


Come what may

by crazy640



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Doctor Who References, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Reichenbach, Resolved Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La pista di atterraggio dell’aeroporto di Heathrow gli venne incontro quasi volesse inghiottirlo.<br/>Il boing dell’American Airlines completò la sua discesa a balzi e strattoni, prima che il pilota azionasse i freni per trattenere quell’enorme bestione ed impedire che andasse a schiantarsi contro un altro aereo o in uno dei campi che circondavano le piste.<br/>L’uomo seduto nel posto A6,nonostante fosse accanto al finestrino evitò di guardare il panorama fuori dall’oblò; in fondo cosa ci sarebbe stato di diverso da tanti altri aeroporti, altri paesi che aveva visitato negli ultimi tre anni?<br/>Forse qualcosa di diverso questa volta c’era… Quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo volo, l’ultimo atterraggio per un lungo periodo, forse per sempre.<br/>Era ritornato a casa.<br/>O meglio era ritornato a Londra, sarebbe veramente ritornato a casa soltanto quando avrebbe rimesso piede al 221B di Baker Street."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London calling

4 MARZO 2013

La pista di atterraggio dell’aeroporto di Heathrow gli venne incontro quasi volesse inghiottirlo.  
Il boing dell’American Airlines completò la sua discesa a balzi e strattoni, prima che il pilota azionasse i freni per trattenere quell’enorme bestione ed impedire che andasse a schiantarsi contro un altro aereo o in uno dei campi che circondavano le piste.  
L’uomo seduto nel posto A6,nonostante fosse accanto al finestrino evitò di guardare il panorama fuori dall’oblò; in fondo cosa ci sarebbe stato di diverso da tanti altri aeroporti, altri paesi che aveva visitato negli ultimi tre anni?  
Forse qualcosa di diverso questa volta c’era… Quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo volo, l’ultimo atterraggio per un lungo periodo, forse per sempre.  
Era ritornato a casa.  
O meglio era ritornato a Londra, sarebbe veramente ritornato a casa soltanto quando avrebbe rimesso piede al 221B di Baker Street.  
Il pilota spense i motori e alle sue spalle, nella classe turistica separata dalla prima classe da una semplice tendina blu,sentì gli applausi degli altri passeggeri, chiaramente felici di essere arrivati a destinazione, sani e salvi.  
A nessuno piace diventare un numero in una statistica sugli incidenti aerei.  
Il segnale rosso della cintura di sicurezza si spense l’istante dopo e l’uomo slacciò la propria,restando seduto immobile al proprio posto, al contrario del direttore di banca seduto accanto a lui che si affrettò a ricontrollare le proprie carte per la millesima volta e a riaccendere il proprio IPhone, nonostante l’espresso divieto delle hostess.  
L’uomo seduto al posto A6 si rifugiò nella propria mente, annullando così tutti i rumori esterni: non aveva nessuna fretta di uscire, al contrario dei suoi compagni di viaggio.  
C’erano una miriade di cose che lo attendevano al di fuori di quell’aereo, tutto il suo lavoro dei precedenti tre anni sarebbe stato passato al setaccio, per controllare che tutto fosse stato svolto nel massimo della legalità, ma quello era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
L’unica cosa che contava per l’uomo era l’essere riuscito a portare a termine il suo piano: aveva smantellato la tela del ragno.  
Ogni minima cella era caduta: deceduta o in una cella ad alta sicurezza in qualche sperduto carcere.  
L’essere vivo alla fine di quell’operazione era soltanto un’ulteriore punto a favore.  
Ora poteva finalmente riprendersi la propria vita, riappropriarsi della propria identità e ricominciare da dove aveva interrotto tre anni prima.  
-Mr. Watson- una voce si fece strada fra i suoi pensieri portandolo a posare lo sguardo sull’hostess ferma accanto alla sua fila con gli occhi fissi su di lui-Mr. Watson, vuole seguirmi per favore?-gli disse ancora.  
Il passeggero del A6 si alzò in piedi,piegando leggermente la testa per evitare di scontrare le cappelliere e,con un solo passo delle lunghe gambe scavalcò il banchiere seduto al suo fianco prima ancora che questo accennasse a muoversi, fermandosi nel corridoio giusto il tempo per prendere la propria sacca da viaggio nel vano soprastante.  
Dopodiché seguì l’hostess verso la testa dell’aereo, incurante degli sguardi degli altri passeggeri di prima classe, a cui era stato gentilmente chiesto di restare seduto per qualche altro minuto, che si domandavano chi fosse quel passeggero silenzioso per ricevere un tale trattamento.  
La curiosità aumentò maggiormente quando videro il capitano uscire dalla propria cabina e, dopo essersi sistemato il cappello sul capo e aver controllato che la cravatta fosse in ordine, andare incontro a quel passeggero misterioso.  
-Mr. Watson è stato un onore averla a bordo del nostro volo-disse con evidente ammirazione, tendendogli la mano.  
L’uomo osservò velocemente il pilota: chiaramente sulla quarantina, recentemente divorziato, con un’incipiente calvizie che cercava di curare con prodotti oleosi ed inutili, fumatore in chiara astinenza a causa del lungo volo.  
Fece un lieve cenno con il capo senza accennare a stringere la mano dell’altro e si voltò verso l’hostess, chiaramente pronto a seguirla;la donna gli sorrise ed aprì il portellone dell’aereo, mostrandogli la scala di ferro che l’avrebbe condotto sulla pista.  
L’uomo scendendo le scale,vide il tunnel che avrebbe condotto il resto dei passeggeri al controllo passaporti e poi al ritiro bagagli, in attesa che quel passeggero “illustre” scendesse dall’aereo.  
Impiegò un istante ad individuare la berlina nera in attesa sulla pista.  
Tipico.  
Cercando di camminare controvento, si avviò lentamente verso l’auto, quasi potesse evitare quell’incontro in qualche modo, ma quando fu a pochi metri di distanza, la portiera anteriore destra si aprì in attesa.  
L’uomo si fermò accanto alla portiera aperta e si chinò verso l’interno, scrutando per un’istante la persona seduta all’interno.  
-Avevi paura che scappassi?-domandò all’uomo seduto all’interno.  
Mycroft Holmes aprì e chiuse le dita della mano destra attorno al manico del proprio ombrello e gli rivolse un sorriso tirato.  
Avrebbe preferito mille volte la tortura fisica piuttosto che ammettere di aver sentito la sua mancanza, l’uomo lo conosceva troppo bene.  
-Ovviamente.  
Ora sali in macchina, c’è un intero Boeing che ci sta guardando-gli disse.  
-E se non volessi farlo?-lo punzecchiò ancora l’altro.  
Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
-Allora dovrai spiegare all’ufficio passaporti come mai ti trovavi sulla pista d’atterraggio di un aeroporto internazionale con un passaporto falso.  
Sei sicuro di voler passare la prima notte in Inghilterra in una prigione?-gli chiese cercando di trattenere l’insofferenza che l’uomo riusciva a provocargli con poche parole.  
L’uomo si guardò intorno per alcuni istanti, soltanto per irritare maggiormente il Governo Britannico, anche se questi aveva ragione:i suoi piani per quel giorno erano ben lontani da una cella in una prigione inglese.  
Se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani quella sera sarebbe stato a casa, con l’unica persona di cui aveva sentito la mancanza in quegli anni.  
L’unica persona che contasse davvero nella sua vita.  
Senza aggiungere altro, entrò in macchina tenendosi leggermente distante dall’uomo e sistemando la propria sacca a terra fra di loro.  
La berlina si mosse sul tarmac in modo fluido, e all’interno dell’auto calò il silenzio abituale che contraddistingueva il rapporto fra i due uomini.  
-Allora…-iniziò Mycroft quando la berlina superò un cancello ed uscì dall’aeroporto.  
-Allora…-  
-Come devo chiamarti d’ora in poi?Mr. Watson o posso usare il tuo vero nome?-gli chiese con una leggera punta d’ironia nella voce.  
Sherlock premette le labbra una contro l’altra; in quegli anni aveva usato talmente tanti nomi che non ricordava neanche più il suo vero nome.  
Però negli ultimi mesi, quando era apparso evidente che la sua “ missione” si avviava ad una conclusione, aveva adottato l’unico nome oltre al proprio che avesse un significato.  
Hamish Watson.  
-Come va la dieta?-gli domandò invece, evitando così di rispondere.  
Accanto a sé, sentì il sospiro frustrato del fratello.  
-Bene, sono commosso dal tuo interessamento-rispose l’altro.  
Il silenzio tornò a cadere all’interno dell’auto, mentre la berlina si immetteva nell’autostrada che li avrebbe ricondotti a Londra.  
Il cielo sopra di loro si stava ricoprendo di nuvole grigie e di lì a poco una lieve pioggerellina noiosa avrebbe iniziato a cadere.  
Sherlock si ritrovò ad ammettere che aveva sentito la mancanza di quelle piccole cose: di quei cambiamenti atmosferici così repentini che poteva trovare soltanto in Inghilterra, dell’odore tipico di Londra, fatto di smog, pioggia, acqua stagnante ed erba bagnata.  
-Mummy vorrebbe vederti-parlò di nuovo Mycroft.  
-Prima o poi l’andrò a trovare-disse Sherlock distrattamente, osservando la campagna sfrecciare fuori dal finestrino.  
-Potresti andarci oggi-gli fece notare l’altro.  
-Ho altri progetti…Che non includono né far visita a Mummy né passare in rassegna gli ultimi tre anni della mia vita con i tuoi lacchè del MI6-disse mettendo in chiaro le sue priorità.  
Per la prima volta da quando era entrato in macchina, Sherlock sentì su di sé lo sguardo del fratello maggiore.  
Sapeva quale sarebbe stato il risultato dell’esame: aveva perso dieci chili in quegli anni, sostituendo il grasso con i muscoli, aveva decolorato i capelli neri in un rossiccio che lo portava a storcere la bocca ogni volta che aveva l’occasione di guardarsi allo specchio e delle profonde occhiaie mettevano in risalto gli occhi azzurri.  
Per non parlare di quello che i vestiti coprivano alla vista: varie cicatrici segnavano il suo corpo, cimeli della guerra privata che aveva combattuto per riprendersi la propria vita.  
-Quei capelli sono davvero inguardabili-commentò il maggiore degli Holmes.  
-Non devono certo piacere a te-ribatté Sherlock soltanto per il gusto di contraddirlo, anche se non vedeva l’ora di ritornare al proprio colore naturale.  
Dopo qualche altro istante di silenzio,Mycroft decise che era giunto il momento di affrontare l’argomento principale, quello che interessava maggiormente il fratello.  
-Dunque cos’hai intenzione di fare nel tuo primo giorno da uomo libero?-gli domandò con cautela.  
-Far sapere a tutti che sono vivo, ovviamente-  
Mycroft annuì.  
-Ovviamente-ripeté.  
Sherlock corrugò la fronte e si mosse leggermente sul sedile, guardando il fratello.  
-C’è qualche problema?-gli chiese cercando di nascondere la propria irritazione.  
Aveva passato tre anni in solitudine, se si escludevano alcuni brevi episodi, e quello che lo aveva motivato ad andare avanti era stato il momento in cui avrebbe potuto chiarire la propria posizione, quando avrebbe finalmente rivisto Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson…  
John.  
Certo, sapeva che non sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi, che non poteva aspettarsi di essere accolto a braccia aperte, anzi lo preoccupava soprattutto la reazione che avrebbe avuto John quando sarebbero stati di nuovo uno di fronte all’altro, ma ora che era tornato non aveva intenzione aspettare un attimo più del necessario.  
-Molte cose sono cambiate durante la tua assenza fratellino-gli disseMycroft restando vago.  
Sherlock continuò a fissarlo,in attesa che l’altro continuasse.  
-Mentre tu eri in giro per il mondo a smantellare la ragnatela di Moriarty, gli altri sono andati avanti con la loro vita…-  
-Credi che non lo sappia?-ribatté Sherlock in tono piccato.  
Mycroft copiò l’ espressione del detective e decise di metterlo alla prova.  
-Quindi sei al corrente che, dall’ultima volta che l’hai vista Molly Hopper è diventata Mrs.Dimmock?-gli chiese, continuando senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere- O che il detective Lestrade è stato deferito per quasi due anni per colpa della vostra collaborazione e che soltanto adesso è riuscito a ritornare al servizio operativo?  
O vogliamo parlare di Mrs. Hudson?-  
-Mrs. Hudson?-chiese Sherlock, cercando di non far trasparire la preoccupazione nella propria voce.  
-Ha subito un piccolo intervento…Un’arteria ostruita le ha quasi procurato un ictus.  
Fortunatamente sono riuscito ad offrile le migliori cure possibili senza che il buon dottore si accorgesse di nulla-commentò Mycroft.  
Sinceramente colpito da quella valanga di informazioni che lo aveva investito, Sherlock si concesse alcuni istanti di silenzio per processarle e catalogarle: che Molly avesse un fidanzato era evidente fin dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, gli era bastata un’occhiata nel suo appartamento per rendersene conto, quasi un anno e mezzo prima, ma per qualche motivo non avrebbe mai pensato che si trattasse del Detective Dimmock,ma Sherlock era convinto che l’uomo fosse la persona giusta per Molly.  
Per quanto riguardava Lestrade era apparso chiaro fin dalla sera in cui l’ispettore si era presentato a Baker Street con un mandato d’arresto che le cose non si stavano mettendo bene per lui, quel deferimento doveva essere la naturale conseguenza delle sue collaborazioni ai casi di Lestrade.  
C’era però qualcosa che non aveva senso in ciò che Mycroft gli aveva detto e quando tornò a guardare l’uomo lo trovò in attesa della domanda che sapeva sarebbe arrivata a momenti.  
-Perché ti sei dovuto occupare della salute di Mrs. Hudson di nascosto?-  
Un sorriso tirato apparve sulle labbra sottili del fratello.  
-Diciamo che i rapporti fra me ed il tuo dottore non sono molto cordiali al momento…E credo che lo saranno ancora meno quando farai la tua ricomparsa-gli disse.  
Per la seconda volta, Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia in un espressione sorpresa.  
Odiava non capire le cose!  
Cercando di venirgli incontro,Mycroft tirò fuori dal vano portaoggetti della propria portiera una cartellina color manila e gliela porse.  
Sherlock l’aprì e la prima cosa che vide fu una fotografia di John; non il John Watson che ricordava, ma quello che era sopravvissuto alla sua morte reinventandosi in qualcosa di completamente diverso almeno ai suoi occhi: anche l’uomo aveva perso peso, almeno cinque chili, si era lasciato crescere una barba bionda sulle mascelle che si ricongiungeva con le basette, i capelli corti ormai tendenti più al grigio che al biondo cenere erano tagliati in un corto taglio militare.  
Un calore avvolse Sherlock al solo osservare l’immagine dell’uomo: era diverso da come lo ricordava, sapeva di dover dire lo stesso di sé, però era sempre John.  
Il suo John.  
Gli abiti erano sempre gli stessi, i jeans scoloriti la giacca verde da cui intravedeva il collo di un maglione e le solite scarpe basse; l’unica cosa che stonava era il bastone di mogano a cui l’uomo si appoggiava.  
Aveva ricominciato a zoppicare…Ed il fatto che avesse abbandonato la stampella di ferro ospedaliera con un bastone da passeggio significava che ormai si era arreso a quel deficit fisico, che non provava più a combattere quella malattia psicosomatica.  
Era diventata parte di lui.  
Facendo un’immane sforzo, allontanò lo sguardo dalla foto e passò oltre, leggendo velocemente il primo foglio: un foglio di ricovero del Barts per disidratazione poche settimane dopo la sua morte, con l’elenco dei vari esami e trattamenti a cui era stato sottoposto e il seguente foglio di dimissioni firmato da John.  
Seguivano il nuovo contratto all’ambulatorio dove John aveva lavorato per anni, con un aumento di stipendio il cui responsabile era sicuramente Mycroft e un altro foglio intestato in cui si certificava che il Dottor John Hamish Watson era promosso al ruolo di Vicedirettore del suddetto ambulatorio con la data di pochi mesi prima.  
Infine un’ultima fotografia: John insieme ad un uomo.  
Sherlock osservò attentamente l’estraneo: alto, un metro e novanta, un metro e ottantacinque, dai folti capelli castani e gli occhi dello stesso colore.  
Erano uno accanto all’altro, immortalati con una tazza da asporto di caffè; John era appoggiato con le spalle ad un muro, la testa rivolta verso il basso, nella solita posizione che assumeva quando stava ridendo di qualcosa che riteneva sconveniente e la sua ipotesi era confermata dal sorriso divertito sulle labbra dell’estraneo.  
A giudicare dal camice che John aveva indosso doveva trattarsi di una pausa caffè durante il lavoro, ma Sherlock escluse che i due fossero colleghi notando la mancanza del camice bianco nell’altro uomo sostituito da un giubbotto di pelle.  
Nient’altro.  
-Questo è tutto quello che sei riuscito a racimolare in questi anni?- gli domandò cercando di non dare importanza alla sensazione calda ed acida che si era risvegliata nel suo stomaco a causa dell’ultima foto.  
Una volta tanto che aveva bisogno delle capacità da spia di suo fratello e dei suoi lacchè, Mycroft riusciva a deluderlo.  
Aveva bisogno di tutte le informazioni possibili su John e quella fotografia e quei tre fogli di carta non erano sufficienti.  
-Il tuo dottore…-  
-Non è il mio dottore!-lo interruppe Sherlock stizzito.  
Mycroft accennò un sorriso divertito.  
-Continui ancora a raccontarti questa bugia?-gli chiese.  
Sherlock sbuffò, ad un passo dall’aprire la portiera e scendere dall’auto in corsa, incurante delle auto che sfrecciavano accanto a loro.  
-Dicevo, il dottor Watson ha preso l’abitudine in questi anni di passare al setaccio l’appartamento ogni due giorni alla ricerca di microspie e telecamere-gli disse.  
Sherlock non poté trattenere il sorriso che si era formato agli angoli della bocca: qualcosa della loro vita in comune doveva essere rimasto in John.  
-Quante volte è riuscito a scovare le tue microspie?-gli chiese curioso.  
-Più di quante mi piacerebbe ammettere-confessò il funzionario governativo.  
Sherlock ridacchiò.  
-Comunque…-continuò Mycroft cambiando argomento- Come hai visto dal fascicolo, dopo un lungo periodo d’aspettativa ha ripreso a lavorare all’ambulatorio ed ha raggiunto una posizione rispettabile per una persona come lui-  
Sherlock sentì il sangue ribollirgli per quelle parole, ma evitò di commentare per non avvalorare le stupide idee che suo fratello si era fatto sul loro rapporto.  
-Ha continuato a vivere a Baker Street nonostante tutti gli consigliassero di trasferirsi altrove ed ha mantenuto un buon rapporto d’amicizia con Mike Stanford, Molly Dimmock e il detective Lestrade.  
-Lo chiami Detective anche nell’intimità?-lo punzecchiò Sherlock.  
-Lui e Lestrade sono stati i testimoni al matrimonio fra Miss Hopper e il detective Dimmock-continuò Mycroft imperturbabile, quasi non avesse sentito la domanda del fratello-Inoltre ha riallacciato i rapporti con Sarah Sawyer, la sua collega dell’ambulatorio ed ex ragazza-aggiunge.  
Sarah? La stessa Sarah del teatro cinese?  
-Sono diventati molto intimi…-  
-Non vedo perché la cosa dovrebbe interessarmi!-sbottò Sherlock.  
Aveva messo in conto che qualcosa del genere accadesse durante la sua assenza, John era sempre stato molto estroverso con le donne quindi non si era certo aspettato che smettesse di frequentarle soltanto perché il suo coinquilino era volato giù da un tetto.  
Anzi, una parte di lui aveva sperato che John si rifacesse una vita con qualcun altro, così almeno non sarebbe rimasto solo a piangere la sua scomparsa per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
Allora perché la cosa lo infastidiva così tanto?  
-Non è quello che credi fratellino-gli disse Mycroft senza nascondere il sorriso divertito.  
Sherlock sbuffò e incrociò le braccia; la berlina nera ormai era entrata a Londra, riusciva a riconoscere i contorni di Brixton.  
“Bentornato a casa”  
-C’è qualcosa che io possa dire per dissuaderti dall’ andare al 221B di Baker Street appena sceso da quest’auto?-gli domandò Mycroft strappandolo di nuovo dai propri pensieri.  
Sherlock tornò a voltarsi verso il fratello: soltanto un’altra persona lo conosceva come Mycroft,quindi l’uomo doveva sapere che quella domanda era inutile.  
Poi,come un lampo, un pensiero gli attraversò la mente.  
-C’ è qualcosa che hai dimenticato di dirmi fratello caro?-  
-Oggi è lunedì. Non troverai il tuo dottore a casa.  
E neanche domani-gli disse criptico.  
-Sono i giorni in cui si ferma a dormire dalla dottoressa?-gli domandò, certo che non si trattasse di quello.  
E se invece si fermava a dormire dallo sconosciuto con il giubbotto di pelle?  
No impossibile!  
Mycroft infatti scosse la testa.  
-Te l’ho detto che il loro rapporto non è quello che sembra- gli ricordò l’altro.  
-Allora potresti dirmi quello che stai morendo dalla voglia di dirmi e smetterla di essere così misterioso?-sbottò Sherlock controllando a stento la propria frustrazione.  
L’uomo sospirò.  
-Il Dottor Watson ha scoperto un lato di sé stesso di cui non era del tutto consapevole quando voi due vivevate insieme…  
Diciamo che ultimamente il gentil sesso non ha molta presa su di lui, al contrario di aitanti giovani dai capelli neri-  
Un’espressione incredula si dipinse sul volto di Sherlock: possibile che Mycroft stesse insinuando quello che credeva di aver capito?  
-Non è possibile…-mormorò confuso.  
John, il suo John non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.  
Il funzionario governativo annuì.  
-Il “Pride” a Soho è uno dei suoi locali preferiti.  
Il più delle volte va da solo,ma è capitato che si facesse accompagnare da Gregory…-  
-E tu lasci andare il tuo uomo in locali del genere?-gli domandò Sherlock cercando di trovare un senso a quella conversazione.  
Mycroft si voltò lentamente verso di lui e lo fissò.  
-Potrei farti la stessa domanda-gli disse senza scomporsi.  
-John non è il mio uomo-rispose, sorpreso dal fatto che suo fratello volesse giocare a carte scoperte, una volta tanto.  
-E di chi è la colpa Sherlock?  
Almeno io so che il mio uomo tornerà a casa da me a fine serata, trascinandosi dietro il suo migliore amico ubriaco e disperato per la morte del mio fratellino, nonostante riesca ogni volta a rimorchiare un tuo sosia.  
Ogni volta Sherlock…-ribadì quasi volesse rendere il concetto più chiaro.  
-E quando lo farà io dovrò sgattaiolare fuori di casa all’alba perché il suddetto amico non riesce a stare più di cinque secondi nella stanza con me senza dare sfogo alla rabbia, figuriamoci scoprire che sono il compagno del suo migliore amico-ribatté senza acrimonia.  
Sherlock deglutì confuso: stavano davvero parlando della stessa persona?  
Conosceva John…Non sarebbe mai riuscito a superare quel timore reverenziale che lo scuoteva ogni volta che si trovava faccia a faccia con Mycroft,figuriamoci cedere alla violenza!  
C’era ancora il dubbio sull’identità dell’uomo della foto,ma non riusciva a trovare il coraggio per fare la domanda giusta.  
-Quindi è per questo che non dorme a casa il lunedì ed il martedì?-gli domandò ancora.  
Mycroft scosse la testa, ricomponendosi dopo quel breve istante di intimità.  
-No, solo il lunedì.  
Tutto ciò che posso dirti è che ogni martedì,dopo aver lasciato l’ambulatorio il Dottor Watson fa perdere le sue tracce per qualche ora per poi ricomparire a casa della Dottoressa Sawyer.  
E ogni volta passa la notte da lei per poi andare insieme all’ambulatorio la mattina successiva-  
Sherlock si lasciò scivolare in modo da poggiare la testa contro la pelle nera del sedile.  
-Dove mi stai portando Mycroft?-gli chiese disinteressato.  
Gli era apparso evidente qualche minuto prima che quella non era la strada per Baker Street,anche se soltanto era riuscito a trovare la forza per porre quella domanda.  
-In un appartamento nel palazzo di fronte all’appartamento di Gregory.  
Così almeno avrai la possibilità di scorgere il tuo dottore… Anche se non so quanto possa farti piacere rivederlo completamente ubriaco-  
Sherlock si limitò ad annuire.  
Aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere.

 

Sherlock era rimasto nell’appartamento giusto il tempo di una doccia ed indossare dei vestiti puliti.  
Dopodiché si era chiuso la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle ed era uscito.  
Il su primo impulso era stato di dirigersi verso Baker Street e far visita a Mrs. Hudson, ma aveva dovuto scartare quell’idea per la possibilità di trovarsi faccia a faccia con John.  
Non era ancora pronto per quell’incontro… Aveva agognato quel momento negli ultimi tre anni,eppure ora dopo tutte informazioni ricevute era giunto alla conclusione di dover raccogliere tutti i dati possibili sull’uomo prima di incontrarlo.  
A cominciare dal misterioso uomo della foto.  
Così aveva camminato per le strade di Londra, finalmente libero, senza doversi guardare le spalle ogni istante alla ricerca di cecchini o assassini che potevano essere sulle tracce.  
“Molte cose sono cambiate in tua assenza…”  
Sherlock aveva sempre saputo di essere una persona intelligente, con un quoziente intellettivo più alto della media, quindi aveva preso in considerazione quella possibilità fin dal primo istante in cui aveva deciso di inscenare la propria morte.  
Però non si era aspettato che le cose cambiassero così radicalmente…  
Il matrimonio di Molly occupava una millesima parte dei suoi pensieri, accompagnato dalla gratitudine verso la donna per tutto l’aiuto che gli aveva dato durante quegli anni, e al sollievo che finalmente non sarebbe più stato oggetto delle sue goffe avances.  
Anche i problemi lavorativi di Lestrade lo interessavano poco: certo lo considerava uno dei pochi amici che avesse al mondo, ma Lestrade sapeva a cosa andava incontro fin dal momento in cui gli aveva chiesto di collaborare al suo primo caso.  
Si era preso i meriti di tutti i suoi successi e, in un certo senso, era giusto che si prendesse anche le proprie responsabilità.  
Ciò che lo aveva colpito maggiormente era stato venire a conoscenza dei problemi di salute di Mrs. Hudson e del cambiamento radicale avvenuto in John.  
Pensare che era mancato poco al non trovare la sua cara affittuaria, che ormai considerava quasi una seconda madre, al suo ritorno gli mozzava il fiato.  
Ma come spiegare quello che era successo a John?  
La trasformazione fisica, quasi avesse voluto cancellare ogni traccia del John Watson con cui Sherlock aveva convissuto per diciotto mesi, ma soprattutto quella emotiva, che lo aveva reso più schivo, misterioso…Come se anche lui avesse passato gli ultimi tre anni a guardarsi le spalle alla ricerca di cacciatori di teste.  
E come spiegare le serate nei locali gay?  
Per tutta la durata della loro amicizia, John non aveva mai fatto cenno ad una possibile attrazione omosessuale o bisessuale, visto il continuo ricambio di donne con cui si accompagnava.  
“Aitanti giovani dai capelli neri…”  
Stavi cercando un modo per sostituirmi, John?  
Oppure per mantenere vivo il mio ricordo?  
Ma ciò che lo infastidiva maggiormente, anche se non capiva perché, era l’estraneo della foto.  
Chi era?  
Cosa rappresentava per John?  
Se fosse stato il suo “fidanzato”,Mycroft lo avrebbe saputo, sarebbe stata la prima cosa di cui lo avrebbe messo al corrente.  
Ritornando al presente, si accorse che i suoi piedi l’avevano portato al Barts.  
Gli bastò guardarsi intorno pochi istanti per scovare il punto esatto in cui John era rimasto fermo, lo sguardo verso l’alto, dove in piedi sul cornicione lui lo salutava per l’ultima volta.  
“-Nessuno è così intelligente.  
-Tu lo sei.”  
Nessuno aveva mai avuto tanta fiducia in lui…Neanche sua madre.  
Sospirò scrollandosi di dosso quei pensieri negativi e si avviò verso l’entrata secondaria che conduceva all’obitorio, dove tre anni prima era stato condotto in lettiga da un gruppo di falsi inservienti.  
Attraversò quei corridoi così familiari, in cui si era ritrovato innumerevoli volte e respirò a pieni polmoni l’odore dell’ospedale…  
Gli era mancato e per un’istante si chiese cosa ne era stato della sua attrezzatura scientifica, per poi accantonare subito il pensiero.  
Aprì la porta dell’obitorio dove era solito trovare Molly e si fermò sulla soglia: un uomo di spalle alla porta, con corti capelli castano chiaro ed un impermeabile indosso, era impegnato con il proprio cellulare, probabilmente alla ricerca di un numero di telefono nella rubrica.  
Si voltò sentendo il rumore della porta e non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sul visitatore,Sherlock li vide spalancarsi.  
Un’espressione sbalordita apparve sul volto dell’uomo che,in preda allo shock lasciò cadere il cellulare a terra.  
-Detective Dimmock- lo salutò Sherlock allontanandosi dalla porta- E’ un piacere rivederla-aggiunse poi per pura formalità.  
L’uomo si chinò velocemente per raccogliere il cellulare da terra continuando poi a fissarlo.  
-Non può essere…-mormorò.  
-Detective, non le hanno mai detto che è maleducazione fissare tanto insistentemente le persone?-chiese Sherlock avvicinandosi ad uno dei tavoli da lavoro al centro della stanza, restando a qualche metro di distanza dall’uomo.  
L’attimo dopo la porta che conduceva all’ufficio di Molly si aprì ed apparve la donna; sia Sherlock che Dimmock si voltarono verso di lei e Sherlock ebbe appena il tempo di notare il nuovo taglio di capelli che Molly gli corse incontro e gli gettò le braccia al collo, sorprendendo sé stessa ed i due uomini.  
-Sherlock!Lo sapevo che saresti tornato!-gli disse con voce emozionata.  
Sherlock restò immobile nell’abbraccio, finché la donna non si staccò e lo guardò per alcuni istanti.  
-Sei dimagrito dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, ma credo sia normale vista la tua avversione per il cibo-commentò facendo un passo indietro.  
-Sono dimagrito anche grazie alla tua cucina Molly…-ribatté Sherlock.  
Molly accennò un sorriso, per nulla offesa da quel commento, felice della presenza dell’uomo nella stanza.  
-E’ normale che abbia sentito la mancanza delle tue frecciatine?-gli domandò con lo stesso sorriso che l’accompagnava fin dal momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi sul detective.-Quei capelli ti stanno malissimo-commentò poi.  
-L’estetica non è stata uno dei miei problemi principali in questi anni, dovresti saperlo…-ribatté Sherlock.  
-Aspetta un’attimo-si intromise Dimmock guardando Molly- Tu sapevi che era vivo?-le chiese.  
Molly abbassò lo sguardo, colta in flagrante: era la prima volta che il suo ruolo nel finto suicidio di Sherlock veniva alla luce.  
-Miss Hopper…o scusate, Mrs.Dimmock è stata indispensabile per la riuscita dell’operazione-rispose Sherlock per lei.  
-Quindi tu sapevi tutto dall’inizio?-chiese ancora Dimmock alla moglie.  
Molly annuì.  
-Chi altro lo sa?Greg? John?-continuò.  
-Detective la facevo più sveglio…-commentò Sherlock leggermente annoiato.  
-Sherlock!-lo rimproverò Molly prima di tornare a guardare il marito- Nessun’altro sa che quello è stato un finto suicidio, a parte me e credo il fratello di Sherlock-aggiunse lanciando uno sguardo all’uomo che annuì.  
Dimmock si passò una mano fra i capelli e sospirò, chiaramente confuso; preoccupata per il marito, Molly gli andò incontro, fermandosi di fronte a lui e gli prese una mano.  
-Prometto che ti spiegherò tutto, o almeno tutto quello che so, però ora ho bisogno di restare cinque minuti da sola con Sherlock-gli disse incontrando il suo sguardo.  
L’uomo la fissò in silenzio, chiaramente indeciso se concederle quel favore o meno.  
-Per favore James…-disse ancora Molly.  
L’uomo sospirò e finalmente annuì.  
-Ti aspetto fuori-le disse, voltando le spalle ai due e avviandosi verso la porta.  
-Detective!-lo richiamò Sherlock.  
Dimmock si voltò e restò in attesa.  
-Non credo sia necessario ricordarle che il mio ritorno nel mondo dei vivi deve restare fra noi tre…-gli disse.  
James Dimmock si limitò ad annuire prima di fare gli ultimi passi che lo separavano dalla porta ed uscire dalla camera mortuaria.  
Molly si voltò a guardarlo per alcuni istanti poi sorrise.  
-Sono felice che tu sia qui Sherlock-ripeté.  
-Avevi dei dubbi?-le chiese per punzecchiarla.  
Lei scosse la testa.  
-Su di te? Affatto. Però ero preoccupata sulla pericolosità della tua “missione ”-gli confessò.  
Sherlock fece un cenno con il capo, muovendo alcuni passi in quell’ambiente ancora così familiare nonostante gli anni di assenza.  
-Credo che le congratulazioni siano d’obbligo-disse senza guardarla.  
-Grazie…Anche se so che non lo pensi sul serio-rispose Molly.  
Sherlock sorrise e rialzò lo sguardo sulla donna: anche lei era cambiata nei diciotto mesi in cui erano stati lontani.  
Fisicamente era rimasta la stessa, ad eccezione dei capelli, ora più corti ed ordinati, ma era diventata una donna forte e più sicura di sé e Sherlock si ritrovò a chiedersi se era merito della “missione” in cui si era trovata coinvolta oppure se c’entrava qualcosa il Detective Dimmock.  
-Sei tornato per restare?-si sentì chiedere.  
Sherlock annuì di nuovo.  
-Hai già visto John?-gli domandò ancora Molly, arrivando dritta al punto.  
-Non ancora. Tu sei la prima, se escludiamo mio fratello-  
Molly sorrise.  
-Quale onore…-commentò ironica.  
Sherlock accennò a sua volta un piccolo sorriso per poi restare in silenzio per qualche istante.  
-Perché non me lo chiedi e basta Sherlock?-lo spronò Molly.  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo su di lei, con un espressione innocente dipinta sul volto.  
-Non so perché sei venuto qui prima di andare a Baker Street, ma sicuramente non sei qui per congratularti per il mio matrimonio.  
Quindi dimmi: cosa vuoi sapere?-gli domandò.  
Sherlock restò qualche istante in silenzio, sorpreso da come Molly fosse stata capace di interpretare i suoi silenzi e le sue vere intenzioni.  
-Tutto quello che puoi dirmi…-rispose sincero.  
Molly si avvicinò ad uno dei tavoli da lavoro e vi poggiò i gomiti sopra, sedendosi su uno sgabello.  
-Non sono stati anni facili per lui-iniziò-Dopo subito la tua morte, è venuto qui insieme a Greg e mi ha chiesto se poteva vedere il tuo corpo, ma io gliel’ho proibito come mi avevi detto tu.  
Greg lo ha riaccompagnato a casa e lo ha praticamente messo a letto.  
E lui non si è più rialzato-  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio.  
-E’ rimasto a letto per quasi un mese.  
Greg all’inizio ha provato a farlo mangiare, ma poi lui lo ha scacciato…Credo gli abbia detto qualcosa non molto piacevole.  
Così non si sono visti per un paio di settimane, finché Mrs. Hudson non ha contattato Greg preoccupata per John: era un paio di giorni che non sentiva rumori provenire dall’appartamento-continuò Molly.  
-Il ricovero per disidratazione…-mormorò Sherlock.  
Molly annuì.  
-Greg ha dovuto sfondare la porta per entrare nella camera da letto.  
Il medico dell’ospedale disse che era almeno cinque giorni che John non si era preoccupato di bere o mangiare-disse con lo stesso tono di voce dell’uomo.  
Che accidenti gli era passato per la testa?Come aveva potuto lasciarsi andare in quel modo soltanto per la sua morte?  
Molly si schiarì la voce riportando l’attenzione dell’uomo su di lei.  
-Una volta tornato a casa lui e Greg hanno ripreso la loro amicizia…-disse interrompendosi un’istante per poi riprendere a parlare-John è sempre stato una persona riservata, ma dopo la tua morte si è chiuso ancora di più in sé stesso; Greg è stato l’unico ad essere stato testimone dei suoi momenti di debolezza, che lo ha aiutato a rimettersi in sesto…Almeno fino all’arrivo di Jack-  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.  
-Jack?-  
Molly annuì.  
-Jack Michaels.  
Lui e John si sono conosciuti in un…-disse la donna interrompendosi di colpo,alzando lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock.  
Il detective sostenne lo sguardo per qualche istante, leggendo ciò che la donna non gli aveva detto nei suoi occhi.  
-Si sono conosciuti in un gay bar- disse al posto suo.  
Ancora una volta, Molly annuì.  
-Jack è un militare, si occupa delle missioni ad alto rischio, allarmi bomba, terrorismo, roba del genere, ma passato qualche anno in Iraq nei corpi speciali.  
Credo che all’inizio abbiano legato per il loro comune passato nell’ Arma, poi si… sono piaciuti e sono diventati…-  
-Sono diventati amanti-concluse Sherlock.  
A quelle parole Molly scoppiò a ridere, portando l’uomo ad inarcare le sopracciglia per l’ennesima volta.  
-Amanti? Certo che no!Sono soltanto amici.  
Non dubito che abbiano fatto un giro fra le lenzuola insieme…-  
-Molly!-esclamò Sherlock sorpreso.  
La dottoressa rise di nuovo.  
-Non dirmi che ti ho imbarazzato Sherlock!  
Vuoi farmi credere che in tutti questi anni non hai trovato qualcuno disposto ad allietare le tue notti solitarie?-lo punzecchiò lei.  
Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, senza rispondere.  
Era successo soltanto poche volte e non ne andava fiero…  
-Come immaginavo…Comunque come dicevo, nonostante qualche occasione sporadica, hanno un rapporto d’amicizia.  
Sono venuti insieme anche al mio matrimonio-  
Sherlock restò in silenzio qualche istante, venendo a patti con la nuova verità racchiusa in quelle parole: John lo aveva sostituito.  
Aveva trovato qualcuno con cui aveva più cose in comune e aveva spostato la sua lealtà su qualcuno più meritevole.  
Che senso aveva, alla luce di quelle novità, ripiombare nella sua vita e sconvolgerla nuovamente?  
Non sarebbe stato meglio scomparire del tutto, continuare la sua farsa e rifarsi un’altra vita altrove?  
Per lui non sarebbe stato facile, ma sarebbe stato disposto a farlo se questo avrebbe aiutato in qualche modo John.  
-Sherlock…-lo chiamò Molly facendolo tornare alla realtà.  
I loro sguardi si incontrarono e lentamente sul volto della donna apparve un sorriso comprensivo.  
-Non importa quanto John abbia cercato di ricostruire la sua vita, o quanto questa sia cambiata, in questi tre anni lui non ha mai smesso di sentire la tua mancanza.  
Lo sapevi che ha ripreso a collaborare con Greg quando questi è ritornato alla Omicidi?-gli domandò ben sapendo quale sarebbe stata la risposta.  
Sherlock scosse la testa.  
-Ha continuato a vivere a Baker Street nonostante Greg e Harry si fossero offerti di ospitarlo, soltanto perché quell’appartamento è l’unico legame che ha con te.  
Non ha cambiato niente del vostro appartamento…Certo ha aggiunto alcuni elettrodomestici nuovi ma tutti i tuoi oggetti personali sono ancora lì, anche quello stupido teschio sul camino- aggiunse con un sorriso a cui si unì anche l’uomo.  
Molly aggirò il tavolo da lavoro e si fermò davanti a lui, portandolo ad abbassare lo sguardo per incontrare quello della donna.  
-Sai perché finora nessuno ha mai preso il tuo posto?-gli domandò.  
Il detective scosse la testa.  
-Ti ricordi gli occhi di John? Sorridenti,pieni di vita, che si illuminavano ogni volta che rideva?-gli chiese.  
Sherlock annuì.  
-Da quando te ne sei andato tu sono vuoti…Assenti.  
Ho sempre pensato che una parte di lui sia morta quel giorno.  
Tu saresti un fantasma troppo ingombrante per chiunque…  
Malgrado si sia circondato delle tue cose, non ha più fatto il tuo nome, sono stata io a raccontare a Jack di te.  
E io non sapevo cosa dirgli…-ammise.  
-Quindi cosa gli hai detto?-le domandò.  
Molly alzò le spalle.  
-Che tu e John eravate coinquilini e colleghi e che eravate diventati amici fin dal primo giorno.  
Quando mi ha chiesto se eravate anche amanti sono stata tentata di dirgli di sì-gli confessò.  
-Cosa? E come ti è venuta in mente una cosa del genere?-le domandò incredulo.  
Molly ridacchiò.  
-Ehi non guardarmi così! Non sono l’unica a pensarlo.  
E poi è evidente…Andiamo!-gli disse quasi non ne valesse neanche la pena affrontare quell’argomento.  
Sherlock la fissò incredulo, portando Molly a socchiudere le labbra sorpresa.  
-Davvero non te ne sei mai accorto?  
Quando voi due eravate insieme c’era una sintonia, un’ intimità che soltanto due amanti consumati hanno; me ne ero accorta anche io nonostante la mia insana passione per te!-aggiunse- E come se non bastasse è quasi un quarto d’ora che siamo qui a parlare di John-gli fece notare.  
Sherlock si alzò in piedi e si allontanò di qualche passo da lei, le mani dietro la schiena, rimpiangendo per un’istante il proprio cappotto nero.  
-Beh vi siete sbagliati tutti!  
Fra me e John non c’è mai stato niente oltre l’amicizia-chiarì senza voltarsi.  
Molly alzò le spalle.  
-Peccato-disse semplicemente.  
Sherlock la guardò oltre la spalla sinistra e la vide sospirare.  
-Sherlock è tardi, sono stanca e James ha aspettato abbastanza...-disse facendo un paio di passi verso la porta,avvicinandosi a lui.  
-Però un’ultima cosa voglio dirtela-disse fermandosi accanto a lui.- E’ raro trovare qualcuno che ci ami nonostante i nostri difetti, che ci difenda anche quando il resto del mondo dice che siamo in torto, che…-disse sbuffando.  
-Qualcuno che resti ad aspettarci anche quando è evidente che non ritorneremo-aggiunse Sherlock con un filo di voce.  
Molly annuì.  
-Non sprecare la seconda occasione che ti è stata concessa- concluse prima di avviarsi verso la porta-Spegni le luci quando vai via-disse prima di uscire dalla camera mortuaria.  
Sherlock si ritrovò da solo ancora una volta, avvolto nel silenzio mentre la sua mente rifletteva velocemente sulla lunga conversazione avuta con Molly.  
Improvvisamente si rianimò, si avviò verso la porta, spense gli interruttori generali e uscì dalla stanza, muovendosi velocemente lungo i corridoi finché non si trovò di nuovo in strada.  
Stava calando la notte, John era già al “Pride”? Oppure si era prima fermato al pub con Greg per un paio di birre?   
Guardandosi intorno sulla strada affollata, vide avvicinarsi un taxi, alzò una mano e lo vide fermarsi lentamente.  
Con un movimento fluido fu all’interno e richiuse la portiera.  
-Baker Street-


	2. Be careful what you wish for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! Grazie a coloro che hanno letto e lasciato kudos al capitolo precedente!! :D  
> Sto cercando qualcuno che traduca la storia in inglese...Qualcuno è interessato?

Il taxi si lo lasciò pochi metri di distanza dal 221B di Baker Street.  
Sherlock percorse lentamente la breve distanza che lo separava dalla casa e si guardò intorno, immagazzinando tutti i cambiamenti che erano avvenuti in quei tre anni di lontananza e tutto ciò che era rimasto uguale.  
Quando si trovò di fronte alla porta nera per alcuni istanti fu incerto se aprire con la propria chiave, che finalmente aveva ritrovato il proprio posto nella tasca destra della giacca, o se bussare il campanello placcato oro.  
Decise per la seconda opzione, soprattutto per evitare di spaventare Mrs. Hudson, ma anche perché non era a conoscenza dei possibili sistemi di allarme installati nel frattempo.  
Per un’istante indugiò con il dito sul campanello dell’appartamento ora occupato soltanto da John: era ancora rotto, oppure il dottore nel frattempo si era preoccupato di farlo aggiustare?  
Scacciando quei pensieri si decise a suonare.  
Si fermò davanti alla porta e si scoprì nervoso, prese un respiro profondo e bussò due volte, lasciando poi ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e restando in attesa.  
Era quasi certo che avrebbe trovato la propria affittuaria da sola e ne ebbe la conferma quando sentì il leggero rumore dei tacchi bassi sul pavimento di legno all’interno.  
La porta si aprì e nell’istante in cui Mrs. Hudson apparve sull’uscio, Sherlock sorrise.  
La donna restò immobile, una mano ancora sulla porta, lo sguardo fisso su di lui, un sorriso che scomparve all’istante sostituito da un’espressione incredula che si tramutò a sua volta in una indispettita.  
L’istante dopo, Mrs. Hudson si sporse leggermente verso di lui, una mano sollevata che lo colpì con uno schiaffo.  
-Sherlock Holmes!-lo rimproverò mentre l’uomo era occupato a massaggiarsi la guancia arrossata- Ti sembra uno scherzo da fare ad una donna della mia età?-gli domandò sinceramente arrabbiata.  
Ma l’attimo dopo era di nuovo oltre la soglia della porta, le braccia attorno le spalle dell’uomo approfittando del leggero dislivello fra di loro e lo stava abbracciando.  
E questa volta, contrariamente a quanto era successo con Molly, Sherlock ricambiò l’abbraccio, stringendo le braccia attorno alla vita della donna.  
-Sciocco ragazzo!-mormorò Mrs. Hudson lasciando trasparire la propria emozione.  
Sherlock accennò un sorriso e le accarezzò tentativamente la schiena.  
Restarono abbracciati qualche altro istante finché Sherlock non si staccò dall’abbraccio e si lasciò guidare in casa dalla donna.  
-Vieni dentro-gli disse facendosi da parte.  
Sherlock entrò nel piccolo vestibolo e fece per seguire Mrs. Hudson nel proprio appartamento, rivolgendo uno sguardo alla scala di diciassette scalini che conduceva all’appartamento che aveva condiviso con John.  
-Lui non c’è caro-lo informò Mrs. Hudson, leggendogli nel pensiero.  
Sherlock annuì e la seguì.  
Si ritrovarono nella piccola cucina e Sherlock si sedette ad una delle sedie di finto legno attorno al tavolo,mentre Mrs. Hudson si affaccendò attorno al bollitore.  
-Metto su il bollitore…Ho anche dei cupcake e mi aspetto che tu ne mangi qualcuno Sherlock, senza fare le tue solite storie!  
Sei troppo magro. E quei capelli-aggiunse scuotendo la testa sconsolata.  
-Non piacciono neanche a me-ammise Sherlock per la prima volta ad alta voce.  
Restarono in silenzio finché Mrs. Hudson non ebbe versato il tè in due tazze e sistemato alcuni cupcake su un piattino; in quel lasso di tempo si guardò intorno, osservando la nuova carta da parati, alcune foto incorniciate sistemate ovunque nella cucina raffiguranti Mrs. Hudson con John, con Molly e Dimmock il giorno del loro matrimonio, ce ne era una con Greg e addirittura una con l’estraneo che aveva scoperto chiamarsi Jack Micheals.  
Quando si accorse che Mrs. Hudson aveva sistemato una tazza di tè davanti a lui le sorrise.  
-Ha molte foto…-le disse cercando un campo neutro per iniziare la conversazione.  
Mrs. Hudson si sedette di fronte a lui per poi guardarsi intorno.  
-E’ la nuova passione di John…E’ molto bravo.  
Dopo la tua scomparsa si è accorto di non avere neanche una tua foto, escluse quelle sui giornali, così ha iniziato a fare fotografie.  
Alcune cose vanno immortalate, dice sempre…-disse la donna con un sorriso.  
Sherlock accennò un sorriso a sua volta e si portò la tazza alle labbra, ma aspettò di aver posato di nuovo la tazza per parlare di nuovo.  
-C’è una spiegazione per quello che ho fatto Mrs. Hudson…-iniziò.  
-Ne sono sicura, caro-lo interruppe la donna. E sono convinta che se sei arrivato a fare una cosa simile lo hai fatto perché non hai trovato un’altra soluzione, ho ragione?-gli chiese, la tazza sollevata a mezz’aria.  
Sherlock annuì.  
-Era l’unico modo per garantire la sua incolumità e quella di John-confermò.  
-Siamo al sicuro adesso?-gli domandò senza alcun timore, quasi fosse pronta a combattere al suo fianco, nonostante l’età ed i problemi di salute.  
-Non sarei tornato altrimenti-la rassicurò l’uomo.  
Mrs. Hudson bevve alcuni sorsi dalla propria tazza in silenzio e Sherlock la imitò, facendo calare la cucina in un confortevole silenzio.  
-Sono contenta che tu sia tornato, ma fammi ancora uno scherzo del genere Sherlock e giuro che ti prendo a calci di persona, malgrado la mia anca ballerina-gli disse la donna mascherando l’avvertimento con il suo solito tono gioviale.  
Sherlock sorrise e fece un lieve cenno con il capo, quasi a voler prendere nota dell’ammonizione.  
-Mycroft mi ha detto che ha avuto qualche problema di salute- le disse cambiando argomento.  
La donna scosse la testa.  
-Soltanto un piccolo spavento, nulla più.  
Fortunatamente John se ne è accorto in tempo ed i medici mi hanno rimesso in piedi.  
A tal proposito vorrei che ringraziassi tuo fratello da parte mia per il suo interessamento.  
Non l’ho più visto dall’ultima volta che è venuto a trovarmi in ospedale ed ormai è passato quasi un anno…-commentò.  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte chiedendosi come porre la prossima domanda.  
-Perché John ha interrotto ogni rapporto con Mycroft?-si decise a chiedere semplicemente.  
Mrs. Hudson alzò le spalle.  
-Non sono a conoscenza del motivo preciso, ma credo che riguardi te…  
John è quello che ha sofferto più di tutti per la tua scomparsa caro- aggiunse poi.  
Sherlock restò in silenzio, in fondo era qualcosa che già gli avevano detto Mycroft e Molly in altri contesti.  
-Ho avuto davvero paura che commettesse qualche sciocchezza durante i primi due anni…-gli confessò.  
-Ho saputo che è stato in ospedale…-disse Sherlock.  
Mrs. Hudson annuì, gli occhi leggermente velati di lacrime.  
-Il Detective Lestrade ha dovuto buttare giù la porta a spallate… Non dimenticherò mai quel giorno-commentò senza aggiungere altro.  
Sherlock rispettò il silenzio della donna, bevendo il proprio tè ormai freddo, dandole il tempo di riprendersi.   
-Dopo circa otto mesi mi disse che avrebbe lasciato l’appartamento e che il Detective gli aveva gentilmente offerto di condividere la propria casa, aveva anche portato alcuni scatoloni vuoti per le sue cose… Poi un paio di giorni dopo mi disse che aveva cambiato idea e che preferiva restare.  
Da quel giorno le cose sono andate lentamente migliorando, anche se ci sono ancora delle zone d’ombra…-commentò la donna.  
-E’ vero che ha ancora tutte le mie cose?-le chiese Sherlock.  
Mrs. Hudson annuì.  
-Ha imballato soltanto la tua attrezzatura scientifica, il resto è ancora lì dove lo hai lasciato-disse lasciandosi poi scappare un sospiro.  
Sherlock sentì su di sé lo sguardo di Mrs. Hudson e incontrò gli occhi della donna.  
-Sai che giorno è domani?-gli domandò lei.  
Sherlock annuì.  
-Di solito mi sarei fatta accompagnare dal Detective Lestrade al cimitero per portare dei fiori sulla tua tomba, ma data la tua presenza qui, credo che quest’anno salterò l’appuntamento-disse la donna strappando un sorriso al detective.  
-E come lo spiegherà a John?-le chiese curioso.  
-John non tornerà a casa prima di mercoledì sera.  
E poi noi non parliamo…non parliamo di te caro-gli disse leggermente imbarazzata.  
Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, malgrado non volesse ammetterlo, quelle parole lo avevano ferito: era così facile da dimenticare?  
Una mano si allungò sul tavolo e coprì una delle sue, portandolo a rialzare lo sguardo.  
-Non avertene a male, ma è un meccanismo di protezione.  
Per John è troppo doloroso fare il tuo nome, così ha smesso di dirlo ad alta voce, ma questo non vuol dire che ti abbia dimenticato-lo rincuorò la donna.  
Sherlock fece un cenno con il capo.  
-Lei sa dove va John ogni martedì sera?-le chiese.  
Era stato un tentativo, quel comportamento furtivo non sembrava tipico del suo ex coinquilino, perciò nutriva poche speranze che la donna di fronte a sé potesse dargli qualche risposta, perciò si stupì non poco quando la donna annuì.  
-Non posso dirti nulla al riguardo, se non che ne saresti molto fiero… Come del resto lo sono io-aggiunse.  
Sherlock si limitò ad annuire,anche se non era arrivato più vicino alla soluzione del puzzle.  
Restò in silenzio,lasciando vagare lo sguardo per la cucina, posando sulla foto del famoso Jack;Mrs.Hudson seguì il sguardo e si concesse una lieve risata.  
-Sherlock,smettila di guardarlo così!-lo rimproverò.  
L’uomo tornò a posare lo sguardo su di lei,con un volto inespressivo.  
-Jack è un ragazzo davvero adorabile…-lo informò Mrs.Hudson.  
-E’quello che continuano a ripetermi tutti,ma questo non significa che debba piacermi per forza-ribattè l’uomo indispettito.  
-Non hai nessun motivo per sentirti minacciato-commentò la donna.  
-Che assurdità!-mormorò Sherlock sottraendo la mano da quella della donna ed alzandosi in piedi, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro per la piccola cucina.  
Mrs.Hudson accennò un piccolo sorriso.  
-Anche lui si sentiva minacciato da te all’inizio-gli confessò- Il vostro appartamento ha ancora tutte le tue cose, John non permette a nessuno di entrare nella tua stanza o di sedersi sulla tua poltrona, però non ha più fatto il tuo nome dalla tua scomparsa.  
Sono stata io a raccontargli qualcosa su di te…-gli confessò.  
-E’ andato in giro raccogliendo ovunque raccogliendo informazioni su di me da chiunque fosse disposto a concedergliele-si lamentò il detective.  
-Sherlock non usare quel tono!Dovresti essergli grato!  
Se non fosse stato per Mr.Micheals non so davvero cosa ne sarebbe stato di…-disse senza finire la frase.  
Sherlock si voltò e la vide portarsi una mano alla bocca, trattenendo un singhiozzo;si avvicinò quindi alla donna e si accovacciò accanto a lei,posandole una mano sul ginocchio.  
-Le chiedo scusa Mrs.Hudson,sono stato un po’ brusco-  
La donna scosse la testa,minimizzando l’accaduto come al solito.  
-Allora,cosa gli ha raccontato su di me?-la esortò ancora Sherlock.  
-Che eri un uomo veramente testardo e che soltanto John era capace di farti ragionare-disse la donna con un lieve sorriso-Ma anche che eri brillante e che una volta conquistata la tua fiducia ed il tuo affetto era per sempre-continuò.  
Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo per un’istante.  
-Lei ha sempre avuto un’opinione troppo alta di me Mrs.Hudson- commentò a mezza voce.  
-Soltanto il giusto caro…-ribatté lei, strappandogli un altro sorriso.  
-Le ha chiesto di me e John?-chiese ancora.  
Mrs.Hudson annuì.  
-E cosa gli ha detto?-  
La donna alzò le spalle.  
-Sherlock…Nessuno sa meglio di me che nonostante i vostri sentimenti l’uno verso l’altro siano molto forti niente è mai successo fra di voi.  
Non dimenticarti che la mia camera da letto è proprio sopra la tua,l’ avrei saputo se fosse successo qualcosa-gli ricordò.  
Sherlock ritornò in posizione eretta e lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio alla parete davanti a sé.  
-Sarà meglio che vada-  
Mrs.Hudson si alzò in piedi a sua volta e lo precedette nel piccolo vestibolo, fermandosi davanti alla porta.  
Era evidente che volesse chiedergli qualcosa,ma che non sapesse come fare e Sherlock decise di aiutarla.  
-Ci rivedremo presto,Mrs. Hudson,glielo prometto-le disse.  
La donna sorrise lievemente ed aprì la porta facendosi poi da parte per farlo uscire.

 

Nonostante le sue intenzioni fossero di restare sveglio accanto alla finestra per cogliere una breve occhiata di John di ritorno dal locale in compagnia di Lestrade, la stanchezza dei giorni passati ed il jet leg ebbero la meglio su di lui.  
Crollò sul letto completamente vestito,senza preoccuparsi di infilarsi sotto le coperte o togliersi le scarpe,e quando si risvegliò una contrazione muscolare, ormai familiare, proprio alla base del collo gli diede il buongiorno.  
Negli ultimi anni aveva imparato a dormire in tutte le occasioni possibili, nei letti peggiori che avesse mai immaginato,da una panchina ferroviaria a Parigi ad un sacco a pelo in un parco di Bucarest accanto ad un barbone che continuava a canticchiare sempre la stessa canzone.  
NonostanteMycroft gli avesse sempre messo a disposizione appartamenti “sicuri”, Sherlock aveva sentito il bisogno di confondersi fra la folla, di rendersi invisibile, perché soltanto in quel modo sarebbe stato davvero capace di trovare il suo obbiettivo…Nessuno fa mai caso ad un estraneo in mezzo alla folla.  
Si stiracchiò e si avvicinò alla finestra,osservando il cielo leggermente coperto di nuvole grigie e la folla che si mescolava fra le vie di Marylbone.  
Il detective aveva fatto un bel balzo in avanti grazie alla sua relazione con Mycroft…Conoscendo i gusti raffinati di suo fratello,era certo che quasi niente del vecchio appartamento da scapolo di Elephant&Castle avesse trovato posto in quello che ora condivideva con il governo britannico.  
Si avviò verso il bagno e si concesse un’occhiata allo specchio: quei capelli erano davvero inguardabili, doveva assolutamente porvi rimedio.  
Ricordò il commento cheMycroft si era lasciato scappare il giorno prima e si guardò intorno nel bagno,trovando quello che cercava in un mobiletto sopra la toilette.  
Non doveva esserci alcuna possibilità di errore quel giorno.  
Voleva essere riconoscibile al primo sguardo.  
L’unico e solo Sherlock Holmes.  
Si spogliò,e si infilò nella doccia sotto il getto d’acqua calda, occupandosi dei propri capelli finché questi non furono tornati del colore originale, concentrandosi poi su muscoli indolenziti, ed uscendo dalla doccia soltanto quando l’acqua cominciò a raffreddarsi leggermente.  
Si asciugò distrattamente con uno dei vari asciugamani bianchi a disposizione e si guardò nel piccolo specchio sopra il lavabo, riconoscendosi per la prima volta in mesi;compì le abluzioni mattutine, lavandosi i denti e sbarbandosi attentamente ed uscì dal bagno, fermandosi qualche istante di fronte all’armadio a due ante che occupava una parte della camera da letto.  
Due completi erano ordinatamente appesi a delle stampelle e varie camicie erano ripiegate in uno degli scaffali sottostanti,chiaramente fresche di sartoria, accanto a capi di biancheria; ma ciò che colpì la sua attenzione fu il cappotto…Il suo cappotto,avvolto in un telo di cellophane della lavanderia.  
Lo tirò fuori dall’armadio con cautela e lo osservò: erano passati tre anni dall’ultima volta che lo aveva indossato,e per tutto quel tempo si era sentito nudo,come se fosse venuta a mancare un’altra parte di sé.  
Sollevò il cellophane e osservò l’indumento,controllando che tutto fosse in ordine,che non avesse subito danni durante quel periodo di lontananza per poi posarlo su letto.  
Tornò poi a voltarsi verso l’armadio e scelse un completo grigio ed una camicia nera, insieme alla biancheria.  
Si vestì velocemente e si sistemò i capelli,ancora leggermente umidi, recuperando poi le chiavi dell’appartamento di Baker Street dall’ormai inutile giaccia nera, il proprio cellulare ed il portafogli per poi uscire dall’appartamento,con la speranza di non farvi mai più ritorno.  
Arrivato in strada si guardò attorno alla ricerca di un taxi e fermò il primo che vide arrivare nella sua direzione.  
-New Scotland Yard-disse al taxista una volta richiusa la porta alle sue spalle.

 

Seduto alla propria scrivania, il Detective Investigativo Gregory Lestrade tornò a concentrarsi sul rapporto che aveva fra le mani, nonostante avesse perso la concentrazione già un paio di volte, leggendo più volte la stessa riga senza realmente immagazzinare le informazioni utili.  
Tutto il suo team sapeva che oggi era una giornata particolare, in cui il suo unico obbiettivo era sopravvivere, arrivare a sera senza ricevere quella telefonata che lo faceva stare in tensione ogni volta che sentiva lo squillo del telefono,ed era per questo che cercavano di rendergli la vita facile,di rendersi silenziosi e quasi invisibili.  
Quella mattina,quando si era alzato l’appartamento era vuoto:sia John che Mycroft se ne erano già andati;aveva provato a chiamare il suo fidanzato per offrirgli il proprio sostegno,per ricordargli che anche se non aveva mai mostrato di sentire la mancanza di Sherlock lui era lì,nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di lui.  
Ovviamente aveva provato a contattare John, ma non si era stupito quando la sua chiamata era stata trasferita alla segreteria telefonica.  
L’amico sarebbe stato irraggiungibile per tutto il giorno.  
E quel silenzio era ciò che spaventava Greg più di tutto… Più delle lacrime,dei tremori, degli improvvisi scatti di rabbia o di quei pochi episodi di dolore mascherati da follia.  
Era un poliziotto,sapeva come gestire il dolore,ma era inerme davanti al muro di silenzio che John aveva costruito attorno a sé e a quel gigantesco elefante di cui non parlava mai:Sherlock.  
Incapace di restare con le mani in mano e bisognoso di informazioni, aveva chiamato Jack Micheals e gli aveva chiesto se poteva passare all’ambulatorio di John e controllare che l’uomo stesse bene.  
Il militare,forse intuendo che quella era una giornata particolare, aveva acconsentito promettendogli di fargli avere notizie al più presto.  
C’era però una sensazione che Greg non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso:la convinzione che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso.  
Quella mattina,quando aveva telefonato a Mrs.Hudson per chiederle a che ora doveva passare a prenderla per accompagnarla al cimitero,la donna aveva gentilmente ringraziato,ma gli aveva comunicato che quell’ anno avrebbe fatto a meno di quella visita.  
Il suo primo pensiero era andato alla salute incerta di Mrs.Hudson, ma la donna l’aveva rassicurato e gli aveva detto che semplicemente non lo riteneva necessario.  
La conversazione si era conclusa poco dopo,lasciandolo confuso e pieno di domande.  
Mrs.Hudson considerava Sherlock il figlio che non aveva mai avuto, e in tutti quegli anni non aveva mai mancato un appuntamento al cimitero:cosa era successo per spingerla a prendere una decisione simile, soprattutto quel giorno?  
Quella sensazione lo aveva tormentato tutta la mattinata, nonostante avesse cercato di allontanarla con alcuni pessimi caffè e un paio di sigarette.  
Era seduto alla sua scrivania, cercando di concentrarsi sull’ennesimo rapporto,quando fuori dalla porta del suo ufficio sentì una lieve commozione a cui non fece molto caso: probabilmente Donovan e Anderson avevano trovato un altro motivo per litigare; la situazione fra loro era rimasta tesa dopo la fine della loro relazione e quasi non passava giorno senza che i due battibeccassero.  
Alzò la testa incerto se uscire dall’ufficio e imporre la propria autorità sui due,quando una figura attirò la sua attenzione.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella silhouette ovunque,ma era impossibile che si trovasse lì a Scotland Yard… Era fisicamente impossibile!  
Eppure quel fantasma si muoveva sicuro di sé,in mezzo ad agenti increduli e pietrificati, chiaramente diretto verso il suo ufficio; per un’ istante Greg pensò di impugnare la pistola che teneva nel cassetto della scrivania,ma non fu abbastanza veloce.  
Senza bussare,la figura così familiare eppure estranea aprì la porta del suo ufficio e si fermò sulla soglia e in quell’istante il Detective capì.  
Capì cosa aveva provocato quella sensazione fastidiosa alla base della nuca che lo aveva tormentato per tutta la mattina.  
Capì perché Mycroft era sparito così presto quella mattina e si era reso irreperibile,lasciando il compito ad Anthea di filtrare le proprie telefonate.  
Capì anche perché Mrs.Hudson non aveva voluto far visita al cimitero…  
Nei sette anni della loro amicizia,Sherlock Holmes lo aveva accusato più volte di essere un’idiota eppure gli era bastato un’istante per mettere insieme i pezzi…con tre anni di ritardo.  
-Detective…-lo salutò l’uomo,una mano ancora stretta attorno alla maniglia della porta.  
-Sherlock…-  
L’uomo fece i pochi passi che lo separavano dalle due sedie di fronte alla scrivania e si lasciò cadere su una,accavallando le lunghe gambe e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
-Non sai quanto vorrei prenderti a pugni in questo momento…- disse Greg senza allontanare lo sguardo dal suo ospite inaspettato.  
-Perché non lo fa?Ha paura di mio fratello?-lo punzecchiò.  
Greg accennò un sorriso e scosse la testa.  
-Mycroft mi pagherebbe la cauzione e poi mi conferirebbe una qualche onoreficenza…L’unico motivo per cui mi trattengo è perché voglio che sia John a farlo-rispose sincero.  
Sherlock accennò un sorriso ironico e per un’istante fu sul punto di dire che John non lo avrebbe mai picchiato,se non ripetutamente sollecitato,ma ora tutto era diverso…  
-Adesso capisco perché Mrs.Hudson non ha voluto un passaggio al cimitero…  
Chi era a conoscenza della tua finta morte?-gli domandò.  
Doveva sapere,aveva bisogno di sapere fino a che punto era stato idiota.  
-Soltanto Mycroft e Molly…-rispose il detective.  
-Molly?MollyDimmock?-chiese incredulo Greg.  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
-Ne conosce altre ispettore?-gli domandò chiaramente seccato- Mrs.Hudson lo ha saputo soltanto ieri.  
Mi sorprende che non sia sorpreso del coinvolgimento del suo fidanzato in questa messinscena-aggiunse.  
Greg sospirò.  
-Nessuno ha a disposizione i mezzi del governo britannico…-si limitò a commentare.  
I due uomini restarono in silenzio per alcuni istanti, entrambi con una domanda importante da porre all’altro.  
-Tutto questo riguarda Moriarty,giusto?-chiese poi Lestrade.  
Sherlock restò in silenzio alcuni istanti,qualcosa che Greg aveva visto soltanto poche volte;anche durante le sue indagini Holmes era sempre in movimento,immerso nei suoi ragionamenti ad alta voce ed i suoi commenti acidi.  
-Tre cecchini-si decise a rispondere.  
Lestrade aggrottò la fronte.  
-Uno per Mrs.Hudson,uno per lei… Ed uno per John.  
Dopo il suicidio di Moriarty l’unico modo per fermarli era la mia morte-  
-Per questo sei saltato giù dal tetto…-mormorò Greg.  
-Ovviamente-ribatté Sherlock senza acrimonia.  
-E questi tre anni d’assenza?-domandò ancora l’ispettore.  
-Dovevo essere sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno che potesse attentare alla vita di John prima di ritornare.  
La mia sola presenza poteva metterlo in pericolo…-aggiunse leggermente sovrappensiero.  
Un suono ironico scappò dalle labbra chiuse dell’ispettore, portando Sherlock ad inarcare un sopracciglio.  
-Beh mi dispiace darti una delusione,ma la gratitudine è l’ultimo sentimento che John prova verso di te-commentò l’uomo.  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si assottigliarono,un espressione dura sul volto.  
-Sono ben consapevole che dovrò affrontare la rabbia di John quando…-iniziò con voce sicura, interrompendosi quando vide Lestrade scuotere la testa.  
-Rabbia? Si certo quella sarà la reazione iniziale.  
Anzi probabilmente prima sarà incredulo come lo sono stato io, poi ovviamente s’infurierà e spero sinceramente ti prenda a pugni anche per me,ma preparati perché poi ci sarà il rifiuto…Non mi sorprenderei se decidesse di non rivolgerti più la parola-gli disse.  
Sherlock cercò di nascondere il timore che quelle parole gli avevano provocato dietro una maschera di superiorità.  
-Detective non sia ridicolo…-si limitò a dire.  
Greg accennò un sorriso.  
-Non mi credi,vero?-gli domandò restando in silenzio per qualche istante,lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo dall’altra parte della scrivania.  
-Sherlock tu nella tua immensa intelligenza hai deciso che saltare giù da un tetto fosse l’unica soluzione possibile per salvare le nostre vite…-  
-Era l’unica via d’uscita!-ribatté Sherlock leggermente adirato.  
-Ed io non ho nessun motivo per credere il contrario.  
Anzi forse dovrei ringraziarti per avermi salvato la vita,in qualche modo…  
Ma quando tu sei saltato giù da quel tetto…Dannazione Sherlock ti sei fermato per un’istante a pensare a quello che il tuo suicidio avrebbe significato per John?-gli chiese lasciando trasparire per la prima volta l’irritazione.  
-Ho fatto quello che ritenevo più giusto…-ripeté l’altro.  
Una risata amara risuonò nella stanza.  
-Più giusto per chi?  
Di sicuro non per me che ho passato due anni ad occuparmi di scippi e furti d’auto, per te che hai dovuto girare il mondo diventando un killer, o per John…-  
Lestrade prese un respiro profondo cercando di calmarsi, alzandosi in piedi e posando entrambe le mani sui fianchi, fissando di nuovo il volto imperturbabile dell’altro.  
-Hai una vaga idea del senso di colpa che John si porta dietro?-gli domandò.  
Sherlock aggrottò leggermente la fronte.  
-L’amore della sua vita muore davanti ai suoi occhi…è naturale che lui continui a chiedersi cosa avrebbe potuto dire o fare per evitarlo- commentò Greg.  
L’amore della sua vita…  
-Io e John siamo soltanto amici…-si affrettò a chiarire Sherlock, cercando di scacciare il calore che quelle parole avevano provocato, la speranza che stupidamente avevano fatto germogliare dentro di lui.  
Lestrade sospirò.  
-Sherlock sarai anche un genio, ma certe volte sei davvero un’idiota-si limitò a commentare.  
Prima che uno dei due potesse aggiungere altro,il cellulare di Greg squillò e,dopo aver dato un’occhiata allo schermo, Greg rispose, voltando le spalle a Sherlock.  
-Lestrade.  
Jack, dimmi…-  
L’attenzione di Sherlock si concentrò sulla telefonata non appena sentì quel nome, portandolo a fissare intensamente la schiena dell’ispettore.  
Pochi attimi e Greg tornò a voltarsi incontrando lo sguardo del detective e fulminandolo con due occhi furiosi.  
-Ok grazie…Cercherò di passare lì il prima possibile-disse concludendo la telefonata.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli corti e tornò a guardare Sherlock.  
-Sei davvero un’idiota Sherlock…Non impari mai,vero?-gli domandò.  
Prima che Sherlock potesse dire qualcosa due colpi vennero battuti sulla porta e l’istante dopo Donovan apparve sulla porta.  
-C’è stato un omicidio.Vauxhall Bridge…-lo informò, concedendo un veloce sguardo a Sherlock.  
Lestrade annuì, prendendo il cappotto e recuperando la pistola dal cassetto,uscendo poi velocemente dall’ufficio.  
-Chiama John e dagli l’indirizzo della scena del crimine-disse rivolto a Donovan.  
Soltanto dopo alcuni istanti si accorse che Sherlock era al suo fianco;si voltò e si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, fronteggiandolo.  
-Cos’hai intenzione di fare?-gli domandò sostenendo il suo sguardo nonostante l’evidente differenza d’altezza.  
-Vengo con te è ovvio…-rispose Sherlock.  
Lestrade scosse la testa.  
-Non penso proprio-ribatté tornando a voltarsi e avviandosi di nuovo verso l’ascensore.  
-Andiamo Lestrade,lo sai che hai bisogno di me…-disse Sherlock sentendo risuonare la propria voce nella stanza completamente immersa nel silenzio,nonostante fosse piena di persone sedute alle scrivanie.  
Greg si fermò e restò immobile qualche istante,combattendo l’impulso di prenderlo a pugni di fronte ai propri sottoposti; si voltò e tornò lentamente verso il detective, incontrando di nuovo i suoi occhi azzurri.  
-L’ultimo caso a cui ti ho permesso di lavorare mi è quasi costato la carriera.  
Ho bisogno di te? Probabilmentesì, come credo tutti i detective di Scotland Yard.  
Ma a te di questo omicidio non importa nulla, e lo sappiamo entrambi…  
Se ti vedo gironzolare per le mie scene del crimine ti giuro che ti faccio arrestare e al diavolo anche Mycroft!-disse alzando leggermente la voce.  
Sostenne per qualche altro istante lo sguardo di Sherlock prima di voltarsi ed avviarsi velocemente verso l’ascensore.  
Peggio di così quella giornata non poteva andare…

 

 

Era solo un giorno come un altro.  
Era solo un giorno come un altro.  
John doveva continuare a ripeterselo e forse quella giornata sarebbe trascorsa più velocemente.  
Del resto, cos’aveva di diverso quel giorno?  
La routine era la stessa di ogni martedì: si era svegliato quella mattina con il lieve mal di testa, ricordo della notte precedente, che aveva scacciato velocemente con un paio di aspirine;si era vestito velocemente ed era venuto al lavoro, pronto per mettere la sua conoscenza e le sue doti al servizio di bambini con il naso gocciolante e anziani il cui vero problema era la solitudine.  
Era solo un giorno come un altro,siripeté seduto dietro la propria scrivania.  
In fondo non aveva bisogno di un anniversario per sentire la mancanza di Sherlock…Non quando tutto nel suo appartamento gli ricordava il suo ex coinquilino.  
Quella mattina,quando era arrivato al lavoro si era mostrato affabile con tutti, sfoggiando il suo sorriso amichevole e riuscendo a scambiare qualche parola con Stephanie,la receptionist, e promettendole che avrebbero trovato il tempo per una pausa caffè insieme,prima di rinchiudersi nel proprio ufficio.  
Si era sistemato dietro la scrivania, con una tazza di caffè accanto al telefono ed il proprio camice bianco indosso e aveva preso un respiro profondo.  
Era solo un altro giorno… Niente di diverso dai mille e novantacinque giorni passati.  
Prima di iniziare le visite aveva fatto una veloce telefonata a Mrs. Hudson per assicurarsi che stesse bene e che non fosse successo nulla durante la sua assenza;la donna sembrò particolarmente di buon umore e John sorrise,malgrado la propria malinconia: era felice che l’anziana donna avesse iniziato ad andare avanti con la propria vita,a non lasciarsi abbattere da quel giorno come era successo in precedenza.  
La vita va avanti…  
Evitò di domandarle quali fossero i suoi progetti per quel giorno, e le promise che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per passare a Baker Street anche solo per un saluto o una tazza di tè.  
Ma entrambi sapevano che John avrebbe evitato l’appartamento come la peste quel giorno…  
Una volta conclusa la telefonata con Mrs.Hudson, John si buttò nel lavoro, mostrando il suo lato affabile e amorevole ad ogni paziente che mise piede nel suo ufficio,riuscendo anche a scambiare qualche battuta scherzosa con un ragazzino di tredici anni messo in imbarazzo da una madre troppo apprensiva.  
Nessuno avrebbe immaginato che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso in lui.  
Che fosse in lutto…  
Ogni volta che quel pensiero attraversava la sua mente,John non riusciva a trattenere un sorriso triste:come poteva essere in lutto?  
Non era vedovo, Sherlock non era suo marito o il suo compagno… Conoscendo Sherlock quell’opzione non sarebbe mai stata disponibile neanche se lui fosse stato ancora vivo.  
Ma allora perché non poteva fare a meno di associare quel senso di vuoto alla perdita della persona amata?  
Ogni volta che quei pensieri lo attanagliavano,John scuoteva il capo e faceva entrare un nuovo paziente, cercando di rendersi utile.  
Era solo un giorno come un altro…  
La mattinata trascorse velocemente e soltanto verso l’una riuscì ad avere un attimo di pausa.  
Si avviò verso la piccola sala medici e si preparò un tè,tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca.  
Lo aveva lasciato spento tutto il giorno e per un attimo fu tentato di riaccenderlo,ma poi accantonò l’idea:non era pronto per le parole di circostanza di Greg ed Harry.  
Il bollitore si era spento e John prese meccanicamente una tazza,versandovi poi l’acqua bollente.  
-Posso unirmi a te?-disse una voce conosciuta alle sue spalle, facendolo sobbalzare.  
John guardò oltre la propria spalla e sorrise:un uomo alto era appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta.  
-Questa sala è riservata ai medici…-lo rimproverò, prendendo però un’altra tazza dal mobile per l’ospite.  
Sentì l’uomo muoversi alle sue spalle,venendogli incontro, i passi resi pesanti dagli stivali.  
Senza neanche vederlo,John riusciva ad indovinare la sua postura: la schiena dritta,le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans,il sorriso canzonatorio.  
-Ho un permesso speciale…Un mio amico lavora qui,e poi ho il sospetto che la receptionist si sia presa una cotta per me-disse per motivare la sua presenza nell’aria riservata.  
John cercò di trattenere una risata:Stephanie aveva perso la testa per Jack fin da quando lo aveva visto la prima volta,malgrado avesse il sospetto che fra lui ed il Dottor Watson ci fosse qualcosa di più dell’amicizia.  
-Poveretta,non sa davvero a cosa va incontro…-si limitò a commentare, aggiungendo il latte in entrambe le tazze.  
L’istante dopo due braccia forti si strinsero attorno ai suoi fianchi, ed un torace solido fu contro la sua schiena.  
La sua prima reazione fu di sorpresa,fu quasi tentato di staccarsi, poi però capì il vero significato di quel gesto e si lasciò andare contro quel corpo conosciuto, solido, amico.  
Dimenticò il tè per qualche istante e si lasciò cullare,gli occhi chiusi per qualche istante,arrivando a dimenticarsi dove si trovasse e quando ambiguo sarebbe sembrato quello scambio se un suo collega fosse entrato nella saletta all’improvviso.  
Nonostante Jack non sapesse molto del suo passato o di Sherlock, escluso quello che era riuscito a farsi dire dai suoi amici,era consapevole che quello era un giorno particolare,che in questa data qualcosa di scioccante era accaduto,qualcosa che lo aveva fatto diventare ciò che era adesso.  
John H. Watson 2.0  
-Grazie-gli disse semplicemente riaprendo gli occhi.  
-Lo sai che per me ogni scusa è buona per metterti le mani addosso…-scherzò con un sorriso nella voce.  
John si unì al sorriso e l’attimo dopo si staccò dall’abbraccio, porgendo una tazza di tè all’amico.  
-Non dovresti essere a lavoro?-gli domandò avvicinandosi al tavolino al centro della stanza.  
L’uomo alzò le spalle.  
-Non tutti fanno orario d’ufficio John…-si limitò a rispondere.  
Watson annuì,portandosi la tazza alle labbra per un piccolo sorso.  
-Allora,che mi sono perso ieri sera?-chiese Jack.  
-Non molto.  
E’ stata una serata un po’ fiacca...Greg ha ricevuto più offerte di me,ma ovviamente le ha rifiutate tutte.  
La sua lealtà verso Mycroft è quasi stucchevole-commentò prima di bere un altro sorso.  
Jack accennò un sorriso.  
-Quando ti deciderai a dirgli che sei al corrente della loro relazione?-gli domandò conoscendo già la risposta.  
Il dottore, alzò spalle.  
Era stato facile mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle: era a conoscenza della bisessualità di Greg fin dalla fine del suo matrimonio,grazie ad una delle loro serate alcoliche, poi c’era stata La caduta e mesi di buio totale in cui non era riuscito a ricordare neanche il proprio nome,men che meno il mondo che lo circondava.  
Quando finalmente aveva ripreso piena coscienza di sé stesso,si era accorto di alcuni piccoli cambiamenti avvenuti in Greg, partendo dal sorriso che lo illuminava ogni volta che riceveva un messaggio, al diverso dopobarba, finendo con le camice chiaramente più costose.  
Non trascorri due anni della tua vita insieme a Sherlock Holmes senza impararne i trucchi….o almeno alcuni.  
Il collegamento non era stato immediato,ma era diventato lampante quando Greg si era trasferito nel nuovo appartamento di Marylbone, chiaramente al di sopra delle sue possibilità economiche,e abbastanza posh da rientrare nei gusti di Mycroft.  
-Sono felice per Greg,è uno dei miei migliori amici,ma meno contatti ho con Mycroft meglio è-commentò.  
-A sentirti sembra tu stia parlando di M-scherzò Jack.  
John rise.  
-Una specie…-si limitò a commentare.  
Il silenzio scese fra di loro per qualche istante,entrambi impegnati con le loro tazze da tè, finché Jack non parlò di nuovo.  
-So che hai già dei progetti per questa sera,ma sei sicuro di non volere un po’ di compagnia?-gli domandò incontrando gli occhi del dottore.  
John sostenne quello sguardo per qualche istante per poi scuotere la testa.  
-No grazie…E’ qualcosa che sento di dover fare da solo-gli disse- Però se vuoi puoi raggiungermi da Sarah quando avrò finito-offrì.  
Era davvero grato per Greg,Sarah, Jack e Mrs. Hudson che avevano appoggiato il suo progetto durante quegli anni e non avevano mai fatto nulla per scoraggiarlo,anzi cercando in ogni modo possibile di aiutarlo quando la sua forza veniva meno o le difficoltà sembravano insormontabili.  
Ma era qualcosa che riguardava soltanto lui…Qualcosa che doveva a Sherlock.  
L’uomo annuì e accennò un sorriso.  
-Porterò qualcosa da mangiare…Sai che non mi fido della cucina di Sarah-disse storcendo la bocca.  
-Ho sentito fare il mio nome?-disse una voce femminile.  
I due uomini si voltarono quasi all’unisono verso la porta osservando Sarah entrare nella stanza.  
Sarah Sawyer, con indosso il tipico camice bianco, si avvicinò al tavolo accanto a John e si chinò per dargli un lieve bacio sulla guancia,posando poi un pacco marrone accanto all’uomo.  
-Jack si stava lamentando della tua cucina-gli spiegò John con un sorriso divertito.  
La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo,avvicinandosi al piccolo frigorifero e tirando fuori una bottiglia d’acqua.  
-Ce l’hai ancora con me per quella storia del roast-beef?-gli domandò.  
-Quello era tutto tranne un roast-beef,Sarah.  
Ho visto pezzi di carbone meno bruciati-ribattè Jack.  
-Nessuno ti ha obbligato a mangiarlo!-  
-Tu dovresti saperlo quanto sono ben educato…Anche a costo di giocarmi il fegato-rispose l’uomo con un sorriso.  
John si lasciò andare ad una lieve risata,lanciando poi uno sguardo al pacco che Sarah aveva lasciato accanto a lui.  
-E’ per te.-disse Sarah anticipando la sua domanda.  
John incontrò il suo sguardo,chiaramente sorpreso.  
-Me lo ha dato Stephanie.  
Mi ha detto che eri qui e mi ha chiesto se potevo portartelo-spiegò la donna prendendo un sorso dalla propria bottiglia.  
-E tanti saluti alla privacy-commentò Jack.  
John tornò ad osservare il pacco:erasemplice,avvolto in una carta marrone con dello scotch trasparente,ma ciò che lo colpì fu la calligrafia con cui era stato scritto il suo nome.  
C’era qualcosa di familiare in quella calligrafia che gli fece venire la pelle d’oca.  
“E’ impossibile…Ti stai solo suggestionando…”si rimproverò.  
-John va tutto bene?-si sentì chiedere.  
Alzò gli occhi,incontrando lo sguardo di Jack e restò in silenzio, non sapendo come rispondere.  
-Vuoi che lo apra io per te?-gli chiese ancora l’uomo,l’espressione amichevole abbandonata in favore della professionalità tipicamente militare.  
Il dottore scosse la testa,sentendo la presenza di Sarah accanto a sé.  
Senza alcuna cura, strappò la carta che avvolgeva il pacco e scoprì una scatola bianca,semplice.  
Sollevò il coperchio e nell’istante in cui diede una prima occhiata all’interno,si sentì mozzare il fiato.  
L’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto si alzò in piedi e, orfano del suo bastone, fece qualche passo tentennante in giro per la stanza, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo preoccupato dei suoi amici.  
-John che sta succedendo?-gli domandò Jack, chiaramentepreoccupato.  
Sarah diede un occhiata alla scatola e gli si avvicinò, mettendogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle.  
-Respira.  
Fa dei respiri profondi John-gli disse catturando il suo sguardo, e prodigandosi perché l’uomo non si lasciasse prendere da un attacco di panico.  
John chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sulla fronte.  
-E’ impossibile…-mormorò.  
Era uno scherzo di cattivo gusto,di pessimo gusto!  
Se c’era Mycroft dietro tutto questo,allora neanche tutto lo staff del MI6 sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo quando avrebbe messo le mani addosso a quel bastardo.  
Cercando di respirare aggirò Sarah e si avvicinò al tavolo, osservando di nuovo il contenuto della scatola.  
Avvolta sul fondo,c’era una sciarpa blu notte.  
John la tirò fuori,stringendola con dita tremanti e la osservò: quante volte l’aveva vista appesa all’attaccapanni di Baker Street,oppure abbandonata con noncuranza sul pavimento del salotto o della camera da letto di Sherlock?  
Quante volte l’aveva vista attorno al collo pallido dell’unico consulente detective al mondo?  
Era la stessa non aveva dubbi.  
Si era chiesto in tutti quegli anni che fine avesse fatto, che fine avesse fatto il cappotto nero che era indissolubilmente legato all’immagine che aveva del suo migliore amico.  
Per tutti questi anni era stato convinto che Mycroft li avesse fatti sparire e la ricomparsa improvvisa della sciarpa ne era una prova schiacciante.  
Senza pensare,senza curarsi degli sguardi preoccupati dei due amici accanto a sé,John si portò la sciarpa al viso e quasi subito chiuse gli occhi quando un odore che ormai credeva perduto per sempre gli invase le narici.  
Sherlock…Quel insieme di spezie,tabacco e dopobarba che per sempre avrebbe associato al suo migliore amico.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi,dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte per far scomparire quel velo che gli annebbiava la vista.  
Incontrò lo sguardo di Sarah e vi lesse la stessa commozione:lei più di tutti era a conoscenza dei sentimenti che lo legavano all’uomo.  
Forse era stata la prima a comprenderli,forse già quella lontana sera del loro disastroso appuntamento.  
-C’è qualcos’altro nella scatola-disse Jack.  
La sensazione ovattata che sembrava aver avvolto John scomparve all’istante,e il dottore si mosse con fatica verso il tavolo, scorgendo una piccola busta sul fondo della scatola.  
Stringendo la sciarpa in una mano,la prese cautamente fra le dita,quasi avesse paura che potesse svanire sotto i suoi occhi se si fosse mosso troppo bruscamente.  
All’interno vi trovò soltanto un cartoncino bianco con tre parole scritte sopra.  
“Un ultimo miracolo”  
L’incredulità prese di nuovo il sopravvento, unita ad un senso di smarrimento.  
Lasciò cadere a terra il biglietto,e per un’istante si guardò intorno, quasi fosse un’animale braccato alla ricerca di una via di fuga.  
Sentiva il pulsare del sangue nelle orecchie,ed era soltanto leggermente consapevole che il suo petto si stava muovendo a scatti.  
Stringendo convulsivamente le dita attorno alla sciarpa,si avviò verso la porta della sala medici,sentendo in lontananza qualcuno chiamare il suo nome.  
Trascinandosi dietro la gamba attraversò il corridoio,e si diresse verso l’uscita,e soltanto quando fu all’esterno concesse al suo corpo di cedere.  
Si lasciò cadere contro la parete più vicina, sedendosi sull’asfalto grigio, leggermente ricoperto di foglie, le gambe ripiegate all’altezza del petto.  
Appoggiò un braccio sulle ginocchia e vi nascose il volto, cercando di nascondere quel momento di debolezza alla vista di estranei e colleghi.  
Era impossibile…  
Non stava succedendo sul serio!  
La sua mente aveva iniziato a giocargli brutti scherzi…E quale giorno migliore di quello per diventare completamente pazzo?  
Eppure non poteva essere frutto della sua immaginazione,vero?  
Rialzò lo sguardo sulla sciarpa che ancora teneva stretta fra le dita e prese un respiro profondo.  
Doveva calmarsi e cercare di razionalizzare quello che stava succedendo.  
Respirò profondamente un paio di volte e arrivò ad una conclusione:poteva esserci soltanto una persona dietro quello che stava succedendo.  
Il grande burattinaio che si divertiva a giocare con i destini del paese e con le loro vite.  
Mycroft Holmes.  
Non c’era altra spiegazione.  
La sciarpa di Sherlock era sparita il giorno de La caduta e vederla riapparire ora significava che era stata sempre in possesso del maggiore degli Holmes.  
Tirarla fuori ora e divertirsi a tormentarlo in quel modo era soltanto un’ulteriore prova del senso dell’umorismo malato dell’uomo.  
“Un’ultimo miracolo…”  
Neanche quelle parole lo avevano sorpreso più di tanto.  
Aveva passato gli ultimi tre anni della sua vita a bonificare ogni settimana l’appartamento per evitare ogni possibile ingerenza dell’uomo nella sua vita, eppure era riuscito a intromettersi in qualcosa di estremamente personale, l’ultimo momento privato che aveva avuto con Sherlock.  
Questo non glielo avrebbe perdonato…  
Moderatamente più calmo, si portò di nuovo la sciarpa al viso, inalando di nuovo quel profumo di cui aveva sentito terribilmente la mancanza in quegli anni.  
Era certo che se fosse entrato nella camera di Sherlock lo avrebbe trovato ancora lì, imbottigliato neanche dovesse essere immesso sul mercato, ma era consapevole che i suoi nervi non avrebbero retto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ad un respiro tremolante.  
Oh Sherlock…  
Ed il senso di colpa fece la sua ricomparsa, di nuovo alla bocca dello stomaco, prepotente e feroce come durante il primo anno.  
Se solo fossi salito sul tetto… Se avessi fatto qualsiasi cosa per fermarlo…  
Ed invece era rimasto lì, con lo sguardo fisso su quel cornicione a guardarlo morire, colpevole quasi quanto Moriarty.  
-John…-  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide Jack a pochi passi di distanza da sé.  
Un sorriso apparve sul volto dell’uomo all’istante, e John capì di non dover dire nulla, che le parole non erano necessarie.  
Jack si avvicinò a lui e gli si sedette accanto, posandogli un braccio sulle spalle e tirandolo a sé.  
Aggrappandosi alla sciarpa neanche fosse la sua unica fonte di sopravvivenza, John posò la testa contro la spalla destra dell’amico mentre un sospiro spezzato scappò dalle sue labbra dischiuse.  
Le dita di una mano gli accarezzavano leggere un braccio, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, di riportarlo alla realtà, rassicurarlo che, malgrado quello che era appena successo, ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno pronto a raccogliere i pezzi e ad aiutarlo ad andare avanti.  
-Grazie…-disse John per la seconda volta quel giorno, sinceramente felice della presenza dell’uomo accanto a sé.  
Jack accennò un sorriso, attirandolo maggiormente contro di sé.  
-Dottor Watson?-  
I due uomini alzarono lo sguardo verso l’entrata dell’ambulatorio e, alla vista di Stephanie, John riuscì ad accennare un lieve sorriso, cercando di alleviare l’imbarazzo che era dipinto chiaramente sul volto della donna.  
-Dimmi Stephanie-  
-Ha appena chiamato il Sergente Donovan.  
Hanno chiesto se poteva raggiungerli a Vauxhall Bridge-gli disse, chiaramente dispiaciuta di aver interrotto quel momento di intimità.  
John annuì.  
-Grazie. Puoi avvertire la dottoressa Sawyer che devo assentarmi per un paio d’ore?-le chiese in tono cordiale.  
La ragazza annuì per poi voltarsi e rientrare nell’ambulatorio.  
John prese un respiro profondo e assunse la sua posa militare, raddrizzando i muscoli della schiena e del collo.  
Non avrebbe permesso a Mycroft di farlo a pezzi…  
Jack si alzò in piedi e gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
-Ho la moto,se vuoi posso venire con te…Risparmierai tempo-si offrì.  
Era chiaro che non volesse lasciarlo solo,e John annuì, apprezzando l’offerta e le sue implicazioni.  
-Dammi il tempo di cambiarmi e sono da te-

 

Seguendo le indicazioni che Donovan aveva lasciato a Stephanie, John e Jack erano arrivati nei pressi della stazione di Vauxhall e avevano fermato la moto nell’aria circondata dal nastro della polizia che bloccava ai passanti un ampia zona compresa fra Kennington Lane e South Lambeth Road.  
Un poliziotto li aveva visti arrivare in lontananza e, riconoscendo John aveva sollevato il nastro per farlo passare.  
-Lui è con me-lo informò permettendo così a Jack di entrare nell’aria riservata.  
John individuò il cadavere riverso faccia a terra sull’asfalto e si diresse in quella direzione.  
-Quindi è questo che fai nel tempo libero…-mormorò Jack, prendendolo leggermente in giro-Mai provato qualcosa di più tranquillo, come gli scacchi?-  
John accennò un sorriso e riconobbe Greg fra i vari poliziotti che si affaccendavano nella scena del crimine.  
Il detective incontrò il suo sguardo e si incamminò verso di loro; anche da quella distanza, John riuscì a leggere la preoccupazione nelle spalle tese e la sorpresa dipinta sul suo volto per la presenza di Jack al suo fianco.  
-Grazie di essere venuto John…-gli disse quando fu di fronte a loro, rivolgendo poi un cenno del capo a Jack.  
John annuì.  
-Devo ritornare all’ambulatorio,quindi sarà meglio darsi una mossa- gli disse-Che gli è successo?-gli domandò.  
-Lo hanno trovato dei passanti che stavano andando verso la fermata della metro;all’inizio hanno pensato si trattasse di un barbone, ma poi si sono accorti del sangue e hanno capito di dover avvertire noi.  
Si chiamava Andrew Smith, quarantasei anni ed era nato a Cork-lo informò.  
John annuì, poi una figura catturò la sua attenzione, facendogli serrare la mascella in un espressione dura.  
-Fa allontanare Anderson-disse rivolto all’ispettore.  
Greg lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle e annuì.  
-Stava effettuando gli ultimi rilievi…-disse,lasciando poi cadere la frase,consapevole che sarebbe stato inutile continuare.  
Nonostante gli anni passati,la presenza di Anderson riusciva ancora ad infastidirlo.  
Contrariamente da Donovan,che era venuta a trovarlo in ospedale e si era scusata per il suo coinvolgimento negli eventi che avevano portato a La caduta facendo maturare il loro rapporto in un’amicizia, Anderson non aveva mai mostrato il minimo rimorso per quello che era successo.  
E malgrado gli anni passati, per John era ancora difficile non sfogare la propria rabbia su quella faccia idiota e compiaciuta.  
Il dottore restò in disparte, aspettando il momento adatto per avvicinarsi al cadavere e, soltanto quando vide Anderson ed il gruppo della scientifica allontanarsi decise di farsi avanti.  
A prima vista la causa della morte sembrava evidente:una macchia di sangue leggermente rappreso si allargava sul marciapiede all’altezza della testa, ma estraendo un paio di guanti di lattice dalla tasca, John si accovacciò, ripiegando attentamente la gamba rigida e esaminò il corpo:gli indumenti erano ben tenuti, chiaramente stirati il giorno prima,un lieve accenno di barba cominciava a vedersi sulla guancia e a prima vista non sembravano evidenti segni di iniezioni,ma John era consapevole che questi potevano nascondersi nei posti più impensati.  
Si chinò maggiormente sul corpo e controllò che non ci fossero segni attorno al collo e sollevando leggermente il colletto del trench e della camicia intravide un segno viola non più grande di una moneta da un penny: un succhiotto, e a giudicare dal colore doveva essere stato fatto non più di ventiquattro ore prima.  
Nessun altro segno era evidente attorno al collo e non erano evidenti ecchimosi sul viso.  
Ma qualcosa attirò l’attenzione di John,portandolo a sollevare la mano sinistra dell’uomo: le nocche erano leggermente graffiate.  
Aveva lottato contro il suo aggressore?  
John scartò velocemente quell’ipotesi mentre una lampadina si accese nel suo cervello.  
Si rialzò a fatica,poggiando gran parte del suo peso sul bastone e si diresse verso Greg.  
-E’ stata un’aggressione a scopo di rapina?-gli domandò l’ispettore.  
John scosse la testa,togliendosi i guanti di lattice.  
-Questo è quello che vogliono far sembrare,maera già morto prima del colpo in testa.  
Se fossi in te cercherei nei circoli dove si pratica sesso estremo: bondage, sadomaso, soprattutto circoli privati ed esclusivi- disse l’uomo.  
Greg lo osservò incredulo, portando John ad alzare le spalle.  
-I vestiti sono di marca, chiaramente costosi, e tu stesso hai trovato i suoi oggetti personali sulla vittima; scommetto che c’erano molti soldi e varie carte di credito nel portafogli e se fosse stata una rapina, non lo avresti sicuramente trovato.  
Inoltre il cellulare era nella tasca interna della giacca.  
Ha varie escoriazioni sulla mano sinistra e sono quasi sicuro che ne troverai altre sulle ginocchia…-  
-Sottomissione?-domandò Greg smettendo per un’istante di prendere appunti.  
Ancora una volta John alzò le spalle.  
-Possibile.  
Alle volte uomini di un certo livello hanno questo tipo di pulsioni, se così vogliamo chiamarle…  
Ha un succhiotto sul collo, fatto non più tardi di trentasei ore fa-aggiunse.  
-Quindi la tua idea qual è?-gli domandò Greg,posando il bloc notes nella tasca del trench.  
-Probabilmente ha avuto un infarto e la persona che era con lui per evitare problemi ha chiamato la sicurezza e loro si sono sbarazzati del corpo, inscenando malamente la rapina-ipotizzò John.  
Un sorriso apparve sul volto di Greg.  
-Cosa?-chiese John.  
Greg scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo.  
-E’ piacevole arrivare ad una soluzione senza sentirsi chiamare idioti ogni cinque secondi…-commentò.  
John assottigliò le labbra, comprendendo a pieno il significato di quelle parole e fece un breve cenno con il capo.  
-Ok se non c’è altro…-si limitò a dire, voltandosi e avviandosi verso Jack che lo aveva aspettato pazientemente in un angolo.  
Ora che il suo compito era finito,non vedeva l’ora di andarsene da lì: la scarica d’adrenalina che sentiva sempre in quelle occasioni si esauriva sempre troppo velocemente facendogli capire che la sua presenza sulle scene del crimine era sbagliata, che lui era chiaramente fuori posto contornato da polizia e agenti della scientifica.  
Eppure non si era mai sentito così in compagnia di Sherlock…  
Il solo pensare al nome del detective gli ricordò la presenza della sciarpa nella tasca destra della sua giacca e lo portò a voltarsi di nuovo e fare i pochi passi che lo separavano a Greg,che lo osservò sorpreso.  
-Fammi un favore.  
Dì a Mycroft di stare fuori dalla mia vita-gli disse in tono serio.  
Greg aggrottò la fronte.  
-Ho messo in chiaro più di una volta che voglio più avere niente a che fare con il tuo ragazzo e quello che ha fatto oggi è stato scorretto e di pessimo gusto anche per lui-aggiunse il dottore.  
-Aspetta un attimo,John! Calmati…  
Di che stai parlando?-gli domandò Greg,chiaramente confuso.  
Era sorpreso che John fosse a conoscenza della sua relazione con Mycroft e avrebbe voluto chiedergli molte domande,ma era chiaro che quello non fosse il momento adatto.  
John si lasciò scappare un sospiro esasperato e aprì la tasca destra della giacca, tirando fuori la sciarpa mostrandola così al detective.  
Gli bastò osservare gli occhi increduli dell’amico per capire che non c’erano bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni.  
-John…-iniziò.  
-E’ stato davvero di pessimo gusto Greg!-ripetèJohn,alzando leggermente la voce.-Soprattutto oggi…-aggiunse dopo un’istante cercando di controllarsi.  
Il detective restò in silenzio,sostenendo lo sguardo dell’amico e sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa,ma John glielo impedì, tornando a voltargli le spalle,la sciarpa ancora stretta fra le dita.  
-Non è stato Mycroft-si decise a dire Greg,a voce alta,in modo che il dottore lo sentisse.  
John si bloccò.  
-Mycroft può essere un bastardo,lo ammetto, ma non avrebbe mai fatto una del genere,soprattutto non oggi.  
Nel suo modo contorto è sempre stato preoccupato per te e se veramente quella sciarpa fosse stata in suo possesso,allora l’avresti avuta molto tempo prima, forse anche tre anni fa-continuò Greg perorando la causa dell’uomo.  
Le spalle di John si inarcarono leggermente a quelle parole, cercando di combatterle, di non ascoltarle.  
Aveva bisogno di un nemico, di qualcuno da incolpare, altrimenti quella improvvisa riapparizione non avrebbe riavuto senso e lui avrebbe davvero iniziato a temere la sua salute mentale.  
-Rifletti John…Chi conosci di altrettanto drammatico?-gli domandò ancora Greg.  
Il dottore scosse la testa.  
E’ impossibile…  
Poi improvvisamente rialzò la testa.  
“Un’ultimo miracolo”  
Se non era stato Mycroft allora Greg aveva ragione.  
C’era una sola spiegazione.  
“Una volta eliminato l’impossibile,quello che rimane,non importa quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità”.  
Quante volte glielo aveva sentito dire?  
Tornò a voltarsi verso l’ispettore e lo fissò qualche istante, leggendo attraverso quello sguardo tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere e scuotendo la testa.  
-No…-mormorò.  
-John-fece Greg muovendo un passo verso di lui.  
-NO!-esclamò ancora una volta il dottore,chiaramente sconvolto.  
Sentì una presenza alle sue spalle e non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che Jack gli era accanto.  
John abbassò lo sguardo a terra,consapevole di avere gli occhi di tutti gli agenti presenti sul posto fissi su di sé e strinse maggiormente la presa attorno al manico del bastone da passeggio.  
Prese un respiro profondo,cercando di calmarsi e rialzò gli occhi su Greg,che non aveva smesso un’istante di guardarlo.  
-Dov’è?-gli domandò.  
L’ispettore alzò le spalle,prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro frustrato.  
-Per quanto ne so potrebbe anche essere qui…-  
John si passò una mano sul viso cercando di scacciare quella sensazione di irrealtà che sembrava essersi impossessata di lui.  
Tornò a dare le spalle al detective e passò in rassegna i vari poliziotti,che non cercarono neanche di mostrarsi occupati, troppo curiosi di quello che stava succedendo.  
-Sherlock!-chiamò John.  
“Che accidenti sto facendo? Sto chiamando un morto!  
Sto davvero perdendo la testa!”  
-Sherlock!-ripeté ancora con voce leggermente più alta.  
Stava per rinunciare ed andarsene con la coda fra le gambe quando improvvisamente una figura si mosse dai margini dell’area riservata e si fece avanti.  
Lo sguardo fisso sulla figura che avanzava verso di sé,John sentì il proprio corpo irrigidirsi,incapace di qualsiasi movimento, anche il semplice battito di ciglia.  
Sherlock era lì.  
Davanti a lui.  
Gli stessi capelli neri ricci incontrollabili, il viso pallido dagli zigomi pronunciati, la bocca dalle labbra perfette.  
Aveva indosso anche quel dannato cappotto.  
Le mani erano affondate nelle tasche e per un’istante John si chiese se fossero avvolte nei guanti di pelle nera.  
-Ciao John-  
Quella voce baritonale e profonda che aveva sentito tante volte nei suoi sogni e nella sua testa durante quei tre anni…  
Furono quelle parole a far riscuotere John dal suo torpore e a risvegliare la rabbia che era rimasta sopita per tutto quel tempo.  
Con pochi passi fu di fronte all’uomo e lo fissò per qualche secondo.  
Sherlock era vivo.  
Perfettamente sano lì di fronte a lui.  
Quei tre anni erano stati un altro dei suoi stupidi scherzi…O peggio ancora un esperimento.  
John non si accorse di aver mosso la mano finché non sentì il proprio pugno colpire la guancia sinistra di Sherlock ed il lieve mugugno che uscì dalle labbra dell’uomo.  
Incurante del dolore che si propagò quasi all’istante nella sua mano lo colpì di nuovo,questa volta allo stomaco,senza lasciargli il tempo di riprendersi, riuscendo a gettarlo a terra.  
Lo colpì ancora e ancora trasmettendo in ogni pugno il dolore e l’abbandono di quei tre anni, finché non sentì due braccia sollevarlo di peso dal corpo di Sherlock.  
Si voltò in preda alla rabbia,pronto a colpire chiunque lo avesse interrotto,ma si bloccò quando vide Jack.  
L’uomo gli posò una mano sulla spalla sinistra e senza dire nulla gli tese il bastone da passeggio.  
John respirò profondamente, cercando di calmare il tremore che scuoteva il proprio corpo e annuì.  
Lanciò un ultimo sguardo all’uomo che un tempo aveva considerato un’altra parte di sé stesso e sentì i muscoli della mascella contrarsi in un espressione dura, incurante dei danni che i suoi colpi avevano provocato.  
-Sta fuori dalla mia vita!-gli disse,con quella che Sherlock sempre identificava come la voce del “Capitano” John Watson.  
Dopodichè si voltò e si avviò verso la moto,seguito a breve distanza da Jack, senza un’ulteriore sguardo all’amico di un tempo.  
La sciarpa blu abbandonata con noncuranza accanto al corpo raggomitolato sull’asfalto.


	3. The sound of  silence

 

the sound of silence

 

Capì che c’era qualcosa di diverso nello stesso istante in cui aprì la porta del 221di Baker Street.

Sherlock era tornato.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle ed ebbe appena il tempo di infilare le chiavi nella tasca della giacca che Mrs. Hudson fu accanto a lui.

-John…-

-Salve Mrs. Hudson come sta?-le domandò rivolgendole un lieve sorriso, che riservava esclusivamente per la donna.

La vide spostare il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, imbarazzata e chiaramente a disagio; se l’idiota era di nuovo nel suo appartamento, allora Mrs. Hudson aveva visto il volto tumefatto per i suoi colpi.

Le posò una mano sulla spalla e la strinse leggermente.

-John caro, perché non vieni dentro a prendere una tazza di tè?-gli domandò.

Il dottore scosse brevemente la testa: sapeva che Mrs. Hudson voleva bene a lui e a Sherlock in egual modo, proprio come una mamma, e che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era nelle sue capacità per evitare lo scontro che sarebbe avvenuto, non appena i due si fossero ritrovati a faccia a faccia.

-Non ora Mrs. Hudson…Verrò a farle visita più tardi, glielo prometto-le disse cercando di rassicurarla.

La donna annuì, e fece per dire qualcos’altro, ma cambiò idea e lo abbracciò, allacciando le braccia attorno alle spalle quadrate dell’uomo.

John restò immobile nell’abbraccio per qualche secondo prima di stringere la vita di Mrs. Hudson, concedendosi un respiro profondo.

La sua affittuaria si staccò leggermente e lo guardò negli occhi.

-Non lasciare che la rabbia abbia il sopravvento…-gli disse.

John strinse la mascella e annuì, sciogliendo l’abbraccio per poi avviarsi verso la piccola scala di diciassette gradini che lo avrebbe condotto nel suo appartamento.

“Non lasciarti prendere dalla rabbia…”si ripeté arrivato davanti alla porta dell’appartamento, per poi prendere un respiro profondo.

Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi…

In quel momento ogni terminazione nervosa del suo corpo era in tensione, pronta a scattare alla minima provocazione e John conosceva troppo bene il detective per illudersi che questa non sarebbe arrivata nello stesso istante in cui quell’idiota avesse aperto bocca per la prima volta.

Strinse le dita attorno alla maniglia e si limitò a girarla verso destra, certo che non fosse chiusa a chiave: Sherlock non chiudeva mai la porta dell’appartamento.

“- ** _Se lo facessi potrei perdere clienti, non trovi?”_**

La porta si aprì lentamente e quando finalmente John mise piede nell’appartamento, lo fece con le spalle deliberatamente rivolte al salotto.

Si tolse la sciarpa, la giacca e le scarpe, premunendosi di infilare il cellulare in una delle tasche dei pantaloni e poi si diresse verso la cucina.

Due occhi lo seguivano attentamente, studiando ogni sua mossa, probabilmente catalogando tutte le informazioni che riusciva a leggere nella sua postura o dal suo viso.

Fece vagare lo sguardo per la cucina, rallegrandosi per un istante che non fosse stata trasformata di nuovo in un laboratorio e si avvicinò al bollitore, controllando l’acqua e mettendolo poi in funzione.

Prese la sua tazza dal lavello e v’infilò una bustina di tè.

Nell’attesa ruotò le spalle indolenzite e cercò di sciogliere i muscoli doloranti della schiena.

Era stata una lunga giornata, preceduta da una notte quasi insonne e il suo corpo iniziava a risentirne, in fondo aveva quarant’anni… avrebbe dovuto avere più cura di se stesso.

Si accarezzò il mento e lasciò scivolare le dita sulla barba che lo ricopriva, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Avrebbe voluto urlare, buttare quell’intruso fuori di casa, ripetendo ancora una volta che non voleva più avere nulla a che fare con lui, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.

Uno scontro diretto avrebbe portato soltanto a risposte sarcastiche, altra frustrazione e rabbia.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal fischio insistente del bollitore e in un gesto meccanico, versò l’acqua nella tazza osservando mentre si colorava velocemente.

Quegli occhi erano ancora fissi su di lui, insistenti, invadenti, quasi volessero fare un buco nella sua schiena per arrivare alla sua anima; costringerlo con il silenzio e la sola forza dello sguardo a voltarsi e affrontarlo.

John Watson era un soldato: sapeva quando valeva la pena di gettarsi nel fuoco incrociato e fare tutto il possibile per salvare quella che a un primo sguardo sarebbe sembrata una situazione irreparabile, anche a costo della propria vita.

Sapeva anche quando tirarsi indietro.

E quella era una di quelle occasioni: nulla di quello che Sherlock avesse potuto dirgli, lo avrebbe aiutato.

Niente gli avrebbe restituito quei tre anni persi; niente avrebbe diminuito la rabbia, il senso di colpa o tutti i sentimenti che si agitavano dentro di lui al solo pensiero di Sherlock.

Stringendo la tazza in una mano si avvicinò alla propria poltrona e la sistemò sul tavolino poco distante.

Dopodiché si voltò e vi avvicinò all’impianto stereo sistemato accanto al camino e lo accese, selezionando un brano, facendo diffondere la musica nella stanza per poi tornare alla propria poltrona e sedersi senza alcuna grazia.

Prese la tazza e la sistemò sul bracciolo sinistro, per poi chinarsi leggermente verso il tavolino e prendere il libro in versione tascabile che aveva lasciato lì sopra due giorni prima.

Lo aprì e contemporaneamente allungò la gamba rigida sul pavimento di legno, come aveva fatto tante volte in quegli anni, cercando di rilassarsi incurante di quegli occhi che non avevano perso neanche il più piccolo movimento.

Si concentrò sul libro che aveva fra le mani e sulla musica che lo aveva sempre aiutato a vincere il silenzio dell’appartamento vuoto e lentamente si dimenticò della presenza dell’intruso, finché la sua tazza di tè non fu vuota.

Soltanto allora rialzò gli occhi dal tascabile e lo chiuse, lasciandolo nuovamente sul tavolo, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la cucina per posare la tazza nel lavello.

Nel breve tragitto che lo avrebbe condotto al bagno, spense lo stereo e una volta all’interno, si richiuse la porta alle spalle, chiudendola a chiave l’attimo dopo.

Soltanto allora si lasciò andare.

Con le spalle contro la porta si passò una mano sul volto, accorgendosi solo in quel momento del tremore che si era impossessato del suo corpo.

Perché?

Come aveva potuto fargli una cosa del genere? Come aveva potuto essere così crudele infischiandosene dei suoi sentimenti?

Un suono amaro uscì dalle labbra semi dischiuse: sentimenti…

Sherlock Holmes non sa dell’esistenza dei sentimenti, probabilmente li ha rimossi ritenendoli inutili in favore di qualche stupida informazione sulle api o sul tipo di terreno che era più probabile trovare in un angolo sperduto di Londra.

Si avvicinò alla doccia e aprì l’acqua, iniziando poi a spogliarsi: si concesse uno sguardo allo specchio rabbrividendo al riflesso che questo gli rimandò.

Erano bastate poche ore per far crollare quella complicata corazza che aveva costruito in quei tre anni, lasciando soltanto un ex soldato confuso e ferito.

Fu allora che John promise a se stesso che non lo avrebbe permesso: non avrebbe consentito a Sherlock di ridurlo in quello stato.

Non di nuovo.

 

 

Sherlock Holmes era tornato al 221B di Baker Street il mercoledì mattina.

Sapeva che John era al lavoro, quindi aveva qualche ora per prepararsi al nuovo incontro.

Il loro primo incontro non era andato come sperava, lasciandolo con una costola incrinata, alcuni lividi sul volto e piccolo taglio proprio soprailsopracciglio destro.

Soprattutto lo aveva lasciato confuso, con molte domande che si affollavano nella sua testa senza trovare risposta, vulnerabile.

Non aveva opposto resistenza, aveva lasciato che John lo colpisse ripetutamente senza neanche difendersi, perché una parte del suo cervello continuava a dirgli che meritava quei colpi, che John aveva bisogno di sfogare la propria rabbia e che avrebbe aspettato la fine di quella pioggia di pugni per parlare, per far ragionare il dottore.

Doveva lasciarlo spiegare…Doveva!

John non gli aveva concesso quell’onore.

Era stato sollevato di peso dall’uomo della foto e gli aveva concesso soltanto un ultimo sguardo prima di allontanarsi con lui.

“ **Sta fuori dalla mia vita!** ”

Quelle parole erano suonate nella sua testa quasi una condanna a morte.

John non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui.

Con un piccolo lamento si era tirato a sedere sull’asfalto e si era portato una mano alla bocca, pulendo il sangue che era uscito da un taglio sul labbro inferiore.

Atteggiando il volto nella solita maschera distaccata e indifferente, sentì il rumore di una moto e alzò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere John andar via in sella al bolide, cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare dal panico che sembrava volersi impadronire della sua persona.

John aveva bisogno di tempo… Sarebbe ritornato e lui sarebbe stato terribilmente magnanimo a concedergli il suo perdono e le spiegazioni che sicuramente era curioso di sapere.

Doveva farlo.

Altrimenti quei tre anni erano stati vani….

La sua speranza era di non incontrare neanche Mrs. Hudson, almeno per un paio d’ore, ma dovette ricredersi all’istante: aveva appena richiuso la porta principale che la donna uscì nel vestibolo.

-Salve Mrs. Hudson-la salutò.

La donna aveva osservato i lividi e tagli che incorniciavano la sua faccia e si era portata una mano alla bocca.

-Sembrano peggiori di quanto sono in realtà-aveva detto sentendo l’assurdo impulso di rassicurarla.

La donna aveva annuito, anche se era chiaro che non credesse alle sue parole.

-Sono tornato Mrs.Hudson-le aveva detto.

Un lieve sorriso aveva incurvato le labbra della donna.

-La strada la conosci caro…-si era limitata a dire.

Aveva salito la piccola scala e aveva estratto la chiave dell’appartamento dalla tasca del cappotto.

La porta si era aperta lentamente, cigolando leggermente sui cardini arrugginiti e soltanto quando era stata completamente spalancata, Sherlock aveva mosso un passo all’interno.

L’appartamento era chiaramente vuoto, ma in perfetto ordine.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock si era mosso velocemente per la stanza, trovando conforto nei vecchi mobili e in ciò che era rimasto uguale durante la sua assenza e scendendo a patti con ciò che era cambiato: le poltrone e il divano erano al solito posto, proprio accanto al piccolo tavolino da caffè completamente sgombro dei quotidiani e delle varie scatole di take away che sempre lo avevano nascosto alla vista in precedenza.

C’era un nuovo impianto stereo, accanto al camino, chiaramente moderno data la presenza della postazione IPod ben visibile al centro e una televisione a schermo piatto era stata installata sul muro accanto alla finestra, a poca distanza dal cavalletto con i suoi spartiti musicali perfettamente ordinati.

Notò immediatamente la mancanza del suo violino e si chiese se fosse stato riposto in qualche scatola di cartone a prendere polvere o se John avesse deciso di darlo in beneficenza, ma scartò subito quell’idea data la presenza degli spartiti musicali.

Ciò che lo aveva colpito maggiormente era stata la parete sopra il divano.

Accanto allo smile giallo che lui stesso aveva dipinto tanti anni prima (“In un’altra vita…”), c’erano trecentosessanta due foto che ricoprivano quasi tutta la parete.

Sherlock si era avvicinato e aveva osservato: John era il principale soggetto di quasi tutte le foto, in compagnia di Molly, dell’uomo che sembrava seguirlo ovunque, e Greg.

C’erano alcune foto con Mrs. Hudson chiaramente scattate durante i Natali precedenti visto gli orribili maglioni che John si ostinava a indossare in quella ricorrenza, e pochissime foto con Harriet.

Poi c’erano molte foto di John in compagnia di una bambina, quasi certamente di dieci anni, Sherlock costatò, e queste erano le foto più buffe e le uniche fotografie in cui il sorriso di John era sincero.

Sherlock si era lasciato scappare un sorriso osservando una foto in cui John era vestito completamente di grigio, con un imbuto sulla testa a mo’ di cappello e il viso coperto da un trucco grigio, mentre la bambina indossava una parrucca castana con dei codini una camicia bianca con le maniche a sbuffo e un grembiule azzurro a scacchi bianchi.

Accanto a loro, con indosso un vestito da leone completo di coda e criniera, c’era Jack Micheals.

Il sorriso di John in quella foto era bellissimo…Proprio come lo ricordava.

Sherlock osservò per un tempo indefinito quella fotografia, cercando di cogliere ogni piccolo cambiamento, ogni minima sfumatura in John e, se da una parte si sentì sollevato di ritrovare qualcosa del suo vecchio amico, un segno che la vita di John era andata avanti anche durante la sua assenza, dall’altra si scoprì geloso per tutte quelle esperienze che non avevano potuto condividere insieme negli ultimi tre anni.

Geloso per quel sorriso che non era stato provocato dalle sue deduzioni o dalla sua sola presenza, ma da due perfetti estranei che non avevano nulla a che fare con lui e John.

Quando finalmente si allontanò dal muro ricoperto di fotografie, si accomodò nella sua poltrona, incrociò le gambe e sistemò le dita poco sotto il mento, nella posizione solita che lo aiutava a riflettere, e si perse nella sua mente.

Fra qualche ora John sarebbe ritornato a casa e finalmente allora avrebbe potuto spiegargli le ragioni che lo avevano spinto a inscenare la sua morte.

Del resto Mrs. Hudson e Lestrade lo avevano ascoltato, e loro erano coinvolti tanto quanto John, quindi era certo che ora l’uomo l’avrebbe ascoltato.

I segni sul suo viso mostravano che la rabbia iniziale era passata, ora potevano affrontare quell’argomento come in passato avevano discusso le scene del crimine e tutti i problemi che vivere insieme comportava.

Perso nella sua mente, perse completamente la nozione del tempo, senza avvertire neanche una volta il bisogno di bere o mangiare, senza concedere neanche un pensiero alla sua stanza dove tutti i suoi effetti personali erano stati custoditi amorevolmente in quegli anni.

Si riscosse soltanto quando sentì il rumore della porta principale al piano inferiore.

John.

Lo sentì scambiare qualche parola con Mrs. Hudson e, nell’attesa si sistemò più comodamente per la battaglia che lo attendeva di lì a qualche minuto.

Era pronto, sicuro dei propri argomenti…Avrebbe lasciato a John la parola, avrebbe aspettato che fosse lui a confrontarlo.

 Quando la porta dell’appartamento si aprì e John entrò in casa, Sherlock capì che niente sarebbe andato come aveva previsto.

Lo lesse nei muscoli tesi della schiena, nella lentezza dei movimenti e soprattutto lo capì dal modo ostinato in cui John si rifiutava di incontrare il suo sguardo, o anche solo di riconoscere la sua presenza.

Lo osservò entrare nella cucina e preparare il tè, lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre, in mano la sua tazza preferita, si avvicinava alla propria poltrona, lasciando il tè sul tavolino.

Lo fissò dirigersi verso lo stereo e l’attimo dopo le note di una canzone che non conosceva, si diffusero nella stanza.

Portato a termine il suo compito, John si sedette sulla sua poltrona e, con la tazza di tè poco distante, s’immerse nella lettura di un tascabile.

“ ** _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_**  
****_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
I'm still standing after all this time   
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  ** _“_**

Per quasi quaranta minuti, John rimase seduto accanto a lui, ignorandolo completamente.

Fu soltanto quando vide il suo vecchio amico riscuotersi nuovamente che Sherlock capì: John avrebbe continuato a ignorarlo, vivendo la sua vita come se fosse ancora l’unico abitante dell’appartamento.

Come se Sherlock non fosse mai tornato.

La sola idea lo terrorizzava, ma Sherlock era consapevole che se avesse affrontato John, se lo avesse spinto a un confronto diretto, allora non ci sarebbe stata nessuna possibilità di riappacificazione.

Quando l’uomo scomparve dietro la porta del bagno, Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, sconfitto.

Pochi istanti dopo, il suo cellulare segnalò l’arrivo di un messaggio.

“ _Dovevi aspettarti una reazione simile, fratellino. MH”_

 

 

 

La situazione non migliorò nei giorni seguenti.

Ogni mattina, entrando in cucina per preparare la propria colazione prima di recarsi al lavoro, John trovava la figura di Sherlock seduta sulla propria sedia o sprofondato sul divano.

I vestiti avevano lasciato il posto ai pantaloni grigi del pigiama, a una t-shirt e alla vestaglia blu di seta.

Quante volte aveva immaginato quella stessa situazione durante quegli anni di solitudine?

Quante mattine, soprattutto durante le prime settimane, la sua mente gli aveva offerto quel corpo lungo e dinoccolato lì sul divano?

John avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché quelle allucinazioni si trasformassero in realtà, e ora che il suo desiderio era stato esaudito, il sollievo e la felicità che era certo avrebbero accompagnato quei momenti erano stati sostituiti da una rabbia cieca.

Sherlock era vivo.

Non era quello che aveva sempre desiderato?

Allora perché non riusciva a rallegrarsene, a mettere da parte il passato per ricostruire quel rapporto che per anni era stato importante quasi quanto l’aria che respirava?

Perché era difficile perdonare. E dimenticare.

Come poteva dimenticare tutte le volte che il dolore gli aveva tolto qualsiasi forza, tutte le volte che il suo cervello gli aveva suggerito di farla finita, di raggiungere Sherlock ovunque si trovasse?

Questa era stata la motivazione che lo aveva spinto a comportarsi in quel modo; era certo che se avesse permesso a Sherlock di spiegargli, la rabbia avrebbe preso nuovamente il sopravvento, portandolo a fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito.

Così aveva continuato la propria vita, come se nulla fosse successo.

E se a volte la sua mente si preoccupava marginalmente per Sherlock, chiedendosi quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva fatto un pasto completo, John scacciava quei pensieri dicendosi che non era più un suo problema, che l’uomo era riuscito a sopravvivere perfettamente in quei tre anni senza di lui e certamente avrebbe potuto continuare a prendersi cura di se stesso.

John non aveva preso in considerazione gli aspetti collaterali che la ricomparsa di Sherlock nella sua vita portava con sé: presto la cucina sarebbe stata trasformata nuovamente in un laboratorio e soprattutto il suo ritorno dal mondo dei morti aveva portato con sé il ritorno di Mycroft.

Due giorni dopo il ritorno del detective, John era tornato a casa dopo un turno in ambulatorio e aveva trovato il maggiore degli Holmes seduto nel salotto, sulla sua poltrona, di fronte a Sherlock che dall’espressione del viso non apprezzava per niente la sua visita.

John aveva preso un respiro profondo e si era ripetuto che quello non era più un suo problema, che non doveva più fare da paciere fra i due.

Si era tolto la giacca ed entrato in cucina facendo partire il bollitore.

-Dottor Watson. E’ bello rivederla-lo aveva salutato Mycroft.

John aveva alzato lo sguardo sul funzionario britannico e aveva fatto un cenno con il capo.

-Mr. Holmes.

Scusi ma non posso certo dire che sono altrettanto felice per la sua visita-gli disse in tono formale.

Mycroft lo aveva fissato qualche istante prima di annuire.

Erano anni che John non incontrava l’uomo e ascoltando il tono di voce e le parole utilizzate in quella breve frase, si sarebbe potuto credere che i due fossero dei perfetti estranei.

-Posso capirlo-aveva risposto l’uomo, tornando a posare il proprio sguardo sul fratello, sedendosi nuovamente sulla poltrona.

John era tornato a occuparsi del proprio tè, quando il cellulare aveva iniziato a vibrare nella tasca destra dei jeans.

Aveva concesso un veloce sguardo allo schermo e s’inoltrò maggiormente nella cucina alla ricerca di un po’ di privacy.

-Hey Greg!-aveva detto dopo aver attivato la comunicazione.

-Ciao John, tutto bene?-gli aveva chiesto il detective, cercando di mantenere un tono casuale.

La sensazione di essere osservato che lo aveva accompagnato in quegli ultimi giorni, in quel momento era amplificata: la completa attenzione dei due Holmes era concentrata su di lui e su quella conversazione.

-Ho avuto giorni migliori- commentò- Era da tanto che non ricevevo una visita dal governo britannico - aveva aggiunse.

-Mycroft è lì?Posso immaginare la tua felicità…-aveva detto l’altro.

Il suono del bollitore lo aveva distratto portandolo ad avvicinarsi al ripiano e a versare il liquido bollente nella tazza.

-Ascolta volevo sapere se era tutto confermato per questa sera…-gli aveva chiesto Greg, facendogli aggrottare la fronte.

-Perché non dovrebbe?-gli aveva domandato a sua volta.

-Credevo che i piani fossero cambiati, visto il ritorno di Sherlock-gli aveva spiegato.

-Certo che no! Non ho certo intenzione di cambiare la mia vita perché ha deciso di ritornare dalla terra dei morti-aveva detto.

Era consapevole che quelle parole erano forti, che probabilmente avrebbero ferito il detective, ma questo non le rendeva meno vere: aveva lottato duramente per ritrovare un equilibrio e non aveva nessun’intenzione di vederlo crollare per colpa di Sherlock.

-Ok…-aveva detto Greg chiaramente sorpreso da quelle parole- Cinese?-

-Perfetto, avverto Jack. Alle otto?-aveva chiesto John.

-Dovrei farcela-aveva risposto l’altro.

-Non dimenticarti di informare Sally-aveva aggiunto.

Greg lo aveva rassicurato e poco dopo i due amici si erano salutati.

Sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe potuto rovinare la serata con poche parole ma John aveva bisogno dei suoi amici.

Ora più che mai.

 

Gli occhi di Sherlock seguirono la figura zoppicante di John finché questa non scomparve sulle scale che portavano alla propria camera.

Erano giorni che il suo unico hobby era seguire ogni minima mossa del caro dottore, quasi volesse rassicurarsi che fosse ancora lì, nonostante le cattive parole e i pugni: nonostante l’odio che professava nei suoi confronti, non aveva fatto il minimo accenno ad andarsene.

Per Sherlock quello era un segno positivo: ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, ma alla fine John lo avrebbe perdonato.

John lo perdonava sempre, lo avrebbe fatto anche quella volta.

Quella convinzione però aveva vacillato quando aveva sentito John conversare al telefono con Greg.

Che succedeva quella sera?

Mycroft gli aveva detto che soltanto il lunedì John si concedeva una serata “fuori dagli schemi”; cosa doveva aspettarsi ancora dal dottore?

John non era mai stato il tipo da avere molti eventi mondani, il suo ideale di serata perfetta era mangiare take-away davanti alla televisione con una tazza di tè pronta sul tavolino.

“ ** _Non ho certo intenzione di cambiare la mia vita perché ha deciso di ritornare dalla terra dei morti_** ”.

Quelle parole lo avevano ferito più di quanto volesse ammettere anche con se stesso.

John si stava aggrappando con le unghie e con i denti alla sua rabbia, rifiutando in modo categorico di ascoltare le sue ragioni: quanto sarebbero potuti andare avanti in quel modo?

-Sherlock…-

Quella semplice parola lo riscosse, strappandolo dal suo palazzo mentale e dalle sue teorie.

Spostò velocemente lo sguardo fino a incontrare quello di Mycroft, seduto rigidamente sulla poltrona di John.

-Sei ancora qui?-gli domandò il detective, sorpreso e leggermente annoiato.

-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda-disse l’altro senza rispondere.

Sherlock osservò attentamente il fratello cercando informazioni che potessero essergli d’aiuto e, dopo pochi istanti, scosse la testa.

-No-disse con decisione.

-Continuare a condividere l’appartamento con il dott. Watson non è la decisione più saggia al momento-ribatté Mycroft per avvalorare la propria tesi.

-Neanche andarsene in un altro appartamento, guarda caso proprio di fronte  al tuo, migliorerà le cose.

Ho pagato l’affitto di questa casa per tutto il tempo della mia assenza, tutti i miei effetti personali e la mia attrezzatura scientifica è qui e non dimentichiamoci la vicinanza con il Barts.

Quindi, fratello caro non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte; questa è la prima e ultima volta che voglio sentir parlare di un’idiozia del genere!

Se ora non ti dispiace toglierti dai piedi, sono certo che troverai una torta o una crisi nucleare pronta ad attenderti-lo congedò con un sorriso tirato.

Con un sospiro frustrato, Mycroft si alzò in piedi e lo fissò per qualche altro istante, prima di avviarsi verso la porta.

-Non dimenticarti di Mummy, Sherlock…Ti aspetta con molta ansia-gli ricordò senza voltarsi.

“ _Che aspetti!”_

Al momento aveva altre priorità…A cominciare da una cena: dovevapresentarsi al meglio se voleva contrastare il nemico.

 

 

Il primo ad arrivare fu Jack.

-Jack, caro!-lo salutò Mrs. Hudson facendolo entrare nel vestibolo.

-Salve Mrs.Hudson, come sta?-domandò l’uomo in tono educato.

La donna accennò un sorriso e alzò le spalle.

-Bene, nonostante la mia anca…Con questo tempo sembra sempre peggiorare; se continua così, sarò costretta a usare un bastone da passeggio-

L’uomo scosse la testa.

-Non potrei mai permetterlo! Mi offro volontario per farle da guida ogni volta che ne avrà bisogno-le disse con un sorriso bonario.

La donna sorrise a sua volta, prima di muovere lo sguardo verso la scala che portava all’appartamento B.

-John è in casa?-domandò Jack seguendo il suo sguardo.

Ancora una volta la donna annuì.

-C’è anche Sherlock-aggiunse abbassando leggermente la voce.

Jack fece un cenno con il capo, preparandosi all’incontro con il fantasma che da sempre aleggiava per l’appartamento e nel suo rapporto con John.

-Sì gentile con lui-gli disse la donna sorprendendolo-Fallo per John-aggiunse.

L’uomo corrugò le sopracciglia e fece per replicare, ma in quell’istante il rumore degli scalini scricchiolanti annunciò l’arrivo di John e subito dopo la testa bionda dell’uomo fece capolino nella tromba delle scale.

-Mi sembrava di aver sentito il campanello-disse accogliendolo con un sorriso.

Jack ricambiò il sorriso e gli fece un cenno di saluto con la mano.

-Sto cercando di convincere Mrs. Hudson a fuggire con me a Gretna Green e sposarmi-gli disse, provocando la risatina divertita dell’anziana donna.

-Non lo faccia Mrs. Hudson, non è un gran partito!-scherzò John.

La donna scosse la testa e, dopo aver salutato i due uomini, si ritirò nel proprio appartamento, mentre Jack iniziò a salire la scala, andando incontro a John.

-Come sarebbe a dire non sono un buon partito? Ho tutto quello che una donna potrebbe desiderare!-ribatté seguendo lentamente l’amico su per le scale.

-Davvero?-commentò John, un sorriso nella voce.

-Certo! Possiedo una bella casa in Marble Arch…-iniziò.

-In affitto-controbatté il medico.

-Senti da che pulpito…Ho un buon lavoro che mi permette di conoscere personalità importanti…-

-Se non saltano in aria prima-aggiunse l’altro.

Erano arrivati di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento e questo permise a Jack di guardare l’amico in volto, fingendosi sorpreso.

-John Watson sei davvero al massimo della forma stasera!

E’ la mia presenza a farti quest’effetto?-gli domandò cercando invano di nascondere un sorriso.

John scoppiò a ridere e abbassò per un istante lo sguardo; quando i loro occhi s’incontrarono nuovamente un’espressione seria, era apparsa negli occhi azzurri del medico, e i muscoli della mascella si erano contratti portandolo ad assumere la sua posa tipicamente militare.

Jack lo fissò alcuni secondi prima di avvicinare il viso a quello dell’amico e sfiorargli leggermente le labbra con le proprie, in un gesto d’amicizia che si erano scambiati molte volte in passato e che sembrava calmarlo ogni volta.

Quando i loro occhi s’incontrarono di nuovo, John annuì e accennò un lieve sorriso, imitato subito da Jack: era una serata diversa dalle altre, lo sapevano entrambi, ma entrambi avrebbero fatto il possibile per trarne il meglio e cercare di divertirsi come facevano ogni volta.

Il militare era consapevole di dover proteggere l’amico da quel fantasma ingombrante che si era materializzato nuovamente nelle loro vite…. A qualunque costo.

Non aveva paura del famoso Sherlock Holmes.

Con uno scatto veloce del polso, John aprì la porta dell’appartamento ed entrò all’interno.

-Fa come se fossi a casa tua…Ma è inutile che te lo dica, no?-gli disse entrando direttamente in cucina.

Jack si accorse subito della presenza seduta sulla poltrona, la stessa sedia che per tutta la durata della sua amicizia con John, era sempre rimasta vuota e inaccessibile.

Senza togliersi la giacca, fece qualche passo nel salotto e osservò il famoso Sherlock Holmes: era diverso dalle foto che aveva visto su internet, più muscoloso e magro, ma i capelli erano rimasti gli stessi e Jack, ne era certo, anche il volto, malgrado al momento fosse coperto di lividi giallognoli per lo scontro avuto con John.

-Mr.Holmes…-disse cautamente, tendendogli la mano- E’ un piacere conoscerla-aggiunse in tono cortese.

Sherlock ricambiò il suo sguardo per pochi istanti e concesse soltanto un veloce sguardo alla mano tesa che l’uomo gli aveva offerto.

-Vorrei poter dire lo stesso, ma non sono solito dare giudizi affrettati- disse con voce bassa e profonda.

Jack accennò un sorriso e annuì, ritirando la mano.

Gli voltò le spalle e si tolse la giacca, lanciando un veloce sguardo a John che aveva seguito in silenzio quello scambio di battute, e gli fece l’occhiolino per rassicurarlo.

-C’è della birra in frigo-lo informò John rompendo il silenzio. -Qual è il tuo limite stasera?-

-Tre birre.

Domani avrò un impegno di lavoro e presentarsi con i postumi di una sbronza è certamente poco professionale - rispose appendendo la giacca ai ganci accanto alla porta.

John estrasse una birra dal frigo e la lasciò sul tavolo.

-Vuole qualcosa da bere Mr. Holmes?-chiese Jack entrando in cucina e prendendo un apribottiglie da un cassetto.

Sherlock si limitò a scuotere la testa, lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo.

-Sono un grande ammiratore del suo blog, lo sa?-continuò Jack, portandosi poi la bottiglia alle labbra.

-Non è il mio blog, è di John - rettificò il detective.

Jack si limitò ad annuire, muovendo poi lo sguardo sull’amico.

-Notizie di Greg e Sally?-domandò poi.

John alzò le spalle.

-Greg ha promesso che sarebbero stati qui per le otto…Porteranno loro la cena-

-Addio cena!-commentò l’altro.

John ridacchiò.

-Sei davvero orribile!-lo bacchettò.

-Quante volte Greg si è presentato in perfetto orario?Ogni volta siamo costretti a riscaldare il cibo per colpa del caro ispettore-

-Ecco perché hanno inventato il microonde-lo punzecchiò l’altro.

La presenza di Jack era un toccasana per John, lo aiutava a non concentrarsi troppo sulla figura silenziosa e rigida che si era impossessata del salotto tre giorni prima e che continuava a irritarlo.

Quel semplice battibecco, già avuto altre volte, era invece un simbolo di normalità, la prova che la sua vita non doveva essere risucchiata nuovamente in un buco nero per colpa del ritorno di Sherlock Holmes.

-Credi che potrò fargli finalmente qualche domanda?-chiese Jack strappandolo dai propri pensieri.

John aggrottò la fronte per qualche istante, confuso, poi si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

-No! Assolutamente no!-

-Oh andiamo John…Tu non sei curioso?-gli domandò ancora l’altro.

-No! Anzi non capisco perché tu lo sia!Lo sapevamo da tempo che Greg e Mycroft erano una coppia-gli fece notare, prendendo una birra per sé dal frigo.

-E’ diverso! Prima non potevamo parlarne, era tutto avvolto nel silenzio, invece ora posso prenderlo in giro quanto voglio; una piccola vendetta per tutte le volte che ci ha detto che non era interessato a nessuno, o che aveva bisogno di tempo per riprendersi dal divorzio, quando invece ci dava dentro come un riccio-spiegò l’altro, un sorriso ironico a distendergli le labbra.

John lo fissò qualche istante prima di lasciarsi andare a una risatina divertita, lo sguardo basso a fissare la punta delle proprie scarpe.

-Ok, va bene…Ma cerca di non esagerare-gli concesse.

Jack lasciò cadere un braccio attorno alle spalle di John e lo attirò a sé, portando l’uomo a posare una mano sul torace ricoperto dalla camicia di denim per ritrovare l’equilibrio.

-Questo è il mio ragazzo!-disse provocando una nuova risata in John, prima di spingerlo via da sé.

Proprio in quel momento il campanello suonò e John si avviò verso le scale per salvare Sally e Greg da Mrs. Hudson, lasciando i due uomini da soli nell’appartamento.

-Solitamente le irritazioni muscolari sono un impedimento durante i rapporti sessuali-disse Sherlock, interrompendo il silenzio.

Jack aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, portando così l’investigatore ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e ad aggiungere maggiori informazioni.

-Ha subito un colpo durante il suo ultimo allenamento in palestra, non più tardi di ieri sera, probabilmente kick boxing, e ora ha problemi alla gamba sinistra, anche se sta cercando in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere, favorendo la gamba destra.

Il suo istruttore ha cercato di intervenire spruzzando del ghiaccio spray sulla gamba, per poi fasciargliela, come dimostra chiaramente il lieve rigonfiamento all’altezza della coscia sinistra.

Ma un rapporto sessuale omosessuale richiede molta forza, soprattutto nelle gambe e nella parte inferiore del corpo, quindi credo sia improbabile che lei riesca a compiere sforzi del genere nelle prossime ventiquattro o trentasei ore-concluse chiaramente soddisfatto.

Jack si concesse qualche istante per riprendersi dalla sorpresa che le deduzioni del detective avevano portato con sé, per poi alzare le spalle in un gesto che sperò essere noncurante. Era chiaro quale fosse il vero significato di quelle parole, e Jack non aveva nessun’intenzione di lasciarsi intimidire.

-Vorrà dire che per una volta toccherà a John fare tutto il lavoro…-rispose prima di portare la bottiglia nuovamente alle labbra.

Il rumore di passi sulle scale che conducevano all’appartamento portò Jack ad avvicinarsi alla porta per accogliere i due amici.

-Ispettore Lestrade!Che onore averla qui…Eravamo talmente preoccupati del suo ritardo che stavamo per chiamare Scotland Yard e organizzare le ricerche-lo punzecchiò.

-Va al diavolo Jack!Sono solo dieci minuti di ritardo-ribatté Greg dirigendosi in cucina per posare la busta del take away.

Jack salutò Sally con un bacio su entrambe le guance e si spostò da parte per farla entrare, e non appena ebbe messo un piede in salotto, la donna si bloccò alla vista di Sherlock.

-Sergente…-la salutò l’uomo.

Nonostante si fossero incontrati per qualche istante pochi giorni prima negli uffici di Scotland Yard, quella era la prima volta che si ritrovavano a faccia a faccia dopo tre anni.

Sally fece un passo avanti e si fermò a qualche metro di distanza da Sherlock.

-Ti devo delle scuse Holmes…-disse, rivolgendosi all’uomo con il proprio nome per la prima volta.

Sherlock la osservò attentamente, leggendo nella contrazione nervosa della mascella l’ansia della donna, nel viso leggermente più magro gli anni di esonero seguiti al suo finto suicido e nei suoi occhi castani la sincerità di quelle parole.

Senza dire nulla annuì, accettando le scuse.

Sally annuì a sua volta e l’attimo dopo gli voltò le spalle per togliersi la giacca.

L’atmosfera tesa che era scesa per alcuni attimi nell’appartamento sembrò dissolversi all’istante, permettendo a Greg e John di riprendere a respirare normalmente.

Mentre Sally era impegnata con la propria giacca, e Greg e John erano indaffarati nel sistemare i vari contenitori sul tavolo, Jack si avvicinò al frigorifero e prese due birre per i nuovi arrivati.

-Sei in servizio Sal?-domandò poi cercando Sally con lo sguardo.

La donna scosse la testa, muovendo i riccioli castani ed entrò a sua volta nella cucina.

-Non fino a domani-rispose avvicinandosi al mobile sopra il lavabo e prendendo alcuni piatti e sistemandoli accanto a John.

Contando velocemente i piatti, John concesse uno sguardo veloce a Sherlock che sembrava immerso nel suo mondo, lo sguardo fisso sulla carta da parati di fronte a sé e le dite di entrambe le mani unite sotto il mento e, meccanicamente si avvicinò al mobile per prendere un altro piatto.

Lo riempì velocemente del cibo che sapeva avrebbe incontrato il favore del detective, continuando a darsi dell’idiota per tutto il tempo, poi lo lasciò su tavolo per prendere le bacchette da uno dei cassetti.

-Sempre che non ci sia qualche omicidio improvviso…-commentò Greg prendendo la birra che Jack aveva lasciato sul tavolo per lui, seguendo attentamente i movimenti di John e lanciando a sua volta uno sguardo a Sherlock, bevendo un sorso dalla propria bottiglia.

Quando il piatto fu pronto, Greg lo prese e si diresse in salotto, lasciando il piatto e le bacchette sul tavolino, abbastanza vicino perché il detective potesse raggiungerli soltanto allungando la mano tornando poi in cucina.

Gli altri tre commensali erano già seduti attorno al tavolo sugli sgabelli da bar, il cibo ordinatamente sistemato al centro del tavolo in modo da essere facilmente raggiungibile per tutti, e Greg occupò il suo posto accanto a Sally.

-Novità sul caso del morto di Vauxhall Bridge?-domandò John prima di addentare un involtino primavera.

Greg annuì.

-Avevi ragione tu; Molly ha confermato che è morto per un infarto e che la ferita alla testa è stata inferta quando ormai era già morto.

Stiamo indagando su alcuni locali, ma come puoi immaginare non è facile-commentò prima di affondare la forchetta nel proprio riso alla cantonese.

John ridacchiò.

-Difficoltà nel trovare un locale dove si pratica sesso estremo?-lo prese in giro.

-Se vuoi Greg, posso offrirmi come esca-si s’intromise Jack.

-Da quanto sei interessato allo S&M?-domandò Sally divertita.

-Non lo sono, ma è una di quelle esperienze da provare almeno una volta nella vita, come correre la Maratona di Londra…-rispose l’altro fra un boccone e l’altro.

-O visitare la Muraglia Cinese-aggiunse John, chiaramente divertito.

-Esatto John! Vorresti farmi credere che non t’interessa neanche un po’ Sally?-chiese ancora Jack alla donna.

La donna prese un sorso dalla propria birra e riflette per qualche istante, l’attenzione dei tre uomini su di lei, prima di alzare le spalle.

-Se sono io a comandare posso anche farci un pensierino…-commentò alla fine, provocando una risata divertita a John e Jack.

-Ti ci vedo bene come dominatrice-la punzecchiò John.

-Quest’immagine mi accompagnerà a lungo…-commentò Greg scuotendo la testa-Comunque per rispondere alla tua domanda, sì è davvero difficile trovare un locale dove dietro l’apparente normalità si pratica sesso estremo.

Specialmente se, come hai detto tu, era un locale di classe-.

-Dovresti cercare nelle zone posh di Londra: Mayfair, Belgravia, anche Knightsbridge.

E se fossi in te, non andrei alla ricerca di un posto nascosto, anzi sono convinto che sia proprio sotto il naso di tutti, perfettamente in vista-disse John.

Greg lo guardò sorpreso e John fece per rispondergli, ma fu preceduto da Jack.

-La possibilità di essere scoperti fa parte del brivido.

Una perfetta facciata di rispettabilità e lusso per nascondere i tuoi desideri più proibiti…Un po’ come il tuo fidanzato-aggiunse l’uomo quasi sovrappensiero.

Greg tossì cercando di non soffocare quando un boccone di pollo alle mandorle gli andò di traverso a causa del commento.

-Ah possiamo finalmente parlarne?-domandò Sally intrigata.

-Lo sapevi anche tu?-chiese John sorpreso.

-Ehi non dimenticarti che sono un detective!Inoltre è un po’ difficile non farsi domande quando ti ritrovi Holmes in ufficio ogni due settimane-rispose la donna.

Inconsapevolmente John alzò lo sguardo verso il salotto, preoccupato che quella conversazione potesse infastidire Sherlock, ma l’uomo sembrava ancora perso nel suo palazzo mentale, ma un sorriso lieve si fece largo sul suo volto quando si accorse che il piatto sul tavolino era vuoto.

Ancora una volta si diede dell’idiota per la sua incapacità di distaccarsi completamente dal detective e si concentrò nuovamente sulla conversazione.

-Andiamo Greg! Non puoi tirarti indietro, vogliamo tutti i dettagli…- disse Jack.

L’ispettore sospirò e lanciò uno sguardo a John che alzò le spalle, incitandolo ad andare avanti.

-Cerca, però di non essere troppo dettagliato-si limitò a dire il buon dottore.

-Stai scherzando? Sono quasi due anni che non vedo l’ora di sentire quei dettagli!-disse Jack guardando l’amico.

-Certe volte sei davvero morboso… L’ultima cosa che vorrei prima di andare a dormire è ripensare alle preferenze sessuali del Governo Britannico-ribatté John, facendo ridere sia Sally sia Jack.

-Ok ok… Da quanto lo sapevate?-domandò Greg ai due uomini ma guardando John.

L’uomo alzò le spalle, riflettendo poi attentamente sugli avvenimenti degli ultimi anni, tornando però indietro con la mente a un episodio in particolare.

-Ti ricordi quando sei venuto a Dartmoor per aiutarci con il caso di Baskerville?-domandò a Greg.

L’uomo annuì.

-Sherlock disse che bastava che Mycroft schioccasse le dita perché tu facessi qualsiasi cosa ti chiedesse-ricordò John, pronunciando il nome del detective per la prima volta in quarantotto ore.

Ancora una volta, Greg fece un cenno con il capo.

-All’epoca non ci ho dato molto peso, però negli ultimi anni ho cominciato a notare alcune cose inaspettate.

Il cellulare supertecnologico e sicuramente rintracciabile anche in mare aperto, le camicie chiaramente costose, quasi quanto quelle di Mycroft, e come se non bastasse c’era la tua reticenza all’approccio ogni volta che uscivamo insieme.

Poi quando hai traslocato, è diventato lampante.

In fondo avevo più tempo a disposizione…-commentò ironico.

Greg prese un sorso dalla propria bottiglia e raddrizzò la schiena.

-E’ cominciato subito dopo Baskerville.

Fino ad allora eravamo soltanto amici, ma c’era sempre una strana tensione fra noi, cui non avevo mai dato molta importanza per via del matrimonio con Katie; ma dopo il divorzio mi è sembrato inutile continuare a fingere.

Certo le cose non sono state facile dopo…-disse senza finire la frase, consapevole che John avrebbe capito perfettamente a cosa alludeva.

John combatté contro il bisogno di cercare Sherlock con lo sguardo, di rassicurarsi che l’uomo fosse veramente lì nel salotto, e non un prodotto della sua mente, annuendo a sua volta.

-C' è voluto un po’ per vincere le sue inibizioni, la paura delle dimostrazioni d’affetto in pubblico, e la mia paura di non essere abbastanza, ma alla fine abbiamo raggiunto un equilibrio-ammise.

-Oh Greg sei davvero dolce…Ma ora raccontaci un po’ di particolari piccanti-commentò Jack.

-Ah no!-disse John, alzandosi in piedi per prendere un altro paio di birre.

-John sei il solito guastafeste!-

-Se io ti chiedessi i particolari del tuo rapporto con John, tu faresti la stessa cosa-ribatté Greg.

-Assolutamente no, cosa vuoi sapere?-rispose l’altro sporgendosi verso il tavolo.

-Oh questa serata si sta rivelando più interessante del previsto! Io ho sempre avuto una curiosità sul nostro caro dottore…-si intromise Sally.

-Chiedi pure tesoro…-la incoraggiò Jack.

-Donovan!-la riprese Greg.

John la guardò sorpreso e come risposta la donna alzò le spalle, riportando la propria attenzione su Jack.

-Mi sono sempre chiesta cosa si nascondesse sotto tutti quegli strati di lana e cotone. In fondo deve esserci un motivo per cui lo chiamano “Tre continenti John Watson”-rispose la donna.

Il diretto interessato arrossì leggermente a quel soprannome, affibbiatogli durante la guerra, ma sia Greg sia Jack risero.

-In effetti, devi avere delle doti nascoste John se riesci a tornare a casa ogni lunedì con una conquista diversa-disse Greg avvalorando la tesi della collega.

-Oh smettetela!-disse il dottore schernendosi.

-Vediamo…Posso sicuramente dirti che la lana e il cotone non rendono sicuramente giustizia al nostro caro dottore.

E che il nostro caro John ha degli assi nella manica che esulano completamente dalla sua faccia da bravo ragazzo, che sicuramente hanno contribuito alla nascita di quel soprannome-rispose Jack.

Sally posò lo sguardo sull’uomo seduto di fronte a sé e dopo qualche istante sbuffò.

-Peccato non averne approfittato durante la tua fase etero!-commentò.

John rise.

-Eri talmente fissata con Anderson che neanche ti saresti accorta se ci avessi provato con te-ribatté poi.

-Già è proprio questo il motivo…-commentò misterioso Greg, un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

-Oh sta zitto Greg!-lo rimproverò John capendo perfettamente la velata insinuazione dell’amico.

L’ultima cosa che voleva era mettere in piazza i propri sentimenti per Sherlock proprio davanti al detective.

-Parlando di cose serie…-si intromise Jack prima che la situazione diventasse imbarazzante - Emma sarà in città questa fine settimana, e come al solito ha chiesto di te-disse voltandosi leggermente verso John, felice quando vide un sorriso nascere sulle labbra sottili dell’amico.

-Mi avrebbe infastidito il contrario-ammise l’uomo.

-Arriverà venerdì sera-lo informò.

-Che programmi avete?-domandò Sally, lasciando cadere la forchetta sul piatto vuoto.

-Ho preso due biglietti per andare a vedere “Les Miserables”.

Mi ha riempito di chiacchiere su questo musical da quando ha visto il film e quindi ho pensato di accontentarla.

Inoltre ha chiesto se poteva passare il sabato con te-disse rivolgendosi nuovamente a John.

Il sorriso sul volto dell’uomo divenne ancora più brillante, e felice di vederlo realmente sereno per prima volta quella sera, Jack allungò la mano e prese quella dell’amico più vicina.

-Quindi stavo pensando che, se per te non è un problema, possiamo passare il sabato insieme e magari può fermarsi a dormire da te-

-Perché dovrebbe essere un problema?Non è la prima volta che resta a dormire-commentò John.

Improvvisamente le parole di Jack assunsero un nuovo significato: le cose erano diverse dall’ultima volta che Emma era venuta a trovarlo.

Ora c’era Sherlock.

-Oh…Non sarà un problema-disse con decisione.

Jack lo fissò per qualche istante per poi annuire, accennando un sorriso.

-Allora inizia a pensare a qualcosa di poco noioso da fare tutti e tre insieme sabato-disse Jack scossandogli un sorriso.

Il gruppo di amici restò insieme per un altro paio d’ore continuando affabilmente a prendersi in  giro e semplicemente godendo della presenza degli altri, senza omicidi o quella tristezza che li aveva accompagnati negli ultimi anni a interromperli.

Era quasi mezzanotte quando Greg e Sally si congedarono dai due uomini, concedendo soltanto uno sguardo veloce alla figura che per tutta la durata della cena era rimasta ferma immobile in salotto, seduta sulla propria poltrona.

Quando si fu richiuso la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle, John lanciò uno sguardo a Jack e si passò una mano sul volto, cercando di scacciare la stanchezza.

-Ti fermi a dormire?-gli domandò, malgrado conoscesse già la risposta.

-Hai uno spazzolino di ricambio?-domandò a sua volta Jack.

John alzò le spalle.

-Ti ho già offerto un letto, ora non esagerare con le tue richieste- scherzò.

Jack sorrise ironico, prima di voltarsi e avviarsi verso il bagno.

Una volta che la porta si fu chiusa dietro l’uomo, John si diresse verso la cucina per controllare che tutto fosse in ordine e baloccandosi per qualche istante con l’idea di un’ultima tazza di tè prima di dormire, quando la voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.

- **I’m still standing**.

Sono ancora in piedi-

Per la prima volta dal suo ritorno, Sherlock aveva interrotto il suo silenzio e si stava rivolgendo a lui.

John restò di spalle, cercando di vincere l’impulso a incontrare lo sguardo del detective e quello ancora più forte di abbandonare la stanza, comportandosi da codardo.

-“Sono ancora in piedi dopo tutto questo tempo, raccogliendo i pezzi della mia vita senza di te nella mia mente”.

Volevi dirmi che non avevi più bisogno di me, oppure che ormai nella tua vita non c’è più posto per me?

Potremmo prenderci in giro e dire che quella canzone è partita all’improvviso, appena hai acceso lo stereo, ma sappiamo entrambi che sei stato tu a sceglierla.

Quindi ha un significato profondo per te, magari ti ha aiutato durante questi mesi di solitudine, ha vinto le tue insicurezze, magari è diventata la prima canzone che ascoltavi al mattino ancora prima di alzarti dal letto-.

John strinse i pugni e chiuse per un istante gli occhi, maledicendo il detective per la sua intelligenza e per le sue brillanti e perfette deduzioni.

Come al solito c’era un errore… C’era sempre un errore.

-Anni. Non mesi-lo corresse con voce strozzata, continuando a dargli le spalle.

Sherlock restò in silenzio costringendo così John a riaprire gli occhi e a voltarsi, lanciando uno sguardo circolare al salotto: Sherlock era in piedi, al centro del salotto, chiaramente incerto se avanzare verso di lui o meno.

-Tre anni Sherlock-ripeté.

Un sospiro esasperato scappò dalle sue labbra dischiuse e ancora una volta si passò una mano sul volto, cercando questa volta di convincersi che tutta quella situazione era soltanto un’allucinazione, che presto il detective sarebbe scomparso come tante volte era successo in passato.

-Sono tornato John-disse l’uomo interpretando per l’ennesima volta i suoi pensieri dal linguaggio del suo corpo.

-Smettila!-sbottò John infastidito.-Non sono uno dei tuoi dannati testimoni!Smettila con le tue dannate deduzioni-

Il silenzio cadde fra loro per qualche istante finché John non parlò di nuovo.

-Perché sei tornato?Mi sembrava di averti detto che non volevo più avere nulla a che fare con te-gli domandò.

-Questa è anche casa mia.

Mycroft ha pagato l’affitto per tutti questi anni e tu hai conservato tutte le mie cose.

Credevi davvero di riuscire a permetterti l’appartamento soltanto con lo stipendio della clinica?-gli domandò in tono freddo.

La mascella di John s’indurì a quelle parole e per un istante Sherlock credette che una nuova scarica di pugni si sarebbe abbattuta su di lui.

-Quand’è così allora non mi resta che cercarmi un'altra sistemazione-annunciò.

-Non voglio che tu te ne vada!-rispose Sherlock, un leggero panico nella voce.

-Beh io non volevo spendere gli ultimi tre anni della mia vita a piangere qualcuno che non era morto.

Non so se te l’hanno detto Sherlock, ma la vita da adulti fa schifo!-aggiunse.

-Ho dovuto farlo!Era l’unico modo, possibile che non lo capisci?-gli domandò esasperato.

A quelle parole, John lo guardò per un istante in silenzio, un’espressione incredula sul volto, che fu sostituita quasi subito dalla rabbia.

-L’unico modo?

Saltare giù da un tetto era l’unico modo?

Mentire a me, a Mrs. Hudson a Greg era l’unico modo?-gli domandò chiaramente adirato.

-Non capisco perché tu te la prenda tanto…-commentò Sherlock.

-PERCHè TU MI HAI FATTO GUARDARE BRUTTO IDIOTA!- urlò pieno di rabbia.

Sherlock lo fissò in silenzio, consapevole che l’uomo non aveva ancora finito.

-Tu eri su quel dannato cornicione, pronto a saltare giù…

Sei riuscito anche a piangere, sei davvero un grande attore, Sherlock!

Ho passato gli ultimi tre anni della mia vita con il rimorso di non aver fatto abbastanza da convincerti a scendere giù in strada con me, per non aver capito quello che stava succedendo, per averti dato della macchina l’ultima volta che eravamo stati uno di fronte all’altro.

Hai una vaga idea di come ci si possa sentire?-gli domandò a denti stretti.

-Ho fatto quello che dovevo per proteggerti…-

-IO SONO UN SOLDATO SHERLOCK! Ho combattuto contro i nemici della patria, ho ucciso per te, sono stato preso in ostaggio e mi hanno imbottito di plastico, ho lasciato che tu mi drogassi per i tuoi esperimenti e mi mentissi spudoratamente per colpa de La donna.

Mi sono mai tirato indietro di fronte al pericolo?-gli domandò.

Sherlock fu costretto a scuotere la testa.

-No.

Sono sempre rimasto al tuo fianco, nonostante la situazione si facesse sempre più pericolosa.

Non volevo la tua protezione, ma la tua fiducia.

Invece quando si è trattato di dimostrarmi che per te ero importante, tu mi hai tradito.

E la tua presenza qui è la conferma lampante di quel tradimento- terminò, la voce completamente svuotata dalla rabbia che lo aveva animato fino a quel momento.

I due uomini si fissarono per un lungo momento in silenzio, incapaci di trovare le parole adatte a superare quello che forse era la situazione più difficile mai creatasi nella loro amicizia dai tempi dell’avventura di Baskerville.

-John-.

Una voce improvvisa li fece sobbalzare entrambi, portando John a voltare lo sguardo verso la porta del bagno, dove immobile sulla soglia Jack osservava la scena davanti ai suoi occhi.

Senza dire nulla John annuì e si avviò verso le scale che collegavano il salotto e la sua camera, ma prima di affrontare il primo gradino si fermò nuovamente.

-Non posso certo impedirti di tornare a vivere qui se questo è quello che vuoi-gli disse.

Una lieve speranza si fece spazio in Sherlock a quelle parole: nonostante le remore e le limitazioni, John era disposto a restare, avrebbe abbandonato l’assurda idea di cercare un altro appartamento.

Ma quei sentimenti ebbero vita breve quando John parlò di nuovo.

-Ma le cose saranno diverse, ci saranno delle regole e non sperare che essere di nuovo coinquilini cambierà le cose fra noi.

Per come la vedo io, sono ancora l’unico abitante di quest’appartamento.

Tu non sei nemmeno qui-

Dopodiché s’incamminò su per le scale verso la propria camera, seguito ad un passo di distanza da Jack, lasciando Sherlock con il peso di quella condanna.

E per la prima volta, dopo tanti anni, Sherlock si sentì di nuovo solo, come tante volte gli era capitato prima di incontrare John.

Per un istante cercò di convincersi che la solitudine l’avrebbe protetto, come tante volte era già successo in passato, ma una voce si fece strada nella sua mente.

“ _Gli amici ti proteggono”_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	4. A night at the museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel capitolo si fa riferimento a "Doctor Who" e a un episodio in particolare "The Angels takes Manhattan".  
> Chi lo ha visto sa perché questo episodio è stato scelto fra tanti...  
> Per chi non lo avesse visto viene fatto un riassunto veloce.
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto la storia finora e lasciato kudos! ^_^

Il tempo era sempre stata una variabile per Sherlock Holmes.

Quando la sua mente era impegnata con uno dei suoi fantastici puzzle o concentrata sulla riuscita di un esperimento,le ore passavano a velocità triplicata,confondendo il giorno e la notte, facendogli dimenticare tutti i suoi futili bisogni primari, primi fra tutti dormire e mangiare.

C’erano poi quei momenti di stallo,di completa apatia in cui Sherlock giurava di poter sentire le proprie cellule celebrali marcire e morire per la mancanza di stimolazioni; in un passato ormai lontano aveva combattuto il silenzio della sua mente con le sue amate sigarette e la cocaina, la sua droga preferita.

Poi improvvisamente  nella sua vita era comparso John Watson.

Tutto ciò che era sembrato fondamentale,utile per mantenere vivo il proprio cervello era diventato irrilevante:nonostante la natura fastidiosa e allo stesso tempo rassicurante del buon dottore, Sherlock aveva trovato un puzzle vivente, sempre a sua disposizione, che nei diciotto mesi che aveva condiviso con il dottore si era  sempre mostrato irrisolvibile.

Rendendolo agli occhi del detective ancora più interessante e stimolante.

Per diciotto mesi aveva cercato di decifrare il mistero che era John Hamish Watson, cercando in ogni suo gesto o parola un indizio che lo aiutasse a decifrare l’uomo, profondamente convinto che una volta svelato l’arcano, tutto il fascino che circondava il suo coinquilino sarebbe svanito, facendolo risultare ai suoi occhi attenti e osservatori banale e noioso come tutto il resto della popolazione.

Poi c’era stata La caduta.

E la lontananza forzata.

Quando finalmente si era ripresentato al cospetto del dottore, certo di poter riprendere la propria vita dal momento esatto in cui l’aveva lasciata,si era dovuto scontrare con un problema inaspettato.

John Watson,il caro dottore affabile e alla mano, in quei tre anni di lontananza si era trasformato in un puzzle completamente diverso.

Totalmente inaccessibile.

Mentre in passato gli era stato possibile catturare ogni più piccolo ed insignificante indizio soltanto da una veloce occhiata,ora sembrava aver perso quella capacità.

Per la seconda volta in trentotto anni,Sherlock si era trovato davanti ad un foglio bianco,incapace di trarre le proprie conclusioni.

Soltanto una volta gli era capitata un’esperienza simile, con un avversario che considerava alla sua portata e che con il tempo si era rivelato fondamentale per la sua lotta.

Era impensabile che il caro e semplice John Watson fosse diventato impossibile da decifrare.

Sbagliato.

Tutto ciò che riusciva a leggere dell’uomo era soltanto quello che John gli permetteva di scoprire:sapeva delle sue serate nei locali notturni, delle conquiste che lo portavano a restare fuori il lunedì sera, del rapporto simbiotico che ormai sembrava legarlo a quel dannato Jack Micheals, ma soltanto perché John glielo aveva concesso.

Non aveva avuto bisogno di spiegazioni quando lunedì notte non lo aveva visto rincasare.

Questo però non aveva impedito al suo cervello iperattivo di porsi mille domande indisponenti:con chi era?

Si era accontentato di Micheals oppure aveva scelto una nuova preda?

Ma soprattutto la domanda più fastidiosa di tutte:cosa hanno questi estranei più di me?

C’erano tante domande che ancora non trovavano risposta: cosa portava John lontano da casa ogni martedì sera?

Sherlock aveva passato qualche ora a baloccarsi con l’idea di appostarsi attorno alla clinica, aspettare la fine del turno di John, per poi seguirlo nelle sue spedizioni ignote;aveva però scartato l’idea quando si era reso conto che il rischio era troppo alto.

Lui,Sherlock Holmes amante del rischio, aveva deciso di tirarsi indietro perché consapevole  che John non lo avrebbe mai perdonato se lo avesse scoperto,mettendo forse in atto la minaccia di cercare un nuovo appartamento dove sarebbe diventato ancora più inaccessibile per il detective.

Chi era Emma?

Perché il volto di John si era illuminato a sentire il suo nome?

Il rapporto che lo aveva legato per anni al detective era andato perso completamente?

Dalla sera della cena con Micheals, Lestrade e Donovan erano passati sei giorni e per tutto il tempo Sherlock si era interrogato sui nuovi rapporti che John aveva creato in sua assenza.

Come spiegare l’amicizia che era nata fra John e Donovan?

Prima de La caduta,John era incapace di sentire il nome della donna senza che un’espressione infastidita attraversasse il suo volto,ora invece sembravano capaci di affettuose interazioni e confidenze inaspettate.

Se non avesse saputo delle inclinazioni sessuali di John avrebbe pensato che qualcosa era successo fra loro, favorendo poi il rapporto d’amicizia, come in passato era accaduto con Sarah Saywer.

Fastidiosa una domanda si faceva spazio nella sua mente quando analizzava il nuovo rapporto d’amicizia fra John e Donovan: perché il dottore era riuscito a perdonare Donovan e sembrava incapace di perdonare lui,che aveva ripetutamente affermato essere il suo “migliore amico”?

Sbagliato.

Era stato rimpiazzato.

Un uomo come John, così attaccato a tutte quelle banalità sociali a cui Sherlock non aveva mai prestato attenzione, aveva dimostrato la sua fedeltà verso Sherlock in vita e anche nella morte, finché il detective non era tornato dal “mondo dei morti”.

“ _Non volevo la tua protezione, ma la tua fiducia._

_Invece quando si è trattato di dimostrarmi che per te ero importante, tu mi hai tradito._

_E la tua presenza qui è la conferma lampante di quel tradimento_ ”.

Quelle parole risuonavano nella sua mente da giorni:le aveva analizzate, dissezionate,cercando di capirne il significato nascosto.

Perché John si rifiutava di capire che non aveva avuto altra scelta?

Che lasciarlo indietro era stata la scelta più difficile della sua vita,ancora più difficile del rinunciare alla cocaina?

Come poteva essere così cieco quando era evidente che niente e nessuno era più importante…

No!

Non poteva permettere a quel pensiero di prendere piede nella sua mente.

Era un territorio completamente inesplorato e le conclusioni che ne avrebbe tratto sarebbero state traviate dalle insinuazioni di Lestrade e Mycroft.

John era il suo amico. Il suo unico amico.

Niente di più.

Ancora una  volta fu costretto a scuotere la testa: John era stato suo amico…Ora non lo era più.

Erano passati dieci giorni dal suo ritorno a Baker Street e in tutto quel tempo John si era mantenuto a distanza, totalmente disinteressato alla sua vita e ai suoi bisogni primari:mai una volta si era preoccupato se il detective aveva mangiato o dormito, mai una volta una tazza di tè era apparsa sul tavolino del salotto accanto al divano,perfetta come soltanto John era capace di farla.

Se fosse dipeso da John o da sé stesso sarebbe morto di stenti.

Fortunatamente Mrs. Hudson sembrava intenzionata a fargli recuperare i chili persi costringendolo a mangiare almeno una volta al giorno, nonostante le proteste su come la digestione rallentasse i suoi processi mentali.

Aveva trascorso la gran parte di quei giorni in casa, allontanandosi soltanto quando Molly lo aveva informato di un cadavere perfetto per uno dei suoi “strampalati” esperimenti, permettendogli di scappare dalla noiosa atmosfera che sembrava essersi impossessata di Baker Street.

Ma qualcosa stava per cambiare.

Era venerdì e l’indomani Emma sarebbe stata loro ospite.

Forse proprio per quel motivo,venerdì sera John Watson, di ritorno dal lavoro, dopo una doccia e con la classica tazza di tè sistemata ad arte sul bracciolo della propria poltrona, incontrò il suo sguardo per la prima volta in sei giorni.

 

 

-Domani verrà ospite una persona-John iniziò.

Si era chiesto più volte in quella settimana come affrontare il discorso, accarezzando per un’istante l’idea di mettere il genio davanti al fatto compiuto senza tante spiegazioni, ma la sua coscienza glielo aveva impedito.

Tutto si poteva dire di John Watson,tranne che non fosse una persona corretta e,malgrado la loro storia passata e tutti i problemi che avevano al momento, Sherlock  era il suo coinquilino e doveva essere messo al corrente di ogni cambiamento che avrebbe causato un’alterazione nel suo stile di vita.

Ed un’altra persona a Baker Street era decisamente un cambiamento.

I dieci giorni appena trascorsi erano stati i più strani della sua vita: Sherlock era tornato, ma l’atmosfera che si respirava all’ interno del 221B era la stessa che vi aveva imperversato per i tre anni precedenti.

John aveva fatto tutto il possibile per andare avanti con la propria vita, la nuova vita che aveva reinventato per evitare di soccombere al dolore,e soltanto la costante presenza di Sherlock sul divano del salotto gli ricordava che qualcosa era realmente cambiato.

Aveva passato gran parte di quei dieci giorni fuori casa, fermandosi a lavoro fino a tardi e restando a dormire fuori sia la notte del lunedì che del martedì, lasciandosi avvolgere dalla propria routine,ma gli sarebbe stato impossibile non notare le somiglianze fra Sherlock e l’uomo con cui aveva dormito lunedì notte.

Nonostante avesse provato ad infuriarsi con il detective per la presenza costante nella sua vita e nella sua mente, sapeva perfettamente che non poteva incolpare nessun’altro oltre sé stesso: quei desideri, o meglio sentimenti repressi, che aveva nascosto a tutti e a sé stesso, con il ritorno di Sherlock erano tornati a farsi sentire più forti che mai, tramutando però la nostalgia ed il rimorso per le cose non dette ed i gesti mai fatti in rabbia.

Aveva perso tre anni della sua vita a piangere un uomo che invece si era divertito a risolvere il più grande puzzle della sua vita, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di quello che si lasciava alle spalle.

Sherlock aveva ragione:era davvero un’idiota.

Soltanto un’idiota avrebbe applicato le regole dei sentimenti ad un uomo come Sherlock Holmes che,per sua stessa definizione, riteneva i sentimenti “inutili e superflui”.

Malgrado l’evidente astio che irradiava dalla sua presenza nei confronti del detective,il suo cervello sembrava incapace di non preoccuparsi per l’uomo: da alcuni piccoli cambiamenti sul volto, si era accorto di quanto Sherlock sentisse la mancanza del proprio violino, che era ancora gelosamente custodito nella sua camera da letto,in un angolo nascosto del suo armadio;dalla contrattura dei muscoli o dalla posizione fetale che ogni tanto l’uomo assumeva sul divano,era chiaro che la noia cominciava a impadronirsi di lui, vista la mancanza di stimolazioni e di casi;e dallo sguardo costante che sembrava seguirlo ovunque nell’appartamento,era palese il bisogno che Sherlock aveva di rassicurare sé stesso e lui del suo ritorno e della loro presenza congiunta al 221B di Baker Street finalmente di nuovo nello stesso posto dopo tre anni.

Era a consapevole che Mrs.Hudson si era assunta il compito di nutrire Sherlock, cercando di fargli recuperare almeno una parte dei chili persi durante la sua assenza, e di quello gli era infinitamente grato.

Quando la settimana si avvicinava al termine, John capì che non poteva più rimandare: doveva parlare con Sherlock dell’imminente arrivo di Emma.

Un giro di telefonate aveva confermato il suo arrivo per quel fine settimana,seguito da una serie di progetti strampalati che erano stati cambiati più volte nel giro di pochi giorni.

Per questo quel venerdì, si sedette sulla propria poltrona e incontrò lo sguardo si Sherlock per la prima volta in sette giorni.

-Domani verrà ospite una persona-gli disse.

Sherlock restò in silenzio, chiaramente in attesa di ulteriori informazioni.

John si schiarì la gola e cercò le parole adatte per continuare il discorso.

-E’ una persona molto importante per me

Non è la prima volta che viene ospite qui, conosce Mrs. Hudson e le è molto affezionata, e se la conosco almeno un po’ si comporterà come se questa fosse la sua seconda casa-continuò.

-Quanti anni ha?-domandò Sherlock, la voce arrocchita dal prolungato silenzio.

-Dieci.

Come ho detto, non è la prima volta che viene ospite qui…-ripeté.

-Ma questa è la prima volta che troverà qualcun altro oltre a te-concluse Sherlock per lui.

John annuì.

-Sa chi sono?-gli domandò il detective.

Questa volta John scosse la testa.

-Come le hai spiegato il fatto che,pur avendo due camere da letto, hai dormito sul divano ogni volta che lei è stata ospite qui?-chiese ancora Sherlock,raccogliendo informazioni con un veloce sguardo.

Il dottore restò in silenzio per qualche istante, concedendosi poi un sorriso accennato.

-Fin dalla prima volta le ho detto che non era autorizzata ad entrare nella tua stanza e lei,essendo rispettosa delle regole malgrado la curiosità naturale di un bambino, mi ha dato ascolto-si limitò a spiegare.

Sherlock accavallò le lunghe gambe e lo fissò qualche secondo.

-Le hai mai parlato di me?-si decise a chiedere.

Ancora una volta, John scosse la testa.

-Il tuo nome non è stato fatto molto spesso in questi ultimi anni…- disse semplicemente.

-Perché John?

Perché hai conservato tutte le mie cose, tutti i miei vestiti,ma ti sei rifiutato di fare il mio nome in tutti questi anni?-gli chiese Sherlock, cercando di ottenere una risposta sincera.

Quella domanda lo tormentava da giorni: perché John aveva cercato conforto nelle cose, anche se relativamente, ma aveva evitato di cancellare la loro amicizia reinventando sé stesso?

Capì dalla contrazione muscolare nella mascella dell’uomo che anche stavolta la domanda non avrebbe trovato risposta.

John prese un respiro profondo, chiaramente cercando di controllare la risposta indignata che sembrava pronta ad uscire, e incontrò nuovamente i suoi occhi.

-Volevo soltanto informarti che domani avremmo un’ospite ed essere certo che questo non costituisse un problema per te-

Sherlock lo osservò qualche secondo prima di annuire brevemente.

-Nessun problema-

John annuì a sua volta e si mosse per prendere il libro sistemato sul tavolino da caffè fra di loro.

-Ti ringrazio-disse,con quell’educazione tipicamente inglese che alle volte faceva infuriare Sherlock.

Dopodiché aprì il proprio libro e si nascose nella propria mente, rifuggendo ogni ulteriore contatto con il detective.

Sherlock,dopo aver riflettuto brevemente si disse che quella visita inaspettata poteva risultare positiva:gli avrebbe permesso di conoscere un lato di John a lui completamente sconosciuto e,se avesse giocato bene le proprie carte, avrebbe diminuito il distacco che si era creato fra di loro.

 

 

 

 

Fu il rumore delle voci provenienti dal salotto a svegliare Sherlock.

L’uomo aveva sempre avuto il sonno leggero e,conseguenza degli ultimi tre anni, era capace di svegliarsi anche a causa del minimo cambiamento intorno a sé.

Restò immobile,sdraiato sulla schiena sul proprio letto per qualche istante e ascoltò la conversazione che arrivava a lui attraverso la porta chiusa.

Sherlock identificò tre voci:un uomo, chiaramente John, e due donne, una adulta e l’altra, visto il timbro squillante ed eccitato, una bambina.

Proprio quest’ ultima doveva essere Emma, la loro ospite per il week-end.

-Sei sicuro che non sia un problema per te?-sentì chiedere alla donna.

Dal tono di voce Sherlock dedusse che l’estranea doveva essere giovane, non più di trentacinque anni, chiaramente con un ruolo importante, abituata al comando e a vedere i propri ordini eseguiti senza discussioni, dato il tono autoritario che era incapace di nascondere anche nel tono amichevole con cui si rivolgeva a John.

-Assolutamente.

Io ed Emma staremo benissimo senza Jack fra i piedi.

Non è vero Emma?-domandò John con un tono spensierato nella voce.

Ci fu un rumore di passi veloci sul parquet e l’attimo dopo, Sherlock sentì la risata divertita di John(chiaramente la bambina doveva essere corsa sul divano accanto a lui,probabilmente buttandosi su di lui a peso morto).

-Si si! Lo zio John ha promesso di portarmi al museo e a pranzo fuori…-rispose subito la bambina-Possiamo avere del pop-corn?- la sentì chiedere l’attimo dopo.

-Non credo sia ideale per il pranzo,ma magari posso farci un pensierino, se qualcuno si comporterà bene…-rispose John.

Era chiaro dalle sue parole che un sorriso gli stava incorniciando il volto e per un’istante Sherlock si scoprì geloso di quella bambina, per la sua capacità di farlo sorridere soltanto con poche parole,solo con la sua presenza.

Un tempo quel privilegio era riservato soltanto a lui…

Seguendo un istinto,Sherlock si alzò in piedi e,dopo aver indossato la vestaglia di seta blu,aprì la porta della propria camera, ritrovandosi così nel salotto.

La conversazione si interruppe nell’istante in cui il detective mosse il primo passo nella stanza.

Tre paia di occhi si posarono su di lui:due erano chiaramente curiosi, il terzo invece era leggermente preoccupato per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere di lì a poco.

Nessuno sapeva meglio di John quanto velocemente Sherlock raccogliesse le informazioni necessarie per sapere tutto sulla persona che aveva davanti,e con quanto poco tatto riportava le proprie deduzioni al diretto interessato e a chiunque altro fosse nelle vicinanze.

In quel breve silenzio, e soltanto con un veloce sguardo,Sherlock trovò conferma delle prime deduzioni sulla donna seduta sul divano accanto a John: sui trentacinque anni,con un caschetto biondo di capelli per uniformarsi ad un ambiente lavorativo formale e quasi certamente a predominanza maschile, abituata ad abiti formali visto il modo quasi ossessivo con cui continuava a tormentare l’orlo della camicetta casual che indossava al momento, ed soprattutto uno sguardo curioso,ma allo stesso tempo quasi di sfida con cui continuava a scrutarlo, quasi certamente ad informarlo di non aver paura di lui, nonostante quella fosse la prima volta che si incontravano.

Il silenzio si era fatto pesante e da un momento all’altro qualcuno avrebbe preso la parola, facendo domande a cui lui non era ancora pronto a rispondere,quindi Sherlock decise di fare la prima mossa.

-Perdonatemi, non avevo intenzione di disturbarvi…-disse con voce moderata.

John premette le labbra una contro l’altra,poco avvezzo ad uno Sherlock sottotono,probabilmente chiedendosi fra quanto tempo sarebbero iniziate le esplosioni chimiche o verbali dell’uomo.

-Figurati…-si decise a dire l’uomo-Il bollitore è ancora caldo,se hai voglia di un tè-aggiunse,in tono estremamente cortese.

Sherlock annuì e fece per avviarsi verso la cucina,ma la voce di John lo bloccò nuovamente.

-Sherlock-si sentì chiamare.

Il detective si voltò, provocando un leggero movimento della vestaglia blu e portò lo sguardo sul volto dell’uomo che nel frattempo si era alzato in piedi ed era fermo accanto al divano.

-Loro sono Mary Morstan e sua figlia Emma.

Emma, Mary lui è Sherlock Holmes-disse facendo le presentazioni.

Capì dall’improvvisa espressione di sbigottimento sul volto della donna che “Mary” era a conoscenza della sua storia, o almeno di chi fosse.

La bambina, al contrario,continuava a fissarlo con uno sguardo curioso ed un lieve sorriso.

-Piacere di conoscervi-disse Sherlock,limitandosi ad un cenno del capo.

Aveva sempre odiato le strette di mano,troppo formali ed impersonali, e non vedeva il motivo di offrirne una ora a una donna che aveva iniziato ad irradiare ostilità dal momento che aveva sentito il suo nome, ed una bambina che avrebbe trovato stupido il suo gesto.

-Mr.Holmes- si limitò a dire Mary.

Sherlock annuì a sua volta e si avviò verso la cucina,questa volta riuscendo a raggiungerla indisturbato.

Si diede da fare con bollitore e tazza facendo più rumore possibile, cercando di dare anche un minimo di privacy ai due adulti, ma riuscendo lo stesso a sentire alcune frasi sussurrate.

-Sherlock Holmes? Quel Sherlock Holmes?-sentì dire da Mary.

Non ci fu alcuna risposta da parte di John,segno che si era limitato ad annuire.

-Ma non era morto?-sentì chiedere ancora dalla donna.

“ _Domanda idiota!_ ” pensò Sherlock versando l’acqua bollente nella tazza.

Per un’istante si chiese perché stesse sprecando il suo tempo in quella tazza di tè, consapevole che non sarebbe mai stata come quello che gli preparava John,e quindi imbevibile.

-Ovviamente no-rispose John questa volta.

-Stai bene?-domandò Mary.

Anche senza voltarsi,Sherlock seppe che la donna aveva preso una mano di John fra le sue:stavano affrontando argomenti delicati, “ _sentimenti_ ” e mostrare la propria vicinanza, la propria comprensione era tipico della maggior parte degli essere umani.

Ma nessuno avrebbe mai potuto comprendere a pieno il rapporto fra lui e John.

-Sei un amico dello zio John?-

Una voce troppo vicina a sé gli impedì di sentire la risposta sussurrata di John,e lo portò a staccare lo sguardo dalla bustina di tè, languidamente abbandonata nella tazza, e a spostarlo sulla bambina ferma alla sua destra che lo fissava con aria interrogativa.

Anche la bambina era bionda, con una coda alta che le raccoglieva i capelli, occhi azzurri che in quel momento sembravano volergli leggere dentro per trovare la risposta alla propria domanda,e dei vestiti comodi ad indicare una giornata fuori casa, presumibilmente in giro per musei se ciò che aveva sentito poco prima era la verità.

Sherlock la fissò ancora qualche istante,prima di decidersi a rispondere.

-Lo ero…Lo sono-

La bambina sembrò riflettere qualche secondo sulla sua risposta prima di annuire, decidendo che poteva fidarsi di lui.

-Vuoi del tè?-le domandò Sherlock,non sapendo cosa dirle.

Le sue interazioni con bambini di quell’età non erano state delle più felici,motivo più che ragionevole per cancellarle dal suo palazzo mentale, e l’ultima volta che si era trovato faccia a faccia con un bambino, questi aveva iniziato ad urlare con quanto fiato aveva in corpo.

Ma finora non era successo nulla del genere quindi non se la stava cavando tanto male,no?

Personalmente Sherlock non avrebbe impiegato neanche un minuto del suo tempo prezioso con quella bambina, ma era chiaro che Emma rappresentava qualcosa di importante per John, quindi  avrebbe fatto uno sforzo per mostrarsi civile.

-Mamma dice che sono troppo piccola per bere il tè-lo informò Emma.

Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-Però mi andrebbe un bicchiere di latte-aggiunse poi la bambina.

Il detective si guardò intorno e, dopo aver preso il latte dal frigo ed uno dei bicchieri migliori che avevano in casa, avvicinò il bicchiere colmo per metà ad Emma, tornando poi ad occuparsi del proprio tè, aggiungendovi due cucchiaini di zucchero ed il latte, versandone chiaramente troppo compromettendone così il sapore.

Tornò a guardare la bambina ancora accanto a sé e capì che stava per fargli un’altra domanda.

-Come mai sei ancora in pigiama?-chiese infatti Emma.

-Mi sono appena svegliato-disse prima di prendere un sorso dalla propria tazza.

-Ma è tardi!-disse quasi rimproverandolo.

-Sono andato a letto tardi ieri sera-rispose il detective.

-Mamma dice che non bisogna mai andare a letto tardi la sera, altrimenti si rischia di arrivare in ritardo a scuola-lo informò la bambina,prima di bere metà del latte in un unico sorso.

-Perché tu a che ora vai a letto?-le chiese Sherlock.

-Alle sette durante la settimana e alle otto il sabato e la domenica.

Così posso guardare “DoctorWho” alla televisione-aggiunse accennando un sorriso.

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia e la bambina lo fissò alcuni istanti prima di parlare di nuovo.

-Conosci “DoctorWho”, vero?-

Il detective restò in silenzio, in imbarazzo ad ammettere una propria mancanza.

-Zio John!-esclamò la bambina, muovendosi a passi veloci verso il salotto.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo sui due adulti seduti sul divano e capì che il loro scambio di battute era stato seguito anche nel salotto quando vide il sorriso divertito sul volto di John.

-Sì Emma?-

-Sherlock non conosce “DoctorWho”!-disse quasi lo ritenesse un affronto personale.

John incrociò per alcuni istanti lo sguardo di Sherlock e il detective non riuscì a trattenersi dall’alzare le spalle.

-Credo che lo abbia cancellato dal suo palazzo mentale…-si limitò a commentare, provocando un sorriso al detective,che cercò di nasconderlo con la propria tazza di tè.

-Posso aiutarlo io!Gli racconterò la storia del Signore del Tempo e del TARDIS e dei Pond e…-continuò Emma.

-Ok ok, credo che per me sia arrivato il momento di andare-annunciò Mary alzandosi in piedi-Conosco la storia del Dottore fin troppo bene-aggiunse.

Emma lasciò che la madre la abbracciasse e le posasse un bacio su entrambe le guance.

-Ti ricordi le regole?-domandò Mary alla figlia.

Emma annuì.

-Fare la brava, mangiare le verdure, lavarmi i denti ed uscire dalla doccia quando John me lo chiede, non restare alzata fino a tardi…-enunciò la bambina quasi fosse una cantilena.

-Soprattutto cerca di approfittarti troppo di John-la interruppe la donna.

-Ehi!-si lamentò il dottore.

-Alle volte sei troppo buono con lei…-disse Mary prima di posare un bacio sulla guancia dell’uomo.

-Vorresti che mettessi a frutto la mia esperienza militare?-

-Almeno così imparerebbe a rifarsi il letto da sola-scherzò la donna- Vi chiamo questa sera!-aggiunse.

Mary diede un altro bacio alla figlia per poi avviarsi verso la porta.

Soltanto quando sentirono la porta principale sbattere al piano di sotto, Emma si voltò verso di John con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

-Credevo non se ne andasse più!-disse prima di lasciarsi andare ad una risatina divertita.

John ridacchiò a sua volta,prima di ricomporsi.

-Ok siamo pronti per il museo?L’ultima cosa che voglio è passare tutta la mattina in fila-le domandò.

Emma spostò lo sguardo su Sherlock,che per tutto il tempo era rimasto in cucina, nonostante avesse ormai abbandonato la tazza di tè.

-Ti piacciono i dinosauri?-domandò la bambina al detective.

-Sono stati oggetto di studio durante la mia infanzia…Sono stato vicino a scoprire le motivazioni della loro scomparsa-rispose l’uomo muovendosi lentamente verso il salotto.

-Veramente?-domandò incredula Emma.

Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-Si tratta di una semplice reazione chimica…-si limitò a dire.

-Ti va di venire con noi?-domandò la bambina senza staccare lo sguardo da Sherlock.

-Emma…-s’intromise John.

Sherlock allontanò lo sguardo dal volto di Emma e incontrò quello di John, cogliendo subito il suo disagio.

Era chiaro che non si era aspettato una proposta simile da parte di Emma, e neanche che il detective si trovasse così a suo agio con la bambina,quindi Sherlock preferì restare in silenzio.

-Forse Sherlock ha qualcos’altro da fare…-disse John alla bambina.

-Per favore!-disse Emma,di nuovo rivolta a Sherlock-Lo zio John è terribile con i dinosauri!-aggiunse cercando di convincerlo.

-Non è vero!-ribatté l’uomo.

-L’ultima volta che siamo andati al National HistoryMuseum hai passato tutto il tempo a leggermi il cartellini delle informazioni!-gli ricordò la bambina.

Sherlock incurvò le labbra, cercando di trattenersi dal sorridere.

I suoi occhi incontrarono nuovamente quelli di John e vi lessero la lotta interna che si agitava nell’uomo.

-Non devi sentirti obbligato…Però è chiaro che ad Emma farebbe piacere se ti unissi a noi-gli disse.

“ _A te farebbe piacere John?_ ”

Era evidente che quella giornata non stava andando come John aveva previsto,ma quella era la prima possibilità che aveva, fin da quando era tornato, di passare del tempo con John e Sherlock non si sarebbe lasciato scappare quell’occasione.

-Mi piacerebbe molto unirmi a voi-disse.

John si limitò ad annuire prendendo atto della sua decisione.

-Il tempo di cambiarmi e sono da voi-

 

 

 

Fedele alla sua promessa,Sherlock impiegò soltanto dieci minuti a prepararsi e quando uscì dalla propria camera da letto, era impeccabile come al suo solito,con una camicia bianca, dai bottoni immancabilmente tesi sul torace,ed un paio di pantaloni neri che mettevano in risalto i fianchi stretti e le gambe lunghe.

Avvolto nel Belfast e la sempre presente sciarpa blu di cashmere, il detective seguì John ed Emma giù per le scale che conducevano alla porta d’ingresso, sempre accompagnato dall’allegro chiacchiericcio della bambina,che sembrava intenzionata a raccontare a John tutto ciò che le era capitato nelle settimane in cui non si erano visti.

Più di una volta,Sherlock fu sul punto di interromperla e chiederle di tacere,o almeno di parlare di argomenti meno noiosi,ma riuscì ogni volta a controllarsi consapevole che John non avrebbe apprezzato la cosa e che, sorprendentemente, il dottore sembrava apprezzare i racconti sconclusionati della bambina.

Nel breve tragitto in metropolitana che li avrebbe condotti a South Kensington, Sherlock dedusse che la bambina era figlia di Mary e di Jack, la mosca fastidiosa che non sembrava staccarsi da John neanche un istante, chiaramente un esperimento di gioventù; viveva con la madre poco fuori Londra e a giudicare dalla quantità di nomi che aveva snocciolato durante la conversazione,aveva molti amici.

Per un’istante Sherlock si chiese come facesse John a trovare quel racconto interessante,ma mai una volta il dottore aveva allontanato la propria attenzione dalla bambina, facendo le domande ed i commenti giusti e sembrava anche riconoscere alcuni dei nomi fatti dalla bambina, quasi certamente grazie a conversazioni precedenti.

Quando finalmente arrivarono a destinazione,Emma sembrò ricordarsi della sua presenza.

-Sei mai stato al National HistoryMuseum?-gli domandò mentre seguivano la folla di persone che si muovevano nel tunnel sotterraneo che collegava la metropolitana con i vari musei.

-Non recentemente.

Ma la mia famiglia ha fatto varie donazioni al museo…-aggiunse quasi sovrappensiero.

-Sul serio?-chiese John chiaramente sorpreso.

Sherlock incontrò il suo sguardo brevemente ed annuì.

-Ogni anno Mycroft spende l’equivalente del debito pubblico inglese in donazioni a vari musei.

Credo che il suo nome sia anche su qualche lastra di marmo da qualche parte con gli altri pomposi donatori come lui-commentò il detective,provocando un leggero sorriso nell’altro.

-Chi è Mycroft?-s’intromise Emma guardando ora l’uno ora l’altro.

-Il fratello di Sherlock-spiegò John.

-Davvero?

Io ho sempre voluto un fratello o una sorella,ma la mamma dice sempre che io sono unica ed irripetibile- rispose con un sorriso.

John ridacchiò, e anche Sherlock si lasciò andare ad un sogghigno divertito.

-Questo è poco ma sicuro…-mormorò.

La prima cosa che colpì l’attenzione di Emma,quando entrarono nel museo,dopo una breve attesa nel giardino antistante,fu lo scheletro del dinosauro posizionato nel centro dell’atrio.

Emma corse verso la mastodontica costruzione e la osservò illuminarsi di vari colori grazie a speciali lampadine posizionate ad arte.

-Posso avere una sterlina?-domandò la bambina voltandosi verso John,che pazientemente le porse la moneta.

Emma la lasciò cadere nella cassetta delle donazioni posta accanto allo scheletro e sorrise, chiaramente soddisfatta di sé stessa.

Dopodichè,invece di mettersi subito in fila per la sezione dedicata ai dinosauri, già affollata di persone, Emma corse verso la scalinata che conduceva al piano superiore e, una volta raggiunta dai due uomini,si voltò verso di loro.

-Perché ci sono degli scheletri appesi al soffitto?-domandò indicandoli.

John fece per risponderle,ma Sherlock lo precedette.

-Tu che ne pensi?-le chiese a sua volta.

Emma alzò le spalle.

-Sono uomini o scimmie?-domandò ancora Sherlock, cercando di venirle incontro.

Emma osservò le carcasse e restò alcuni istanti prima di riportare lo sguardo sul detective.

-Scimmie-

Sherlock annuì soddisfatto.

-Molto tempo fa, noi eravamo scimmie,poi lentamente ci siamo evoluti diventando ciò che siamo ora.

Se sia stato un bene,però è ancora da dimostrare…-aggiunse poi quasi sovrappensiero.

Emma restò in silenzio per qualche istante, incurante delle persone che le passavano accanto per raggiungere il piano superiore, o ferma sulle scale per scattare fotografie.

-Allora perché non è successa la stessa cosa con i dinosauri?- domandò ancora cominciando a scendere le scale al fianco di Sherlock.

-Lo hanno fatto, almeno alcuni.

Ci sono alcuni dinosauri che si sono trasformati in rettili,ed altri sono diventati creature acquatiche che alcune volte si sono trasformati in pesci-spiegò l’uomo.

La bambina alzò le spalle.

-La mia insegnante non mi ha detto tutte queste cose quando abbiamo parlato dei dinosauri-

-Io sono più intelligente della tua insegnante-rispose Sherlock senza inutile modestia,portando John a sogghignare.

Sempre guidati da Emma,si diressero verso la fila di persone in attesa di visitare l’aria dedicata ai dinosauri.

Per le due ore successive, John Sherlock e la bambina si persero per i corridoi del musei,fra i vari fossili di dinosauro, gli scheletri ed il grande robot del T-rex, passando poi all’aerea dedicata alla biologia umana,con i giochi di memoria e l’enorme riproduzione di un feto di sette mesi che aveva colpito Emma in maniera particolare,per poi concludere la visita nella sezione dei mammiferi,con la riproduzione impagliata di ogni possibile animale sulla Terra,estinto o meno.

In quelle due ore,Emma non smise quasi mai di fare domande,trovando sempre la risposta pronta di Sherlock, desideroso di mettere in mostra il proprio sapere per la prima volta da anni,sempre accompagnati di scherzi, congetture e battute ironiche,che contribuirono a rendere la visita incredibilmente piacevole.

Ciò che colpì incredibilmente John fu il comportamento di Sherlock; aveva temuto che l’uomo si sarebbe stancato presto di seguirli per i corridoi del museo,iniziando a girovagare da solo alla ricerca di qualcosa interessante per la propria mente.

Invece l’uomo era rimasto al suo fianco per tutto il tempo, chiacchierando principalmente con Emma, rispondendo alle sue domande,malgrado alcune erano chiaramente sciocche per il grande intelletto del detective.

Più di una volta,John si era ritrovato a fissare l’uomo con evidente sorpresa: aveva sempre creduto che Sherlock si sarebbe trovato in imbarazzo o a disagio con Emma,ma si era dovuto ricredere velocemente; guardando interagire i due si sarebbe creduto che si conoscevano da mesi se non da anni,e non soltanto da poche ore.

Ogni volta che i suoi sguardi erano stati intercettati da Sherlock,l’ uomo si era limitato soltanto a rivolgergli un lieve sorriso, leggendo sul suo volto tutto ciò che gli stava passando per la mente, controllando allo stesso tempo che il suo comportamento con Emma fosse socialmente accettabile.

Dopo un’inevitabile visita al negozio del museo, il trio si ritrovò nuovamente all’esterno, poco distante dalla fila di visitatori che aspettavano di poter entrare.

John portò lo sguardo su Emma e sorrise, divertito dal cappello a forma di dinosauro che la bambina aveva in testa e che sfoggiava con orgoglio.

L’attimo dopo i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del detective e i due uomini si fissarono in silenzio,mentre John osservava avidamente il volto dell’altro,quasi volesse imprimerselo nella memoria: i suoi occhi accarezzarono velocemente gli zigomi pronunciati che da sempre lo affascinavano,il naso dritto come una spada e quella bocca talmente perfetta da sembrare disegnata.

“ _Oh Dio…Quanto mi è mancato tutto questo…_ ”

Cercando di riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri traditori prima che Sherlock potesse leggerli direttamente dal suo viso,John si schiarì la gola e posò lo sguardo su Emma,che in quei pochi istanti di silenzio era rimasta accanto a loro e che ora lo osservava curiosa.

-Ora che si fa?-domandò  a John.

-Ah, vediamo…-disse John lanciando uno sguardo all’orologio che aveva al polso destro-E’ ora di pranzo,credo sia meglio cercare un ristorante-aggiunse.

-Possiamo andare da Mc Donalds?-chiese la bambina con un grande sorriso che sperò essere convincente.

-Ah no!-ribattè subito John sorridendo quando vide rannuvolarsi il viso di Emma,chiaramente contrariata.

-Che ne dici di andare da Angelo’s?-s’intromise Sherlock parlando direttamente con John.

Il dottore incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo di Sherlock e per un’istante non seppe cosa rispondere: Angelo sapeva che l’uomo era vivo?

John non era più tornato nel suo ristorante fin da La Caduta, ma gli era stato riferito che Angelo continuava a riservare il tavolo accanto alla finestra per il Sherlock, in segno di stima e affetto.

-Credi sia prudente visto…-domandò John senza terminare la frase.

Watson sapeva che il ritorno dalla terra dei morti dell’ eroe di Reichenbach non era ancora arrivato alla stampa,e fin da quando era tornato a Londra Sherlock aveva passato gran parte del suo tempo a Baker Street, allontanandosi soltanto un paio di volte per incontrarsi con Molly al Barts.

Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-Da qualche parte dovrò pure cominciare,non credi?-

-Mangerai con noi?-gli chiese ancora John, a conoscenza delle sue particolari abitudini alimentari.

-E’ questo che si fa in un ristorante,no?-ribatté l’uomo evitando di rispondere direttamente alla domanda.

A quelle parole, John non poté far altro che annuire.

Dopo un breve viaggio in taxi, si ritrovarono in Northumberland Street, il trio si ritrovò davanti al ristorante.

-Sei pronto?-domandò John,guardando velocemente l’altro uomo.

Sherlock si limitò ad annuire.

Quando entrarono nel ristorante, furono accolti da un cameriere che non avevano mai visto prima e che cercò di indirizzarli verso un tavolo lontano dalle finestre,ma Sherlock si diresse verso quello che ancora, dopo tre anni di assenza, considerava il “loro” tavolo.

-Mi dispiace signore,ma quel tavolo non è disponibile.

Se vuole posso…-replicò il cameriere,osservando impotente mentre il trio si sistemava attorno al tavolo.

-Infatti.

E’ riservato per noi-rispose Sherlock.

-Credo ci sia un malinteso signore, questo tavolo non è disponibile…-ripeté il ragazzo, un’enfasi maggiore sull’ultima parola.

Sherlock rivolse un’occhiata annoiata al cameriere e John non riuscì a trattenere il lieve sorriso che gli incurvò le labbra:quel povero ragazzo non sapeva a cosa andava incontro.

-Beh allora abbiamo un problema: non crede sia il caso di chiamare il proprietario?- suggerì il detective.

Il giovane cameriere fece un cenno con il capo e voltò loro le spalle, chiaramente diretto verso le cucine alla ricerca di Angelo.

Sherlock incontrò lo sguardo di John e alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di rivolgersi ad Emma.

-Sai già cosa prenderai?-le chiese.

-Pasta-rispose prontamente lei,prima di riflettere in silenzio qualche secondo-Se prometto di mangiare tutto, posso avere il dolce?-chiese, questa volta rivolta a John.

L’uomo sorrise.

-Gelato o pop corn,a te la scelta-rispose l’uomo.

Emma sbuffò, chiaramente contrariata, per poi rivolgere uno sguardo a Sherlock per chiedergli aiuto, ma l’uomo si limitò ad alzare le spalle facendole capire che in quella situazione non poteva esserle di alcun’aiuto.

L’attimo dopo,una figura si diresse verso il loro tavolo;John ebbe appena il tempo di alzare lo sguardo su Angelo, seguito a breve distanza dall’efficiente cameriere, prima che l’uomo si bloccasse al centro del ristorante,fra i tavoli, un’espressione incredula sul volto.

-Che mi venga un colpo…-mormorò scioccato.

-Ah Angelo!

Per favore potresti spiegare al tuo dipendente che questo tavolo è riservato per noi?

Ho provato a dirglielo in tutti i modi ma sembra non voglia darmi ascolto-disse Sherlock, completamente incurante dello shock che il ristoratore aveva appena subito.

-S-Sherlock…Come…Io credevo tu…-balbettò l’uomo.

-Tu e tutta la popolazione inglese-ribatté il detective.

Angelo sembrò incapace di superare lo shock provocato dall’improvvisa ricomparsa del detective,e John sentì un sentimento d’empatia nei confronti del robusto ristoratore italiano:nessuno meglio di lui poteva capire cosa si provava in un momento del genere.

Almeno questa volta, Sherlock se l’era cavata senza contusioni.

L’attimo dopo Angelo sembrò riscuotersi e si avvicinò al tavolo.

-E’ bello rivederti Sherlock…-disse.

John si accorse degli occhi lucidi e delle lacrime che minacciavano di uscire da un momento all’altro e sorrise.

Sherlock accennò un sorriso e annuì.

-E’ lo stesso per me-rispose sincero.

Angelo sorrise e sembrò ritrovare la sua natura gioviale.

-Vi faccio portare subito dei menù e qualcosa da bere-

Sherlock lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e osservò mentre l’uomo si allontanava verso le cucine, quasi certamente per dare sfogo alle emozioni che quell’incontro aveva provocato.

-Beh,è andata bene…-commentò.

L’attimo dopo tre menù vennero sistemati sul tavolo dallo stesso cameriere, insieme ad una candela spenta che venne posizionata al centro del tavolo.

Alla vista della candela, John aggrottò la fronte per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo in segno di frustrazione:certe cose sembravano non cambiare mai.

Fortunatamente il cameriere evitò di accenderla, consapevole forse che sarebbe sembrato inappropriato e imbarazzante.

-Perché hanno portato una candela?-domandò subito Emma.

John alzò le spalle.

-Lo fanno sempre-rispose Sherlock per entrambi.

-Hai già scelto cosa mangiare?-s’intromise l’altro, rivolto ad Emma, per bloccare l’inevitabile domanda che sapeva sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco.

Emma si concentrò sul menù per qualche istante ma, quando il cameriere si fu nuovamente allontanato con le loro ordinazioni, tornò all’attacco; fissò il proprio sguardo su John e lo osservò per qualche minuto.

-Voi due siete una coppia come lo eravate tu e papà?-domandò poi, dando sfogo alla sua curiosità.

Le guance di John divennero subito  bollenti per l’imbarazzo: non era la prima volta che gli veniva posta quella domanda, ma se in passato c’erano stati dei comportamenti ambigui fra i due uomini, ora il loro rapporto era talmente complicato che era assurdo anche immaginare una simile ipotesi.

Sherlock restò in silenzio,osservando varie emozioni manifestarsi sul volto di John, incapace di trovare una risposta ad una domanda tanto semplice:erano una coppia?

In passato erano stati partners e coinquilini,ma questo non aveva fermato le varie illazioni sul loro conto ed ora, anche se i suoi sentimenti confusi lo portavano a chiedersi qual era la natura del loro rapporto.

Non erano amici,non ancora, ma quella giornata aveva dimostrato che con un po’ di buona volontà da parte di entrambi, sarebbero potuti tornare ad esserlo.

Ma Sherlock non potè evitare di indugiare con la mente verso un pensiero proibito, che più volte era stato solleticato da Mycroft e Lestrade:sarebbero stati capaci di far evolvere il loro rapporto oppure si sarebbero accontentati dell’amicizia ritrovata?

E soprattutto: era quello che voleva?

Sherlock valutò le proprie opzioni, considerando i benefici dell’amicizia fra lui e John, il punto fermo della sua esistenza fatto di deduzioni,tazze di tè, scoppi di rabbia per colpa dei resti umani nel frigorifero e l’assoluta certezza che l’altro ci sarebbe sempre stato se avesse avuto bisogno d’aiuto.

Fare quel passo in più, raggiungere quell’intimità che tutti credevano scontata fra di loro avrebbe significato il punto di non ritorno per il detective;se il suo rapporto con John si fosse evoluto ulteriormente Sherlock non sarebbe più stato capace di lasciarlo andare:niente più incertezze,niente più sguardi languidi da parte di donne nubili e disperatamente alla ricerca di un uomo,e niente più zone d’ombra.

A tutti sarebbe stato evidente che John Watson “era” di Sherlock Holmes….E un brivido inaspettato scese lungo la schiena del detective,costringendolo a venire a patti con i propri sentimenti e le aspettative che non credeva di avere.

Perso com’era nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che John aveva risposto alla bambina, a cui lei aveva semplicemente annuito.

In quel momento Angelo si accostò al loro tavolo con le loro ordinazioni mettendo fine a quel discorso imbarazzante e ai pensieri inaspettati che avevano occupato la mente di Sherlock e riportando la conversazione su un livello più spensierato.

 

 

Il resto della giornata venne trascorso facendo una lunga passeggiata per Regent’sPark,fra famiglie con bambini di ritorno dallo zoo poco distante e professionisti in short e t-shirt bianca che approfittavano del fine settimana per sgranchire le gambe parzialmente atrofizzate dal lavoro d’ufficio,dove John non perse occasione per scattare foto ad Emma,in tutte le pose e situazioni possibili.

Soltanto una volta Sherlock fu inquadrato in una foto, costretto a raggiungere Emma all’ultimo momento su sua richiesta.

Osservando il sorriso imbarazzato che incorniciò le labbra del detective, John si disse che avrebbe custodito la foto gelosamente, essendo quella la prima foto non ufficiale presa dai giornali che aveva del detective.

Un improvviso temporale costrinse il trio a ritornare di corsa verso casa.

Emma si fermò a salutare Mrs. Hudson che,come ogni volta quando la bambina era loro ospite, aveva preparato dei muffin al cioccolato e ai mirtilli soltanto per lei;per quasi un’ora Emma e Mrs. Hudson sedettero nella cucina della donna e la bambina si prodigò nuovamente nel racconto di ciò che le era successo dall’ultima volta che si erano viste.

Nel breve periodo di tempo che i due uomini trascorsero da soli nell’appartamento, Sherlock osservò attentamente ogni mossa del dottore,come ormai era sua abitudine fare,perdendosi soltanto brevemente nella propria mente per delle veloci deduzioni e considerazioni sulla giornata appena trascorsa,e fu proprio alla fine di uno dei suoi momenti “d’assenza” che trovò una tazza di tè sistemata sul tavolino alla giusta distanza perché lui potesse raggiungerla soltanto allungando le lunghe braccia; il detective azzardò uno sguardo verso l’uomo e lo vide già assorto nella lettura di un tascabile,permettendosi così un lieve sorriso che si affrettò a nascondere dietro la propria tazza.

Un solo sorso,però bastò a rafforzare quel sorriso sulle labbra perfettamente disegnate del detective:era perfetto….Come soltanto John sapeva fare.

La giornata stava velocemente volgendo al termine e in poco tempo Emma era di nuovo nell’appartamento, sparando cento parole al secondo come al suo solito e borbottando perché non aveva intenzione di fare il bagno.

Fu soltanto grazie all’utilizzo della voce da “Capitano” che John riuscì a convincerla ad entrare nella vasca e per qualche minuto la bambina canticchiò fra sé e sé,mentre John si affaccendava in cucina per preparare il pop corn e dei sandwich per cena.

-Sherlock!-

Il detective aggrottò la fronte quando si sentì chiamare,ma rimase comunque immobile perso nei propri pensieri.

-Sherlock!-

I due uomini si voltarono verso la porta socchiusa del bagno,prima che i loro sguardi si incontrassero, portando John alzare le spalle.

Con un singolo movimento elegante, Sherlock si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso il bagno, aprendo maggiormente la porta per poi insinuare la testa all’interno incontrando subito lo sguardo della bambina.

-Tutto bene?-chiese dopo essersi schiarito la gola.

-Mi annoio-rispose la bambina.

Sherlock annuì.

-E’ un sentimento che posso capire-si limitò a rispondere.

-Perché non mi fai compagnia?-

Il detective sbuffò, una risposta acida sulla punta della lingua, ma si bloccò e aprì la porta ancora di più per entrare nel bagno, andando a sedersi per terra proprio di fronte ad Emma.

-Cosa fai di solito quando fai il bagno?-le domandò per iniziare la conversazione,malgrado si sentisse rabbrividire per la banalità della sua domanda.

-Ho i miei giocattoli,ma mamma non mi ha permesso di portarli con me.

Dice che mi porto sempre dietro cose inutili-aggiunse,muovendo una mano sul pelo dell’acqua.

Sherlock annuì e cercò velocemente un nuovo argomento di conversazione,ma Emma lo precedette.

-Come hai conosciuto lo zio John?-gli domandò curiosa.

-Perché lo chiami “zio” John?Non è veramente tuo zio-le chiese a sua volta il detective,sinceramente curioso per quell’ “anomalia”.

-Gli voglio bene-rispose Emma quasi fosse la riposta più ovvia.

Sherlock alzò le spalle, fin troppo consapevole che i sentimenti non erano il suo forte e si sistemò più comodamente sul pavimento freddo.

-Come hai conosciuto lo zio John?-chiese nuovamente Emma.

-Entrambi avevamo bisogno di un coinquilino, un conoscente ci ha fatto incontrare e…-raccontò brevemente.

-E siete diventati amici-concluse Emma con aria di finalità.

Sherlock annuì lentamente.

“ _Non ho amici. Ne ho soltanto uno._ ”

Quella frase di un discorso lontano riecheggiò nella sua mente:malgrado fossero passati anni e tante cose erano accadute nel frattempo, quell’affermazione era valida ancora adesso.

-Che lavoro fai?-

La voce di Emma si intromise nuovamente nei suoi pensieri, riportando la sua attenzione sulla bambina.

-Sono un consulente detective-disse piegando le ginocchia all’altezza del petto.

-Cosa?-

Sherlock si lasciò scappare un sospiro frustrato:se c’era una cosa che odiava era dover ripetere le proprie parole.

-Aiuto la polizia a risolvere alcuni crimini…Soltanto quando i crimini sono interessanti-si affrettò a precisare.

-Non ho mai sentito questo lavoro-rispose Emma sinceramente confusa.

Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-Perché sono l’unico al mondo…

Un po’ come te:unico ed irripetibile-disse con lieve sorriso.

Emma ridacchiò a quelle parole,lasciandosi andare sotto il pelo dell’acqua per alcuni istanti prima di riemergere quasi fosse un pesce.

Per qualche istante ci fu silenzio nel bagno,interrotto soltanto da alcuni colpi di tosse da parte di Emma, finché la bambina non posò nuovamente lo sguardo su Sherlock; l’uomo capì all’istante che di lì a poco sarebbe arrivata una nuova domanda,così decise di precederla.

-Come hai conosciuto John?-le domandò sinceramente curioso.

-Era il fidanzato del mio papà-rispose serena la bambina.

Sherlock premette le labbra l’una sull’altra cercando di frenare la domanda che minacciava di uscire, senza però riuscirci.

-E lo è ancora?-le domandò.

Emma scosse la testa.

-Sono amici. Papà dice sempre che lo zio John è il suo migliore amico-aggiunse.

Sherlock non poté evitare la fitta di gelosia che si materializzò dentro di sé a quelle parole:John era il SUO migliore amico!

Nessun’altro lo conosceva bene quanto lui, e non soltanto grazie alle sue deduzioni, ma merito di anni di vita in comune, sempre a stretto contatto.

Ancora una volta,la voce di Emma si fece largo fra i suoi pensieri, riportando la sua attenzione sulla bambina.

-Mi piaci.

Come mai non ti ho mai incontrato prima?-gli domandò.

Prima che Sherlock potesse rispondere i suoi sensi lo informarono della presenza di John, nascosto dietro la porta semichiusa, in ascolto della conversazione.

Combattendo il bisogno di posare il proprio sguardo sulla porta, Sherlock rivolse un altro sorriso alla bambina.

-Sono stato via per molto tempo…Ma ora sono tornato-le disse.

Emma annuì soddisfatta della risposta, rispondendo al suo sorriso, prima di scomparire nuovamente sotto il pelo dell’acqua.

 

 

 

Il primo incontro fra Sherlock ed il Dottore non fu un successo, e del resto John non si era aspettato nulla di diverso vista la mente inquisitiva ed analitica del proprio coinquilino.

Dopo una cena veloce a base di sandwich, Emma si era sistemata al centro del divano, proprio in fronte alla televisione, pretendendo che i due uomini si sedessero uno alla sua destra e l’altro alla sua sinistra.

Da sempre amante dello show, John aveva registrato le ultime puntate andate in onda per rivederle ad ogni occasione e quella sera la scelta cadde sull’ episodio “Gli Angeli prendono Manhattan”: era uno dei preferiti di Emma, specialmente per la presenza di Amy e RoryPond e per River Song, che Emma adorava al punto di desiderare di poter essere lei una volta adulta.

Prima dell’inizio dell’episodio, Emma aveva raccontato al detective la storia sommaria del Dottore, di come fosse l’ultimo Signore del Tempo, capace di rigenerarsi dodici volte in dodici persone diverse e di come viaggiasse nel tempo e nello spazio a bordo della sua navicella spaziale, il TARDIS, per salvare il mondo.

-Di solito viaggia solo,ma qualche volta gli capita di condividere alcuni dei suoi viaggi con dei compagni e negli ultimi anni ha viaggiato con Amy e poi con Rory-spiegò la bambina.

-Un centauro che ha aspettato millenni per incontrare Amy, consapevole che fosse l’amore della sua vita-aggiunse John prima  di prendere una manciata di pop corn.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo di fronte a quelle parole.

-Non è romantico?-si affrettò a dire Emma.

Il detective alzò le spalle e l’attimo dopo John fece partire l’episodio, e per qualche minuto nella stanza scese il silenzio, finché sullo schermo non apparve il Dottore.

-Ecco lui è il Dottore-disse Emma a Sherlock indicando il ragazzo magro con il cravattino sullo schermo.

-Troppo giovane per essere un dottore…E poi quel cravattino-ribatté Sherlock alzando nuovamente gli occhi.

-I cravattini sono forti!-replicò Emma facendo ridacchiare John.

Il trio osservò in silenzio mentre Rory veniva catapultato nella New York degli Anni 30 e veniva in contatto con la “fantastica” River Song, facendo saltellare Emma sul divano per l’eccitazione.

Fu quando sullo schermo apparve il TARDIS che Sherlock non poté trattenere ulteriormente le proprie domande.

-Quindi questo Dottore può andare ovunque nel tempo e nello spazio dentro una cabina della polizia?-domandò con voce leggermente velata dalla noia.

-Non è una cabina della polizia,è un astronave…-rispose John-Ha soltanto scelto di assumere le sembianze di una cabina della polizia-aggiunse.

-Tu sapresti come costruirla?-chiese ancora il moro,questa volta rivolto ad Emma.

La bambina ridacchiò.

-No! Soltanto i Signori del Tempo sanno come costruirla e come guidarla-gli spiegò pazientemente, neanche stesse parlando con un bambino della sua stessa età.

Sherlock sbuffò.

-Noioso-si limitò a commentare.

Nonostante questo però,restò seduto sul divano, lo sguardo fisso sul televisore;man mano che l’episodio andava avanti, Emma si rannicchiò più comodamente contro il fianco di John, portando l’uomo a sistemarle un braccio sopra le spalle.

_“_ _Why did you lie to me?_

_When one's in love with an ageless god who insists on the face of a twelve-year-old, one does one's best to hide the damage”._

A quelle parole John arrischiò uno sguardo verso Sherlock, rendendosi conto ancora una volta di quanto quell’episodio fosse troppo vicino alla loro situazione.

Ricordava ancora quando aveva visto l’episodio per la prima volta, ritrovandosi in lacrime e con il fiato corto mentre sul video scorrevano i titoli di coda.

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che un giorno si sarebbe trovato seduto sul divano a poca distanza da Sherlock a guardare quello stesso episodio?

Sentendosi osservato,il detective volse lo sguardo nella sua direzione ed i loro sguardi si incontrarono per qualche istante,prima che il dottore riportasse lo sguardo sullo schermo dove Amy e Rory erano in fuga da un orda di Angeli Piangenti.

Fu quando la coppia si ritrovò sul tetto che John iniziò ad avvertire un leggero tremore nella mano pigramente sistemata sulle spalle di Emma, portandolo a chiuderla a pugno e a riaprirla più volte cercando di controllare il tremore.

“ _Se mi ami, fidati di me e spingi!_

_Non posso!_

_Devi!_

_Tu lo faresti?Se ci fossi io al tuo posto?Lo faresti?_

_Per salvarti farei qualsiasi cosa_ ”

Per la prima volta dal suo ritorno a casa, Sherlock ripensò a quel  lontano giorno in cui fermo sul cornicione del tetto del Barts osservava John per l’ultima volta prima di lanciarsi nel vuoto e lasciarsi alle spalle tutto ciò che di importante aveva nella vita.

_“E’ questo che fanno le persone,vero? Lasciano un biglietto…”_

Sherlock Holmes non era mai stato un uomo sentimentale, ma poté immedesimarsi nelle parole dell’uomo sullo schermo senza alcun problema:aveva fatto qualsiasi cosa perché John fosse lì seduto accanto a lui.

Sullo schermo la donna dai capelli rossi stava sacrificando la sua vita per potersi riunire al marito rispedito ancora una volta indietro nel tempo dall’ultimo Angelo sopravvissuto e per un istante Sherlock si chiese se John avrebbe fatto lo stesso:un tempo non avrebbe avuto il minimo dubbio,ma ora visto il rapporto complicato che li legava non aveva più quella sicurezza.

“ _Dille che se è paziente verranno giorni che non dimenticherà mai;dille che si innamorerà di un uomo che ha aspettato duemila anni per incontrarla”._

Ancora una volta i due uomini incrociarono i loro sguardi e in quel breve istante,mentre mille parole e mille  promesse silenziose venivano pronunciate, Sherlock non ebbe dubbi:John Watson avrebbe ancora preso una pallottola al posto suo pur di avere la certezza di averlo ancora al suo fianco.

Il suono della sigla sui titoli di coda interruppe il loro discorso muto riportando gli occhi del biondo sulla bambina.

Era finalmente ora di metterla a letto.

 

 

 

-Ok.

Voglio la verità:voglio sapere tutto quello che è successo in questi tre anni.

-Non tralasciare nulla e non omettere nulla-

C’era voluta mezz’ora perché Emma completasse tutte le abluzioni necessarie prima di andare a letto.

John l’aveva accompagnata nella sua camera da letto e le aveva raccontato una breve storia prima di darle la buonanotte e ritornare nel salotto, dove si era affaccendato a riordinare la stanza prima di entrare brevemente in cucina per versarsi un generoso bicchiere di whisky.

Soltanto allora aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso Sherlock, ancora seduto sul divano con lo sguardo fisso sul televisore spento e si era lasciato scappare un lungo sospiro.

Dopo il discorso si era lasciato cadere sulla poltrona, concedendosi un piccolo sorso di whisky ed era rimasto in silenzio in attesa che l’altro parlasse.

Sherlock era rimasto in silenzio qualche istante,incerto su come cominciare il discorso, finché non si lasciò andare ad un sospiro a sua volta preparandosi al lungo discorso che lo attendeva.

-Sapevo che sarei morto fin da quando Moriarty è stato assolto nel processo.

Ho sperato a lungo di poter evitare la mia morte, ho creduto fino all’ultimo di poter trovare un’ alternativa, una soluzione al problema, ma con la comparsa di Richard Brooks ha fatto la sua comparsa è diventato evidente che non avrei potuto fare altrimenti.

Ho dovuto farlo…Non avevo altra scelta-cominciò.

Sherlock parlò a lungo, raccontando nei dettagli tutto ciò che era successo da quel giorno di tre anni prima al Barts, passando per le ferite riportate durante la caduta e gli accorgimenti presi per far credere a tutti, John compreso, che Sherlock Holmes era davvero morto.

Spiegò nei dettagli come si era infiltrato più volte nella rete criminale di Moriarty, smantellando cellula dopo cellula, ricorrendo alla forza quando la situazione lo richiedeva e di come Sebastian Moran, il braccio destro di Moriarty e killer assegnato a John, era riuscito più volte a scappargli prolungando così il suo ritorno a casa.

-Il giorno che finalmente ho messo le mani su Moran è stato uno dei giorni più felici della mia vita-commentò Sherlock.

Durante quel lungo discorso John era rimasto in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sul volto dell’altro, interrompendo il monologo soltanto poche volte per avere maggiori informazioni o per dar voce alla propria indignazione di fronte alla scelleratezza dimostrata dal detective in alcune occasione.

-Non appena ho consegnato Moran nelle mani del FBI, ho preso un volo per Londra…ed eccomi qui-concluse sistemando le mani congiunte sotto il mento.

John annuì lentamente.

C’era però un’ultima cosa che John doveva assolutamente sapere.

-Non potevo lasciare che ti facesse del male…Non potevo-disse interrompendosi a metà discorso per ingoiare il nodo che improvvisamente gli serrava la gola- So che pensi che non abbia avuto fiducia in te, e so che ti ho ferito…Più di quanto possa immaginare, ma ero disposto a sacrificare la mia vita per evitare che Moriarty o chi per lui ti facesse del male.

-Tutto quello che ho fatto, l’ho fatto perché tu potessi essere qui oggi e guardarmi con quell’aria incerta sul volto, indeciso se credermi o meno-concluse nuovamente.

John si lasciò scappare un lieve sorriso, e l’osservò in silenzio per qualche minuto prima di parlare nuovamente.

-Mi hai raccontato tutto?-gli chiese.

Sherlock tentennò.

Nel suo racconto aveva descritto dettagliatamente tutto quello che era successo, tutte le persone che aveva incontrato nel suo cammino, ma aveva volutamente estromesso un particolare: Irene.

Da anni John era convinto che la dominatrix fosse morta, quindi perché far crollare quella certezza per qualcuno che non avrebbe più incontrato?

_Ciò che non sai non può farti male…_

Lentamente annuì.

John sospirò e annuì a sua volta.

-Grazie…Per essere stato sincero con me- disse prima di mettersi in piedi con qualche difficoltà.

Baker Street 221 era avvolto nel silenzio e dalle tenebre della notte e per un breve istante i due uomini restarono in uno di fronte all’altro non sapendo come terminare quella lunga e strana giornata, finché John non si diresse inaspettatamente verso la stanza di Sherlock per ritornare pochi istanti dopo, le dita della mano sinistra stretta attorno alla maniglia della custodia di pelle del violino.

-Ho pensato che lo volessi indietro-disse semplicemente tenendo la custodia verso Sherlock.

Nel breve istante che servì al detective per stringere le dita attorno alla maniglia i suoi polpastrelli sfiorarono il dorso della mano del dottore, rilasciando una lieve scarica elettrica che portò John a ritirare la mano velocemente; maneggiando delicatamente la custodia, Sherlock tirò fuori lo strumento, forse l’unico oggetto al mondo che da anni aveva la sua attenzione incondizionata e lasciò che le dita sfiorassero la cassa con leggiadria e malcelato amore, prima di prendere in mano l’archetto e controllarlo.

-Sono in ottime condizioni…-commentò prima di rialzare lo sguardo sul dottore.

-Non potevo certo lasciare che si rovinassero-rispose John.

“ _Non me lo sarei mai perdonato_ ”.

Sherlock si concesse un lieve sorriso prima di fare un piccolo inchino con il capo.

-Grazie-

John annuì, prima di sedersi nuovamente nella propria poltrona.

-Perché non suoni qualcosa?-gli chiese.

-Sono tre anni che non mi alleno…-disse Sherlock, sistemando allo stesso tempo lo strumento contro la spalla.

-Non sarei capace di riconoscere la differenza, lo sai bene-ribatté l’altro con un sorriso divertito che contagiò anche l’altro.

Nel salotto scese il silenzio per alcuni istanti prima che le note dolci del violino, nuovamente nelle mani del suo legittimo proprietario, risuonassero nella stanza, dando ai due uomini la sensazione che, sebbene la strada fosse ancora lunga, tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

&nbs 

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	5. My name is John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tu eri tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno e te ne sei andato senza neanche voltarti indietro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!!!  
> Prima di tutto: avevo corretto e controllato il capitolo precedente, ma a quanto pare le mie correzioni non sono state salvate.  
> Prometto che appena avrò un momento libero controllerò di nuovo il capitolo e apporterò le modifiche necessarie.  
> Nel nuovo capitolo si fa riferimento all'abuso di sostanze stupefacenti e a pensieri suicidi senza entrare troppo nel dettaglio perché non mi sono mai trovata a vivere queste situazioni in prima persona...Un piccolo avvertimento per evitare di urtare la sensibilità dei lettori.  
> Grazie ancora a chi ha letto e ha lasciato kudos nel capitolo precedente ^_^

 

 

 

Gregory Lestrade inserì la chiave nella serratura ed entrò nell’appartamento, lasciandosi alle spalle la pioggia fredda e il freddo tagliente che lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il tragitto verso casa.

Si spogliò dell’impermeabile e lasciò le scarpe all’ingresso, accanto ad un altro paio di scarpe di vernice, notevolmente più costose e in perfetto stato.

Attraversò il breve corridoio che separava l’ingresso dal soggiorno, arredato in toni caldi e con l’impeccabile gusto proprio del suo compagno, e restò in ascolto per alcuni istanti: in lontananza una voce stava conducendo una conversazione in una lingua straniera, con il tono pratico e sicuro che aveva ormai imparato ad associare alla figura pubblica del suo compagno.

Mycroft era a casa.

Concedendosi un lieve sorriso decise di lasciarlo al suo lavoro e si diresse verso la camera principale, slacciando durante il tragitto i bottoni della camicia bianca ormai piena di grinze.

Accese la luce nella stanza e ancora una volta si guardò intorno, osservando il completo da sartoria ripiegato ordinatamente su una poltrona alla destra del letto, le lenzuola di cotone egiziano perfettamente tirate e le varie foto sistemate sul cassettone o appese alle pareti, che ritraevano la coppia.

Greg si spogliò della camicia, dirigendosi poi verso il bagno comunicante con la stanza, aprendo i rubinetti della doccia per raggiungere la temperatura ottimale dell’acqua, prima di tornare indietro e liberarsi del resto dei vestiti, abbandonandoli pigramente sul letto in una matassa.

Completamente nudo rientrò in bagno e si sistemò sotto il getto della doccia, strofinandosi vigorosamente la pelle, cercando di cancellare l’odore della strada e il ricordo della sua giornata lavorativa.

Era stata una giornata faticosa, come tante altre, ma ciò che aveva peggiorato le cose era la pressione psicologica gentilmente offerta, come al solito, da Sherlock Holmes.

Fin dal suo ritorno il detective non aveva perso occasione per tormentarlo con le sue richieste, il che aveva riportato un senso di normalità nella sua vita, ma finora Greg si era dimostrato irremovibile: Sherlock Holmes non avrebbe più collaborato con Scotland Yard.

Per una volta, Greg si era trovato d’accordo con i propri superiori, condividendo la decisione di escludere il consulente dalle scene del crimine o dalla sezione Omicidi, per evitare che tutta la MET si ritrovasse implicata nuovamente nei problemi del detective com’era successo tre anni prima.

Greg offrì il volto al getto d’acqua e si concesse qualche istante per ripensare ai tre anni appena trascorsi, con le inchieste, il deferimento di quasi metà della squadra Omicidi diretta da Lestrade e il purgatorio alla municipale cui era stato confinato per due anni, prima di guadagnarsi nuovamente la fiducia dei suoi superiori.

Non c’era nulla per Greg più importante della propria carriera, e non per la speranza di diventare un giorno Sovrintendente o un altro pezzo grosso, ma semplicemente per il bisogno di essere utile alla comunità.

Come John Watson cercava di fare del bene con la sua conoscenza medica, Greg Lestrade si affannava per fare lo stesso con il suo lavoro.

Amava il suo lavoro e non avrebbe permesso a Sherlock di portarglielo via un’altra volta.

Greg lasciò che l’acqua scivolasse sulle spalle tese e cercò di rilassarsi.

La settimana appena iniziata sarebbe stata pesante, ne era consapevole, ma ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro: l’indomani lo aspettava la conferenza stampa per annunciare il ritorno nel mondo dei vivi di Sherlock e pochi giorni dopo ci sarebbe stata la cerimonia di John.

Greg si concesse un lieve sorriso, sinceramente orgoglioso dei progressi fatti dall’amico, e si propose di chiamarlo dopo cena per farsi dare gli ultimi dettagli.

Sentendosi leggermente più umano, Greg chiuse l’acqua e uscì dalla doccia, annodando un asciugamano bianco attorno ai fianchi e afferrandone un altro per asciugare il resto del corpo.

Si avvicinò al lavandino e, dopo aver passato una mano sullo specchio coperto dal vapore, si concesse un lungo sguardo alla propria immagine riflessa.

Le rughe attorno agli occhi si erano accentuate, così pure le occhiaie nere che lo accompagnavano da quando aveva iniziato l’accademia di polizia.

Fortunatamente il fisico era asciutto e scattante, grazie alle ore passate a rincorrere quel pazzo scatenato di Sherlock per i vicoli della città, salvandolo così dalla pancia che sembrava affliggere molti suoi colleghi della sua età.

Si passò una mano sulla mascella, sentendo sotto le dita la barba di un giorno, considerando per un istante se radersi o no, decidendo poi in favore contrario.

Si liberò dell’accappatoio che aveva stretto attorno alla vita, gettandolo insieme all’altro nel cesto della biancheria sporca e si diresse nuovamente in camera, dove si vestì velocemente con abiti comodi.

Soltanto allora si diresse verso la cucina, dove fu accolto da un piacevole odore di cibo, che lo fece sorridere.

Cinese.

Si affacciò sulla soglia della cucina e il sorriso diventò più grande quando vide la figura di spalle accanto al bancone da lavoro, impegnata a riempire un piatto di cibo, lanciando ogni due istanti uno sguardo al display del proprio IPhone.

-Questa è la versione di te che preferisco…-disse Greg appoggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte contro il petto.

Senza voltarsi Mycroft sorrise leggermente.

-Fosse per te, sarei costretto a una vita casalinga e noiosa- rispose poi prima di procurarsi un secondo piatto e riempirlo con una porzione decisamente inferiore di cibo.

-Non potrei mai farlo! Chissà che cosa succederebbe all’Impero se tu ti ritirassi a vita privata-rispose Greg prima di fare i pochi passi che lo separavano dal compagno.

Anche Mycroft si era liberato dei propri abiti da lavoro, indossando un paio di pantaloni di lana grezza e un maglione a collo alto color rosso vinaccia che metteva ancora più in risalto il suo incarnato e si sposava perfettamente con i capelli castani rossastri, per una volta liberi dal gel con cui l’uomo li controllava.

Mycroft sentì una mano callosa sistemarsi sul suo fianco destro e un lieve bacio fu posato sul retro del collo, facendo partire una un brivido che percorse la schiena dell’uomo.

-Di più- disse Greg riferendosi alla magra porzione che Mycroft aveva preparato per sé, prima di rubare un involtino primavera dal contenitore.

-Gregory sai bene che non ho bisogno di molto cibo…-disse l’uomo.

-Non iniziare anche tu con quella stronzata che la digestione rallenta il tuo cervello, l’ho sentita anche fin troppe volte da tuo fratello-lo interruppe Greg prima di concedersi un altro boccone.

-Per quanto mi pesi ammetterlo, questa volta mio fratello ha ragione-

-Puoi anche elencarmi tutte le ricerche mediche che provino il tuo punto di vista, ma personalmente preferisco un po’ più di carne quando ti abbraccio…-disse prima di prendere i due piatti e avviarsi verso il salotto.

Prima di conoscere Greg, Mycroft Holmes non avrebbe mai pensato di mangiare i propri pasti sul divano del salotto quando un tavolo perfettamente funzionante li attendeva in sala da pranzo, eppure Gregory gli aveva fatto capire che certe rigide “formalità” potevano essere accantonate quando erano da soli, lasciando spazio a una spontaneità del tutto estranea dal maggiore degli Holmes.

Inizialmente Mycroft aveva fatto qualche resistenza, ma alla fine aveva dovuto ammettere con se stesso che preferiva quella vicinanza al dover parlare dai due lati opposti di una tavola; del resto avevano così poche possibilità di stare insieme a causa dei loro impegni di lavoro, che Mycroft non avrebbe certo rifiutato ogni possibile occasione di stare accanto al suo Gregory.

Si sistemarono sul divano e Greg accese il televisore sul canale delle news, abbassando però il volume al minimo, consapevole che il suo compagno sarebbe riuscito a seguire ogni servizio leggendo le labbra dell’anchorwoman.

-E’ tutto pronto per il grande annuncio?-domandò Mycroft portandosi alle labbra alcuni pezzi di pollo chow mein.

Greg annuì.

-La stampa è stata informata, ma ancora non sanno il motivo della conferenza stampa.

Devo ammettere che sono curioso di vedere le loro facce-ammise.

-Speriamo solo che mio fratello non si comporti come un insopportabile bambino viziato come al suo solito- disse l’altro prendendo un sorso di vino dal proprio bicchiere.

Greg sogghignò.

-Non ci farei molto affidamento su questo- ribatté portando Mycroft ad annuire, facendo così cadere la stanza in un silenzio interrotto soltanto dal rumore delle forchette sui piatti.

-Sarà presente anche John alla conferenza stampa?-domandò poi Mycroft.

-Conosci la risposta a questa domanda meglio di me Myc…- si limitò a rispondere il detective.

Grazie alla sorveglianza istallata nell’appartamento di Baker Street, Mycroft sapeva che la situazione fra i due uomini era leggermente migliorata, che John aveva permesso a suo fratello di spiegarsi e raccontare le avventure di cui era stato protagonista negli ultimi anni ed era consapevole anche suo fratello aveva omesso un particolare molto importante, che avrebbe peggiorato le cose in maniera irreparabile fra i due uomini se fosse un giorno venuto alla luce.

Nonostante la lunga ed esaustiva spiegazione però, i due uomini erano ben lontani da un punto d’accordo su cui ricostruire la loro amicizia: John aveva ripreso a dispensare tea ed era leggermente più attento ai bisogni primari di suo fratello, ma continuava allo stesso tempo a vivere la propria vita separato da Sherlock trovando conforto nella routine che aveva instaurato durante i tre anni precedenti.

Improvvisamente Mycroft si ricordò di un particolare che lo portò a fissare Greg per qualche istante.

-Se non sbaglio questa settimana anche il dottor Watson ha qualcosa da festeggiare-disse cautamente.

Il viso di Greg s’irrigidì leggermente a quelle parole, portandolo a posare il piatto sulle proprie ginocchia e prendere un sorso generoso dal proprio bicchiere di vino.

-Mhmh…- si limitò a rispondere in assenso.

-Come ha intenzione di celebrare questo traguardo?- chiese ancora sempre con cautela.

-Non credo che avrà molta voglia di festeggiare vista la situazione …-borbottò Greg come risposta.

-Sciocchezze.

Bisogna sempre gioire dei propri successi, specialmente quelli che si ottengono con fatica e lavoro costante-ribatté nuovamente l’altro.

Greg restò in silenzio qualche istante, considerando se mettere Mycroft a conoscenza di ciò che sapeva.

-Ha invitato alcuni di noi a essere presenti all’incontro.

Credo sia parte del percorso di guarigione-.

L’altro annuì lentamente, incontrando di sfuggita lo sguardo del proprio compagno.

-Credo di non sbagliarmi se ipotizzo la mancanza di mio fratello in questo gruppo d’amici-

Greg scosse la testa.

-Per quanto ne so John non ne ha fatta parola con Sherlock.

E’ molto restio a raccontare quello che è successo anche con noi, se ne vergogna ancora molto, quindi non credo che Sherlock ne sia stato informato.

Sempre che tu…-aggiunse colto da un pensiero improvviso che Mycroft si affrettò a smentire.

-Ti ho dato la mia parola che Sherlock non ne sarebbe venuto a conoscenza e così è stato-disse semplicemente.

Greg annuì.

-Grazie…Per aver mantenuto il silenzio e per tutto quello che hai fatto-

Mycroft sminuì i ringraziamenti con un gesto veloce della mano, consapevole che tutto ciò che aveva fatto per aiutare John Watson era stato fatto nell’interesse di suo fratello.

Se fosse accaduto qualcosa a John, Sherlock non lo avrebbe mai perdonato.

 

 

La mattina del 16 aprile, John Watson era di turno in clinica.

Aveva il turno di mattina, come già era accaduto per i giorni precedenti, e si era recato al lavoro di buon ora per organizzare il proprio lavoro e godersi la seconda tazza di tea della giornata senza interruzioni.

Quella mattina inoltre, aveva fatto una telefonata a Harry per ricordarle l’appuntamento che avevano quella settimana, ottenendo la rassicurazione da parte della sorella della sua presenza.

Dalla morte di Sherlock, il rapporto con Harry era cambiato: la sorella, da sempre più fragile e problematica, si era assunta il ruolo di protettrice.

John non si vergognava ad ammettere che probabilmente senza la sorella, e la stretta cerchia di amici, non sarebbe uscito dal buco nero che aveva minacciato più volte di inghiottirlo.

Dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, Harry si era proposta più volte di “migliorare” l’aspetto di Sherlock con un paio di cazzotti ben assestati, tranquillizzandosi soltanto quando aveva saputo che John l’aveva preceduta.

La clinica aveva cominciato ad animarsi alla fine della loro telefonata e, dopo aver salutato sua sorella, John si era messo all’opera, visitando i vari pazienti a lui assegnati.

Qualche ora dopo, sentendo l’ennesimo bussare alla porta si preparò ad accogliere un nuovo paziente, restando però interdetto quando Sarah apparve sulla soglia.

John, in piedi dietro la propria scrivania, sorrise.

-Hai bisogno di una mano?-le domandò in tono cordiale.

Sarah restò in silenzio qualche istante, chiaramente a disagio, le dita della mano sinistra ancora strette intorno alla maniglia della porta.

-Va tutto bene?-domandò ancora John aggrottando leggermente la fronte.

-C’è qualcosa che devi vedere-disse Sarah prima di voltarsi e dirigersi nuovamente verso il corridoio.

Dopo aver afferrato la propria stampella, John la seguì lungo il corridoio che conduceva alla sala d’aspetto.

Fu allora che sentì la voce di Sherlock.

Il detective non amava particolarmente la clinica, preferendo il contatto clinico e impersonale dell’obitorio ai pazienti “ipocondriaci e petulanti” che affollavano l’ambulatorio, evitando quindi il più possibile la clinica.

Ma c’era qualcosa di diverso nella voce del detective: arrivava all’orecchio amplificata, quasi distorta e a John bastò entrare nella sala d’aspetto per capire che proveniva dalla piccola televisione installata nell’angolo in alto del muro.

Che accidenti ci faceva Sherlock in televisione?

Gli ci vollero soltanto pochi istanti per capire: il ritorno del grande Sherlock Holmes.

Osservò il viso del detective nel piccolo schermo, riconoscendo sullo sfondo la sala stampa di Scotland Yard…Quasi sicuramente Greg era in un angolo, con le braccia conserte strette contro il petto quasi volesse proteggersi da qualsiasi frase al vetriolo che il detective avrebbe riservato alla stampa.

Perché non ne sapeva nulla?

Quella mattina aveva visto brevemente il detective, ma l’uomo non aveva fatto il minimo accenno alla conferenza stampa; per un istante John ripercorse i giorni passati per trovare un minimo indizio, senza però scovare nulla oltre agli innumerevoli messaggi che Sherlock aveva mandato dal proprio cellulare e le ore passate a suonare il violino, quasi volesse recuperare gli anni perduti.

Osservò attentamente il volto dell’uomo e si accorse dell’espressione seria e i muscoli tirati che manifestavano il fastidio per quella situazione.

John si chiese quanto delle avventure del detective era stato rivelato ai giornalisti, sperando per un istante che l’uomo avesse lasciato da parte i particolari più cruenti.

-Ritornerà a collaborare con Scotland Yard?-chiese uno dei giornalisti in prima fila.

Sherlock assottigliò le labbra, cercando di controllare la risposta che aveva sulla punta della lingua prima di rispondere.

Soltanto poche persone sapevano riconoscere da un minimo cambiamento di espressione i “sentimenti” di Sherlock, e forse John era il solo a comprenderli a pieno; sapeva quindi che il detective era annoiato, più del solito per la mancanza di lavoro, e che soltanto l’aria tesa che si respirava in casa gli aveva impedito di fare altri graffiti sui muri o di darsi ai più assurdi esperimenti.

John sperò sinceramente che quella conferenza stampa avesse un esito positivo, riportando all’uomo i casi privati che lo avrebbero distratto dal brusio costante della sua mente.

-Se Scotland Yard riterrà opportuno avvalersi dei miei servizi, sa dove trovarmi-si limitò a rispondere.

-Cosa mi dice di John Watson?-domandò una donna nella folla di giornalisti.

A sentire il suo nome, John annullò il mormorio che si era sviluppato nella sala d’attesa e si concentrò esclusivamente sulla piccola televisione in attesa della risposta.

La conferenza stampa doveva essere iniziata già da un po’ se erano arrivati a toccare quell’argomento.

-E’ il mio coinquilino-si limitò a rispondere Sherlock.

Quelle parole, in passato lo avrebbero offeso, ma ora sembravano quelle più adatte: era chiaro che Sherlock stesse cercando di attirare l’attenzione su di sé, per evitare le domande più sconvenienti.

-In precedenza era anche il suo partner, collaborava con lei nelle indagini…-disse un altro.

-Non escludo di poter riallacciare il nostro rapporto lavorativo in futuro- li informò Sherlock.

In un futuro molto molto lontano, pensò John.

-E riguardo al vostro rapporto affettivo?-chiese un’altra giornalista.

-Signori perché non cerchiamo di…- s’intromise Lestrade.

-Perché non elabora la sua domanda?-lo interruppe Sherlock, zittendo Lestrade, lo sguardo fisso sulla giornalista.

La donna tentennò sotto quello sguardo per qualche istante prima di decidersi a parlare di nuovo.

-Lei e Mr. Watson…-

-Dr. Watson-la corresse fermamente Sherlock.

Quella precisazione lo colpì: nessuno era mai stato tanto orgoglioso della sua qualifica quanto Sherlock, neanche i suoi genitori.

-Lei e il Dott. Watson eravate inseparabili al momento della sua scomparsa; ed è stato proprio il Dott. Watson a creare il movimento “ _Credo in Sherlock Holmes_ ” attraverso le pagine del suo blog.

Viene naturale, quindi, chiedersi se questa difesa appassionata da parte del Dott. Watson non nasconda dei sentimenti che vanno oltre l’amicizia a lungo professata da lei e dal Dott. Watson.

Magari l’estremo tentativo di un amante ferito di riabilitare la memoria del proprio compagno…terminò la donna.

Per alcuni istanti Sherlock restò in silenzio, fissando la telecamera senza però vederla realmente e John fu certo che quel momento era dedicato a lui, come se il detective stesse cercando il suo sguardo fra i tanti telespettatori che in quel momento erano in ascolto, chiedendogli silenziosamente come rispondere.

E in quel momento John si ritrovò ad annuire, un nodo in gola, curioso a sua volta di sentire la risposta del detective.

Che cosa voleva sentirsi dire? Voleva una dichiarazione d’amore appassionata in pubblico davanti ai giornalisti, oppure che Sherlock sminuisse i suoi e i propri sentimenti, come al suo solito?

Stranamente John non seppe darsi una risposta: in passato avrebbe rubato il microfono al detective per proclamare per l’ennesima volta la propria eterosessualità e specificare che il rapporto fra loro era pura e semplice amicizia.

Ma quei tre anni avevano favorito tanti cambiamenti che rendevano impossibile nascondersi dietro quella menzogna.

L’attimo dopo lo sguardo cristallino di Sherlock era tornato a posarsi sulla giornalista.

-E’ commovente che lei riesca ancora a lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti vista la sua disastrosa relazione sentimentale con il fotografo del suo giornale sistemato in fondo alla sala-disse in tono professionale, mettendo in mostra le proprie capacità com’era solito fare, portando John a d accennare un lieve sorriso.

-Per quanto riguarda la sua domanda, non posso rispondere per il Dott. Watson, ma personalmente sono sposato con il mio lavoro e non posso permettermi distrazioni di alcun tipo.

Ora che abbiamo chiarito la mia relazione con il Dott. Watson vogliamo tornare all’argomento principale della conferenza stampa?-.

Alla fine della frase John voltò le spalle alla sala d’aspetto e al piccolo televisore, la voce di una diversa giornalista in sottofondo, dirigendosi verso il proprio ufficio, consapevole dello sguardo attento di Sarah su di sé.

“ _Sposato con il mio lavoro…_ ”

Quante volte lo aveva sentito dire quelle parole?

Era stata la prima cosa che gli aveva detto quella lontana sera durante il loro primo caso, seduti a un tavolo da Angelo’s.

Perché allora quelle parole facevano ancora male?

Si richiuse la porta dell’ufficio alle spalle e si trascinò alla propria scrivania, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.

Non era difficile capire perché quelle parole lo infastidissero tanto: aveva avuto tre anni per fare i conti con i propri sentimenti.

Poteva dirsi che il rapporto con Sherlock era semplice amicizia, come quella con Greg e Jack, ma non si era mai sentito geloso delle conquiste dei due come quando Irene era entrata nelle loro vite, rubando l’attenzione del detective.

Se fosse stato Mike a morire improvvisamente, magari tentando proprio il suicidio, John ne sarebbe stato dispiaciuto, avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza, ma non sarebbe arrivato a distruggersi fisicamente e psicologicamente come aveva fatto con il suicidio di Sherlock.

Fra loro c’era sempre stato un rapporto ambiguo, al limite dell’ossessione, e il dottore ammise con se stesso che, escluse le parti mozzate nel frigorifero, non ne avrebbe cambiato una virgola: è difficile trovare qualcuno che si adatti così bene alle tue abitudini e alle tue stranezze, specialmente in una fase così matura della propria vita, e che ti completi con le sue particolarità.

Nel suo rapporto con Sherlock, John aveva trovato tutto ciò che desiderava, disposto anche a rinunciare al sesso per il resto della sua vita se questo rappresentava un problema nella loro “amicizia”.

Ecco perché l’abbandono di Sherlock faceva così male…

Buttandosi da quel tetto, Sherlock aveva distrutto tutti i sogni di una vita in comune una volta ritiratisi a vita privata, l’idea della casa nel Surrey dove il detective si sarebbe occupato delle sue adorate api e John si sarebbe dedicato alla scrittura.

Ma soprattutto, ciò che lo faceva infuriare era la certezza che quei sogni, quei pensieri non avevano sfiorato la mente analitica del consulente neanche una volta.

 

-Noioso-.

La conferenza stampa si era finalmente conclusa e fortunatamente Sherlock aveva mantenuto un atteggiamento decente malgrado alcune frecciatine da parte dei giornalisti.

Greg aveva temuto il peggio quando inevitabilmente era stato fatto il nome di John ma Sherlock si era limitato a umiliare la giornalista e a concederle la riposta “standard” sull’argomento.

-Che ti aspettavi?E’ una conferenza stampa, non una scena del crimine-rispose l’ispettore.

-Se continua così finirò per dimenticare com’è fatta una scena del crimine-ribatté Sherlock.

Greg si concesse un leggero sogghigno.

-Sei la solita prima donna Sherlock-

Il detective si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo di Greg e lo fissò per qualche istante.

-Ne ho bisogno Lestrade-disse poi.

-Perché non lo chiedi a John?Credo sia più qualificato di me e poi, se te lo fossi dimenticato, io ho già un fidanzato-rispose Greg, cercando di sviare l’argomento.

Nelle poche occasioni in cui lui e Sherlock erano stati soli, il detective non aveva perso occasione per rimarcare il numero di file sulla sua scrivania, tutti casi chiaramente irrisolti, offrendosi ogni volta volontario per occuparsene, quasi fosse una recluta appena arrivato al commissariato e desideroso di rendersi utile.

Fra sé e sé, Lestrade era disposto ad ammettere che avrebbe volentieri accettato l’aiuto di Sherlock, nonostante le frecciatine e gli insulti non tanto velati che sicuramente l’avrebbero accompagnato, ma dopo quello che era successo l’ultima volta che avevano lavorato insieme, non se la sentiva di rischiare nuovamente, anche se questo comportava l’aumento di crimini irrisolti.

Lo sguardo infastidito che Sherlock gli rivolse per quelle parole, fece scomparire il piccolo sorriso che gli incorniciava le labbra.

-Sarcasmo, Lestrade?-si limitò a dire.

Greg sbuffò, chiaramente frustrato.

-Non posso darti nessun caso, lo sai anche tu Sherlock!

Non dopo l’ultima volta-disse avvalorando per l’ennesima volta la sua tesi.

Il detective restò in silenzio per qualche istante, facendo nascere nell’altro la speranza che magari questa volta il messaggio era arrivato forte e chiaro.

Speranza smentita nell’istante in cui Sherlock aprì nuovamente bocca.

-Che mi dici dei vecchi casi irrisolti? Potrei occuparmi di quelli, e sono pronto a scommettere che ce ne sono in abbondanza, se consideriamo lo stato del tuo ufficio-propose.

Bastardo saccente, come al solito!

Greg si passò una mano fra i capelli corti e lo osservò di sottecchi qualche secondo, considerando la proposta: in fondo che guai potevano nascere se Sherlock si occupava di casi vecchi di anni?

-Ci devo riflettere…-si limitò a dire senza fare alcuna promessa.

Sherlock affondò le mani nelle tasche profonde del Burberry e annuì.

-Per ora può bastarmi, ma sappi che è una proposta a breve termine, finché i miei clienti non si faranno avanti.

Del resto avresti solo da guadagnarci: io mi occuperei dei casi irrisolti, e John continuerebbe a lavorare con te sui nuovi casi-.

Sentendo il nome dell’amico, Greg si chiese come l’uomo aveva preso la notizia della conferenza stampa.

-Che ha detto John della conferenza stampa di oggi?-gli chiese sinceramente curioso.

Le spalle di Sherlock s’irrigidirono e quel semplice gesto bastò a fargli capire ciò che l’altro gli nascondeva.

-Non lo sapeva, vero?

Cristo Sherlock, hai indetto la conferenza stampa senza avvertirlo?- disse in tono di rimprovero.

-Che bisogno c’era di avvertirlo dato che non sarebbe stato comunque presente?-chiese a sua volta il moro, cercando di trovare una spiegazione logica ai suoi misfatti.

-Sarebbe servito a evitare la sorpresa di trovarsi la tua faccia in televisione!-ribatté Greg alzando leggermente la voce.

-E’ alquanto improbabile che John abbia visto la conferenza stampa poiché era impegnato alla sua “adorata” clinica…-

Il tono acido che traspariva chiaramente dalle parole di Sherlock, portò Greg a porgli un’altra domanda.

-John ti sta evitando, vero?-

Sul volto del giovane Holmes trasparì chiaramente quanto quel discorso lo infastidisse.

L’uomo non parlava mai di sentimenti, cercando di nascondere i propri sotto una maschera d’indifferenza ben sviluppata negli anni, quindi vedersi porre domande così personali lo metteva a disagio e soprattutto lo infastidiva per la sua ignoranza in materia.

-State ancora litigando?-chiese nuovamente.

-No, non stiamo litigando!-rispose l’altro a denti stretti.

-Ma non andate neanche d’accordo come prima…costatò Greg.

Sherlock sbuffò, atteggiando il viso a un’espressione annoiata.

-Non voglio parlare di quest’argomento-si limitò a rispondere.

Greg annuì lentamente, infilando a sua volta le mani nelle tasche del completo, facendo un paio di passi indietro.

-Vattene a casa Sherlock!-

Dopodiché Lestrade gli voltò le spalle e si diresse verso il proprio ufficio.

C’era ben poco che potesse fare per quello spilungone se questi non si decideva ad ammettere i propri sentimenti.

 

 

Approfittando dello shock subito a causa della conferenza stampa, John aveva lasciato la clinica in anticipo, con la segreta speranza di trovare un buco abbastanza profondo o abbastanza lontano dove nascondersi prima dell’assalto dei giornalisti.

Ma naturalmente, quella non era la sua giornata fortunata…

Aveva appena superato le porte scorrevoli della clinica quando tre giornalisti si mossero quasi all’unisono verso di lui, con smartphone puntati contro di lui per avere una dichiarazione sul ritorno del “grande” Sherlock Holmes.

In un angolo del parcheggio riservato alle ambulanze, John vide la berlina era che ormai avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque, pronta a salvarlo se solo avesse mosso un passo nella sua direzione ma John si avviò verso la strada a piedi.

Dr. Watson è felice del ritorno di Mr. Holmes?-gli urlò contro un giornalista.

“ _Felice come una pasqua_ ”, si disse fra sé e sé John, serrando i denti per evitare di dar voce a quel pensiero.

-Lavorerete di nuovo insieme?-

-Dobbiamo aspettarci qualche lieto annuncio?-

Le due domande sparate nello stesso momento da due diversi giornalisti lo fecero infuriare ancora di più: con che diritto quelle persone erano lì a tormentarlo?

Che cosa speravano di ottenere? Una confessione d’amore appassionato?

John continuò a camminare incurante degli sguardi curiosi della gente e delle domande urlate contro di lui a una velocità impensabile anche per Sherlock e cercò di fermare un taxi, che lo sorpassò incurante del suo braccio teso.

Dovette aspettare qualche minuto perché finalmente un taxi nero gli si fermasse accanto; il guidatore, vedendo l’assalto alla sua persona e la stampella che cercava di tenere ben piantata a terra per evitare di cadere, scese dall’auto e lo aiutò a salire, allontanando i giornalisti.

Fu soltanto quando l’auto fu in movimento e lontana da quella folla di avvoltoi che John ricominciò a respirare di nuovo, nascondendosi il volto fra le mani tremanti per la frustrazione e l’adrenalina.

Un quarto d’ora dopo il taxi si fermò all’indirizzo designato e, dopo aver pagato la corsa con l’aggiunta di una generosa mancia per ringraziare il taxista, John uscì sulla strada e osservò la porta blu che aveva di fronte.

Salì i tre gradini e bussò alla porta, restando poi in attesa.

La porta si aprì pochi istanti dopo e quando John incontrò lo sguardo di Jack, capì che anche lui aveva visto la conferenza stampa.

L’uomo si fece da parte e lo lasciò entrare in casa, aspettando di essere dietro una porta chiusa per abbracciarlo.

Stretto nell’abbraccio rassicurante del suo migliore amico, John si lasciò andare, liberandosi della postura militare che aveva assunto nell’istante in cui aveva visto i giornalisti e allacciando un braccio attorno alla vita dell’uomo, nascondendo il viso nel suo torace.

-Vieni con me-parlò finalmente Jack dopo qualche minuto, guidandolo verso il salotto.

Se il salotto di Baker Street era un’esplosione di caos, con il suo teschio, la testa d’alce e i vari tomi che Sherlock lasciava ovunque, questo era il tripudio dell’ordine e della sterilità: tutto era sistemato in modo funzionale e al limite dell’ossessione.

“Ogni cosa al proprio posto” ripeteva sempre Jack.

Anche lì c’erano due poltrone e un divano, ma mentre quelle nel suo salotto raccontavano una storia, con le varie bruciature d’acido o macchie di tè, questi sembravano essere appena usciti dal negozio di mobili.

Il televisore al plasma era sistemato sulla parete in fondo alla stanza, perfettamente in linea con il divano; una scrivania era sul lato destro della stanza con un portatile e tutto l’occorrente per lavorare sistemato ordinatamente sul tavolino.

Le uniche foto che erano in giro per la stanza erano, ovviamente, quelle di Jack ed Emma, escluse un paio dove erano ritratti John e Mary.

John si lasciò cadere sulla sua poltrona preferita e chiuse per un istante gli occhi.

Quando li riaprì una bottiglia di birra, era sistemata sul tavolino a poca distanza dalla poltrona e Jack era seduto alla sua sinistra; per alcuni istanti i due uomini restarono in silenzio, bevendo le proprie birre, finché John non si decise a parlare.

-L’hai vista?-gli chiese alzando gli occhi verso l’amico.

Jack annuì.

-Come ti senti?-gli chiese poi con cautela.

John sbuffò.

-Che aspetto ho?-chiese a sua volta, non ancora completamente pronto ad affrontare quell’argomento.

Un ghigno ironico incurvò le labbra di Jack.

-Uno schifo-si limitò a rispondere, prima di portarsi la bottiglia alle labbra.

John si lasciò scappare un sorriso divertito e annuì.

-E’ così che mi sento…-confermò. –La conferenza stampa non era ancora finita e già c’erano tre giornalisti ad aspettarmi fuori dalla clinica, urlando le loro domande idiote.

Mi avrebbero seguito fin qui se non fosse stato per il taxi… Avresti dovuto vedere le facce della gente intorno a me-mormorò seccato.

-Devono pure passare il tempo, visto che Kate ha deciso di restare a palazzo questa settimana-commentò ironico Jack.

-Se domani sera andassi al “Pride”, tutti conoscerebbero la mia faccia, e non perché sono un frequentatore abituale, ma per colpa del mio “amore perduto”…

Ci sarebbe la fila di ragazzi pronti ad abbordarmi soltanto per potersi vantare di essere stati a letto con l’ex fidanzato di Sherlock Holmes…Non sai quanto vorrei addormentarmi e svegliarmi quando tutto è tornato alla normalità-ribatté John sbuffando infastidito.

L’ultima frase fece scendere un brivido lungo la schiena di Jack, portandogli alla mente un passato spiacevole non troppo lontano.

-Posso prenotarmi in anticipo?-chiese Jack cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera.

John si concesse un minuscolo sorriso e restò qualche istante in silenzio, riflettendo sulla situazione in cui si era trovato invischiato suo malgrado.

-Credevo di essermi lasciato alle spalle queste stronzate: ho dovuto già affrontare tutto questo tre anni fa, ero certo di poter vivere la mia vita serenamente, ma ovviamente non avevo fatto i conti con Sherlock Holmes… L’unico idiota al mondo capace di ritornare dal regno dei morti-commentò John, lasciando trasparire la frustrazione e rabbia sul proprio volto.

Jack gli posò una mano sul ginocchio più vicino, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, lanciandogli un sorriso affettuoso.

-C’è qualcosa che posso fare per te?-gli chiese.

-Puoi allontanare tutti i giornalisti da casa mia?-domandò a sua volta John incontrando lo sguardo dell’amico.

Jack atteggiò il volto a un’espressione pensierosa prima di scuotere la testa.

-Ah no…Non ho ancora abbastanza potere da far chiudere tutte le testate giornalistiche d’Inghilterra.

Potrei però offrirti una copertura…-aggiunse in un secondo momento.

John corrugò la fronte a quelle parole e aspettò che l’altro elaborasse il suo pensiero.

-Potrei fingere di essere il tuo compagno, così almeno i giornalisti la smetterebbero di farti domande su te e Sherlock, o almeno su una possibile relazione fra voi due-spiegò.

-Ti rovinerei la piazza…-commentò il dottore.

Jack sorrise e scosse la testa.

-Stai scherzando?

E’ la mia unica chance di frequentare una celebrità- scherzò.

John ridacchiò, prima di alzare le spalle.

-Ma sì perché no… In fondo sei tu quello che ci rimette- ribatté con lo stesso tono scherzoso dell’altro.

-Credi che non lo sappia? Almeno io non ho ammiratori segreti pronti a farti la pelle per la nostra relazione-commentò Jack prima di prendere l’ultimo sorso dalla propria bottiglia, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina per prenderne un altro paio.

-Che mi dici di Sherlock?-chiese mentre era ancora in cucina.

-Che è una gran rottura di palle, sia da morto sia da vivo…- rispose John fissando il pavimento davanti a sé.

Una seconda bottiglia apparve sul tavolino a poca distanza dal suo braccio destro, portando John a rialzare lo sguardo.

-Cosa dirà se tu ed io “torniamo insieme”?-chiese Jack piegando le dita in aria per formare delle virgolette.

-Non è il mio fidanzato!-ribatté prontamente John.

-Sono il tuo migliore amico, puoi anche evitare di rifilarmi certe stronzate-

John restò in silenzio, non sapendo bene come rispondere, lasciando vagare per qualche istante la mente in quell’antro oscuro dove erano rilegati i propri sentimenti per Sherlock… Che cosa avrebbe pensato il detective di una relazione fra lui e Jack?

C’erano varie scelte: poteva cancellarlo dalla sua mente, catalogandolo come evento non importante; oppure c’era la remota possibilità che quell’annuncio lo ferisse.

In un’altra occasione quel pensiero lo avrebbe intristito, portandolo a operare con la massima cautela, ma lo scherzo che Sherlock gli aveva fatto quel giorno non lo portava a essere gentile nei suoi confronti.

John era però consapevole che una relazione con Jack, nonostante fosse di copertura, avrebbe messo la parola fine a un possibile sviluppo nella loro amicizia.

Il dottore scosse la testa, cercando di liberarsi di quei pensieri che contribuirono a peggiorare il suo umore.

-Eravamo amici; Sherlock era il mio migliore amico…Era diventato il polo gravitazionale della mia esistenza.

Poi se n’è andato e onestamente non so se riuscirò a perdonarlo…-disse lasciando la frase a metà, incapace di liberarsi del nodo che improvvisamente gli stringeva la gola.

Jack restò in silenzio, in attesa, consapevole che l’amico aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per ricomporsi.

-C’è stato un momento, anni fa, in cui ho sinceramente sperato che la nostra amicizia potesse diventare qualcosa di più serio, ma poi lui è… è saltato giù da un tetto ed io ho cercato di sopravvivere per tre anni alla sua scomparsa; e ora tutto quello che riesco a pensare è che ho sprecato tre anni della mia vita distruggendomi per una persona che nel frattempo era in giro per il mondo risolvendo il più grande puzzle della sua vita, senza neanche un pensiero a ciò che si era lasciato alle spalle…

So che è una cosa meschina ed egoista da dire, ma non posso…- commentò interrompendosi nuovamente e prendendo un lungo sorso dalla propria bottiglia, cercando di controllare le proprie emozioni confuse.

Jack lo osservò attentamente qualche secondo prima di allungarsi verso l’amico e posargli una mano sul braccio destro.

-Vuoi sapere cosa penso di tutta questa faccenda?-

John sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della poltrona.

-No, ma sono convinto che me lo dirai ugualmente-rispose.

-Credo che tu abbia davvero perso la testa per il nostro caro detective…Nonostante tutta la rabbia e frustrazione che provi adesso, tu ne sei davvero innamorato.

E non credo sia un sentimento recente, forse ne eri consapevole da qualche tempo, ma hai preferito ignorare i tuoi sentimenti vista la sua “morte”.

L’unico problema è che hai una paura fottuta che lui ti ferisca nuovamente-.

John restò in silenzio, senza arrabbiarsi o protestare al discorso di Jack, perfettamente consapevole che l’uomo aveva ragione.

-Lo farà-mormorò dopo qualche istante.

-Non puoi saperlo John!-disse l’altro cercando di farlo ragionare.

-Ma conosco Sherlock, sono uno dei pochi a conoscerlo veramente e so che se gli concedessi un’altra occasione e lui mi deludesse di nuovo, non resterebbe più niente di me-

Jack osservò l’espressione stanca e indifesa che era nata improvvisamente sul volto dell’amico e sospirò.

-Ok, però perché non ci rifletti un istante?

Che cosa resterebbe di te se non cogliessi quest’occasione?-chiese cercando di farlo ragionare.

John sospirò; cosa sarebbe rimasto?

Una vita piena di amici, il suo lavoro, la possibilità di innamorarsi di un uomo tranquillo senza troppi problemi e completamente incapace di fare anche la più piccola deduzione.

Ma allo stesso tempo, avrebbe dovuto convivere con il rimorso di non aver afferrato quella possibilità inaspettata, passando il resto della sua vita a chiedersi “E se…” con la consapevolezza di aver perso qualcosa di unico.

-Niente-rispose finalmente.

Jack annuì e lasciò cadere nuovamente il silenzio, concedendosi un lungo sorso di birra.

-Tu sei il mio fidanzato! Dovresti essere geloso e non darmi certi consigli!-ribatté frustrato.

L’altro sorrise leggermente.

-E’ proprio perché ti voglio bene che sto cercando di aiutarti-gli fece notare.

John annuì, cercando di liberarsi dalla confusione che aveva in testa.

-Posso restare qui un altro paio d’ore?-gli chiese.

-Per quanto mi riguarda ti puoi anche trasferire qui…-rispose Jack alzandosi dal divano e prendendo il proprio portatile dalla scrivania poco distante.

John si rilassò contro lo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi; non era ancora pronto per tornare a casa.

 

 

Il rumore della porta dabbasso annunciò il ritorno di John.

Erano passate quattro ore dal suo ritorno a Baker Street e ingenuamente, Sherlock aveva sperato di trovare il dottore a casa, in attesa del suo ritorno pronto a parlare di quello che era successo, ma aveva dovuto ricredersi alla vista dell’appartamento vuoto.

Ascoltando il rumore dei passi sulla scala, Sherlock capì che John era di cattivo umore.

Si sistemò sulla propria poltrona, consapevole che aprendo la porta di casa, la sua persona sarebbe stata la prima cosa che John avrebbe visto e restò in attesa.

Pochi attimi dopo, la porta si aprì e il loro sguardo s’incontrò, permettendo a Sherlock di dedurre quello che l’altro aveva fatto in quelle ore; uno sguardo ai vestiti strattonati confermò l’incontro fra John e i giornalisti, una piccola macchia sul polsino destro e il lieve odore di alcool gli parlarono delle birre che l’uomo aveva bevuto in quel periodo (tre…no quattro) e l’espressione corrucciata e scontenta, gli parlarono di ciò che si agitava dentro John e i sentimenti che provava nei suoi riguardi.

C’era inoltre un odore, più speziato della colonia che John usava abitualmente e che Sherlock aveva sentito soltanto in un’altra occasione che gli disse con chi John aveva trascorso quelle ore.

-Ah… Sei qui-si limitò a dire il dottore, abbandonando la stampella accanto alla porta e muovendosi verso la cucina.

-Ovviamente-si limitò a rispondere il detective, cercando di riportare l’attenzione sul coinquilino, nonostante le mille domande che si affollavano nella sua mente e che cercavano risposte sui vestiti e sulla persona di John.

Arrivato in cucina, John accese il bollitore e restò in silenzio per qualche istante, le spalle rivolte al salotto, quasi volesse dimenticare la sua presenza nell’appartamento.

-Avresti dovuto avvertirmi-disse poi senza voltarsi.

-Sarebbe servito a qualcosa?-domandò Sherlock cercando di non sembrare annoiato.

John si voltò leggermente verso di lui, un’espressione incredula sul volto.

-Avrei saputo come comportarmi, invece di essere assalito all’improvviso dai giornalisti.

Lo sai che c’è un gruppo assediato qua sotto?-gli domandò cercando di controllare la propria frustrazione.

L’altro alzò le spalle.

-Si stancheranno presto…-si limitò a dire.

-E nel frattempo cosa dovrei fare? Chiudermi in casa e fingere che vada tutto bene?-.

-Certo che no! Sembrerebbe che abbiamo qualcosa da nascondere; dobbiamo semplicemente continuare la nostra vita-rispose Sherlock, cercando suo malgrado di trovare una soluzione.

Era evidente che John fosse arrabbiato, il suo corpo irradiava aggressività e frustrazione e Sherlock si chiese cosa fare o dire per evitare la lite che altrimenti ne sarebbe scaturita.

-Non ho intenzione di essere seguito ovunque vado! Ho già affrontato questo teatrino tre anni fa e non voglio ripetere l’esperienza.

Parla con Mycroft, parla con il primo ministro in persona, ma vedi di risolvere questa faccenda-.

-Cosa ti aspetti che faccia?-chiese l’altro, un sopracciglio inarcato alle parole dell’altro.

-Non lo so!-disse John, alzando leggermente la voce-Se vuoi goderti l’attenzione incondizionata dei giornalisti, sei liberissimo di farlo, ma io ne resto fuori!

Non c’entro nulla e gradirei non essere coinvolto-concluse.

Sherlock lasciò cadere il silenzio per qualche istante, prima di sistemare le dita giunte sotto il mento.

-Non capisci che non puoi restarne fuori?

Nonostante la tua assenza alla conferenza stampa, i giornalisti erano desiderosi di sapere le tue reazioni e quello che ti è successo durante questi anni.

Vogliono conoscere la tua storia…E vorrei conoscerla anche io- aggiunse sincero come poche volte nella vita.

Il pensiero di non sapere qualcosa di John lo infastidiva; era ormai convinto che ci fosse qualcosa che non gli era stato detto, che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione; il lavoro di sorveglianza compiuto da Mycroft in quegli anni era stato maldestro e pieno di buchi, completamente al di sotto delle sue capacità quindi l’unica risposta possibile era che qualcosa doveva essere successo durante la sua assenza e Mycroft aveva preferito tenerlo all’oscuro.

-Beh non è affar loro come ho vissuto la mia vita in questi anni e sicuramente non è un problema tuo!- disse John, voltando lo sguardo per cercare di controllare la rabbia che sentiva montare dentro di sé.

Se Sherlock voleva essere presente nella sua vita, non avrebbe dovuto abbandonarlo in quel modo!

-E che mi dici dei tuoi lunedì?- domandò ancora Sherlock.

Quando il dottore tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo al salotto, Sherlock era in piedi appoggiato allo stipite della porta, a pochi passi da lui, le braccia strette contro il torace.

-Cosa c’entrano adesso i miei lunedì?- domandò seccato.

-L’ultima volta che hai avuto a che fare con i giornalisti proclamavi a gran voce la tua eterosessualità-si limitò a dire.

John gli si avvicinò, fermandosi abbastanza vicino da invadere il suo spazio personale, e lo guardò fisso per qualche istante.

-Sherlock credo di essere abbastanza grande da decidere da solo con chi andare a letto, senza dover chiedere il permesso a te o ai giornalisti-rispose, cercando di controllare il fastidio che quella conversazione gli provocava.

Dopodiché si allontanò nuovamente, continuando a preparare il tea, anche se sia lui che Sherlock sapevano che sarebbe rimasto imbevuto se la situazione peggiorava.

-Perché non vuoi raccontarmi quello che ti è successo in questi tre anni?-si decise a chiedere.

L’attacco diretto gli aveva sempre portato dei risultati, e sicuramente avrebbe migliorato la situazione fra loro.

-Prima che me ne andassi eri sempre desideroso di raccontarmi ogni più piccola e inutile cosa che ti riguardava, quindi perché adesso vuoi lasciarmi fuori?-chiese ancora.

Capì dal repentino cambiamento nella postura di John che qualcosa lo aveva infastidito: era stato qualcosa che aveva detto?

Il tono della sua voce?

Quando l’uomo si voltò per incontrare ancora il suo sguardo era chiaro dai muscoli contratti della mascella che stava cercando in ogni modo di controllarsi.

-Perché questo è quello che fanno gli amici: ti rendono partecipi della loro vita, anche per le cose più stupide e insignificanti…

Ma avevo dimenticato che tu non hai amici-commentò abbandonando la tazza di tè e superando il detective per entrare in salotto.

Sherlock lo seguì, chiaramente infastidito dall’ultima frase e lo fermò, stringendogli una mano attorno al braccio sinistro.

-Non ti permettere!- disse con occhi fiammeggianti- Ho speso tre anni della mia vita combattendo per proteggerti, per tenere al sicuro Mrs. Hudson e Lestrade…

-Tu non lo hai fatto per me!-esclamò John, facendo echeggiare la propria voce nel salotto e probabilmente anche al piano inferiore.

Liberò il braccio dalla stretta dell’altro e rispose allo sguardo furioso di Sherlock, con altrettanta furia.

-Puoi continuare a raccontarti questa favola se ti aiuta a dormire la notte, ma sappiamo entrambi che l’unico motivo per cui te ne sei andato era per provare ancora una volta di essere il migliore.

Tu e Moriarty siete ancora in competizione, nonostante la sua morte…

Hai continuato a girare per il mondo risolvendo il più grande puzzle che avessi mai visto senza fermarti un attimo a pensare a noi poveri idioti che eravamo rimasti indietro…-gli gridò contro.

Cercando di calmarsi, si passò una mano fra i corti capelli, prima di parlare di nuovo.

-Puoi aver salvato la mia vita da un cecchino Sherlock, ma allo stesso tempo sei stato tu stesso a premere il grilletto.

Vuoi la gloria e il riconoscimento dei giornalisti?

Fa pure accomodati, prenditi tutta l’adorazione della stampa, ma tienimi fuori da questo circo!-concluse a denti stretti.

Sherlock restò in silenzio, osservando l’uomo che aveva di fronte che ancora una volta, proprio sotto il suo sguardo, si era trasformato in qualcosa di completamente diverso, totalmente estraneo al John che conosceva e amava da anni.

Cosa gli era successo in sua assenza per giustificare quella chiusura totale nei suoi confronti?

Doveva raccogliere più informazioni possibili, doveva far luce ancora una volta, sul mistero che era John Watson.

Riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri, Sherlock annuì lievemente.

-Come preferisci…-si limitò a dire.

John annuì brevemente a sua volta, prima di dirigersi in camera sua, il tè ancora in infusione, dimenticato sul piano della cucina.

 

 

Per due giorni al 221B di Baker Street si respirò un’atmosfera tesa.

I passi avanti fatti nelle ultime settimane furono annullati dalla costante presenza dei giornalisti, accampati fuori dalla porta, e dalla totale chiusura di John nei confronti di Sherlock: non c’erano più tazze di tè sistemate strategicamente accanto al divano, non c’era più la presenza rassicurante del dottore nel salotto.

Un estraneo aveva occupato il posto di John Watson, aumentando il numero di domande senza risposta nella mente di Sherlock.

In quei giorni, il detective aveva tempestato Mycroft di telefonate, chiedendo a gran voce di conoscere quello che finora gli era stato nascosto, ma Mycroft si era reso irreperibile.

L’unica cosa positiva in quei giorni era stato l’arrivo di vecchi casi irrisolti da parte di Lestrade, che lo aveva salvato dalla noia e da una lenta discesa nella pazzia.

C’era un’altra cosa che era cambiata in quei giorni: osservando il comportamento di John nei brevi momenti in cui erano entrambi nella stessa stanza, Sherlock aveva scoperto che il dottore aveva riallacciato una relazione con Jack, grazie alla presenza quasi costante di quell’odore speziato sui vestiti.

Era certo che la relazione fra i due uomini non aveva raggiunto un livello fisico, vista la mancanza di segni o dell’odore di sesso che John portava sempre con sé dopo ogni incontro sessuale, ma quella consapevolezza non sembrava aiutarlo ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posava sui vestiti stropicciati e sui capelli spettinati del medico, risultato di una qualche effusione fra i due uomini, provocandogli una rabbia incomprensibile alla bocca dello stomaco.

Cercando di concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro, e di evitare l’appartamento ostile e vuoto, Sherlock si ritrovò nel laboratorio del Barts, seduto davanti ad un microscopio per esaminare alcuni resti di pelle per un caso.

Molly era affaccendata poco distante da lui e forse fu proprio la presenza della donna che portò Sherlock a iniziare la conversazione, desideroso di trovare risposte a quelle domande che lo assillavano ormai da giorni.

-Sono tornati insieme-disse all’improvviso.

Molly alzò lo sguardo dalla cartella che stava esaminando e fissò il detective, ancora intento nello studio del lembo di pelle.

-Chi?-

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo per la domanda sciocca.

-John e quella mosca fastidiosa!-rispose.

-Stai parlando di Jack, vero?-domandò ancora la donna, un sorriso nella voce.

-Certo che sì!- sbottò Sherlock, alzando finalmente lo sguardo sulla donna- Perché lui?

Cosa ci trova John in quella persona insignificante?

Nessuno lo conosce bene quanto me, perché John si ostina in queste insulse relazioni?-disse chiaramente confuso e seccato.

-Non puoi saperlo Sherlock… Jack si è dimostrato un ottimo amico per John.

Sono certa che c’è una spiegazione al loro ritorno di fiamma-commentò Molly.

-Beh mi sembra evidente il motivo… John deve essere davvero frustrato sessualmente se ha deciso di tornare con quell’essere- disse cercando un filo logico nei propri pensieri.

-Sherlock… Sono quasi certa che se John fosse davvero frustrato sessualmente, non avrebbe bisogno di questi metodi per…Magari Jack sta cercando di aiutarlo in questa situazione con i giornalisti. -iniziò la donna, cambiando argomento a metà per non soccombere al proprio imbarazzo.

-John va per locali ogni lunedì! Non riceve abbastanza aiuto in quelle occasioni?-sbottò il detective.

-Sherlock questa è davvero una cosa meschina da dire!-lo rimproverò Molly.

-Dovresti conoscermi ormai!Sai che non sono una persona gentile e simpatica- si limitò a dire l’uomo.

Molly sorrise e scosse la testa.

-Sai benissimo che non è vero…Sei soltanto geloso-aggiunse.

-Per favore non cominciare con i sentimenti! Se avessi voluto il sentimento, sarei rimasto a casa a guardare soap opera con Mrs. Hudson!-la interruppe Sherlock, il proprio lavoro completamente abbandonato sul tavolo davanti a sé.

Un’espressione decisa apparve negli occhi di Molly, portandola a irrigidire i muscoli del volto in una posa seria.

-Invece è proprio quello che farò e tu mi ascolterai-disse in tono deciso.

Sherlock si voltò verso la donna e, dopo aver alzato nuovamente gli occhi al cielo, le dedicò la propria attenzione.

-Sei tornato con la certezza che tu e John avreste compiuto il passo necessario per trasformare la vostra amicizia in qualcos’altro…-iniziò Molly.

-Perché tutti continuano a negare l’evidenza dei fatti? Io e John siamo soltanto amici!-la interruppe frustrato il detective.

-Sta zitto!-lo rimbeccò Molly, prima di riprendere il discorso- Eri consapevole, grazie al tuo enorme cervello, che non sarebbe stato facile, ma eri convinto che le cose si sarebbero sistemate, una volta che John si fosse liberato della propria rabbia…-

-Beh mi sono lasciato prendere a pugni…-commentò l’uomo.

-Ed è servito a qualcosa?-gli chiese Molly, conoscendo già la risposta.

Sherlock sbuffò frustrato e scosse la testa.

-Come immaginavo. Sai perché?

Perché fra tutte le persone che ti erano vicino, John è quello che ha sofferto più di tutti noi per la tua morte…-disse lasciando cadere il silenzio per qualche istante, riordinando i propri pensieri.

-John è l’uomo più orgoglioso che abbia mai conosciuto, non ha mai parlato di quello che ha provato durante la tua assenza, e sono certa che tu saresti lo stesso al posto suo-aggiunse, la voce leggermente più bassa.

-Gli ho raccontato tutto quello che è successo durante questi tre anni, perché lui non vuole farmi la stessa cortesia? Credevo che avesse capito i motivi che mi hanno tenuto lontano-chiese Sherlock, cercando nuovamente di trovare un significato logico a quel discorso.

-Forse, ma questo non significa che faccia meno male…-commentò la donna.

-Quindi devo essere punito per il resto della mia vita?-

Molly sospirò e scosse la testa.

-Oh Sherlock…Certe volte sai essere davvero ottuso-si limitò a dire.

Fu allora che Sherlock osservò attentamente l’anatomopatologa e capì che anche Molly gli stava nascondendo qualcosa.

-C’è qualcosa che non mi hai detto-

Molly accennò un lieve sorriso.

-Ci sono tante cose che non sai…-confermò.

-Cosa? Che cosa mi state nascondendo tutti quanti?

Che cosa è successo in questi tre anni che non so?-la incalzò lui.

-Tante cose…Ma non è compito mio raccontarti quello che è successo-rispose. –Sarà John ha decidere quando è il momento di dirti la verità-aggiunse.

Sherlock la fissò alcuni istanti prima di annuire, per poi assumere la posizione che da sempre lo aiutava a riflettere.

C’era qualcosa nel passato di John che gli sfuggiva, qualcosa d’importante, che aveva contribuito a tramutarlo nell’estraneo che ora era ai suoi occhi.

Qualcosa che Sherlock doveva scoprire a qualunque costo.

 

 

Uno sguardo distratto ai vestiti di John portò la completa attenzione di Sherlock sul coinquilino.

Il miglior paio di jeans che l’uomo possedeva.

Camicia nera, coperta da un maglione dello stesso colore senza maniche.

Cravatta.

L’orologio da polso che aveva ricevuto in regalo da suo padre per il suo ventunesimo compleanno e che indossava soltanto in poche occasioni speciali.

Mocassini marroni che John utilizzava quando voleva far colpo su una donna al primo appuntamento (valeva ancora quella regola ora che era interessato esclusivamente agli uomini?).

Unito alle guance sbarbate e al modo quasi certosino in cui erano sistemati i capelli biondogrigi del dottore, Sherlock serrò leggermente la mascella.

John aveva un appuntamento.

Sherlock prese un respiro profondo, cercando di non pensare alla prossima deduzione ovvia: John aveva un appuntamento con il suo “fidanzato”.

Dietro le palpebre serrate, ascoltando i movimenti dell’uomo in giro per il salotto, Sherlock riuscì a riprodurre ogni sua azione: controllare il proprio aspetto nello specchio sopra il camino, passandosi una mano sulla mascella coperta dalla barba bionda, il veloce movimento delle dita fra i capelli (soffici e setosi) per provare un diverso look all’ultimo istante prima di decidere che preferiva quello precedente, sistemare il nodo alla cravatta in modo che fosse perfettamente al centro (vecchie abitudini militari impossibili da estirpare) e infine passare una mano sul maglione perché coprisse la fibbia della cinta.

Il detective non riaprì gli occhi neanche quando John si voltò e posò lo sguardo su di lui, chiaramente indeciso se dire qualcosa oppure andarsene in silenzio.

-Io esco…- si limitò a dire, avviandosi verso l’attaccapanni vicino alla porta.

Sherlock sentì un lieve tremore nelle dita della mano sinistra, e restò in silenzio, cercando di bloccare dalla propria mente le immagini che l’aspetto di John gli suggeriva, ma inutilmente.

Che cosa aveva di così speciale questo Jack per ricevere un simile trattamento?

Perché John si ostinava a circondarsi di persone insulse e inutili che non avevano altro scopo nella vita che allontanarlo da lui?

-Perché lui?-si ritrovò suo malgrado a chiedere.

Ogni rumore nella stanza cessò improvvisamente, proiettandogli l’immagine di John fermo immobile accanto alla porta, il cappotto già indosso e lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

-Come scusa?-chiese John incapace di nascondere la propria sorpresa a quella domanda.

Finalmente Sherlock aprì gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo di John, cercando di ignorare l’aumento dei propri battiti alla vista dell’uomo: con quegli abiti John era spettacolare, ancora più bello che nella propria proiezione mentale.

-Sai che non amo ripetermi-rispose, cercando di ritrovare un controllo sulla propria persona.

John sogghignò.

-Se non ti conoscessi, penserei che sei geloso-commentò.

Con un solo scatto elegante, Sherlock fu in piedi, voltandosi di spalle, quasi volesse nascondersi dalla vista dell’uomo.

Geloso! Che assurdità!

-Non essere ridicolo-ribatté.

Nella stanza scese il silenzio per qualche istante, finché John non si lasciò scappare un suono ironico.

-Lo sei…

Non sopporti che qualcuno ti abbia rimpiazzato, che possa essere interessato a qualcun altro-commentò John, incapace di nascondere la propria incredulità.

Atteggiando il proprio corpo nella postura difensiva che usava con tutti gli scettici, Sherlock si voltò nuovamente e lanciò uno sguardo a John.

-Che assurdità!

Lo so che non siete davvero una coppia: non c’è niente nel tuo atteggiamento, nei tuoi movimenti o nel tuo umore che confermi una relazione fisica fra voi due.

Non c’è il sorriso post-sesso che accompagna ogni tua azione dopo un rapporto sessuale, i muscoli delle spalle e della schiena sono ancora tesi, segno evidente di frustrazione e insoddisfazione sessuale, e soprattutto non c’è nessuna traccia di Jack sul tuo corpo- elencò velocemente, prima di prendere un lungo respiro, senza staccare gli occhi da John.

L’uomo lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio e grazie al pulsare nervoso della vena sul collo, Sherlock seppe di aver ragione.

-Nessuno ti conosce come me John-aggiunse.

John restò in silenzio qualche secondo prima di accarezzarsi la barba che gli copriva la mascella.

-Era vero un tempo, ma non più…-mormorò poi sfuggendo dallo sguardo del detective.

L’attimo dopo, si voltò e aprì la porta, lasciandolo solo nel salotto e nell’appartamento.

 

 

 

_“All Souls Club. 141 Cleveland Street.Vieni e guarda con i tuoi occhi.”_

 

Sherlock aveva ricevuto il messaggio venti minuti dopo la partenza di John, mentre era impegnato a sfogare la propria frustrazione sul violino, strappando suoni sgraziati e orribili dallo strumento.

Il messaggio proveniva da un numero che non conosceva, e l’indirizzo gli era sconosciuto, se si escludeva la sua certezza che si trovasse nel quartiere di Marylbone.

Se avesse ricevuto un messaggio simile tre anni fa, avrebbe pensato immediatamente a una nuova sfida lanciata da Moriarty, ma la morte del consulente criminale escludeva, ovviamente, quella possibilità.

Poche persone avevano il suo numero che, al contrario del suo indirizzo, non appariva nel suo sito “ _La scienza della deduzione_ ”; quel messaggio doveva essere stato mandato da qualcuno che lo conosceva personalmente.

Inoltre tutti quelli che lo conoscevano non avrebbero mai scritto “ _guarda e osserva_ ”, perché tutti sapevano che lui non si limitava a guardare, ma avrebbe osservato attentamente anche la cosa più insignificante.

Anthea? Ipotesi da escludere.

La donna si era sempre messa in contatto tramite cellulari criptati.

Escluse anche Lestrade, il cui numero era impresso nella sua mente, e Mycroft, perché una suoneria speciale era assegnata al suo numero.

Senza neanche accorgersene, si ritrovò in strada, il Belstaff indosso e la sciarpa blu attorno al collo.

Un taxi gli si fermò davanti pochi attimi dopo e Sherlock, ancora nell’atto di sedersi sul sedile, aveva già dato al taxista lo indirizzo, perdendosi poi nei propri pensieri.

C’era un’ipotesi che non aveva considerato: John era andato all’appuntamento romantico con la sua mosca fastidiosa, era possibile che fosse stato Mr. Micheals a mandargli quel messaggio?

John non era una persona attenta, quindi sarebbe bastato un istante per rubare il numero del detective dal cellulare di John e spedire quel messaggio.

Volevano metterlo davanti al fatto compiuto? Metterlo a conoscenza dell’attrazione o della complicità che i due uomini avevano?

-141 Cleveland St.-

La voce del taxista lo allontanò dai propri pensieri portandolo a lanciare un’occhiata fuori dal finestrino, restando per un attimo interdetto da ciò che vide alla sua destra.

-E’ una chiesa-disse.

L’uomo alla guida annuì.

-E’ sicuro di avermi portato all’indirizzo giusto?-chiese ancora Sherlock.

-141 Cleveland St.

Proprio come mi ha chiesto lei-si limitò a dire l’altro.

Malgrado non fosse convinto dell’esattezza dell’indirizzo, Sherlock pagò la corsa e scese dall’auto che ripartì immediatamente.

La chiesa gotica che si trovò di fronte era al buio, il cancello chiuso da una e da un lucchetto che il detective avrebbe potuto aprire senza problemi.

Per quale motivo si trovava lì? Doveva fare forzare il cancello ed entrare?

La mano era già nella tasca destra del Belstaff, dove conservava l’astuccio con gli utensili necessari per scassinare una porta, controllando allo stesso tempo che la chiesa fosse davvero vuota, quando una voce lo bloccò.

-Era da tanto che volevo conoscerti-

Sherlock si voltò verso destra e si ritrovò di fronte un uomo che non conosceva, ma che in realtà era veramente familiare: doveva avere fra i sessanta e i sessantacinque anni, capelli grigi le cui punte accarezzavano la base del collo, occhi verdi con piccole pagliuzze marroni, il naso largo e la bocca sottile.

Facendo un passo in avanti, Sherlock rivolse all'uomo un lieve cenno con il capo.

-Piacere di conoscerla, Mr. Watson-disse togliendo la mano dalla tasca e portandole entrambe dietro la schiena.

Un sorriso accennato fece nascere delle piccole fossette ai lati delle guance dell’uomo.

-I miei figli me lo avevano detto che eri bravo, anche se Harriet ha usato un linguaggio certamente più colorito-commentò con voce calma.

-E’ stato lei a mandarmi il messaggio…-

Hamish Watson annuì, per poi voltarsi verso la chiesa.

-Sbrighiamoci o perderemo l’inizio-disse incamminandosi per la strada che costeggiava il lato destro della chiesa.

Cercando mi mettere ordine nei propri pensieri, che si agitavano senza sosta nel suo cervello, Sherlock seguì l’uomo per una decina di passi, fermandosi alle spalle della chiesa, dinanzi ad un cancello di legno che permetteva di entrare nel giardino di questa.

Una luce arrivava da un capannone poco distante e in lontananza Sherlock sentì una voce.

Prima di entrare nel capannone, Mr. Watson si voltò nuovamente verso il detective.

-E’ meglio che lui non sappia che sei qui…Non ne sarebbe per niente contento.

Nasconditi in fondo alla sala come fa sempre tuo fratello-aggiunse dandogli nuovamente le spalle.

-Mycroft è qui?-chiese sentendo montare la rabbia verso l’uomo; quelle parole erano la conferma che Mycroft e naturalmente Lestrade gli avevano nascosto qualcosa.

Mr. Watson scosse la testa.

-Non si è ancora visto, ma sono certo che arriverà quando sarà il turno di John.

Fa sempre così…-

L’attimo dopo l’uomo entrò nel capannone e Sherlock si fermò sulla soglia per osservare ciò che poteva della sala: era un teatro parrocchiale, con un palcoscenico sullo sfondo su cui era sistemato uno scranno con un microfono; dieci file di dieci sedie l’una erano sistemate ordinatamente nella sala e cinquanta sedie erano occupate.

Fra la folla, Sherlock riconobbe ovviamente la mosca fastidiosa, ma si sorprese di trovare nelle prime file Lestrade, Molly, Sarah, Sally e anche Mrs. Hudson, seduta accanto a Harriet e Mr. Watson.

Una presenza apparve alle sue spalle, e senza bisogno di voltarsi, Sherlock capì che Mycroft era lì, comprendendo finalmente il motivo della sua presenza davanti a quella porta.

-Perché non me lo hai detto?-domandò furioso, ma tenendo la voce bassa per non farsi scoprire.

-John non avrebbe voluto e Gregory, dopo il tuo ritorno, mi ha proibito di farne parola con te.

Andiamo tocca a John-disse entrando nella sala e sistemandosi in fondo, mimetizzandosi perfettamente con l’ambiente.

Sherlock entrò a sua volta nella sala e restò immobile accanto alla porta, lo sguardo fisso verso il palcoscenico, dove John si stava avvicinando allo scranno.

I vestiti eleganti che poche ore prima erano stati agli occhi di Sherlock i preparativi per un appuntamento galante, ora assumevano un significato totalmente diverso: dimostravano la forza e il coraggio di quell’enorme enigma che era John Watson ai suoi occhi.

Le mani sistemate ai lati del microfono, John posò lo sguardo sulla piccola folla e accennò un sorriso.

-Salve a tutti. Mi chiamo John e sono un tossicodipendente-disse con la voce che da sempre Sherlock identificava come quella del “Capitano Watson”.

-Ciao John- rispose in coro il gruppo ai piedi del palcoscenico.

-Oggi sono due anni dall’ultima volta che ho assunto farmaci-disse ancora John.

A quelle parole, un caloroso applauso si alzò dal gruppo di persone seduto nelle prime file che rappresentava la famiglia di John, portando il dottore a sorridere nuovamente, nonostante il nervosismo che irradiava dalla sua postura.

John aspettò che il silenzio calasse nella sala per parlare nuovamente.

-La prima regola di questi incontri è la riservatezza, conosciamo soltanto i nomi dei nostri compagni e le loro storie, ma so che tutti voi avete visto il mio volto sulle prime pagine dei giornali nell’ultima settimana-commentò strappando una lieve risata al gruppo.

-Tutti voi sapete perché sono diventato un tossicodipendente…

Tre anni fa ho perso qualcuno…Una persona molto importante per me.

Con la sua morte tutta ha smesso di aver senso per me, il mondo andava avanti ed io non riuscivo a capire come fosse possibile, poiché la mia vita si era fermata nel momento in cui… in cui lui era scomparso-.

Un nodo aveva stretto la gola di Sherlock ascoltando quelle parole, gli occhi fissi sul palcoscenico dove il suo dottore stava mettendo il suo cuore in mostra.

-La prima volta che ho preso dei tranquillanti è stato dopo essere tornato dall’ospedale…A sentire i medici, avevo bisogno di dormire e le pillole mi avrebbero “aiutato” a riprendermi da quello che mi era successo.

E in un certo senso mi sono state utili…-disse con voce talmente bassa che soltanto grazie al microfono arrivò alle persone presenti.

-E’ cominciato così: bastava una pillola per addormentarmi e ritrovarmi in un mondo dove ero, nuovamenteutile e “indispensabile” come soltanto lui era capace di fare.

La realtà che mi circondava mi spaventava e mi era ostile, quindi perché non crearmi una realtà migliore, fatta su misura per me?

In fondo non poteva esserci niente di male in quei tranquillanti se me li aveva prescritti l’ospedale… Lo so, a ripensarci adesso suona davvero idiota, ma all’epoca mi sembrava davvero sensato.

-I tranquillanti hanno funzionato per qualche mese, finché i miei sogni non sono stati corrotti dalla stessa realtà che cercavo di rifuggire: ogni volta che chiudevo gli occhi, vedevo sempre la stessa scena, lo stesso incubo, da cui non riuscivo a scappare.

Ecco perché ho iniziato a prendere gli stimolanti: tutti mi dicevano che dovevo riprendere in mano la mia vita, che non potevo lasciarmi andare, e gli stimolanti sembravano funzionare; mi tenevano vigile e concentrato, lasciandomi sveglio anche per giorni, ma ogni volta il bisogno di “normalità” diventava troppo forte e tornavo a usare tranquillanti-raccontò.

Come aveva potuto John scherzare con la propria vita in quel modo?Era un dottore, per la miseria!

Inconsapevole del tremore che si era impossessato del suo corpo, una mano stretta in modo spasmodico attorno allo stipite della porta, Sherlock teneva lo sguardo fisso su John, desideroso di sapere e allo stesso tempo spaventato da quello che l’uomo avrebbe raccontato.

-In un anno ho mentito, tradito la fiducia delle persone a me più care, ho rubato…-disse fermandosi un istante sopraffatto dai sentimenti- Ma nella mia mente, tutto era giustificato dal senso di vuoto che mi stava divorando e da cui non avevo la forza di liberarmi.

Finché un giorno ho deciso che era venuto il momento di smetterla con le pillole: in un momento di lucidità, o di follia, ho svuotato tutte le pillole nel lavandino…E sono salito sul tetto del mio appartamento-.

A quelle parole Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, il fiato bloccato nei polmoni.

John restò in silenzio qualche istante, scuotendo la testa.

-Ero in preda alla paranoia totale, convinto che quella fosse la soluzione più logica, l’unico modo per uscirne…Credo di aver addirittura pensato che avrei fatto un favore ai miei amici, che li avrei liberati da un peso, ma avevo dimenticato quanto potessero essere testardi-disse con un lieve sorriso.

-Ero lì, seduto sul cornicione, con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto ed ecco che il mio angelo custode personale viene a sedersi accanto a me e continua a parlare finché non riesce a farmi cambiare idea…Essere salvati dal Governo Britannico e dal suo fido braccio destro è qualcosa che capita una volta ogni duecento anni, come la cometa di Halley-scherzò.

Sherlock guardò nella direzione in cui sapeva avrebbe trovato Mycroft e incontrò il suo sguardo, trovandolo come sempre privo di emozioni.

-Sono passati due anni da quel giorno: ho iniziato a seguire questi incontri e ho ripreso in mano la mia vita e anche se non è stato facile, ogni volta che ero sul punto di crollare mi sono chiesto che cosa avrebbe detto l’idiota con il Belstaff in fondo alla sala.

Vista la sua esperienza non me lo avrebbe mai perdonato, anzi mi avrebbe rimproverato la sostanza patetica e noiosa che aveva causato la mia dipendenza.

“Tranquillanti…Davvero noioso John!”-disse il dottore, imitando la voce profonda dell’amico, strappando un piccolo sorriso alla folla.

Sherlock sentì lo sguardo dell’intera sala fisso su di sé, ma lo ignorò completamente in favore degli occhi verdi che nonostante la distanza avevano incontrato i suoi.

Quello sguardo durò soltanto pochi istanti, prima che John attirasse nuovamente l’attenzione della folla.

-Prima di lasciare il posto a qualcun altro, vorrei ringraziare ancora una volta la mia famiglia: grazie per non aver mai smesso di aver fiducia in me, per essermi stati accanto malgrado i miei scatti di rabbia, la mia depressione e la mia ubriachezza molesta.

Grazie per avermi aiutato a mantenere un tetto sopra la testa e avermi costretto a mangiare-disse rivolgendosi direttamente al gruppo di persone nella seconda fila, portando Mrs. Hudson e Sarah ad asciugarsi gli occhi con un fazzoletto- Senza di voi non sarei qui-aggiunse.

Accompagnato dagli applausi della folla, John si allontanò dallo scranno e scese lentamente i gradini, tornando a sedersi insieme agli altri membri del gruppo.

 

 

 

Il fumo della sigaretta si mischiava al respiro freddo che usciva dalle sue labbra.

Non appena John aveva abbandonato il palcoscenico, diretto verso il piccolo gruppo di amici e famigliari, Sherlock era uscito dal capannone, incapace di respirare e di restare un minuto in più nella sala.

Non era andato lontano; aveva fatto soltanto una decisa di passi, muovendosi in modo quasi sincopato cercando di mettere ordine nei propri pensieri confusi, stringendo fra le dita tremanti una delle sigarette che aveva preso l’abitudine di tenere nella tasca interna del Belstaff durante quegli anni di lontananza.

Aveva fumato la prima sigaretta velocemente, consumandola in poche boccate, e ne aveva accesa un’altra con il mozzicone ancora acceso, leggermente infastidito per la sua incapacità di zittire le parole di John che ancora risuonavano nella sua mente.

Come aveva potuto fare una cosa del genere?

Perché aveva giocato con la propria vita in quel modo…Tutto per colpa del suo “suicidio”.

Perché?

Lui non valeva tanto…Non quanto John.

-Non dovresti fumare-disse una voce alle sue spalle.

Prendendo una nuova boccata soltanto per contraddire l’uomo, Sherlock restò in silenzio, non sapendo come comportarsi in quella situazione: di solito era John a rimproverarlo per aver fatto qualcosa di avventato o stupido, non si erano mai trovati con i ruoli invertiti.

-Che ci fai qui Sherlock?-domandò ancora John, con voce paziente, ma da cui riusciva a scorgere la vena di rabbia che scorreva sottotraccia.

Il detective prese l’ultima boccata dalla sigaretta e ne prese un’altra dalla tasca.

-Sherlock…-lo incalzò John con maggior fermezza.

-Perché non me lo hai detto?-chiese a bassa voce il detective.

-Non ti riguardava-rispose semplicemente John.

-Hai sviluppato una tossicodipendenza che avrebbe potuto ucciderti! Certo che mi riguardava!-disseSherlock, voltandosi di scatto e posando lo sguardo fiammeggiante sul dottore.

-Non credo…-commentò John scuotendo leggermente la testa.

-Come hai potuto farmi una cosa del genere?-domandò finalmente

John aggrottò la fronte: chiaramente non si aspettava quella domanda.

-Come scusa?-

-Come hai potuto giocare con la tua vita in questo modo?Non hai pensato a me?

Che avrei fatto se tu fossi morto?-chiese ancora Sherlock.

Il volto di John s’irrigidì.

-Tu ERI morto brutto idiota!-rispose lasciando sfogo alla rabbia che lo animava fin dal primo momento in cui aveva scorto Sherlock in fondo alla sala.

-Non avevi nessun diretto!-continuò Sherlock, facendo un passo verso l’altro, quasi volesse imprimere maggiore enfasi alle sue parole.

-Non avevo alcun diritto? Vaffanculo Sherlock!-gridò John dando uno spintone al detective per allontanarlo da sé, facendo cadere a terra il bastone.

John si passò una mano fra i corti capelli biondi e restarono pochi secondi in silenzio, prima di rialzare uno sguardo altrettanto furioso sul detective.

-Che cosa ti aspettavi che facessi? Che dimenticassi i due anni che avevamo vissuto insieme, tutto quello che avevamo passato e andassi avanti con la mia vita?

Mi hai lasciato da solo Sherlock, hai la minima idea di quello che ho dovuto sopportare con i giornalisti, le bugie e la mia miserabile vita?

Io non avevo nessun senso senza di te!-disse John cercando di controllare la propria rabbia.

-A quanto sembra sei ancora più idiota di quanto credessi-disse Sherlock incapace di accettare quelle parole.

Il volto di John s’indurì maggiormente a quelle parole, e per un istante Sherlock fu certo che l’altro lo avrebbe colpito.

-Sei davvero uno stronzo…

Io sono sempre stato al tuo fianco, ogni volta che avevi bisogno di me ero lì, fosse solo per prendere il tuo dannato cellulare dalla tasca, e dov’eri tu quando ero io ad aver bisogno di te?-.

Ancora una volta il silenzio scese nella strada, spezzato soltanto dal chiacchiericcio che arrivava dal capannone poco distante.

-Avevo bisogno di te, ma l’unico modo per essere di nuovo con te era nei miei sogni.

Ecco perché ho cominciato a prendere quelle pillole: ne bastava una e tutto tornava ad avere senso, tu eri di nuovo con me ed io smettevo di essere la persona patetica che ero diventato.

Tu non hai la minima idea…-disse interrompendo la frase a metà e allontanando lo sguardo dal detective per un istante.

Sherlock osservò attentamente l’amico, leggendo sul suo volto la rabbia, il dolore e la vergogna che quell’esperienza e quelle parole portavano con sé.

-Sono stato sul punto di farla finita più volte, e ogni volta in un modo diverso: sparandomi un colpo, gettandomi dal tetto, o semplicemente andando in overdose.

Sarebbe bastato poco…-disse alzando le spalle.

Il detective deglutì più volte cercando di liberarsi del nodo che gli aveva stretto la gola.

John lo guardò per pochi secondi, accarezzandosi la barba, in quello che Sherlock aveva ormai identificato come un gesto calmante, per poi sospirare.

-Tu eri tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno e te ne sei andato senza neanche voltarti indietro-concluse, fissando gli occhi grigi dell’altro.

Sherlock Holmes era un uomo analitico, da sempre convinto che la sua intelligenza fosse il suo più grande pregio, rassegnato a una vita di solitudine con il proprio Lavoro.

Ma non aveva fatto i conti con John Watson.

Il piccolo dottore aveva abbattuto colpo dopo colpo il muro che aveva costruito attorno a sé e si era guadagnato un posto di riguardo nel cuore di Sherlock.

Quel cuore che il detective aveva creduto di non avere, ma che James Moriarty aveva individuato a prima vista…

Quella valanga di emozioni che non riusciva a identificare era sul punto di soffocarlo, ma Sherlock era consapevole che lasciar andare John senza metterlo almeno in parte a conoscenza di quei “sentimenti”, sarebbe stato l’errore più grande della sua vita.

John gli aveva voltato le spalle, pronto a ritornare nel capannone quando Sherlock annullò la distanza fra loro e strinse entrambe le mani attorno agli avambracci dell’uomo, costringendolo a voltarsi.

John incontrò lo sguardo dell’altro e Sherlock vide chiaramente la lotto fra la confusione e la rabbia, prima che quest’ultima prevalesse.

-Lasciami andare-gli disse con quella nota adirata che aveva accompagnato tutta la loro conversazione.

Come risposta Sherlock aumentò la stretta.

-Sherlock…-lo avvertì John.

-Tu eri con me-disse Sherlock guadagnandosi uno sguardo confuso, che spinse il detective a continuare.

-Ogni secondo di ogni giorno, tu eri con me…Non riuscivo a liberarmi della tua immagine.

Sei stato tu a fermarmi quando rischiavo di diventare crudele, sei tu che hai salvato tutti quei criminali, perché se fosse dipeso da me John, li avrei uccisi uno a uno soltanto perché mi avevano allontanato da te.

Però sapevo che non ne saresti stato felice, che saresti stato deluso se mi fossi lasciato andare alla parte più oscura di me-.

Sherlock si zittì per qualche istante, lo sguardo ancora in quello del dottore, leggendovi ogni emozione che l’uomo stava provando in quel momento: confusione, preoccupazione, orgoglio?Amore?

Sherlock deglutì nuovamente, deciso per una volta, a essere sincero fino all’ultimo.

Anche se c’era un’alta probabilità che fosse l’ultima.

-In questi tre anni ho ideato tanti diversi scenari…Ti ho immaginato sposato con figli, finalmente con la tua clinica privata e una villetta fuori Londra…Felice.

Era un’immagine che mi feriva, ma ero convinto che fosse la cosa giusta per te.

-Al contrario di me, tu meriti di essere felice!

E se questo significa sparire dalla tua vita, sono disposto a farlo, nonostante la mia natura egoista che vorrebbe passare ogni singolo istante con te.

Basta che tu me lo dica e non mi vedrai più-concluse, sincero come mai prima d’ora.

John lo fissò con un’espressione incredula sul volto, il fiato trattenuto e una rigidità nuova nei muscoli.

Il silenzio si protrasse per pochi istanti ma John ebbe l’assurda sensazione di aver passato ore in quella stretta, prima di riscuotersi e lasciando sfogo alla rabbia che ancora non lo abbandonava.

Lasciandosi scappare un suono frustrato dalle labbra dischiuse, John afferrò il detective per il bavero del cappotto e con una mossa veloce e inaspettata, manovrò il detective facendolo sbattere violentemente con la schiena contro il muro della chiesa.

Un respiro mozzato uscì dalle labbra di Sherlock all’impatto, e l’attimo dopo John era nel suo spazio personale, così vicino da sentire la compattezza dei muscoli contro il suo corpo e il respiro caldo contro il viso.

-Brutto idiota! Come posso essere felice senza di te?-gli domandò adirato John.

Sherlock osservò i contorni di quel volto così familiare, per la prima volta così vicino da sentire il lieve odore di menta e caffè nel respiro di John, le mani strette nel maglione nero che poco poteva contro il freddo.

I suoi occhi grigi incontrarono quelli verdi di John e l’attimo dopo la realtà sembrò muoversi a velocità triplicata; senza che se ne accorgesse una mano si mosse verso l’alto posandosi sul retro del collo di John per avvicinarlo a sé e chiudere la minima distanza fra i loro volti, facendo così incontrare le loro labbra.

Il primo pensiero che attraversò la mente del detective fu la morbidezza delle labbra di John, la perfetta combinazione fra il suo labbro inferiore e quello superiore di John; il secondo furono le dita di John, ancora strette attorno al bavero del cappotto che lo attiravano contro di sé, invece di respingerlo.

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono più volte, in un gioco di potere che vide Sherlock perdente e che lo costrinse a dischiudere le labbra e lasciare che la lingua di John se insinuasse all’interno, non prima che un morso fosse lasciato sul suo labbro inferiore.

La mano destra di Sherlock si perse fra i capelli morbidi di John, scivolando fra le ciocche, scompigliandoli soltanto perché lo aveva sognato tante volte e ora aveva la possibilità di soddisfare quel desiderio.

Le mani di John scivolarono sul torace solido di Sherlock e si allacciarono attorno alla vita stretta dell’uomo, annullando così ogni distanza fra i loro corpi, mentre le loro labbra erano ancora impegnate in una danza frenetica: labbra, denti e lingua, ogni mezzo era accettabile per scoprire ogni più piccolo segreto dell’altro.

Fu la mancanza d’ossigeno che li costrinse a separarsi, facendo incontrare i loro sguardi; tutte le emozioni contrastanti che fino a quel momento avevano animato John erano scomparse lasciando il posto a un’unica e potente emozione: desiderio.

-John…-sussurrò Sherlock non sapendo come continuare.

-Sta zitto!-mormorò in risposta l’altro, riavvicinando il volto al suo e baciandolo nuovamente.

Un mugolio soddisfatto giunse alle orecchie di Sherlock, ma il detective non seppe stabilire chi dei due ne era responsabile; una mano di John era affondata fra i suoi capelli provocando un brivido che gli attraversò tutta la schiena e si concentrò nell’inguine, dove un’erezione che si sviluppava velocemente lo portò a muovere i fianchi contro quelli di John, alla ricerca della frizione giusta, sorridendo nel bacio dell’uomo quando sentì l’erezione di John contro la coscia.

La sua mente analitica lo rimproverò per quel comportamento inappropriato, così distante dal suo usuale atteggiamento, e il suono di un’auto in lontananza gli ricordò che erano in strada, contro il muro di una chiesa per giunta, ma per quanto si sforzasse Sherlock, non riusciva a trovare in sé la motivazione per staccarsi dal dottore.

Fu allora che si accorse della presenza di un estraneo a pochi passi di distanza, seguito pochi attimi dopo da un leggero colpo di tosse, per annunciare la propria presenza: Lestrade.

I muscoli di John s’irrigidirono e l’attimo dopo il suo viso si allontanò da quello di Sherlock, abbassando la testa per recuperare il contegno necessario per affrontare l’intruso.

I due uomini si voltarono verso l’ispettore, sul cui viso era stampato un sorriso soddisfatto, le braccia allacciate contro il torace.

-Sono stato mandato a controllare che non vi foste uccisi a vicenda… Ma a quanto pare ci sbagliavamo, volete che torni più tardi?-domandò ironico, incapace di nascondere il proprio sorriso divertito.

-Sta zitto Greg…-rispose John brusco, ormai libero dall’abbraccio rassicurante di Sherlock, lo sguardo fisso sull’amico, prima di fare i pochi passi necessari per avvicinarsi all’ispettore e superarlo per rientrare nel capannone, seguito dopo pochi istanti da Greg.

Sherlock lo osservò allontanarsi e, inconsciamente passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore su cui restava ancora qualche traccia del sapore del dottore, per poi allacciare il Belstaff per ripararsi dal freddo che lo aveva colto nel momento in cui l’abbraccio si era sciolto e per nascondere l’erezione che non voleva saperne di calmarsi.

Si accese una sigaretta, cercando di rimettere ordine nei propri pensieri, e fu allora che lo vide: abbandonato a terra a pochi passi da sé, giaceva il bastone di John.

Sherlock lo raccolse e si concesse un sorriso, incapace di liberarsi dalla sensazione che presto le cose sarebbero tornate alla normalità.

Una nuova normalità che Sherlock era ansioso di scoprire.

 

 

 

 

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	6. Dance the night away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Nel capitolo sono presenti alcune canzoni, ecco i loro titoli:  
> "I wanna dance with somebody" by Withney Houston  
> "So emotional" by Withney Houston  
> "I know it's over" by The Smiths  
> "True love" by Pink  
> "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto finora e ha lasciato kudos! ^_^   
> Buona lettura

Il rumore dei bassi a tutto volume faceva tremare violentemente le pareti del locale.

Sherlock si guardò attorno nella marea di corpi sudati e mezzi nudi che lo circondavano e cercò di trovare un buon punto d’osservazione che gli permettesse di tenere d’occhio sia la pista da ballo sia l’entrata del locale.

Non aveva la minima idea di cosa lo avesse spinto lì, in un lunedì sera, quando avrebbe potuto dedicarsi ai propri esperimenti senza la costante intromissione di John, ma era convinto che quello fosse il posto in cui doveva essere.

La colpa era certamente della sua curiosità, del suo insaziabile bisogno di sapere, anche se questa volta si era spinto oltre il sapere scientifico, oltre il desiderio di eccellere nel suo campo, e non delle insulse conversazioni e le frecciatine di cui era stato oggetto negli ultimi giorni.

“ _Non lo hai mai visto ballare?_ ”

Con un impercettibile cenno del capo e un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto, allontanò da sé l’attenzione indesiderata, e notevolmente fastidiosa, di un uomo sulla trentina il cui unico indumento di vestiario erano un paio di skinny jeans neri.

Sherlock giocherellò per qualche secondo con il bicchiere di whisky che aveva in mano e si chiese per l’ennesima volta quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto aspettare e che accidenti gli era passato per la testa quando si era lasciato convincere a essere lì quella sera.

Conosceva John, era il suo coinquilino, il suo migliore amico e nessuno dei presenti nel locale lo conosceva meglio di lui.

Di questo era assolutamente sicuro.

Non poteva però negare che ci fosse una consistente parte della vita di John che lui ignorava completamente; avrebbe potuto fare ricerche, chiedere le registrazioni del locale a Mycroft per osservare il comportamento di John durante i suoi “lunedì alternativi”, ma aveva capito fin da subito che non sarebbe stato abbastanza.

Aveva bisogno di vedere con i propri occhi, di provare sulla propria pelle la differenza fra John Watson che conosceva, e quello che gli era ignoto.

Sherlock portò la sua attenzione sulla pista e fu allora che si accorse di essersi perso nel suo palazzo mentale per troppo tempo, quando rialzando gli occhi, si ritrovò a neanche venti metri di distanza da John, in compagnia di Jack e Lestrade; i cui occhi blu erano fissi su di lui, privi della rabbia e frustrazione che si sarebbe aspettato in una situazione simile, ma carichi di un sentimento che sempre più spesso animava lo sguardo del dottore nelle ultime settimane.

Desiderio.

Senza sciogliere i loro sguardi, Sherlock bevve il resto del whisky, deglutendo lentamente e osservando il rossore che si diffuse sulle guance di John.

Concedendosi un sorriso accennato, Sherlock alzò il bicchiere vuoto in direzione dell’amico in segno di benvenuto e lo osservò per qualche istante ancora, finché John non sciolse il loro sguardo, voltandogli le spalle diretto al bar.

Che il gioco abbia inizio….

 

 

**QUARANTOTTO ORE PRIMA**

 

La nuova normalità era uno schifo!

Questo fu il primo pensiero che attraversò la mente di Sherlock quando il primo suono che registrarono le sue orecchie in un’umida mattina di aprile, fu una canzone sparata a tutto volume nell’appartamento.

Si stropicciò gli occhi restando immobile nel letto per qualche istante, cercando di riconoscere la musica, ma doveva ammettere con se stesso che la conoscenza della musica pop non rientrava nelle sue aree d’interesse.

Qualcuno canticchiava a bassa voce a ritmo con la musica e per un istante Sherlock si lasciò tentare dall’immagine di John Watson impegnato a preparare la colazione in cucina in boxer e vestaglia, concedendosi un lieve sorriso.

All’ennesimo acuto della cantante, Sherlock sospirò e si rizzò a sedere… Dovevano assolutamente avere una conversazione sulla musica e soprattutto sul concetto di “buona musica”.

Arrivò alla porta della propria camera e riuscì a cogliere una risata divertita che era sicuramente John, che lo portò a sorridere nuovamente prima di girare la maniglia della porta per poi bloccandosi improvvisamente sulla soglia della stanza per la scena che gli si presentò davanti.

Come aveva immaginato, John era in cucina con indosso la sua vestaglia e i suoi boxer, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, ma non da solo; con un braccio allacciato attorno ai fianchi del dottore, un cucchiaio di legno nell’altra mano, e con indosso soltanto un paio di stretti boxer neri, c’era Jack Micheals.

Quella scena che fino a pochi istanti prima lo aveva portato a sorridere ora gli provocava un fuoco che gli corrodeva le pareti dello stomaco e che non riusciva a spiegarsi: quando era arrivato l’uomo?

Considerato l’abbigliamento, doveva aver passato la notte nell’appartamento, ma quando Sherlock era tornato da uno dei sopralluoghi, non aveva trovato nessuna traccia della sua presenza, non c’era stato nessun rumore sospetto…Indisturbato, lanciò uno sguardo all’attaccapanni accanto alla porta e notò il cappotto nero dell’uomo, come aveva fatto a non notarlo la notte scorsa?

Eppure era certo che l’uomo fosse uscito definitivamente dalla scena dopo…

Sherlock scosse la testa, rimproverandosi mentalmente per quella che si era rivelata una deduzione errata: era evidente che quello che era successo fra loro non aveva avuto per John lo stesso significato che vi attribuiva lui.

In fondo era stato soltanto un bacio…Un fantastico, eroticobacio pieno di promesse, ma evidentemente lui era l’unico a pensarla a quel modo.

La risata di John lo fece tornare alla realtà e Sherlock posò nuovamente lo sguardo sulla coppia: i fianchi di John si muovevano a tempo di musica contro Micheals che lo teneva premuto contro di sé, con un braccio attorno alla vita.

“ _Oh! Wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
Yeah! _Wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  “

Sherlock si staccò dalla porta e si mosse verso la cucina a testa alta e con la schiena dritta, per dimostrare alla coppia che la loro intimità lo lasciava del tutto indifferente.

Non appena isuoi occhi registrarono il movimento, John si staccò da Jack e cercò di ricomporsi, chiudendo la propria vestaglia in vita.

-Buongiorno Sherlock-lo salutò dopo essersi schiarita la gola.

Sherlock rispose con un mugugno e prese la propria tazza dal lavello per versarsi una generosa dose di tea.

-Ehi Sherlock, fai colazione con noi?-domandò Jack avvicinandosi ai fornelli per recuperare un piatto pieno di pancakes.

Il detective si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto al tavolo, ignorando completamente l’uomo.

John lo fissò per qualche istante prima di annuire al posto suo, prima di recuperare la propria tazza e prenderne un sorso.

Erano passatidieci giorni da quel bacio.

Nessuno dei due aveva affrontato l’argomento, quasi certamente per evitare l’imbarazzo che ne sarebbe derivato, continuando la propria vita come al solito, senza però quell’aria pesante che si era respirata nell’appartamento fin dal ritorno del detective.

Jack sistemò i pancakes al centro del tavolo per poi dirigersi verso il bagno a pochi passi dalla cucina, lasciando i due uomini da soli, il silenzio interrotto soltanto dalla musica che continuava a suonare dallo stereo.

Cercando di superare l’imbarazzo, John sistemò un piatto vuoto davanti al detective e gli prese la tazza di tea ben consapevole che il detective era totalmente incapace di preparare un tea decente, così gettò la bevanda nel lavello e riempì nuovamente la tazza aggiungendovi due cucchiaini di zucchero, lasciandola poi accanto a Sherlock.

L’attimo dopo il detective si portò la tazza alla bocca, facendo nascere un sorriso sulle labbra del dottore, che John cercò di nascondere dietro la propria tazza, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia di fronte all’uomo.

“ _I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much_  
I get so emotional, baby   
_Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby_  “

Impegnato a riempire il piatto di Sherlock con una porzione minima di pancakes, senza accorgersene, John iniziò a canticchiarea tempo con la canzone, lasciando cadere lo sguardo sulle lunghe ed eleganti mani del detective quando gli sistemò il piatto davanti, cercando di allontanare dalla mente il ricordo di come quelle mani lo avevano afferrato, stretto a sé, della carezza delicata di quelle dita fra i suoi capelli.

Quando rialzò la testa, si accorse che lo sguardo di Sherlock era fisso su di lui, e per un lungo istante si lasciò catturare dagli occhi grigi dell’uomo, prima di distoglierlo velocemente, in imbarazzo per essere stato colto sul fatto.

-Marmellata o sciroppo?-gli domandò poi la voce leggermente roca.

-Sciroppo-rispose Sherlock dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

John si alzò nuovamente dirigendosi verso il frigo, le spalle rivolte verso il detective.

L’istante dopo una nuova canzone risuonò nella cucina e quasi nello stesso istante, John avvertì la presenza di Sherlock dietro di sé; chiuse la porta del frigo e si voltò lentamente trovandosi bloccato fra il detective e il mobile della cucina.

Sherlock non aveva la minima idea di cosa l’aveva spinto ad alzarsi e a fare i pochi passi che lo dividevano da John, era consapevole soltanto della tensione che gli impediva di restare fermo nello stesso posto per più di qualche minuto, quel desiderio di essere accanto a John, invadere il suo spazio ora che ne aveva la possibilità per essere certo che l’uomo non svanisse davanti ai suoi occhi all’improvviso.

Lasciandolo nuovamente solo.

Era strano come non riuscisse ad accettare il concetto di solitudine dopo aver passato gran parte della sua vita in un volontario isolamento, per evitare il dolore e le incomprensioni che i rapporti umani si trascinano dietro.

Malgrado quello che John o Mycroft pensavano di lui, Sherlock era tutto fuorché un novellino nelle questioni di cuore: aveva avuto le sue esperienze durante l’università, Victor ne era un esempio evidente, e anche durante i suoi anni da tossico, c’erano stati uomini e donne, disposti a scambiare una dose per alcuni favori particolari.

E poi c’era stata Irene.

L’unico essere umano a interessarlo per più di un’ora oltre a John; una compagna e combattente con cui aveva potuto scontrarsi ad armi pari, lasciandosi tentare dalla sua intelligenza e affascinare dalla sua incoscienza di fronte al pericolo.

Però nessuno, né Victor né Irene avevano lasciato un vuoto dentro di lui al momento della loro partenza…Non come aveva fatto John.

Perché l’idea di separarsi da John Watson ora gli sembrava inconcepibile?

Perché Sherlock Holmes, l’autoproclamato sociopatico, che non aveva mai avuto bisogno di nessuno neanche nei momenti più bui e disperati della sua vita, si ritrovava incapace di lasciar andare nuovamente il piccolo grande dottore che aveva di fronte?

Perché l’idea che l’uomo potesse lasciarlo per farsi una nuova vita con Micheals era insopportabile?

“ _And I know it's over - still I cling_

_I don't know where else I can go_

_I know it's over_

_And it never really began_

_But in my heart it was so real_ ”

 

-John…-disse a bassa voce, trovandosi poi senza parole, incapace di dar voce al tumulto che si agitava dentro di sé.

Il dottore inarcò le sopracciglia, scrutando attentamente il volto dell’amico, cercando di capire cosa lo turbasse e inconsciamente sollevò una mano e gli scostò alcuni riccioli spettinati dalla fronte, lasciando poi scivolare poi le dita lungo lo zigomo prominente.

John si rimproverò per l’immagine che il suo cervello gli rimandò all’istante, facendogli ricordare la sensazione che aveva provato ad accarezzare quegli zigomi, cedendo a un desiderio represso troppo a lungo, il senso di protezione e sicurezza che aveva sentito quando quelle braccia forti lo avevano abbracciato…dandogli la sensazione che non ci fosse altro posto al mondo dove dovesse essere.

La certezza di essere a casa.

Sherlock si lasciò scappare un sospiro a quel gesto d’affetto inaspettato, così tipicamente John, che dovette resistere con tutte le sue forze al desiderio di lasciarsi andare e impossessarsi nuovamente delle labbra dell’uomo, per assicurarsi che il loro sapore, la loro morbidezza non fosse cambiata in quei giorni.

John sorrise, e lanciò un veloce sguardo alle labbra piene e perfette del detective, quasi avesse letto i suoi pensieri in quell’unico respiro, avvicinando il proprio volto e posando la fronte contro quella di Sherlock, diminuendo maggiormente la distanza fra loro.

-Va tutto bene…-mormorò, cercando le parole giuste per liberare Sherlock dalla sua inquietudine, lasciando scivolare una mano fra i capelli ribelli del detective-Non avrei dovuto…-aggiunse.

Prima che potesse continuare, la porta del bagno si aprì e Jack entrò nuovamente nella cucina, sedendosi su uno degli sgabelli senza concedere alla coppia più di uno sguardo.

-Continuate pure…Non fate caso a me- commentò poi sistemando nel piatto una porzione generosa di pancakes.

Lasciandosi andare a un sospiro frustrato, Sherlock si allontanò da John e tornò a sedersi al proprio posto, la bottiglia di sciroppo d’acero stretta fra le dita della mano sinistra.

John si accarezzò la barba ispida sulla mascella e consapevole che sarebbe stato inutile rimproverare Jack, si mosse per la cucina per riprendere il proprio posto.

Nella cucina per qualche minuto si udì soltanto il rumore delle forchette contro il piatto, smorzato dalla musica che ancora usciva dagli altoparlanti dello stereo.

-Allora…-disse John, voltandosi leggermente verso Jack- Vuoi dirmi perché ti sei presentato qui alle due di notte?-chiese.

Un sorriso malandrino si dipinse sulle labbra di Jack, portando l’altro ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

-Ok forza…Come si chiama?-

Jack si lasciò andare a una lieve risata prima di incontrare lo sguardo dell’amico.

-Harry-confessò Jack.

-Che nome originale!-commentò ironico John.

L’altro lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato, concentrando in quell’unico gesto tutto il proprio sarcasmo.

-Senti chi parla…

Comunque, è americano, era al seguito di non ricordo quale politico in visita a Downing Street, e siccome era la prima volta che si trovava a Londra, aveva bisogno di una guida-raccontò.

-Immagino che tu gli avrai illustrato le bellezze della nostra città nel dettaglio…-commentò John, un sorriso ironico stampato sul volto.

-Esatto.

Sono stato un ottimo cicerone! Sono anche riuscito a far aprire il London Eye dopo l’orario di chiusura soltanto per noi.

Non guardarmi così! So essere romantico quando voglio, non è colpa mia se tu non ne sei rimasto colpito-esclamò come risposta allo sguardo incredulo di John.

-Per quanto adori Londra di notte, non credo che sarei caduto nel tuo letto con una mossa del genere-commentò John.

Lanciando uno sguardo furtivo a Sherlock, per capire quanto quella conversazione lo mettesse a disagio, John riuscì a cogliere gli ultimi accenni del sorriso che furtivo si era disegnato sulle labbra piene dell’uomo.

-Fortunatamente sono pochi gli uomini che considerano romantico una scena del crimine e un inseguimento per le strade di Londra-lo punzecchiò Jack prima di prendere un boccone dal proprio piatto, permettendo così alle parole di aleggiare nella stanza ancora qualche istante.

Il dottore si concesse un sorso dalla propria tazza, lanciando uno sguardo a Sherlock che, dopo quelle parole, aveva drizzato la schiena chiaramente in tensione.

John non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa avrebbe fatto Sherlock per conquistare un uomo o una donna: il detective non era certamente il tipo da cioccolatini e fiori ma John era convinto che con un fisico con il suo, con un’intelligenza tagliente e fulminea come quella di Sherlock, l’uomo non avesse mai avuto grandi problemi.

Probabilmente gli bastava schioccare le dita per far cadere ammiratori ai suoi piedi.

Infastidito da quell’idea, e cercando di non dare ascolto alla vocina nella sua testa che gli faceva notare come l’uomo non avesse mai schioccato le dita verso di lui, tornò a voltarsi verso Jack.

-Ok, questo però non spiega come mai ti sei presentato qui a tarda notte…Non dovresti essere con il Principe Harry?-chiese all’amico, punzecchiandolo deliberatamente.

Un’espressione finta scioccata si dipinse sul volto di Jack.

-Mi conosci! Non andrei mai a letto con qualcuno al primo appuntamento-rispose, un’espressione talmente innocente sul volto da far ridere fragorosamente John.

-Non è quello che ricordo…-mormorò John, voce abbastanza alta da sentirsi sopra il suono della musica.

La tensione nei muscoli di Sherlock aumentò facendolo pentire dell’ultimo commento, ma un leggero fastidio provocato dai suoi precedenti pensieri non lo abbandonava facendolo quasi sentire giustificato per quelle parole che avevano chiaramente ferito il detective.

Ricomponendo all’istante la propria corazza, Sherlock cancellò ogni traccia di turbamento dal proprio volto e con un gesto fluido ed elegante si alzò in piedi, lasciando il proprio piatto pieno per metà sul tavolo, muovendosi verso il salotto.

John riportò lo sguardo su Jack, che inconsapevole di quello che era accaduto fra i due uomini, aveva continuato a parlargli della sua nuova fiamma.

-A sentirti sembra che hai trovato l’anima gemella…-commentò- Peccato che questa viva dall’altra parte dell’oceano-gli fece notare l’attimo dopo.

Jack alzò le spalle.

-Viviamo nell’era multimediale, adesso è facile mantenere una relazione a distanza-ribatté l’altro.

John sospirò.

-Non starai correndo un po’ troppo?

Le relazioni sono già difficili quando si è nella stessa città, alle volte nella stessa casa, senza inutili distanze…-disse John, razionale come sempre-Non sarebbe più logico vivere quest’esperienza come una bell’avventura ma senza aspettarsi troppo dal futuro?-.

Jack alzò un sopracciglio a quelle parole.

-John Watson che fine ha fatto la tua vena romantica, il tuo spirito d’avventura?-gli chiese.

John sospirò, lanciando uno sguardo alla figura immobile voltata di spalle di fronte alla finestra, l’archetto del violino stretto fra le dita, chiedendosi come fosse possibile sentirsi così vicino a una persona, al punto da essere sicuro di conoscere i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni e ritrovarsi l’attimo dopo di fronte a un’enorme voragine che li vedeva su sponde opposte.

Più distanti che mai.

Prima che potesse trovare una risposta adatta, che non mettesse in mostra il tumulto di sentimenti che si agitava in lui e fosse allo stesso tempo sarcastica, due colpi ripetuti annunciarono la presenza di Mrs. Hudson fuori dalla porta.

Stringendosi maggiormente la vestaglia attorno al corpo, John si avviò all’ingresso e dispensò un sorriso all’anziana donna, che in cambio gli posò un bacio lieve su una guancia.

-Chiedo scusa per l’ora ragazzi…-iniziò Mrs. Hudson- Sherlock tesoro non sta bene affacciarsi alla finestra in vestaglia- disse l’istante dopo rimproverando benevolmente il detective.

Sherlock per risposta si limitò ad alzare le spalle e muoversi verso il divano, lasciandovisi cadere sopra con grazia.

-Buongiorno Mrs. H, vuole una tazza di tea?-la salutò amabile Jack.

-Oh Jack, ci sei anche tu…Un tea sarebbe davvero gradito, grazie-aggiunse muovendosi per la cucina, lanciando uno sguardo veloce a John e Sherlock.

-Come sta Mrs. Hudson? Ha bisogno di qualcosa?-domandò solerte John.

La donna scosse la testa, e l’attimo dopo gli tese un bigliettino che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca della camicetta.

-E’ indirizzato a te John.

Ho pensato di portartelo di persona, invece di aspettare che scendessi tu stesso per controllare la posta del mattino…Un biglietto così piccolo si può perdere facilmente-aggiunse.

John lesse le poche parole scribacchiate sul foglio di carta sporco e annuì sovrappensiero.

-Ha fatto benissimo…-

Il dottore lanciò uno sguardo veloce all’orologio che aveva al polso destro e calcolò in fretta cosa avrebbe dovuto portare con sé prima di incontrare lo sguardo di Sherlock che, chiaramente, non si era allontanato da lui dal momento in cui Mrs. Hudson gli aveva dato il biglietto.

John ricambiò quello sguardo per alcuni istanti, prima di concedersi un sorriso lieve, per una volta in possesso di un segreto che Sherlock non era stato capace di dedurre.

-Ti andrebbe di venire con me?-gli domandò.

Il detective si rizzò a sedere, chiaramente sorpreso.

-Dobbiamo uscire entro dieci minuti, credi di potercela fare?-aggiunse.

-Non sono io quello che spende ore davanti all’armadio alla ricerca del maglione più beige-lo punzecchiò Sherlock.

-No tu sei quello che passa ore davanti allo specchio, perché ogni ricciolo sia perfettamente in ordine e allo stesso tempo disordinato- ribatté scherzosamente John, felice di scorgere una contrazione all’angolo della bocca del detective, la cosa più vicina a un sorriso che l’uomo si sarebbe concesso alla presenza di Jack e Mrs. Hudson.

Senza dire altro Sherlock sistemò nuovamente il violino nella custodia e si avviò verso la propria stanza, bloccato dalla voce di John.

-Potrebbe essere pericoloso-

Questa volta Sherlock abbandonò le pretese e quel sorriso che era riservato esclusivamente a John e che provocava un brivido nell’uomo, apparve sul volto perfetto del detective, prima che questo si ricomponesse.

-Otto minuti John!-

 

 

 

Come previsto, otto minuti dopo erano in strada e, per una volta, era Sherlock a dover seguire i passi svelti e sicuri di John, fra gli immancabili turisti del week-end e le coppie con figli che, nonostante la giornata fredda, avevano deciso per un’uscita in famiglia.

Grazie alla sua conoscenza fotografica delle strade di Londra, Sherlock fu in grado di capire quasi immediatamente dove fossero diretti, e ne ebbe la conferma quando John svoltò in Thornton Street e pochi istanti dopo in Salisbury Place.

Erano arrivati a metà della via quando John si guardò intorno e, l’istante dopo si diresse con sicurezza verso un palazzo semi abbandonato, con metà delle finestre inchiodate da assi di legno e l’altra metà senza vetri.

John bussò tre volte in rapida successione sulla porta blu e dopo un intervallo di due secondi, bussò altre due volte, restando poi in attesa.

L’attimo dopo la porta si aprì, lasciando Sherlock sorpreso: sulla soglia c’era uno dei senzatetto che faceva parte della sua rete d’informatori.

-Salve Doc!-disse salutando John e facendosi da parte per farli entrare.

-Ehi Boss, come va?- domandò John gentile, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra- Guarda chi ti ho portato-disse accennando con un gesto nella direzione di Sherlock.

Il senzatetto, più vicino ai cinquanta che ai quaranta, alto con capelli che un tempo erano stati rossi, ma che ora erano talmente aggrovigliati e sporchi che sarebbe stato difficile riconoscerne il colore naturale, occhi verdi, una tuta acrilica in colori sgargianti e mocassini marrone maltenuti e così rovinati che avrebbe fatto rabbrividire Mycroft, lo fissò per qualche secondo prima che il suo volto si rannuvolasse.

-Lui non può entrare-si limitò a dire.

John aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiaramente sorpreso, e anche Sherlock avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare a un’espressione di stupore, ma mantenne la maschera d’indifferenza che governava il proprio volto.

Vedersi rifiutato da uno dei suoi informatori, non era qualcosa che gli capitava tutti i giorni.

Sherlock guardò John e si accorse che il viso dell’uomo era tornato sereno, seguito da un lieve cenno del capo.

Possibile che John avesse capito cosa aveva generato quell’acrimonia prima di lui?

-Garantisco io per lui Boss… Ti fidi di me, vero?-aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

Boss e John si fissarono per qualche istante prima che il senzatetto si avvicinasse a loro per chiudere la porta, concedendosi uno sguardo furtivo alla strada per controllare che nessuno si fosse accorto dei loro movimenti.

-Da questa parte-disse poi guidandoli verso un lungo corridoio.

-Mi dispiace non essere venuto come al solito la scorsa settimana, ma è stato un periodo un po’ impegnativo…

Credi di poter spargere la voce per la prossima settimana?-disse John all’uomo.

Boss annuì.

-Sempre allo stesso giorno?-gli chiese.

-Sarebbe perfetto-

-Vedi se riesci a portare anche la bella dottoressa…E’ sempre un piacere vederti Doc, ma anche l’occhio vuole la sua parte-commentò Boss.

Una risata piena e sincera rimbombò fra le stanze vuote, portando John ad abbassare la testa, quasi si vergognasse della propria risata.

-Vedrò cosa posso fare-si limitò poi a dire.

La fronte corrugata, troppe domande che affollavano la mente del detective, consapevole che il dottore stava facendo quattro chiacchiere per calmare l’atmosfera e, allo stesso tempo, consapevole che dopo il solo scambio di battute Boss aveva iniziato a ignorarlo, Sherlock continuava a osservare l’interazione fra i due uomini e a chiedersi da quanto tempo si conoscessero, da quanto John aveva iniziato a prestare cure mediche alla sua rete d’informatori e perché non ne aveva mai saputo nulla.

Possibile che la rete d’informazioni e di sorveglianza di Mycroft avesse raggiunto un livello così basso? Oppure era un’altra informazione che il suo fratellino caro aveva deciso di tenergli nascosta?

John e Boss erano impegnati in una conversazione fitta finché finalmente si fermarono davanti ad una porta e, in fila indiana, uno dopo l’altro entrarono in una stanza che un tempo chiaramente era stato un ufficio.

Seduta a terra, le gambe coperte da una coperta sporca e lacera c’era una ragazza che Sherlock non aveva mai visto prima in tutti gli anni della sua conoscenza con i senzatetto di Londra: non aveva neanche vent’anni, capelli neri lunghi unti e spenti fino a metà schiena, un viso emaciato e aguzzo, da cui sporgevano il naso rotondo e la bocca sottile.

Doveva essere stata una bella ragazza prima di diventare una senzatetto, Sherlock si ritrovò a pensare, osservando il sorriso felice che nacque sul volto della ragazza alla vista di John.

-Ehi Baby Girl-la salutò con affetto il dottore, abbassandosi lentamente accanto alla ragazza.

-Ehi Doc! Ho sentito il mio bambino-gli disse felice.

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo verso il ventre della ragazza e notò un lieve rigonfiamento, seminascosto dalle coperte.

John sorrise nuovamente.

-Davvero?

Potresti descrivermi cos’hai sentito?

E’ stato un calcio oppure un movimento veloce nella tua pancia?-le chiese John in tono professionale, ma con la sua voce calda e affabile.

La ragazza sembrò pensarci su qualche istante, una mano abbandonata in modo protettivo contro il ventre.

-E’ stato un movimento veloce.

Ho provato a farlo sentire anche a Boss, ma lui è un uomo…-disse la ragazza alzando gli occhi al cielo.

John sorrise nuovamente, voltandosi verso l’uomo per chiedergli conferma.

-Io ho provato a tenere la mano lì sopra per qualche minuto, ma non è successo nulla, sei sicura di non averlo immaginato?-ribatté Boss.

-Credi davvero che immaginerei il mio bambino?-chiese la ragazza di rimando.

-E’ normale, all’inizio, che soltanto la madre sia in grado di accorgersi dei movimenti del feto.

Boss dovrà aspettare ancora un mese prima di vederlo e sentirlo scalciare-spiegò John zittendo i due.

Baby Girl sorrise nuovamente, felice di potersi godere quelle piccole dimostrazioni d’affetto in esclusiva ancora per qualche altra settimana prima di doverle condividere con il resto del mondo.

-Stai prendendo le vitamine Baby Girl?-domandò ancora John.

Fu chiaro dall’espressione della ragazza qual era la risposta.

-Doc…-

-Baby Girl, abbiamo già fatto questo discorso: se vuoi che il tuo bambino nasca sano e forte devi prendere le vitamine.

La tua condizione è già abbastanza difficile, non voglio che succeda qualcosa a te o al bambino-spiegò John.

-Però con quelle pillole riesco a fare dei buoni scambi… Guarda questa coperta!

Non è adorabile? E’ perfetta per quando arriverà il bambino…-.

John sospirò e strinse una mano della ragazza fra le sue.

-Baby Girl, lo so che stai facendo il possibile perché il bambino abbia il meglio alla nascita.

Ora ciò di cui ha bisogno tuo figlio, è che tu lo aiuti a crescere sano e forte e per fare questo devi prendere ogni giorno le tue vitamine.

E’ un rischio anche per me darti queste pillole ogni mese, ma lo faccio senza il minimo dubbio o ripensamento perché so che aiuteranno te e il bambino a star bene.

Mi prometti che prenderai le tue pillole? O devo consegnare il flacone a Boss e lasciare che sia lui a dartele ogni giorno?-le domandò ancora John.

-So badare a me stessa Doc…-rispose con una lieve irritazione nella voce.

John annuì.

-Allora dimostramelo.

Tornerò la prossima settimana e me ne accorgerò subito se sei venuta meno alla tua promessa-.

Baby Girl annuì lentamente per poi abbassare lo sguardo, imbarazzata.

-Bene, ora che ne dici se andiamo avanti con la visita?-le domandò John.

Con gesti veloci, John tirò fuori dalle tasche della propria giacca un apparecchio portatile per misurare la pressione, uno stetoscopio e una luce per controllare la prontezza dei riflessi corneali, portando Sherlock a chiedersi come avesse fatto a non notare nulla fuori dal normale nell’aspetto del dottore…come il solito, John era riuscito a stupirlo.

-C’è stato qualcosa di anomalo in queste ultime settimane?- domandò John professionale, puntando la luce nell’occhio destro e poi sinistro della ragazza.

Era chiaro che Baby Girl non sapesse con certezza di cosa John stesse parlando, così l’uomo le venne incontro.

-Hai avuto crampi o perdite di sangue?-

-E’ difficile distinguere i crampi della fame da quelli che potrebbero essere causati dal bambino-commentò la ragazza.

John la fissò per qualche istante per poi rivolgerle un sorriso dolce accarezzandole velocemente una guancia.

-Ok ho bisogno di controllarti la pressione perciò ho bisogno di silenzio per qualche istante-

Il dottore avvolse il manicotto attorno al braccio della ragazza e accese la macchina che avrebbe controllato così sia la pressione sia i battiti cardiaci.

Sherlock capì che c’era qualcosa che non convinceva John dalla sua espressione.

-Problemi?-domandò.

-I battiti cardiaci.

C’è una leggera aritmia…Baby Girl hai avuto il fiato corto o spossatezza?-domandò tornando a guardare la ragazza.

La ragazza annuì.

-Un paio di volte, ma ho creduto fosse per colpa della gravidanza- confessò la ragazza.

-Qualche giorno fa ha avuto dei giramenti di testa…Se non c’ero io sarebbe caduta a terra svenuta-s’intromise Boss.

-Avresti dovuto chiamarmi-ribatté John guardando l’uomo.

-Per dirti cosa? Non mangiavamo da due giorni ed ho collegato lo svenimento alla fame.

John annuì lentamente tornando a guardare la ragazza, malgrado fosse chiaro al detective che fosse ancora preoccupato.

-Che ne dici se controlliamo il nostro campione?-le domandò con un sorriso.

Baby Girl annuì velocemente, scostando leggermente la coperta per mettere in mostra il piccolo rigonfiamento che, Sherlock dedusse, doveva ospitare un feto di quattro mesi.

Con mani esperte John si mosse sulla pancia, controllando che non ci fossero zone dolenti o troppo tenere per poi annuire soddisfatto.

Dopodiché prese lo stetoscopio e lo mosse per qualche istante per trovare il punto in cui era sistemato il bambino, un sorriso a incorniciargli il viso.

-Va tutto bene?-domandò timorosa Baby Girl.

John si tolse gli auricolari dalle orecchie e li passò alla ragazza, permettendole così di sentire il battito del proprio bambino, facendo spuntare delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi.

-E’ un piccolo combattente-commentò John guardando prima Boss poi Sherlock con un sorriso.

Boss sorrise e annuì, mettendo a tacere con quel gesto tutte le paure che avevano accompagnato l’esame medico.

Baby Girl ascoltò ancora qualche istante il battito del bambino per poi cedere gli auricolari a John che sistemò lo stetoscopio nuovamente nella tasca, rialzandosi poi in piedi.

-Per quanto mi riguarda, il bambino è sano, ma sai perfettamente che mi sentirei più sicuro se potessi sottoporla a un’ecografia- disse rivolto a Boss.

L’uomo abbassò la testa, guardandosi la punta dei mocassini per qualche istante, per poi scuotere la testa lentamente.

-Lo sai che è rischioso…

Viste le nostre condizioni, ci vuole un attimo perché arrivino i servizi sociali-rispose poi.

-Potremmo farlo dopo l’orario di chiusura: ci saremmo soltanto Sarah ed io e non avreste nulla di cui preoccuparvi-propose John.

-Sarebbe comunque un rischio…-

-Boss…-

-Potremmo chiedere a Mycroft…-s’intromise il detective.

-No-rispose prontamente John, lanciando uno sguardo veloce al detective.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio teso, in cui una miriade di considerazioni attraversò il volto di John, finché il dottore non sospirò.

-C’è un’altra possibilità: potrei procurarmi un ecografo e così faremmo l’esame a casa nostra.

Ci siamo soltanto noi e la nostra padrona di casa; eviteremmo il problema dei servizi sociali ed io potrò accertarmi che vada tutto bene- propose per poi voltarsi verso Sherlock ancora una volta-Per te sarebbe un problema?-gli domandò.

Il detective alzò le spalle, concedendo il suo permesso.

-Ok…Se davvero riesci a procurarti il macchinario, allora si può fare-concesse finalmente Boss.

John sospirò soddisfatto e annuì.

-Bene, allora vi farò sapere al più presto se ci sono novità- disse prima di voltarsi verso Baby Girl-Nel frattempo tu prenderai le tue medicine e al primo crampo o sintomo che qualcosa non va come dovrebbe, mi manderai a chiamare.

Intesi?-aggiunse con la sua voce da “Capitano Watson”.

Baby Girl annuì.

Sherlock e John si trattennero per qualche altro minuto per concordare la visita di John con gli altri senzatetto per poi salutare la coppia e avviarsi verso la strada di casa.

 

 

-Mi è piaciuto osservarti all’opera-

Erano tornati a casa da qualche ora, restando in silenzio per tutto il breve tragitto che li avrebbe ricondotti a Baker Street e, una volta sicuri nella tranquillità del loro appartamento, avevano ripreso la loro routine fatta di esperimenti e tazze di tea.

Come al solito John si era seduto nella propria poltrona e aveva passato il resto del pomeriggio immerso nel thriller tascabile della settimana, interrompendosi soltanto per accendere la luce sistemata accanto alla poltrona di Sherlock all’avanzare della sera.

-Ti andrebbe del cinese?-gli chiese poi, alzandosi e avviandosi verso la cucina.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo dal microscopio e lo fissò per qualche secondo.

-Thai-si limitò a dire.

John annuì e prese il telefono del detective per chiamare il ristorante e fare l’ordine.

Fu soltanto quando la cena fu conclusa che l’atmosfera cambiò: solitamente Sherlock consumava i pochi bocconi che consistevano nella sua cena di fronte al microscopio, impegnato nel prendere appunti, mentre John si sistemava sul divano di fronte alla tv.

Questa volta, invece, Sherlock aveva deciso di abbandonare il proprio esperimento e sistemarsi accanto a John, dall’altra parte del divano, mentre il dottore era preso da un film alla televisione su un uomo scambiato erroneamente per Gesù, facendolo ridere e sogghignare ogni due minuti.

Dopo aver finito la propria cena, Sherlock si allungò sul divano, sistemando le lunghe gambe sul ventre di John, come tante volte aveva fatto in passato, guardando il film senza vederlo veramente, immerso nei propri pensieri.

C’era una strana tensione nei muscoli di Sherlock che John percepiva perfettamente, portandolo a credere che da un momento all’altro il detective sarebbe schizzato in piedi con la sua solita energia repressa e avrebbe iniziato a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto.

Dal canto suo, Sherlock era tormentato.

Sentiva il bisogno irragionevole di essere il più vicino possibile a John ma, contrariamente a quella mattina quando il suo corpo era governato da desiderio e dall’attrazione che provava per John, ora tutto ciò di cui aveva davvero bisogno, era essere il più vicino possibile all’unica persona che, nonostante i problemi, le liti e le incomprensioni restava sempre al suo fianco.

All’unica persona che lo accettava per ciò che era realmente.

Qualche minuto dopo, con un sospiro frustrato il detective, si rizzò a sedere e tornò a sdraiarsi nuovamente, questa volta con la testa poggiata sulle gambe di John, dove pochi attimi prima erano sistemati i suoi piedi.

Decisamente meglio.

Per qualche istante John s’irrigidì, sorpreso dalla mossa inaspettata di Sherlock, ma tornò a rilassarsi quando sentì il sospiro soddisfatto che scappò alle labbra di Sherlock, una volta che questi si fu sistemato comodamente contro di lui, le lunghe gambe ripiegate sul divano, un sorriso inaspettato a incurvargli le labbra.

Quasi senza rendersene conto John sollevò la mano e la lasciò cadere fra i capelli ribelli dell’amico, lasciando scivolare le dita fra i ricci morbidi, seguendo un istinto che aveva represso molte volte, quasi fosse un gesto comune fra loro e non l’impulso di un momento.

La frase di Sherlock lo colpì, portandolo ad alzare un sopracciglio.

-Tu mi osservi sempre mentre lavoro-gli fece notare.

-I cadaveri non contano-ribatté a sua volta Sherlock.

John si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a essere d’accordo con l’uomo e annuì.

-Hai ragione-

-A me è riservato il fascino del soldato e del blogger…Non ti avevo mai visto nel pieno del tuo fascino da dottore-commentò facendo ridacchiare l’uomo-Eri davvero premuroso verso quella ragazza…-aggiunse.

-Qualcuno dovrà pure esserlo…-si limitò a commentare John, cercando di non concentrarsi troppo sulla prima parte del discorso.

Sherlock era attratto dalla sua natura militare?

Sapeva di essere affascinante quando indossava la pelle del “Capitano Watson”, era grazie ai suoi atteggiamenti sicuri e affabili che si era guadagnato il suo soprannome nell’esercito ma sapere che anche Sherlock, così impenetrabile, ne era colpito lo imbarazzava per qualche assurda ragione, e lo portava a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se avesse sfruttato quell’informazione.

Per qualche istante i due restarono in silenzio, gli sguardi fissi sulla televisione, senza però seguire più il film.

Sherlock lasciò cadere una mano sulle gambe di John, accarezzandogli lievemente il ginocchio destro, improvvisamente consapevole che quell’inaspettata intimità non era abbastanza, un’altra rassicurazione che John fosse davvero lì con lui di sabato sera, e non con Micheals o una delle sue fugaci conquiste.

La rassicurazione che nonostante tutto, John avrebbe sempre messo la loro amicizia, o ciò che stava nascendo dalla loro amicizia, sopra tutto il resto.

Era questo che prova una persona innamorata?

-Qual è la sua storia?-gli domandò certo che John avrebbe capito subito a cosa si riferiva, per non lasciare il tempo al suo cervello di elaborare maggiormente quel pensiero inaspettato.

-Il suo vero nome è Victoria.

Prima di diventare una senzatetto era una di quelle ragazze di alta società che non hanno altre aspirazioni se non sposare un pomposo e noioso idiota della loro stessa classe sociale-cominciò John.

-La versione giovane di Mycroft…-commentò sarcastico Sherlock.

-Già-disse l’altro, un sorriso nella voce- Però non è andata così.

E’ la classica storia: una ragazza s’innamora di un ragazzo di una classe inferiore, ci va a letto credendo che da quel momento vivranno la storia più bella dopo Romeo e Giulietta…-.

-Finché lei non rimane incinta e lui scompare, lasciandola nei guai con la famiglia-continuò Sherlock al suo posto.

Tipico. Banale. Un’altra dimostrazione che i sentimenti erano una perdita di tempo e una seccatura.

Il silenzio che ricevette come risposta fu una conferma sufficiente alla sua deduzione.

-Per evitare che la famiglia mettesse in atto il piano di farla abortire, se n’è andata di casa e ha iniziato a vivere per strada.

I primi giorni se l’è vista brutta, poi fortunatamente ha incontrato Boss che l’ha presa sotto la propria protezione e da allora non l’ha più persa di vista-concluse John.

-C’è qualche problema con il bambino?-domandò Sherlock dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

John sospirò, cercando di liberarsi della tensione che si era accumulata sui muscoli delle spalle e del collo.

-Soltanto dalle tue osservazioni, di quanti mesi pensi sia incinta Baby Girl?-gli domandò.

Sherlock rifletté per qualche istante e poi sospirò.

-Data la forma e la dimensione della pancia direi quattro mesi-

-Sei-lo corresse John. -E’ per questo che sono preoccupato: da quando Boss mi ha contattato perché mi prendessi cura di lei, non sono mai riuscito a convincerli a venire allo studio per fare un esame più approfondito, per la sua paura di essere vista da qualcuno che conosceva prima, o per la possibilità che i servizi sociali la rinchiudessero in qualche centro d’assistenza per poi toglierle il bambino subito dopo il parto.

Non è il mio campo medico, ma finora sono riuscito a cavarmela grazie ai miei ricordi e appunti dell’università e del tirocinio…Non posso fare altro che controllarle la pressione e i battiti cardiaci suoi e del bambino, come ho fatto oggi, ma con un esame più approfondito riuscirei ad agire in tempo nell’eventualità che ci sia qualche problema-concluse John.

-Mycroft potrebbe aiutarci-bofonchiò Sherlock facendo sorridere nuovamente l’amico.

-So quanto odi chiedere favori a tuo fratello.

Inoltre credo di avere ormai lo stesso timore di Boss…L’unica cosa che ha aiutato Baby Girl in questi mesi è stato il bambino, se succedesse qualcosa e chiedendo aiuto a Mycroft attirassimo l’attenzione dei servizi sociali, non credo che potrei perdonarmelo-confessò.

Il film stava ormai volgendo alla fine con il protagonista ormai sulla croce che perde la sua possibilità di salvarsi per colpa di un condannato più furbo e svelto di lui.

-Quando hai deciso di occuparti della mia rete d’informatori?-chiese ancora Sherlock.

Aveva talmente tante domande sulla vita di John nei tre anni di lontananza: partendo dalla misera collaborazione di Mycroft, aveva raccolto pezzi di storia ovunque fosse possibile, a cominciare con Molly e finendo con Mrs. Hudson, sebbene l’anziana donna non amasse particolarmente ricordare quello che era successo e alcuni pezzi erano tornati al loro posto dopo la serata insieme al gruppo di supporto.

Ma c’era ancora tanto che John gli stava nascondendo che Sherlock avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per scoprire la verità.

L’attenzione del detective tornò su John quando sentì il profondo respiro sopra di sé.

-Qualcuno doveva pur prendersi cura di loro visto che il loro benefattore era scomparso-commentò John.

Sherlock restò in silenzio, combattuto fra avere nuove informazioni e fargli la domanda successiva; fortunatamente John prese la decisione al posto suo.

-Ho iniziato un anno fa…Non sarei stato di nessun aiuto durante la mia dipendenza.

Inizialmente erano molto restii, alcuni si ricordavano a malapena di me, però bastava fare il tuo nome e si tranquillizzavano.

Con il passare del tempo, un numero sempre maggiore ha iniziato a fidarsi e a lasciare che mi occupassi di loro.

Credo che molti di loro si siano anche affezionati…-aggiunse.

-E’ per questo che Boss non era entusiasta di vedermi?-gli domandò Sherlock.

-Mh?-si limitò a rispondere John.

-Sono stati testimoni della tua trasformazione, hanno visto con i loro occhi quanto fosse difficile per te superare la mia… la mia scomparsa ed essendo, come hai giustamente affermato tu, legati a te, ora mi vedono come il cattivo della storia-disse, cercando di scacciare dalla propria mente il ricordo dell’ultima volta che aveva sentito quella frase e soprattutto da chi.

-Credo tu abbia ragione, ma forse il mio coinvolgimento è solo marginale: venire a sapere che eri ancora vivo e che soltanto pochi eletti ne erano a conoscenza, deve essergli sembrato un colpo basso-

Sherlock restò in silenzio qualche istante, spingendo quasi inconsciamente contro la mano di John ancora posata fra i suoi capelli, perché questo riprendesse le carezze.

-Perché la musica?-chiese ancora dopo qualche istante, cercando di controllare un gemito compiaciuto all’effetto che le dita agili di John fra i suoi capelli gli provocavano.

Il dottore restò in silenzio qualche istante, chiaramente per raccogliere le idee, prima di parlare di nuovo.

-Durante la tua assenza, quando pensavi a Baker Street, cosa ti tornava subito alla mente?-gli domandò.

_Tu_ _._

-La carta da parati orrenda, i biscotti di Mrs. Hudson, il teschio sul caminetto…-elencò prontamente.

Un lieve sogghigno sopra di sé lo fece sorridere: perché far sorridere John lo riempiva di contentezza?

-I tuoi passi sulle scale…Le tazze di tea… I tuoi maglioni che sono parte di te quanto la Glock o il tuo kit da pronto soccorso-

Un silenzio imbarazzato si diffuse nel salotto per qualche istante, portando Sherlock a chiedersi se non si fosse spinto troppo oltre, ma ancora una volta fu salvato da John.

-Per me invece è stato il rumore.

Ammettiamolo, senza di te questa casa era un mortorio.

Niente passi rumorosi sulle scale, niente porte sbattute, niente esplosioni o colpi di pistola contro il muro.

Niente musica alle due di notte…-

-Quindi la musica serve a coprire il silenzio-disse l’altro, chiedendosi perché gli era stato così difficile capire.

-Sono sempre stato un amante della musica ma grazie ai tuoi concerti improvvisati non ne ho mai sentito la mancanza…-

-Se senti la mancanza dei miei esperimenti esplosivi posso mettermi all’opera anche adesso-ribatté l’altro con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

-Non so quanto ne sarebbe contenta Mrs. Hudson-rispose ironico John.

Sullo schermo stavano ormai scorrendo i titoli di coda, da un momento all’altro John avrebbe spento la televisione e annunciato che era arrivata l’ora di andare a letto, costringendo così Sherlock ad allontanarsi.

-Se ci fosse stato qualcuno nella mia vita, se fossi stato sposato…Saresti tornato lo stesso?-

La domanda lo colpì di sorpresa e per qualche istante restò in silenzio, considerando cosa dire.

Sarebbe davvero tornato?

Tante volte immaginando il suo ritorno, Sherlock aveva dovuto fare i conti con quell’eventualità; aveva considerato a lungo le possibilità, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe trovato al proprio ritorno, considerando anche la possibilità che durante la sua assenza John avesse trovato qualcun altro.

Qualcuno con cui realizzare il suo sogno di una compagna per la vita e dei figli.

-Tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro.

Sai che posso essere possessivo, geloso ed egocentrico…Ci sono state delle volte in cui, immaginando cosa avrei trovato al mio ritorno, mi dicevo che niente sarebbe cambiato: saremmo sempre stati John e Sherlock, Watson e Holmes-rispose cautamente il detective.

-Le altre volte invece?-lo spronò John.

Malgrado non volesse interrompere quell’intimità che si era creata, Sherlock si rizzò a sedere, bisognoso di osservare il volto di John e le sue reazioni.

-Te l’ho già detto quella sera…Sarebbe bastata una tua parola e sarei scomparso.

Forse per la prima volta, avrei saputo mettere l’interesse di qualcun altro al primo posto-confessò.

John deglutì visibilmente, colpito da quelle parole, ritrovandosi l’attimo dopo a combattere il desiderio di diminuire la distanza fra loro, di fare quel piccolo gesto che li avrebbe portati l’uno nello spazio personale dell’altro, di dare corpo alle fantasie che da giorni affollavano la sua mente.

-Si è fatto tardi…-si sentì dire, prima di interrompere il gioco di sguardi che lo legava al detective.

Sherlock si limitò ad annuire, liberandolo così dall’incombenza di trovare una spiegazione al suo assurdo comportamento e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi al leggio accanto alla finestra.

John si voltò per spegnere la televisione e, dopo essersi accertato che le proprie gambe avessero smesso di tremare, si alzò in piedi e, per una volta incurante delle tazze vuote sul tavolino, si diresse verso le scale che lo avrebbero condotto nella sua stanza.

-Buonanotte Sherlock-lo salutò, per poi voltargli le spalle.

Come risposta gli arrivò il suono melodioso del violino che, come tante volte in passato, gli avrebbe fatto da ninna nanna.

 

 

Per la seconda volta in pochi giorni, un numero sconosciuto inviò un messaggio sul cellulare di Sherlock Holmes.

Dopo una notte in cui si era concesso qualche ora di sonno, Sherlock fu svegliato dal suono di un messaggio sul proprio cellulare; ed era stato proprio quel messaggio a portarlo lì, seduto a un tavolino di Speedy’s con una tazza di caffè nero davanti a sé, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta d’ingresso.

Quindici minuti dopo, il suo ospite entrò nel bar, gli lanciò uno sguardo e si avvicinò al bancone per fare la propria ordinazione.

Pochi attimi dopo, già pronto per andare al lavoro dopo il loro incontro, Jack gli si sedette di fronte.

-Grazie per aver accettato il mio invito, non ero sicuro ti saresti presentato-gli disse rompendo il silenzio.

Sherlock restò in silenzio, scrutandolo attentamente e raccogliendo tutte le informazioni possibili sull’uomo.

Malgrado quell’attento scrutinio una domanda era ancora costante nella sua mente: cosa c’era di tanto interessante in quell’uomo chiaramente insulso?

Jack prese un sorso dalla propria tazza (cappuccino, due cucchiaini di zucchero), portando poi lo sguardo sul detective.

-Penso sia meglio per John se proviamo ad andare d’accordo, invece di evitarci ogni volta che ci troviamo nella stessa stanza.

Siamo entrambi importanti nella vita di John…-continuò.

-Non starai certo confrontato la tua amicizia con John con il MIO rapporto con John, spero-lo ammonì Sherlock con voce seria.

Jack lo fissò per qualche istante, chiaramente sorpreso dall’interruzione e dal tono possessivo che era trasparito dalla voce dell’uomo.

Era lo stesso che traspariva, certe volte, nella voce di John, pensò Jack lasciandosi andare a un sorriso accennato.

-Me lo avevano detto che eri un tipo difficile, combattivo…

Almeno io non mi sono finto morto per tre anni-commentòincapace di tenere per sé quel commento.

Sherlock lo fissò per qualche secondo, chiaramente stizzito per le parole dell’uomo, decidendo che aveva perso anche troppo tempo a essere gentile con Micheals.

Era ora di passare all’attacco.

-Allora, Jack Micheals… Che cosa hai di tanto interessante da guadagnarti l’amicizia di John?

36 anni, due fratelli, un maschio e una femmina, chiaramente più giovani di te.

Famiglia benestante, scuole private, un gruppo numeroso di amici e di ragazze; perché donne quando eri consapevole delle tue preferenze omosessuali fin da ragazzo?

Per via dei tuoi genitori ovviamente: eri il figlio primogenito ergo tutte le attese ricadevano su di te.

Studi a Cambridge e laurea in economia prima di essere trascinato in quel lavoro sporco che è da sempre la politica.

-Arrivato a Londra, hai fatto coming out, con varie esperienze omosessuali, ma una notte alcolica con Miss Morstan ha avuto come risultato Emma, spaventandoti a morte inizialmente, ma poi quando è diventato chiaro che Miss Morstan non avrebbe rinunciato al bambino, ti sei detto che in fondo poteva essere l’unica occasione per avere figli, senza contare che Emma avrebbe zittito le lamentele dei tuoi genitori riguardo alle tue scelte di vita e alle tue compagnie- elencò.

Soddisfatto dello sguardo incredulo dell’uomo, si concesse un sorso dalla propria tazza prima di puntare nuovamente lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Jack.

-Eppure ancora non capisco come hai fatto a diventare amico di John-concluse.

Jack alzò le spalle, cercando di riprendersi dallo shock di vedere esposta la propria vita in pochi minuti.

-Magari sono bravo a letto-rispose.

Sherlock inclinò la testa verso destra, chiaramente poco convinto.

-Ne dubito.

Ho dimenticato qualcosa?-domandò sinceramente curioso.

L’uomo scosse la testa.

-No…Ma ho una gran voglia di prenderti a pugni-commentò.

Sherlock accennò un ghigno, alzando le spalle.

-Faccio lo stesso effetto a molte persone-disse prendendo un lungo sorso di caffè.

-Come lo hai conosciuto?-gli domandò incapace di rimandare ulteriormente.

Jack restò in silenzio, considerando come iniziare il discorso e quali parole usare: era chiaro che il detective volesse quante più informazioni possibili, ma allo stesso tempo Jack sentiva il dovere di proteggere la privacy di John.

Era certo che, nonostante il complicato rapporto fra i due uomini, se John avesse voluto rendere partecipe Sherlock del suo nuovo stile di vita, lo avrebbe già fatto.

-Un uomo con un bastone e una gamba tremolante, che dimentica il suddetto bastone non appena mette un piede sulla pista da ballo, non è qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni.

La prima volta che l’ho visto era con Greg, gli ho offerto un drink e abbiamo ballato insieme per un po’.

Quella notte sono tornato a casa da solo…-iniziò.

-Sbagliato- lo interruppe Sherlock.

Jack lo fissò, sorpreso per l’interruzione.

-Credi che non ricordi cosa ha detto John ieri mattina?-gli fece notare.

L’uomo scosse la testa.

-Quello non conta…

Non lo conoscevo, non sapevo neanche il suo nome! Sapevo che era bravo a letto e che era una sorta d’intoccabile, ma soltanto grazie ai pettegolezzi del club.

Comunque, quella sera uscii per fumare una sigaretta e quando sono tornato dentro, era con qualcun altro, impegnato a fargli un controllo delle tonsille con la lingua-.

Un calore invase il volto di Sherlock, portandolo a slacciarsi il primo bottone del cappotto e facendo nascere un sorriso divertito sul volto di Jack.

-Ti ho imbarazzato?-lo stuzzicò.

Il detective gli rivolse uno sguardo duro, cercando di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo dentro la sua consueta maschera d’indifferenza.

Era una reazione stupida, ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma l’immagine di John impegnato a pomiciare con un estraneo era apparsa nella sua mente, indispettendolo; fin da quando aveva visto John con Sarah, aveva sempre cercato di scindere John Watson suo amico e blogger da John “Tre Continenti” Watson, affascinante affabulatore cui bastavano poche battute e un sorriso per portarsi a letto la propria conquista.

-Continua-.

Jack sospirò.

-Ok…Ci siamo incontrati di nuovo un mese dopo, ci siamo presentati e alla fine della serata siamo andati a letto-concluse.

Sherlock annuì brevemente.

-Siete andati a Baker Street?- gli domandò.

Da quando era tornato a Londra, Sherlock non aveva mai visto il dottore in compagnia delle sue conquiste, ma aveva sempre creduto che John avesse evitato di farglieli incontrare per impedire momenti d’imbarazzo.

-Per quanto ne so, nessuno dei ragazzi che ha rimorchiato in questi anni è mai stato a Baker Street…E la cosa non mi sorprende neanche un po’-rispose Jack, posando nuovamente la propria tazza sul tavolo.

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio porgendogli una domanda silenziosa.

-Voglio dire…Hai visto il vostro appartamento?-chiese Jack di rimando.

-Cosa ha casa nostra che non va?-

L’uomo lo fissò qualche istante, di nuovo quel sorrisetto ironico a distendergli le labbra.

-Niente, ora che sei tornato nel mondo dei vivi.

Prima era un museo privato alla memoria di Sherlock Holmes, con gran parte dei tuoi oggetti personali esposti in bella mostra.

Tanto valeva mettere un biglietto all’entrata-commentò sarcastico.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiaramente infastidito.

Non c’era niente di sbagliato nel loro appartamento a Baker Street; era consapevole che il numero delle sue proprietà era superiore a quello di John, ma fin dal principio Sherlock non ci aveva trovato nulla di strano: un uomo abituato alla vita militare come John tende a ridurre al minimo indispensabile il numero di oggetti da portare con sé.

-Così siete diventati amici-disse incitandolo ad andare avanti.

Jack annuì.

-Non è stato facile.

John era un solitario, le uniche persone “autorizzate” a stargli accanto erano Greg e Mrs. Hudson.

Tutti gli altri erano tenuti a distanza, malgrado i sorrisi incoraggianti e l’atteggiamento cordiale…C’era un limite che John non superava mai e che gli impediva di creare qualsiasi legame con gli uomini che incontrava nei locali-.

Jack s’interruppe improvvisamente, prendendo un sorso dalla propria tazza, chiaramente incerto su come proseguire il discorso, scegliendo poi la via della sincerità.

-All’epoca John faceva uso di stimolanti… aveva sbalzi d’umore repentini: l’attimo prima era l’anima della festa e l’attimo dopo era rintanato in un angolo a fissare il vuoto.

Era distante, perso nei propri pensieri, ma ho sempre pensato ci fosse un uomo completamente diverso dietro la barriera, così ho continuato a provare finché non ho visto dei risultati.

Non fraintendermi ci sono stati anche momenti in cui sono stato per gettare la spugna, convinto che forse mi ero sbagliato, che il John Watson che si presentava ai miei occhi era tutto ciò che ci fosse da scoprire, che avessi creato delle fantasie su un uomo che neanche esisteva, ma ogni volta Mrs. Hudson o Greg mi spronavano ad andare avanti, a non abbandonarlo-.

Sherlock annuì lentamente, catalogando le nuove informazioni.

-Quanto tempo siete stati insieme?-chiese ancora, sebbene l’idea lo infastidisse.

Jack accennò un sorriso triste e per la prima volta Sherlock si ritrovò a pensare ai tanti sorrisi tristi che avevano deturpato il viso di John durante la loro amicizia.

All’epoca li aveva erroneamente catalogati come segni di disapprovazione, di rimprovero, senza mai vederli per ciò che erano realmente: il desiderio per qualcosa che sai non sarà mai tuo.

-Io stavo con lui, ma John non stava con me-commentò, portando Sherlock a fissarlo attentamente.

-Non fraintendermi…Non mi ha mai tradito o cose simili, è troppo nobile per questo, però quella relazione per lui era soltanto routine: fai ogni volta ciò che ci si aspetta da te, non perché lo desideri ma per non creare un dispiacere al tuo compagno.

Al tempo della nostra relazione era in riabilitazione e credo che avesse bisogno di qualcuno al suo fianco, che lo aiutasse in quel percorso, passo dopo passo… che gli facesse capire l’utilità di quel programma, ma anche in quell’occasione c’era sempre un limite…-disse ancora Jack.

-Per l’amor del Cielo, John Watson è la persona più trasparente che abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia!

Basta guardarlo in volto per capire cosa sta provando-lo rimproverò Sherlock.

Inaspettatamente Jack sogghignò.

-Deve aver fatto molta pratica durante la vostra collaborazione, perché tu in diciotto mesi non hai mai capito i suoi veri sentimenti.

Comunque, come ti dicevo: anche durante la riabilitazione non si è mai lasciato andare.

Io ero quello che lo costringeva a mangiare, a dormire, che lo aiutava a superare gli incubi, che dormiva con lui e che qualche volta andava per locali con lui, ma lui era sempre attento a non mostrare troppo o esporre troppo di sé.

Soltanto dopo aver incontrato Emma, si è lasciato lentamente andare e mi ha permesso di conoscere il vero John Watson: quello che ama i bambini, che passa il sabato sera a casa guardando “Doctor Who”, il ragazzo divertente di cui sei orgoglioso di essere amico.

Per allora ci eravamo già accorti che la nostra storia non aveva ragione di continuare, così abbiamo deciso di restare amici-.

Sherlock lo fissò qualche istante, catalogando le informazioni che trovava scritte sul volto dell’uomo.

-C’è altro?-gli chiese.

Jack sospirò.

-Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Che andiamo ancora a letto insieme qualche volta quando siamo entrambi soli?

Colpevole.

Probabilmente non troverai una singola persona che non farebbe la stessa cosa al posto mio…Escluso Greg ovviamente, ma credo sia dovuto a tuo fratello piuttosto che a una mancanza d’interesse.

Chi ha la possibilità di avere un Holmes tutto per sé non se la lascia certo scappare…-commentò inarcando un sopracciglio in modo ironico.

Sherlock rabbrividì al malcelato sottinteso che il riferimento a Mycroft portavano con sé.

-Ma ora che sei tornato, sarò finalmente rimpiazzato…Com’è giusto che sia-aggiunse Jack.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, combattuto fra alzarsi e lasciare l’uomo senza un’altra parola oppure fargli qualche altra domanda.

Ma Jack decise per lui.

-Lo hai mai visto ballare?-gli domandò.

Sherlock scosse la testa.

-Dovresti… Quando John è sulla pista da ballo, è pura elettricità-commentò.

-Ecco come trova compagnia ogni lunedì-mormorò Sherlock, cercando di immaginare il buon dottore in pista, senza però riuscirci.

-Anche…Ma soprattutto perché è affascinante, divertente, e fantastico a letto.

E’ l’esperienza che ricordi per il resto della tua vita…Specialmente perché non va mai con la stessa persona due volte di seguito-.

-A parte te; tu sei l’eccezione che conferma la regola-ribatté acido Sherlock.

Jack sorrise, chiaramente soddisfatto, prima di alzare le spalle.

-Te l’ho detto, devo avere delle doti nascoste a mia volta…

Il più delle volte si limita a restare vicino al bancone, chiacchierando con me o con Greg e bevendo la sua birra.

Sono gli uomini che vanno da lui…Lui deve solo scegliere e il più delle volte la scelta ricade su uno spilungone pallido con i capelli ricci neri-gli disse fissandolo attentamente per fargli capire il vero significato delle sue parole- Ci sono ragazzi che sono arrivati a mettersi a dieta e decolorarsi i capelli pur di far colpo su di lui-.

Sherlock restò in silenzio, giocherellando con la tazza di plastica di fronte a sé, rivivendo nella propria memoria ogni singolo istante dei mesi passati con John, cercando quel particolare che gli era chiaramente sfuggito, quella mezza parola, quel gesto mancato che avrebbe cambiato il verso della loro amicizia.

Non dovette cercare a lungo…

_“Ha una fidanzata?_

_Non è veramente la mia area._

_Un fidanzato allora? Il che non sarebbe un problema…_

_Lo so che problema!_

_John malgrado sia lusingato voglio che tu sappia che io mi considero sposato con il mio lavoro”._

Eccolo lì.

Il momento esatto in cui aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia a qualsiasi possibile cambiamento.

Ma come poteva saperlo? Come poteva prevedere allora che John Watson, medico, soldato, sopravvissuto per miracolo a una ferita alla spalla nel deserto dell’Afghanistan, con i suoi maglioni le sue tazze di tea, i suoi rimproveri e le sue esclamazioni di meraviglia, sarebbe diventata l’unica persona al mondo senza la quale si sentiva mancare il fiato, si sentiva incompleto.

Lui, Sherlock Holmes, che aveva imparato fin da bambino a non aver bisogno di nessuno, neanche della propria famiglia, si sentiva perso senza un ordinario uomo di mezz’età.

-Quindi mi chiedo…-la voce di Jack lo riportò alla realtà-Perché cercare per dei rimpiazzi quando può avere l’originale?-

-Il nostro non è quel genere di rapporto- replicò all’istante Sherlock.

**E di chi è la colpa Sherlock?** , chiese una voce nella sua testa terribilmente simile a quella di Mycroft.

-Quindi potete spogliarvi con gli occhi un giorno sì e l’altro pure, ma continuerete a finta di essere amici?-incalzò Jack.

-Noi non facciamo finta. John è il mio migliore amico-ribatté Sherlock, fissandolo con occhi fiammeggianti all’insinuazione.

**Il tuo solo amico, giusto?**

-Hai mai pensato che magari potreste essere qualcosa di più che semplici amici?-

-E’ ridicolo-

Perché continuava a rifiutare quell’idea in maniera così categorica?

Cosa ci sarebbe stato di così sbagliato?

Era ormai evidente che i suoi sentimenti per John avevano superato il confine dell’amicizia, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di evitare che l’uomo andasse per locali alla ricerca della prossima botta e via.

-Perché non vieni con noi lunedì?-gli propose Jack tenace.

Il detective si limitò ad aggrottare la fronte, osservando l’uomo alzarsi in piedi e allacciarsi i bottoni della giacca.

-Se vedere John insieme con qualcuno che non sia me o Greg, un vero rivale, non t’infastidisce, prometto che non dirò più una parola sull’argomento e vi lascerò vivere la vostra amicizia come meglio preferite-disse, infilando entrambe le mani nelle tasche della giacca.

-Altrimenti?- chiese Sherlock per puro spirito di contradizione.

L’uomo alzò le spalle.

-Chi lo sa? Magari troverete il coraggio che manca a entrambi per fare il prossimo passo.

Pensaci-concluse con un sorriso.

Dopodiché gli fece un cenno di saluto prima di voltargli le spalle e avviarsi verso l’uscita, lasciando il detective con molti spunti di riflessione.

 

 

**PRESENTE**

Il “Pride” era il locale gay del momento.

O almeno questo era ciò che aveva letto sul sito internet.

Quel pomeriggio Jack gli aveva mandato un altro messaggio per confermare che quella sera sarebbero andati in quel locale, nell’eventualità che Sherlock avesse cambiato idea.

Il detective aveva passato la maggior parte della domenica sdraiato sul divano, rannicchiato nella sua posizione fetale, riflettendo.

Pensando ai mesi passati con John prima de La Caduta, alle settimane passate dal suo ritorno, al lento miglioramento del loro rapporto, alle strane sensazioni che aveva provato la prima volta che aveva rivisto il sorriso di John quel giorno sul treno della metropolitana.

Aveva riflettuto attentamente alla voragine che si era aperta dentro di sé quando aveva scoperto il passato da tossicodipendente di John, i suoi tentativi di suicidio e la concreta possibilità di non ritrovarlo al suo ritorno.

Aveva rivissuto il loro primo bacio…

La sensazione di essere finalmente nel posto giusto, al momento giusto con la sola persona con cui avrebbe potuto concedersi quell’intimità senza paura di essere deriso, di essere ferito o rinnegato.

Nonostante tutto John lo avrebbe protetto, anche se questo avesse significato proteggerlo da se stesso.

Infine aveva riflettuto sulla lunga conversazione avuta con Jack, arrivando alla conclusione che doveva sapere: aveva bisogno di maggiori informazioni.

Ecco perché era lì.

Quando John era uscito quella sera, Sherlock lo aveva ignorato, immergendosi nella musica del proprio violino, malgrado sentisse lo sguardo del dottore su di sé neanche un marchio a fuoco: era consapevole che sarebbe bastato poco, anche un minimo cenno da parte di John perché Sherlock mandasse all’aria i propri piani.

Un solo sguardo e John non avrebbe messo un piede fuori dall’appartamento…

Così lo aveva lasciato andare e aveva continuato a suonare finché il rumore della porta era giunto fino a lui dal piano inferiore oltre il suono della musica; l’istante dopo aveva allontanato l’archetto dalle corde, aveva riposto lo strumento con cura nella custodia e si era diretto nella propria camera, uscendone quindici minuti dopo con indosso scarpe nere, pantaloni neri che mettevano in risalto i fianchi stretti e la camicia viola che da sempre era una delle preferite di John.

Un viaggio veloce in taxi lo aveva portato a SoHo, e una volta nel locale gli era bastato guardarsi intorno per qualche istante per capire che John non era ancora arrivato: conoscendo Lestrade si erano fermati a bere una birra al pub, per liberarsi della fatica di una giornata al commissariato.

Il locale era composto di due piattaforme, una centrale, la seconda nella zona laterale; un angolo bar era sistemato al centro, raggiungibile così da entrambe le piste e leggermente soprelevata rispetto alle piste c’era la postazione del dj.

C’era anche una zona d’ombra, composta di vari corridoi dove sicuramente, con il passare delle ore si sarebbe spostata gran parte dell’azione, ma per il momento era ancora vuota e “immacolata”.

Dopo aver lasciato il cappotto al guardaroba, Sherlock si era diretto verso il bar a passi lenti sentendo su di sé lo sguardo della maggior parte degli uomini presenti, catalogandoli nella propria memoria all’istante come “irrilevanti”.

John era arrivatomentre il detective stava finendo il suo secondo whiskey.

Ricordando quello che gli aveva detto soltanto il giorno prima Jack, Sherlock decise di restare in disparte per il momento, senza però perdere di vista il gruppo: osservò l’espressione incredula che s’impossessò del volto di Greg nel vederlo lì, e il sorriso soddisfatto che invece incurvò le labbra di Jack, ma soprattutto catalogò nella memoria il rossore che si propagò all’istante sul viso di John soltanto nel vederlo deglutire... Aveva un interesse segreto per la sua gola?

No.

Era chiaro che in quella situazione, la mente di John si era riempita d’immagini (o di ricordi?) che poco avevano a che fare con il whiskey.

E la cosa più inaspettata era che ora quelle stesse immagini erano nella sua mente e Sherlock non era per niente contrario, anzi c’era un sentimento inaspettato (impazienza? Aspettativa?) che poche volte aveva provato in quel genere di situazioni.

Come gli aveva raccontato Jack il giorno prima, molti ragazzi si avvicinarono a John offrendosi di pagargli da bere e l’uomo ebbe per tutti un sorriso e una parola gentile.

Era però evidente che non si sentisse a proprio agio, che non fosse completamente rilassato e anche Anderson avrebbe potuto capire che quell’agitazione era dovuta alla presenza del detective in quello che John considerava il suo “rifugio”, l’unico posto libero dalla presenza di Sherlock Holmes.

Una canzoncina pop risuonò dagli altoparlanti, portando la massa di uomini in pista a lanciare delle grida stridule che fecero alzare gli occhi al cielo al detective, prima di cogliere il sorriso divertito sulle labbra del dottore.

Doveva aspettare ancora?

Rimandare significava aumentare la probabilità che qualcuno si avvicinasse a John, attirasse la sua attenzione quel tanto che bastava perché il dottore lo invitasse a ballare… Ma John avrebbe veramente offerto il suo invito a un estraneo davanti a lui?

“ _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_  
_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_  
There's no one quite like you   
You push all my buttons down   
I know life would suck without you   
  
At the same time, I wanna hug you   
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck   
You're an asshole but I love you   
And you make me so mad I ask myself   
Why I'm still here, or where could I go   
You're the only love I've ever known   
But I hate you   
I really hate you, so much   
I think it must be   
  
True love true love  
  
Fu su quelle note che il loro sguardi s' incontrarono.

Per la prima volta qualcuno aveva messo in parole quei sentimenti che per Sherlock erano così difficili da comprendere, da identificare; sentimenti che il detective non credeva di possedere fino a quando dieci giorni prima si era ritrovato fra le braccia del “suo” dottore.

In trentotto anni Sherlock aveva avuto paura di perdere solo due persone: sua madre che, nonostante le pressioni e le sue intemperanze, non lo aveva mai abbandonato e John Watson.

_John_.

Come poteva un nome così piccolo e comune nascondere una persona tanto importante e indispensabile?

Quasi si sentisse chiamare, il dottore si staccò dal piano del bar e si mosse fra la folla e venne verso di lui, fermandosi a distanza ravvicinata, rivolgendogli il sorriso che era riservato soltanto a lui.

-Balli?-gli chiese avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio destro per sovrastare il caos della musica.

Con la coda dell’occhio Sherlock notò gli sguardi di perfetti estranei fissi su di loro e, come succedeva in passato, intenti a fissare lui ma questa volta non con malcelato desiderio, ma con palese invidia.

Questo era il territorio di caccia di John, essere anche solo presi in considerazione dall’uomo era per quei ragazzi un riconoscimento, qualcosa di cui vantarsi, e il solo fatto che quella sera John avesse scelto Sherlock lo rendeva oggetto di della loro gelosia.

Se solo avessero saputo…

Il detective annuì e lasciò che John lo guidasse sulla pista da ballo mentre una musica lenta e sensuale si diffondeva dagli altoparlanti sul finale della canzone precedente; John si fermò al centro della pista, bene in vista, ma allo stesso tempo nascosto dalle attenzioni degli altri e per i primi istanti, fu chiaro nella tensione delle spalle e nella schiena rigida il suo imbarazzo nel trovarsi lì proprio con Sherlock; solitamente il detective avrebbe preso il controllo della situazione, ma era consapevole che in quel momento John era al comando e lui poteva soltanto seguirlo passo passo.

Era passato qualche anno dall’ultima volta in cui si era dato alle danze, ma gli avevano sempre detto che era come andare in bicicletta: impossibile da dimenticare.

Lasciandosi andare al ritmo della musica, Sherlock iniziò a muovere i fianchi, chiudendo gli occhi concedendo così a John qualche istante di privacy e anche la possibilità di sgattaiolare via fra la folla in caso cambiasse idea all’improvviso.

L’istante dopo un braccio forte si allacciò attorno alla vita di Sherlock e subito dopo il corpo compatto di John fu contro la schiena del moro, portando i loro bacini a contatto e facendoli muovere insieme al ritmo della musica.

_“I need some lovin'_  
_And baby, I can't hold it much longer_  
It's getting stronger and stronger   
And when I get that feeling   
I want Sexual Healing   
Sexual Healing, oh baby   
Makes me feel so fine   
Helps to relieve my mind “

 

Muovendosi nell’abbraccio di John, Sherlock si voltò e si mosse attorno al biondo, sistemandosi dietro di lui e posando entrambe le mani sui fianchi di John, rilassandosi ulteriormente quando la testa bionda si sistemò sulla sua spalla destra; lasciandosi guidare dal ritmo Sherlock abbassò la testa e gli accarezzò la curva del collo con la punta del naso, respirando profondamente il profumo di sandalo, olio e disinfettante che da sempre collegava a John, sentendo un brivido percorrere la schiena di John, seguito l’attimo dopo da una mano forte che salì verso l’alto per perdersi nei suoi riccioli, affondandovi la mano come aveva fatto la sera prima in un’atmosfera più privata.

Ora che aveva iniziato a dare via libera ai suoi desideri, mille idee si affollarono nella mente di Sherlock: accarezzare il torace di John oppure continuare a stuzzicare il collo con le labbra e i denti?

John lo tolse dall’indecisione e si mosse nel suo abbraccio per essere a faccia a faccia con il detective, un sorriso consapevole sulle labbra, prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente al suo orecchio.

-Smettila di pensare idiota-gli disse, chiaramente divertito.

Sherlock accennò un sorriso, allacciando un braccio attorno alla vita dell’uomo attirandolo maggiormente contro di sé: aveva bisogno di sentire John il più vicino a sé, e l’altro sembrava provare gli stessi sentimenti perché gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo, portando il torace contro quello dell’uomo.

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight_  
_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right_

I loro sguardi s’incontrarono nuovamente a quelle parole: era quello l’obiettivo della serata?

Una botta e via per poi tornare ognuno alle proprie vite?

Con la stessa domanda nella mente i due uomini si fissarono, immobili sulla pista da ballo, ma ancora uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Che cosa voleva John?

Ma soprattutto cosa voleva lui? Era pronto a lasciarsi alle spalle una vita di solitudine, completamente concentrata sul proprio lavoro e i suoi esperimenti per fare spazio a un'altra persona?

**Lo hai già fatto.**

Lo aveva fatto per diciotto mesi, prima della sua scomparsa… E non era stato neanche difficile.

Nel giro di ventiquattro ore John si era ritagliato un posto nella sua vita, adattandosi perfettamente al suo lavoro, alle sue esigenze, alle sue stranezze e in seguito anche alle parti mozzate nel frigo (non gli aveva mai impedito di portarle nell’appartamento, nonostante i rimproveri e le sue sfuriate).

Era pronto a compiere l’ultimo passo che avrebbe trasformato la loro amicizia in una relazione sentimentale a tutti gli effetti?

Considerate le inaspettate reazioni di cui era vittima negli ultimi giorni ogni volta che pensava a John, la risposta era sicuramente positiva.

Ricambiò per un lungo istante lo sguardo di John prima di lasciarlo vagare sulle labbra dell’uomo.

-John…-iniziò, non sapendo bene come continuare.

Ancora una volta, il dottore prese il controllo della situazione; muovendosi nuovamente nell’abbraccio, avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

-Cos’è che vuoi Sherlock?- gli chiese, accarezzandogli il collo con il fiato caldo.

Sherlock mosse leggermente il capo per incontrare il suo sguardo in quella distanza ravvicinata, i capelli soffici del dottore ad accarezzargli una guancia.

-Vuoi una notte di follia per poi far tornare tutto come prima? Di nuovo consulente detective e blogger?-gli chiese prima di fermarsi nuovamente per prendere un respiro profondo-Ti conosco da troppo tempo da non sapere che quello che voglio per te è chiaro neanche lo avessi tatuato sulla fronte, quindi sta a te decidere.

E’ questo che vuoi?-gli domandò per l’ultima volta.

Per l’ennesima volta Sherlock si ritrovò a un bivio: una strada gli avrebbe permesso di continuare a vivere la sua vita come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, con la sola concessione di una notte di pazzia che avrebbe ricordato per tutta la vita, ma di cui non avrebbe parlato mai per evitare momenti imbarazzanti per John.

Un'altra strada, invece, gli avrebbe mostrato un mondo inesplorato; simile per forme o colori a quello in cui viveva ora, ma con un cambiamento fondamentale: qualcuno che lo amava incondizionatamente e malgrado fosse a conoscenza dei suoi mille difetti e soprattutto era fiero di far sapere a tutti di essere Suo.

-No- disse finalmente, scuotendo leggermente la testa.

John annuì, mentre un’espressione rattristata s’impossessava del suo volto; era evidente che in pochi attimi si sarebbe allontanato da lui, così Sherlock rafforzò la stretta attorno ai fianchi dell’altro, e lo costrinse a incontrare nuovamente il suo sguardo.

-Io voglio tutto.

Voglio le tue mani che mi accarezzano i capelli mentre stai guardando la televisione, voglio la tua bocca in tanti di quei modi che non so neanche da dove cominciare, voglio che gli altri vedano il tuo sorriso ma essere il solo a sapere cosa l’ha provocato.

Voglio trovarti accanto a me nel mio letto ogni mattina, anche quando sono rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a fissare la mia tavola periodica, litigare con te per i tuoi continui assilli sul cibo e ho bisogno che tu sia accanto a me per dirmi quando mi sto comportando male con i clienti oppure per rimarcare che le mie deduzioni sono brillanti-disse sincero come soltanto con John riusciva a essere.

L’espressione che inizialmente era seria, preparata al peggio, sul volto di John, si era lentamente trasformata in un’espressione incredula man mano che Sherlock andava avanti.

Era un buon segno?

Nel dubbio, Sherlock decise di continuare.

-Voglio spendere i miei sabato sera guardando “Doctor qualcosa”... -

-“Doctor Who”-lo corresse John.

-Non importa.

Voglio correre per I vicoli di Londra alla caccia di criminali insieme con te e il giorno lamentarmi per lo stile romanzato del tuo blog; desidero aiutarti con i senzatetto, se me lo permetterai, e quando saremmo troppo vecchi per la pericolosa vita criminale londinese, voglio trasferirmi nel Surrey insieme con te-concluse.

John inarcò un sopracciglio.

-Perché nel Surrey?-gli chiese curioso.

Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-E’ il posto migliore in Inghilterra per occuparsi di api e coltivare del miele.

Inoltre gli Holmes possiedono una casa da quasi cinquant’anni in quella zona.

Io produrrò il miglior miele degli ultimi vent’anni e tu finalmente potrai scrivere quel libro che stai rimandando da tempo…-disse senza falsa modestia o dubbi, quasi stesse vedendo chiaramente nel futuro.

John accennò un sorriso.

Era il secondo sorriso in pochi minuti: era certamente un buon segno!

-Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che avevi programmato i nostri prossimi cinquant’anni?-gli domandò John chiaramente divertito, iniziando a muoversi nuovamente sulla musica con movimenti lenti.

Sherlock accennò un sorriso a sua volta.

-Ero sicuro che saresti stato capace di stare al passo con il programma-disse semplicemente.

John ridacchiò, per poi tornare serio l’attimo dopo, chiaramente considerando le parole del detective con una lunga riflessione.

**Ti dirà che deve riflettere, ma che non devi prendertela.**

Avrebbe avuto a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo… Gli aveva rubato tre anni della sua vita, la sola cosa che poteva concedergli era il tempo.

John incontrò nuovamente i suoi occhi e tornò a riavvicinare le labbra al suo orecchio destro.

-Se aggiungi un cane al programma ci sto-

Se Sherlock fosse stato colpito da un fulmine in quel momento, sicuramente lo avrebbe sorpreso meno di quelle nove parole.

Cercando di ricomporsi, di non lasciar trasparire l’espressione incredula che sicuramente era comparsa sul suo viso, il moro alzò le spalle.

-Se ne può parlare- rispose.

E lì in quel locale, in mezzo ad una folla di uomini impegnati a ballare e a scambiarsi preliminari, John gli rivolse il suo sorriso speciale, quello che era rivolto esclusivamente a lui, prima di annullare la minima distanza sfiorando con la punta del naso la guancia sbarbata del detective, il naso, e arrivare finalmente a unire le loro labbra.

Sherlock andò incontro alle sue labbra, sfiorandole dapprima dolcemente, affondando le dita nei soffici capelli dell’uomo, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore e dischiudendo poi le labbra per incontrare la lingua dell’altro.

In quell’istante, Sherlock aumentò la stretta attorno alla vita di John, attirandolo, se possibile, ancora di più contro di sé, rafforzando con quel gesto il bisogno che aveva per il biondo, la necessità di dimostrare a tutti in quel locale che John era Suo, che da quel momento in poi non ci sarebbero state più storie di una notte, che quell’abbraccio era l’inizio di qualcosa d’importante e duraturo.

John e Sherlock.

 

 

>

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)


	7. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Mi riterrà vecchia scuola, ma devo proprio chiederglielo: quali sono le sue intenzioni verso Sherlock?-  
> -Se dipendesse da me, gli chiederei di sposarmi.  
> Non adesso naturalmente, non con tutti i problemi che abbiamo al momento, ma decisamente fra un paio d’anni cercherei di mettergli l’anello al dito.  
> Comprerei un cane e continuerei la nostra solita vita, magari leggermente meno pericolosa, finché non saremo troppo vecchi per correre dietro i criminali-
> 
> -Cosa glielo impedisce?-

La prima cosa di cui fu cosciente fu il rumore della pioggia sui vetri della finestra.

Sulla linea di confine fra il sonno e la veglia, John si mosse lentamente nel letto, decisamente più morbido e confortevole del suo, prendendo coscienza di sé stesso e del corpo fermo e caldo al suo fianco.

Nulla di diverso dalle settimane passate: martedì mattina,  un letto sconosciuto, un corpo estraneo accanto, la necessità di uscire dall’appartamento senza fare rumore per evitare drammi inutili e risparmiarsi così  promesse che, inevitabilmente non avrebbe mantenuto.

Eppure questa volta c’era qualcosa di diverso…

Lasciandosi scappare un sospiro e, con la speranza di essere in una posizione favorevole e di avere una visuale decente della stanza,John dischiuse gli occhi, trovandosi di fronte una carta da parati che aveva visto ogni giorno negli ultimi quattro anni e mezzo e quella dannata tavola periodica.

Possibile che non fosse stato solo un sogno?

Ricordava perfettamente di essere arrivato al “Pride” con Greg e Jack  e di essere rimasto sbalordito nel trovarvi Sherlock , perfettamente a suo agio in quel locale come in qualsiasi altra situazione si fosse trovato coinvolto.

Per qualche secondo si era chiesto se non dovesse avvicinarlo e chiedergli di unirsi a loro, ma poi aveva capito le vere motivazioni che lo avevano spinto lì: per quanto assurdo sembrava, Sherlock Holmes  era lì per corteggiarlo ed avrebbe seguito le sue regole ed i suoi tempi, tenendo in conto anche la possibilità che John andasse via con qualcun altro.

Come se quell’opzione fosse possibile nel mondo reale.

Aveva aspettato quasi un’ora, intrattenendosi con i suoi amici, chiacchierando con alcuni ragazzi che frequentavano il locale che ormai conosceva di vista e, come ogni lunedì, si avvicinavano e si offrivano di pagargli da bere nella speranza di attirare la sua attenzione, maalla fine si era allontanato dal gruppo e aveva accostato il detective invitandolo a ballare…

E chi avrebbe immaginato mai che uno spilungone tutto gambe e braccia fosse capace  di ballare in quel modo?

Il movimento del bacino contro i suoi fianchi gli aveva fatto tremare le gambe un paio di volte…Ok forse  la tremarella era dovuta anche al fatto di essere lì sulla pista da ballo con Sherlock Holmes, l’ultima persona che avrebbe creduto interessata alla danza.

Interessata a lui…

Eppure tante cose erano cambiate negli ultimi giorni: fin dall’incontro con Boss e Baby Girl, per qualche strano motivo, Sherlock si era scoperto affettuoso, e desideroso di mostrare i propri sentimenti, il proprio bisogno di amore e anche di protezione(anche se l’uomo l’avrebbe fatto a pezzi con poche parole soltanto per aver pensato una cosa simile).

Completamente sveglio, aggrottò la fronte muovendo la testa sul cuscino per osservare il volto di Sherlock, per una volta sereno e profondamente addormentato; studiò la forma del viso, i riccioli spettinati che ricadevano sulla fronte e sulla federa del cuscino e le labbra  perfettamente disegnate, quelle labbra che la sera prima gli avevano promesso il futuro, prima di siglare l’accordo con un bacio.

Un futuro che aveva immaginato tante volte in quei tre anni di solitudine, sempre con una vena di tristezza e di rammarico, per quell’occasione sprecata, per le parole che non aveva  detto e che ormai non avrebbe più potuto dire, mentre invece ora quel futuro si presentava nuovamente davanti a lui, più luminoso e pieno di promesse di prima.

Quando erano rientrati a Baker Street quella sera, avevano impiegato dieci minuti a salire i diciassette scalini che li avrebbe condotti al loro appartamento: i baci che erano iniziati nell’ingresso, mentre mani impazienti spogliavano l’altro degli strati superflui di vestiario, erano continuati sulle scale.

Risatine spensierate e raccomandazioni di fare silenzio per evitare di svegliare Mrs. Hudson avevano portato John, in piedi sul primo gradino, a voltarsi verso il detective, ancora ai piedi della scala e a posare una piccola serie di baci sulle labbra del moro, entrambe le mani ai lati del volto di Sherlock.

Esclusa la raccomandazione al silenzio, il piccolo siparietto era continuato per tutta la rampa di scale, ma ad ogni gradino i baci erano diventati più lunghi, più intensi ed era sempre più difficile staccarsi l’uno dall’altro, finché arrivati alla porta del loro appartamento, John si era ritrovato in punta di piedi con le braccia attorno al collo del moro, le spalle alla porta, il corpo muscoloso di Sherlock contro di sé, le labbra impegnate ad esplorare ogni angolo nascosto della bocca del detective con il fiato corto, ma senza alcuna intenzione di staccarsi dall’uomo, ma con la consapevolezza che se non si fossero fermati ora avrebbero dato spettacolo sul pianerottolo.

-John….-

Il suo nome era stato pronunciato innumerevoli volte da Sherlock, ma mai in un tono così basso e con un bisogno così evidente nella voce; poche volte John si era sentito così desiderato, e per un’istante ebbe paura di non essere all’altezza delle aspettative.

In fondo era soltanto un ex dottore militare, con una spalla malridotta ed un passato da farmaci dipendente, come poteva essere abbastanza per un genio come Sherlock Holmes?

Un uomo la cui bellezza faceva invidia a donne e, anche se erano in pochi ad ammetterlo, uomini, il cui genio era strabiliante ed impareggiabile… Un uomo che aveva messo a rischio la propria vita pur di salvare la sua, per far sì che John fosse lì in quel momento.

Si era liberato delle proprie paure come si era liberato poco prima del cappotto e, sciogliendo l’abbraccio si era voltato per aprire la porta, rabbrividendo quando un bacio lieve fu posato alla base del collo da due labbra piene.

Il resto era stato un susseguirsi di eventi fin troppo veloci: erano riusciti soltanto a chiudere la porta dell’appartamento, prima che entrambi i pantaloni venissero come per magia aperti e due mani si insinuassero veloci fra il tessuto dei boxer per accarezzare la pelle morbida e pulsante allo stesso tempo, calda e fredda insieme, riempiendo il salotto di respiri spezzati e parole incomprensibili, finché John non si lasciò andare ad un imprecazione irrigidendosi nell’abbraccio di Sherlock un’istante e lasciarsi scappare un gemito prima di abbandonarsi al piacere.

Sherlock lo aveva seguito pochi attimi dopo, inondando la sua mano della prova umida e calda del suo piacere, mormorando il suo nome e posando la fronte sulla sua spalla, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno alla vita per sorreggersi meglio, incapace di respirare normalmente per un paio di minuti, lasciandosi cullare dalle carezze di John e dai lievi baci che l’uomo gli aveva posato sulla mascella.

Quel momento aveva sancito un nuovo inizio, da cui non sarebbero potuti più tornare indietro.

John osservò per qualche altro istante il volto dell’uomo accanto a sé, baloccandosi con l’idea di affondare la mano nei riccioli corvini e svegliarlo, ma sull’affetto vinse la natura: un vago brontolio si levò dal suo stomaco, costringendolo a ritornare alla realtà; il giorno prima aveva mangiato soltanto un panino per cena ed ora era decisamente affamato.

Controvoglia, si mosse nel letto e si rizzò a sedere, prendendo la vestaglia rossa che Sherlock usava raramente e cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, uscì dalla stanza richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Dopo una sosta obbligatoria al bagno, John entrò in cucina e accese il bollitore per poi alzare leggermente il riscaldamento contro il freddo.

Era intento a preparare due tazze di tea e a controllare allo stesso tempo il contenuto alimentare del loro frigorifero, quando due braccia gli strinsero alla vita facendolo sobbalzare.

-Dannazione!-esclamò John, voltandosi.

Sherlock, in piedi di fronte a lui, l’immancabile vestaglia blu sopra i pantaloni del pigiama indosso, lo guardò con un’inaspettata espressione colpevole in volto.

-Mi dispiace, non volevo spaventarti-gli disse.

In quei pochi istanti, il dottore vide il volto di Sherlock rabbuiarsi velocemente, chiaramente a disagio in quel campo totalmente inesplorato che erano i sentimenti.

Sorridendogli, John gli posò una mano sul fianco sinistro, in un gesto né troppo intimo, né troppo formale.

-Non lo hai fatto, ma la prossima volta potresti evitare di essere silenzioso come un dannato gatto?-gli chiese in tono sereno, cercando di mettere Sherlock a proprio agio.

L’accenno di un sorriso che apparve sulle labbra del moro gli fece capire di essere riuscito nel suo intento.

Deciso a continuare su quella scia positiva, John si avvicinò leggermente a Sherlock e gli posò un bacio lieve sulle labbra, gli occhi aperti per incontrare quelli azzurro ghiaccio del detective.

-Buongiorno-lo salutò accennando un nuovo sorriso- Hai fame?-gli domandò ancora ad una minima distanza dal volto di Sherlock.

Seguendo il suo esempio, Sherlock lo baciò, accarezzando dolcemente le sue labbra più volte, prima di allontanarsi e allacciare nuovamente le braccia attorno alla vita di John.

-Buongiorno.

Stranamente ho un leggero appetito-confessò.

-Che tradotto in inglese significa che potresti mangiare un bue intero- lo prese in giro John sorridendo, muovendosi nel suo abbraccio per tirar fuori dal frigo il cartone delle uova ed il latte e richiudere lo sportello del frigo.

Per qualche istante i due uomini restarono in silenzio, consapevoli di essere sul baratro, sospesi fra la riva conosciuta della loro amicizia e quella inesplorata di una possibile relazione sentimentale.

Sarebbe stato facile, ed incosciente, gettarsi a capofitto in quella nuova prospettiva, ma affrontare una relazione senza aver prima gettato le basi o senza aver parlato a fondo di quello che si aspettavano l’uno dall’altro, avrebbe portato soltanto ad una rottura dolorosa.

Se le cose fossero andate male, John non avrebbe perso soltanto un corpo caldo, avrebbe perso il suo coinquilino, il suo consulente detective, la sua forma di adrenalina legalizzata… avrebbe perso tutto.

Ma se invece avessero giocato bene le loro carte, allora c’era speranza che tutto andasse come Sherlock aveva descritto la notte scorsa: quarant’anni di vita in comune.

-Sherlock dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo ieri sera-iniziò John tornando a voltarsi.

-Tante cose sono successe ieri sera, dobbiamo discuterle tutte?-domandò il moro e per un’istante John non riuscì a capire se era una domanda seria o se Sherlock lo stava prendendo in giro.

-Che ne dici se ci sediamo facciamo colazione e cominciamo dal principio?-

Sherlock alzò le spalle, come se tutto quello non lo riguardasse, senza però accennare a muoversi, o ad allentare l’abbraccio che lo legava a John.

-So che hai ancora qualche domanda da farmi e prometto che farò del mio meglio per risponderti con sincerità, ma prima di tutto ho bisogno di fare colazione.

Lo sai che sono più ricettivo dopo la mia prima tazza di tea-aggiunse.

Sherlock si lasciò andare ad un suono ironico per poi allontanarsi dal dottore; il bollitore si era spento automaticamente dopo l’arrivo di Sherlock ed il solo contributo allapreparazione della colazioneda parte del detective fu versare l’acqua bollente nelle tazze, lasciando poi il tea in infusione.

Nei dieci minuti seguenti John si concentrò sulla colazione e quando fu tutto pronto, Sherlock si sedette a tavola, al suo solito posto e guardò il piatto di uova strapazzate e toast che John gli aveva messo davanti: il biondo non amava particolarmente quel tipo di uova, ma ogni volta che Sherlock decideva di fare colazione nel suo piatto trovava sempre uova strapazzate.

Erano le sue preferite da quando aveva otto anni.

Perché non si era mai accorto di quelle piccole attenzioni che John gli riservava?

 Perché le aveva date per scontate.

Mangiarono in silenzio, quasi fossero due estranei costretti a condividere un tavolino in un caffè troppo affollato, finché Sherlock non spinse da parte il proprio piatto vuoto per tre quarti, notando all’istante il sorriso soddisfatto che John si era affrettato a nascondere e, tazza stretta fra le mani, aveva fissato il dottore.

-Perché ti sei fermato ieri notte?-gli domandò, evitando preamboli inutili.

Era una domanda che si era posto fin da quando si era svegliato quella mattina: John non era il tipo da farsi pregare…Non guadagni il soprannome di “Tre Continenti Watson”, se perdi tempo in chiacchiere!

Tutti coloro con cui aveva parlato avevano affermato che ogni lunedì sera, John tornava a casa con una persona diversa per fare sesso, e quella sera John era tornato a casa con lui, quindi perché non erano finiti a letto insieme?

Perché questa “bestia del sesso” si era accontentato di una reciproca masturbazione e non lo aveva sbattuto sul letto perché potessero godere a pieno e reciprocamente dei propri corpi?

John, continuando tranquillamente a mangiare, incontrò il suo sguardo e accennò un nuovo sorriso.

-Non mi sono proprio fermato…-rispose.

-Sai cosa voglio dire, oppure vuoi che diventi brutalmente specifico come al mio solito?-ribatté Sherlock.

-Preferirei evitarlo, visto l’orario ed il fatto che non ho ancora finito di fare colazione-commentò John, allontanando però il proprio piatto verso il centro del tavolo.

Per qualche istante il biondo restò in silenzio, fissando il piano del tavolo irreparabilmente rovinato dai pazzi esperimenti di Sherlock, prima di incontrare nuovamente il suo sguardo, un espressione seria in volto.

-Tu non sei un ragazzo qualsiasi che ho conosciuto una sera in un locale, con cui ho ballato per un paio d’ore e con cui ho deciso  di passare la notte con la consapevolezza che non rivedrò mai più.

Tu sei… Cazzo! Tu sei Sherlock Holmes, il mio Sherlock.

Se tu solo sapessi…-aggiunse quasi in un soffio.

-Cosa?-

Quale reazione biologica provocava salivazione azzerata e tachicardia?

_Il mio Sherlock_

Non era mai stato di nessuno… Nessuno lo aveva mai voluto, c’erano state volte in cui non si era sentito desiderato neanche dalla sua stessa famiglia.

Ed ora invece quel meraviglioso uomo davanti a lui, quest’uomo che era stato sul punto di perdere tante di quelle volte che ormai aveva smesso di contarle, aveva appena esercitato un diritto di proprietà su di lui che Sherlock era ben felice di concedergli.

Erano questi i sentimenti?

-Durante la tua assenza ho ripensato a quante volte le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente se solo avessi detto o fatto qualcosa di diverso, se ti avessi lasciato dedurre i mei sentimenti per te-gli disse sincero, lo sguardo di nuovo sul volto del moro.

-Cosa te lo ha impedito?-chiese Sherlock, sinceramente curioso.

John accennò un sorriso.

-Mh, lasciami pensare Mr. Sono sposato con il mio lavoro!-lo prese in giro bonariamente John- Sei stato tu a dirmi di non essere interessato a nessun tipo di legame sentimentale fin dall’inizio, così ho continuato a ripetere a me stesso che se tutto ciò che potevo avere era un’amicizia allora me la sarei fatta bastare pur di non perderti-ammise.

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

-Che mi dici delle tue fidanzate?-

John sogghignò.

-Quale? Sarah, che ha vissuto il peggior appuntamento della sua vita insieme a me e che è stata la prima a capire la vera natura dei miei sentimenti verso di te? Oppure Jeanette che mi disse che tu ed io saremmo stati davvero felici insieme?-gli domandò a sua volta, chiaramente divertito.

Sherlock non poté fare a meno di sorridere, quel sorriso speciale che riservava soltanto all’uomo di fronte a sé, osservandolo bere un sorso dalla propria tazza e fare una smorfia al sapore di tea tiepido.

-Inoltre non dimenticarti la tua infatuazione per Irene- disse John l’attimo dopo.

Una smorfia si disegnò sulle labbra del detective.

-E’ stata un’infatuazione mentale, non fisica.

Te l’ho detto che le donne non mi interessano-rispose prontamente, rilegando in una segreta del proprio palazzo mentale ricordi di un passato fin troppo recente che continuavano a contraddire quella teoria.

 “ _Prometto che sarò gentile…_ ”

“ _Malgrado le promesse, continui a tornare da me…_ ”

-Stronzate.

L’unica volta che ti ho visto in difficoltà durante le tue deduzioni è stato quando era nuda di fronte a te-gli ricordò John.

“ _Hai urlato il suo nome durante l’orgasmo…Non dirmi che ne sei innamorato, mi spezzeresti il cuore._ ”

Scuotendo leggermente la testa per liberare la propria mente da quei flashback, Sherlock si alzò e andò a sedersi accanto a John, diminuendo la distanza fra di loro.

-Quando hai capito…-iniziò.

-Di provare qualcosa per te?- domandò l’altro-Ci deve essere qualcosa se sei disposto ad uccidere qualcuno per un perfetto estraneo  che hai conosciuto soltanto trentasei ore prima, se poi ci aggiungiamo la tua quasi totale assenza di barriere in mia presenza…

Ma credo di averlo capito dopo l’incidente alla piscina.

Se arrivi ad offrirti come sacrificio umano per salvare qualcuno contro un maniaco omicida e poi acconsenti a saltare in aria, deve essere davvero amore-commentò, abbassando leggermente la voce, trovando difficile ricordare quei momenti.

-Subito dopo l’incidente alla piscina tu e Sarah siete andati in Nuova Zelanda per due settimane, perché…

Oh-

Come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima?

John annuì, allontanando lo sguardo da Sherlock, vergognoso.

-Capire la profondità dei miei sentimenti, sapere fin dove mi sareispinto per te ed essere consapevole allo stesso tempo che non potrà mai succedere nulla mi ha fatto sentire…-disse John incapace di trovare le parole adatte a descrivere ciò che aveva provato allora.

Due labbra piene e morbide si posarono improvvisamente sulle labbra di John, interrompendo il suo discorso e facendogli rialzare leggermente la testa migliorando il bacio.

Sherlock portò entrambe le mani ai lati del collo dell’altro, cercando di trasmettere tutti quei sentimenti a cui non sapeva dare un nome al biondo, per fargli capire che non aveva più  bisogno di avere paura, che tutte quelle insicurezze ora facevano parte del passato.

Mettendo fine al bacio, Sherlock scrutò velocemente il viso dell’altro e sorrise, sollevato nel notare che tutta l’ansia di poco prima era svanita; stringendo una mano di John nella sua tornò a sedersi.

-Tu invece quando lo hai capito?-domandò John dopo essersi schiarito la gola.

-Nessuno ha mai trovato le mie deduzioni brillanti-si limitò a dire il detective.

-Così presto?-chiese sorpreso l’altro, incapace allo stesso tempo di trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto.

Sherlock alzò le spalle, coprendosi leggermente la bocca con la mano destra, come faceva ogni volta che era in imbarazzo.

-Perché Sally?- domandò ancora Sherlock, cambiando completamente argomento.

-Perché sono diventato suo amico malgrado tutto quello che ci ha fatto?-domandò a sua volta, ricevendo un cenno d’assenso in cambio-Non fraintendermi, non l’ho mai perdonata per il suo coinvolgimento negli eventi che hanno portato alla tua scomparsa o per tutte le stronzate che hai dovuto sopportare a causa sua e di Anderson, ma durante la tua assenza ho avuto la possibilità di conoscere la persona dietro il poliziotto.

Tu dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro, che certe volte dietro la persona più cattiva si nasconde la persona più fragile-

-Il padre violento-rispose prontamente Sherlock.

John annuì.

-Da cosa lo hai capito?-chiese curioso.

-La cicatrice sul sopracciglio destro, il polso sinistro chiaramente più debole del destro segno di una vecchia frattura mai perfettamente saldata, il dente leggermente spezzato e la tendenza a mostrare un’attenzione particolare ogni volta che sono coinvolti minori maltrattati, un’empatia superiore alla professionalità richiesta-  elencò Sherlock prontamente, facendo sorridere il biondo.

-Brillante come al solito…

Comunque, Sally è venuta a trovarmi in ospedale la prima volta che sono stato ricoverato: era il secondo giorno, non avevo mai parlato con nessuno francamente offeso perché erano riusciti a salvarmi la vita, e continuavo a fissare il muro della mia stanza, mentre i dottori si interrogavano se chiamare uno specialista o uno psichiatra.

Lei si è seduta accanto a me, restando per ore in silenzio, credo che abbia passato la notte su quella sedia, ed il giorno dopo ha iniziato a raccontarmi storie: mi raccontò della prima volta che ti aveva incontrato, di come eri saltato fuori da un angolo buio per esporre le tue deduzioni sul caso, completamente strafatto di cocaina e di come avevi inveito contro Greg  mentre lui ti ammanettava e ti portava in centrale.

Mi ha raccontato decine di storie di quel genere, riuscendo anche a farmi ridere… E’ stata l’unica a capire, per qualche assurdo motivo a comprendere che avevo bisogno di parlare di te, ma non dell’uomo meraviglioso e pazzo con cui avevo vissuto per diciotto mesi e continuava ad essere una presenza fissa nella mia mente, ma di quella parte di te di cui tu mi avevi sempre tenuto all’oscuro e che ora era diventata inaccessibile-concluse.

-Una distrazione- rifletté Sherlock.

John alzò le spalle.

-Una specie-gli concesse- Quello è stato l’inizio, e lentamente e soprattutto grazie all’aiuto costante di Greg siamo riusciti a conoscerci meglio e a costruire la nostra amicizia-concluse.

Nell’appartamento calò improvvisamente il silenzio, reso ancora più rumoroso dal lungo discorso che lo aveva preceduto; John lanciò un’occhiata furtiva al detective, cercando di capire cosa passava per la mente del genio, mentre Sherlock continuava a fissare il pavimento, inaspettatamente senza parole.

Quella era una situazione in cui non si era mai trovato prima di allora, visto che lui da sempre rifuggiva i sentimenti considerandoli poco rilevanti(se non fossero stati necessari peril suo lavoro il avrebbe completamente cancellati) ed ora si trovava nell’insolita posizione di non sapere leggere il volto di John.

Oltre al consueto affetto, al nuovo interesse fisico che traspariva quasi chiaramente ora che sapeva riconoscerne i segni, non aveva la minima idea di quello che John si aspettava da lui: gli avrebbe chiesto di cambiare alcuni aspetti del suo carattere che finora lo avevano infastidito?

Avrebbe sfruttato la nuova attrazione che Sherlock sentiva verso il dottore per costringerlo a liberare il frigo dai resti mozzati, probabilmente avanzando la richiesta di un secondo frigorifero soltanto per i resti umani?

Avrebbe usato la loro relazione per convincerlo ad accettare dei casi noiosi ma ben pagati nei momenti di ristrettezze economiche?

-Cosa succederà adesso Sherlock?-si sentì chiedere inaspettatamente, mentre era ancora immerso nelle sue supposizioni.

Il detective rialzò lo sguardo su John, non sapendo come rispondere per qualche istante finché gli apparve chiaro che John gli stava offrendo un’ultima possibilità di fuga.

Se riteneva quella relazione troppo impegnativa, Sherlock poteva ancora uscirne e la loro amicizia ne sarebbe uscita relativamente intatta: avrebbero ricordato quei pochi istanti di intimità per il resto della loro vita, ma fra di loro ci sarebbe stata una barriera invisibile, ma invalicabile.

-Sei tu l’esperto-rispose Sherlock.

John accennò un sorriso.

-Quando si tratta di relazioni normali sì, ma è la prima volta che mi capita sotto mano un genio- commentò.

-Non ho intenzione di rinunciare il mio lavoro-disse tutto d’un fiato Sherlock.

Parlare era stato decisamente un errore, un’azione istintiva di cui si sarebbe pentito amaramente fra pochi istanti, ma aveva deciso che se doveva rinunciare a John avrebbe almeno tentato di esporre le proprie ragioni ed i propridesideri; se John fosse stato contrario, come Sherlock prevedeva, allora nessuno poteva  accusarlo di non aver tentato.

Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, John fece un cenno d’assenso con il capo, il volto perfettamente sereno.

-Neanche io; so che dovrò ricominciare a dividere il mio tempo fra la clinica ed essere il tuo assistente, ma se sono riuscito a farcela in passato credo di riuscirci anche adesso.

Inoltre, non potrei mai privare la città di Londra dell’unico consulente detective vivente-si limitò a rispondere in tono pacato.

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio, leggermente confuso, ma deciso a sfruttare quell’inaspettata tolleranza  che si era impossessata di John per ottenere qualche ulteriore vantaggio nella loro relazione.

-Durante un’indagine la  mia completa attenzione sarà dedicata al lavoro, tutto il resto sarà rumore bianco per me…-continuò.

-Come al solito-commentò John leggermente divertito.

-Più o meno.

Ma una volta risolto il caso…-

-Sarai tutto mio-disse John alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi al detective, allacciandogli le braccia al collo.

Colto alla sprovvista dal tono di voce, dalle parole tenere e dal gesto affettuoso, Sherlock si irrigidì momentaneamente nell’abbraccio del biondo, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e rilassarsi nuovamente, allacciando un braccio attorno alla vita del dottore, attirandolo più vicino a sé.

-Ci saranno ancora giorni in cui sarò insopportabile, in cui i miei esperimenti ti infastidiranno, in cui non dirò più di cinque parole nell’arco delle ventiquattro ore…-elencò nuovamente.

-Sherlock vuoi calmarti?

Lo so che non sarà facile: ci saranno  giorni buoni e giorni in cui litigheremo e io me ne andrò sbattendo la porta; continuerò a tormentarti sul cibo e sulle ore di sonno necessarie per una vita sana e proseguirò a rimproverarti per i resti umani nel frigo o per gli occhi nel microonde.

Tu metterai il muso e mi darai dell’idiota, ma nonostante tutto io tornerò sempre a casa-

John accarezzò lentamente i riccioli neri del compagno, quasi sovrappensiero riflettendo sulla frase successiva.

-Siamo due persone difficili: siamo due uomini ostinati ed orgogliosi; tu con i tuoi esperimenti assurdi ma fondamentali per lo sviluppo della scienza, io con il mio stress post-traumatico e il mio carattere irruento.

Ma abbiamo creato una quotidianità che ci rassicura e si adatta alle nostre esigenze…Senza la quale abbiamo dimostrato di essere smarriti o capaci di funzionare soltanto a metà-

-Non ti ho mai visto essere così romantico con le tue ex-commentò Sherlock.

John alzò le spalle.

-Forse perché ero inconsciamente consapevole che non erano le persone giuste per il mio romanticismo- rispose  posando un lieve bacio sulle labbra piene del detective.

Per la prima volta in tanti anni, John si sentiva più leggero, finalmente libero da un peso che lo aveva accompagnato fin dal suo ritorno in Afghanistan.

Finalmente, ciò che aveva sperato, desiderato, anche bandito dalla propria mente, era a portata di mano e John avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di non lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione.

-Cosa diremo alla gente?-domandò il dottore, iniziando poi a lasciare piccoli baci sulla mascella ed il collo di Sherlock.

Andava matto per quel collo lungo e latteo, tante volte osservandolo all’opera in una scena del crimine si era ritrovato a chiedersi se gli agenti di Scotland Yard avrebbero notato un succhiotto fatto nel punto giusto, appena appena nascosto dal colletto del cappotto.

-Vorresti tenere la nostra relazione un segreto?-gli chiese a sua volta Sherlock, le dita affusolate strette maggiormente attorno alla vita di John.

-Perché dovrei?-

-Smettila di rispondere alle mie domande con altre domande!

Sai bene che non sono un esperto in questo campo, ma so che all’inizio di una relazione si preferisce tenere un basso profilo ed evitare di spargere la voce, così se la relazione dovesse andare male non si corre il rischio di sopportare i falsi buonismi dei conoscenti e degli amici.

Personalmente preferirei mettere le cose in chiaro, far sapere a tutti che siamo una coppia, così la popolazione maschile omosessuale inglese saprebbe che non sei più disponibile.

A meno che tu non sia interessato ad una coppia aperta…-fece Sherlock.

John scosse velocemente la testa, bloccando così il fiume di parole.

-Mi conosci, sono fedele quando ho una relazione… Se poi il mio fid…-disse bloccandosi a metà alla smorfia del moro- compagno è Sherlock Holmes non ho nessun motivo per guardarmi in giro.

Comunque sono d’accordo con te: la gente ha sempre fatto insinuazioni su di noi, i ragazzi a Scotland Yard hanno riaperto le scommesse fin dal tuo ritorno, quindi se devono continuare a parlare che almeno abbiano un motivo- concluse con un lieve sorriso.

Il moro annuì.

-Inoltre se decidessimo di tenerlo segreto sembrerebbe che ci vergogniamo dei nostri sentimenti e mai come questa volta sono sicuro della mia scelta- concluse John.

Sherlock sorrise, posando un bacio sulle labbra dell’altro che, malgrado fosse iniziato in modo dolce si trasformò velocemente in qualcosa di più intenso che li tenne impiegati per qualche minuto e che li lasciò senza fiato.

-E’ ufficiale quindi?-domandò John, la voce leggermente spezzata, la fronte contro quella di Sherlock.

Sherlock accennò un sorriso, concedendo un veloce pensiero a quante volte avesse già sorriso quel giorno soltanto grazie alla presenza di John nell’appartamento, prima di alzare le spalle.

-Se vuoi possiamo aspettare finché non avremmo trovato il cane adatto a noi-

A quelle parole, John scoppiò in una risata divertita che gli scosse le spalle  e lo portò ad abbandonare la testa contro la spalla destra di Sherlock, la risata bassa e tonante di Sherlock nelle orecchie.

Quando nell’appartamento fu tornato nuovamente il silenzio, John mosse la testa sulla spalla dell’uomo e incontrò il suo sguardo, posando un bacio nel punto in cui la spalla incontra il collo, beandosi del brivido che scosse il detective e restò immobile finché Sherlock non abbassò il capo verso di lui per incontrare nuovamente le loro labbra.

Contrariamente al bacio precedente, in questo ogni pretesa di dolcezza era assente lasciando spazio al desiderio che i due uomini provavano l’uno per l’altro e che avevano nascosto troppo a lungo: Sherlock accarezzò con i propri denti il labbro inferiore di John, registrando soltanto parzialmente le dita forti che affondavano nei suoi ricci spingendolo in avanti verso il corpo solido del biondo, mentre la punta di una lingua estranea gli accarezzava il labbro superiore, disegnando poi il contorno nelle sue labbra, prima di incontrare la sua gemella e coinvolgerla in una danza languida.

Un gemito sommesso scappò dalle labbra di Sherlock, cogliendolo di sorpresa mentre,quasi avessero vita propria le sue braccia si strinsero maggiormente contro la vita di John, attirandolo contro di sé, portando i loro corpi in pieno contatto dal torace ai fianchi.

Il bisogno d’aria costrinse i due uomini a separarsi, portando John ad interessarsi la linea che della mascella porta all’orecchio con i denti, le labbra e la lingua, trasformando il moro in un ammasso tremolante di terminazioni nervose.

-John…- sussurrò, cercando di aggrapparsi a quell’unica certezza mentre il mondo intorno a lui svaniva velocemente.

Una mano scivolò sul torace del moro, fermandosi all’altezza della cintura che teneva chiusa in vita la vestaglia  blu, dita lente che si adoperavano per sciogliere il nodo già allentato.

-Sono occupato…Sono indeciso se scrivere le mie iniziali sul tuo collo con dei morsi odei succhiotti- gli disse incontrando nuovamente lo sguardo di Sherlock, ora completamente diverso, quasi fosse mercurio liquido, e sorrise.

Nemmeno Irene era riuscita a provocare quelle reazioni, pensò orgoglioso e soddisfatto di sé.

Sherlock deglutì sentendo il tono possessivo nella voce dell’altro.

-Perché non entrambi?- propose con voce spezzata.

Il sorriso sul volto di John si accentuò, prima di dargli un altro bacio veloce, accarezzando l’interno del labbro superiore con la punta della lingua.

-Anche in questo campo hai le idee migliori…-commentò, prima di attaccare nuovamente il collo dell’altro.

Incapace di pensare  sotto quella pioggia di stimoli, Sherlock si lasciò andare, una mano saldamente stretta attorno all’angolo del tavolo a sorreggere il peso del suo corpo, ripiegato quasi completamente su John, finché un rumore distante lo costrinse a prestare un decimo della sua attenzione a quello che stava succedendo fuori dal loro appartamento, ricercando l’origine del rumore nel suo archivio e irrigidendosi improvvisamente nell’abbraccio quando lo riconobbe.

Insospettito dal brusco cambiamento in Sherlock, John alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello del detective.

-Che succede?-gli domandò.

-Sta arrivando qualcuno… Non c’è motivo di allarmarsi, dobbiamo solo restare immobili e in silenzio.

Con un po’ di fortuna se ne andranno e non ci disturberanno più-disse Sherlock in un sussurro.

John fece per chiedere altre informazioni, ma due colpi decisi vennero battuti sulla porta del loro appartamento, seguiti da una voce ferma e sicura.

-Wiliam Sherlock Scott Holmes! Apri questa porta all’istante!- ordinò la voce.

John aggrottò la fronte e fissò Sherlock perfettamente immobile nel suo abbraccio.

-William?- disse senza emettere alcun suono, leggermente sorpreso.

L’altro alzò gli occhi al cielo, ovviamente infastidito che in quella situazione ciò che avesse attirato l’attenzione di John fosse il suo secondo nome.

-So che ci sei Sherlock, me lo ha detto la tua padrona di casa… Posso chiedere a Robert di aprire la porta, ma è molto meglio per te che sia tu a farmi entrare-continuò la voce, allo stesso tempo autoritaria e garbata.

Un particolare attirò l’attenzione di John, portandolo a fissare alternativamente la porta ed il compagno: contrariamente a quanto era successo in passato, c’era una donna alla porta; una donna che conosceva abbastanza bene Sherlock da sapere il suo secondo nome.

-Chi è?- chiese il dottore.

-Mia madre-rispose Sherlock, consapevole di non poter tenere quel segreto ancora a lungo.

Un’espressione incredula si dipinse sul volto di John.

-Tua madre? Che ci fa qui? Ma soprattutto perché non vuoi farla entrare?-chiese John sciogliendo il loro abbraccio.

Nei diciotto mesi che avevano vissuto insieme, le volte in cui Sherlock aveva menzionato sua madre si contavano sulla punta di una mano: John sapeva che entrambi i maschi Holmes erano molto legati alla donna, nonostante durante la loro infanzia fosse stata poco presente a causa del lavoro, lasciando gran parte della loro educazione a tate ed istitutrici.

-Potrebbe essere leggermente infastidita dal fatto che non sia andata a trovarla alla Tenuta fin dal mio ritorno a Londra-rispose in un sussurro Sherlock.

-Vuoi dire che in due mesi e mezzo non sei ancora andato a trovare tua madre?-chiese John, iniziando a capire il problema.

Ma Sherlock scosse la testa.

-Diciamo più trentotto mesi e mezzo-precisò come al suo solito.

John spalancò gli occhi incredulo: se al posto della donna fuori dalla porta ci fosse stata Elizabeth Watson, Sherlock avrebbe passato un gran brutto quarto d’ora non appena si fossero trovati faccia a faccia.

-Non va bene?-chiese Sherlock con quell’aria confusa che qualche volta lo faceva assomigliare ad un cagnolino.

-Tu che dici?-domandò di rimando John-Apri la porta Sherlock!-

-Ma…-tentò di replicare il detective.

-Niente scuse! Tua madre non ti vede da tre anni, con una breve parentesi in cui ti ha creduto morto prima che Mycroft la rassicurasse, quindi ora aprirai la porta e resterai in silenzio mentre lei ti rimprovererà, perché questo è quello che fanno i figli…Anche quelli con un intelligenza fuori dalla norma come te- concluse John allontanandosi dal tavolo della cucina e sistemandosi la vestaglia che si era aperta leggermente.

Un lieve broncio si disegnò sulle labbra del detective, prima che questi seguendo l’esempio di John riallacciò nuovamente la propria cintura stretta in vita, muovendosi verso la porta dell’appartamento.

Con la mano ferma sulla maniglia prese un respiro profondo e un sorriso apparve come per magia a distendergli le labbra.

L’istante dopo aprì la porta e John vide in azione tutto lo charme Holmes.

-Mammina! Che bella…-la salutò affabile.

-Non ci provare Sherlock! Sono davvero arrabbiata con te-lo bloccò all’istante la donna.

John si scoprì terribilmente curioso di fare la conoscenza della donna che riusciva a zittire all’istante Sherlock Holmes e si chiese se avesse quel potere anche sul maggiore degli Holmes: avrebbe pagato oro pur di vedere qualcuno zittire l’ Impero Britannico.

-Vuoi entrare in casa?-sentì chiedere Sherlock.

-Dipende da te, tesoro: vuoi disturbare la tua padrona di casa con i miei rimproveri ed i tuoi tentativi di giustificare i tuoi comportamenti?-gli domandò con voce pacata.

John vide il detective alzare le spalle.

-A Mrs. Hudson non da fastidio…Mi rimprovera abbastanza anche lei- rispose, ma allo stesso tempo si fece da parte per permettere a sua madre di entrare.

La prima occhiata che John ebbe di Mrs. Holmes sconvolse completamente le sue aspettative: si era aspettato una donna alta, slanciata, con capelli neri come quelli di Sherlock o tendenti al castano come quelli di Mycroft; una lingua tagliente quanto quella dei suoi figli e ugualmente avvolta in abiti di alta sartoria.

Invece si ritrovò di fronte una donna di dieci centimetri più alta di sé, dalle forme morbide avvolte in un completo blu notte accompagnato da un paio di scarpe nere dal tacco basso e impreziosito da un pendente  e da un paio di orecchini( entrambi diamanti).

I capelli erano completamente bianchi, le punte più lunghe arrivavano soltanto ad accarezzare il collo, il viso con le sue rughe non nascondeva i segni del tempo, ma riusciva allo stesso tempo a mantenerne intatta l’autorità.

Un uomo, in completo scuro, con un piccolo auricolare nell’orecchio destro, ad un passo di distanzadalla donna, con un Blackberry nella mano destra venne istantaneamente classificato come la versione maschile di Anthea…Probabilmente era una consuetudine della famiglia Holmes avere degli assistenti personali.

La donna lanciò una veloce occhiata all’appartamento, catalogando ogni minimo dettaglio e l’attimo dopo si voltò verso John, rivolgendogli un sorriso affabile e andandogli incontro.

-Dottor Watson…E’ un piacere fare finalmente la sua conoscenza: ho sentito molto parlare di lei.

Sono Lady VioletMercier Holmes-disse presentandosi.

John ricambiò il sorriso e, indeciso se stringerle la mano o meno, si limitò a fare un lieve cenno con il capo.

-Piacere mio Lady Holmes.

Posso solo presumere cosa Mycroft le abbia raccontato di me, ma conoscendolo sono certo che sarà stato estremamente scrupoloso-disse sincero.

John lanciò un veloce sguardo a Sherlock e lo vide alzare gli occhi al cielo, chiaramente annoiato da tutto quel cerimoniale.

-Le andrebbe una tazza di tea?-chiese ancora il dottore, cercando di giocarsi al meglio tutte le proprie carte a disposizione per far colpo sulla madre di Sherlock.

-Non si rifiuta mai del tea, non trova?-gli chiese lei di rimando.

John annuì, perfettamente d’accordo.

-Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio.

Vuole qualcosa da bere?-domandò poi all’uomo in nero.

-No, Robert non mangia, beve, dorme o respira senza il permesso di mia madre- commentò Sherlock muovendosi nel salotto diretto verso la propria poltrona.

-Sherlock…-lo rimproverò la madre seguendolo nel salotto e sedendosi nella poltrona di John.

John si diede da fare in cucina, cercando di riempire il silenzio che era calato nella stanza: riempì ed accese il bollitore, prese tre tazze pulite e sistemò in ognuna tre bustine di tea, aprì la dispensa alla ricerca di qualche biscotto al cioccolato, consapevole che Sherlock non aveva mangiato nulla da quasi ventiquattro ore, e avvicinò la zuccheriera alla tazza del detective.

Sherlock sentì i rumori consueti provenire dalla cucina e si tranquillizzò: sua madre era a Baker Street, una novità spiacevole, ma non era lì per costringerlo a traslocare o a lasciare John ed il proprio lavoro dietro di sé.

Era lì per vederlo, per rassicurarsi, per essere certa che stesse bene e che tre anni passati ad uccidere e catturare criminali internazionali non avessero avuto conseguenze traumatiche su di lui.

Prese un nuovo respiro profondo e posò nuovamente lo sguardo sul volto della madre che, malgrado il sorriso affabile  incollato sulle labbra, era ancora indispettita dal suo comportamento.

-Allora, cosa posso fare per te mammina?-le domandò, rompendo il silenzio.

La donna sistemò le mani sulle ginocchia perfettamente allineate l’una all’altra e lo fissò qualche istante prima di rispondere.

-Molte cose Sherlock: potresti venirmi a trovare più spesso, potresti tagliarti quei capelli che sono decisamente fuori controllo, ma soprattutto potresti mettermi a  conoscenza dei tuoi piani quando decidi di inscenare la tua morte-rispose.

_Non va bene non va bene non va bene_ , una voce lo avvertì all’istante.

Prima che potesse intervenire, sua madre parlò nuovamente.

-Ritieni ragionevole che abbia dovuto scoprirlo da tuo fratello che eri ancora vivo?-chiese ancora.

Come previsto, un rumore brusco arrivò alle loro orecchie dalla cucina( il bollitore riposto con troppa forza al proprio posto) e l’attimo dopo John apparve in salotto.

-Sherlock ti dispiacerebbe occuparti del tea?

Si sta facendo tardi e non ho ancora avvertito la clinica che oggi dovranno cercare un sostituto- disse guardando fisso il detective.

Sherlock annuì, osservando come il viso dell’uomo si rasserenò all’istante alla sola certezza di allontanarsi da quella stanza e dal discorso che avrebbero trattato.

Soltanto quando sentì chiudersi la porta della camera di John, il detective si alzò e si diresse in cucina, senza prestare attenzione alla madre, sentendosi leggermente colpevole per la sofferenza che, anche il minimo accenno alla sua scomparsa sembrava provocare in John.

-E’ ancora un argomento difficile?-si sentì chiedere, da una voce più vicina di quanto si aspettasse.

Il moro si voltò e vide sua madre seduta nel posto che fino a poco prima era stato occupato proprio da lui, durante quella conversazione così insolita ed importante che aveva cambiato totalmente il rapporto fra Sherlock ed il suo dottore.

-Tu che ne pensi?- disse posando una tazza di fronte alla donna-Con una spruzzata di latte e senza zucchero, se non ricordo male-aggiunse, sedendosi al posto di John, la propria tazza stretta fra le mani ed un sorriso accennato ad incurvargli le labbra al pensiero che prima di andarsene John avesse completato il suo tea.

Per alcuni istanti restarono in silenzio(sua madre aveva preso soltanto pochi sorsi, ed ogni volta una strana espressione si era dipinta sul suo volto, quindi doveva aver sbagliato qualcosa nel completare la preparazione della bevanda, rendendola come al suo solito imbevibile; confermato pochi istanti dopo dal movimento accennato con cui sua madre aveva spinto verso il centro del tavolo e lontano da sé la tazza), finché sua madre non prese un respiro profondo.

-Perché non sei tornato a casa dal tuo ritorno a Londra?-gli domandò.

_Casa_ …

Sua madre avrebbe fatto meglio ad ampliare quella parola: per sua madre, _casa_ era la Tenuta poco fuori Londra in cui lui e Mycroft erano cresciuti e dove suo padre passava le estati di ritorno da Cambridge.

Per lui, _casa_ era Baker Street con il disordine perfettamente ordinato, Mrs. Hudson e i suoi dolci,  la luce del lampione che entrava dalla finestra accanto al leggio e che gli illuminava gli spartiti  permettendogli di continuare a suonare tutta la notte, ma soprattutto _Casa_ era John Watson ed i suoi maglioni orrendi, l’odore di disinfettante e di polvere da sparo.

Sherlock Holmes era tornato a Baker Street appena aveva potuto, ma soltanto adesso si sentiva realmente a _casa_.

-Ho avuto da fare-disse sincero.

-Eri così impegnato da non poter trovare due ore per far visita a tua madre?-domandò la donna.

-Dato che sei tu a chiederlo, no…

Avevo delle cose da sistemare-aggiunse di malavoglia.

Malgrado il suo sguardo fosse fermo sulla tazza di tea, l’unica prova che John fosse ancora lì con lui, Sherlock sentì gli occhi attenti di sua madre su di sé, alla ricerca di tutte le informazioni necessarie.

-Che cosa è successo tesoro?-gli domandò, una nuova dolcezza nella voce.

Era proprio quella dolcezza che tante volte lo aveva incastrato da bambino: era così che lei lo convinceva a dirgli dove avesse nascosto i libri di Mycroft o dove avesse costruito il nido per delle misteriose uova che aveva trovato quella mattina in giardino.

Era stata quella dolcezza, unita all’idea di collaborare con Scotland Yard e Lestrade, a convincerlo alla fine a fare un ultimo tentativo in una clinica di riabilitazione.

Sherlock si passò una mano fra i riccioli corvini e sospirò.

-Non è stato facile tornare dopo tutto questo tempo e rendermi conto che le mie deduzioni erano sbagliate…-iniziò.

-Credevi che nessuno avrebbe sentito la tua mancanza?-chiese ancora sua madre.

-Conosci la teoria dei cinque stadi del dolore.

Ero convinto che una volta superato lo stadio dell’ Accettazione, tutti sarebbero andati avanti con la propria vita e mi avrebbero dimenticato… Non era piacevole pensare che le uniche persone che ritenevo importanti avrebbero finito per cancellarmi dalla loro vita, ma era la soluzione più ragionevole…-disse lasciando cadere il discorso.

-Cos’è successo invece?-

Sherlock ripensò alla prima volta che aveva visto John, in quella foto leggermente sgranata delle telecamere di sorveglianza; ripensò alla prima volta che si erano trovati faccia a faccia, allo sguardo incredulo e ferito che John gli aveva rivolto, ripensò al silenzio che aveva invaso Baker Street per settimane e al nuovo ennesimo muro che John aveva alzato contro di lui dopo la conferenza stampa.

Per pochi istanti rivisse il senso di vuoto e di insicurezza che lo aveva assalito così di frequente in quei mesi, il timore di perdere l’unica persona al mondo a renderlo sano, malgrado le insinuazioni maligne, e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi per non soccombere a quella paura.

-Che c’è chi ha reinventato sé stesso pur di non dimenticarmi…- mormorò più a sé stesso che a sua madre.

Una mano dalla perfetta manicure si posò su una delle sue portandolo a riscuotersi e ad alzare lo sguardo sul suo volto.

-Non voglio parlarne…-disse allontanando la mano e rifuggendo lo sguardo di sua madre-Ad essere onesti, sarei venuto a trovarti questa settimana-aggiunse, alzandosi in piedi ed allontanandosi dal tavolo.

Lady Violet annuì.

-Devo dedurre che le cose fra te ed il Dottor Watson vanno bene ora…-commentò con un lieve sorriso.

Sherlock si limitò ad alzare le spalle, consapevole che sua madre avrebbe letto la vera risposta nel linguaggio del suo corpo.

Lady Violet restò qualche istante in silenzio, prima di poggiare entrambe le mani sul tavolo, lo sguardo sul figlio.

-Ora lascia che sia io a dirti un paio di cose.

Prima di tutto, la prossima volta che senti la necessità di inscenare la tua morte, se davvero credi che non possa esserti di nessun aiuto, il minimo che tu possa fare è informarmi, così che io eviti di passare i miei giorni a piangere il mio secondogenito-disse per permettere a Sherlock di fare obiezioni e ricevendo un cenno d’assenso in cambio.

-Secondo, pretendo che tu ed il Dottor Watson veniate alla Tenuta quest’oggi, dove tuo fratello ed il suo compagno ci raggiungeranno per pranzo.

Bada bene Sherlock, non te lo sto chiedendo, lo pretendo; ho bisogno di passare un po’ di tempo con i miei figli ed inoltre voglio conoscere il Dottor Watson.

So che non mancheranno frecciatine e battutine da entrambe le parti, ma mi aspetto che vi comportiate nel migliore dei modi…In parte me lo devi, visto che è la tua prima visita alla Tenuta in tre anni.

Ah, e non ti è permesso andartene sbattendo drammaticamente la porta come fai sempre-aggiunse un’istante dopo.

Sherlock sbuffò, chiaramente indispettito, ma non fece obiezioni, consapevole che non avrebbe ottenuto nessun risultato.

-Infine…Il tuo tea è davvero orribile-concluse la donna con un sorriso accennato.

Sherlock si lasciò scappare un ghigno a sua volta,.

-Di solito se ne occupa John-confessò.

Lady Violet sorrise e restò qualche istante in silenzio, prima di rialzare lo sguardo sul figlio, nuovamente seria.

-C’è un ultima cosa…Non farmi mai più uno scherzo del genere, tesoro.

Nonostante fossi a conoscenza del tuo piano, mi sei mancato terribilmente, ogni giorno durante la tua assenza-disse alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi all’uomo.

Colpito da quelle parole, Sherlock restò in silenzio qualche istante, tormentando con le lunghe dita la cintura della vestaglia, prima di rialzare lo sguardo sul volto della madre.

-A posteriori posso affermare che quella non è stata una delle mie idee più brillanti-commentò.

Lady Violet accennò un sorriso, consapevole che quello era quanto di più vicino ad un “Mi dispiace” potesse ricevere dal  figlio, per poi posare un bacio sulla guancia destra dell’uomo.

Un movimento nel salotto riportò la sua attenzione sull’attenti, seguito pochi attimi dopo dal rumore di passi sulle scale( un’ adulto) che si fermarono proprio davanti alla porta dell’appartamento.

Due colpi vennero inferti sulla porta prima che questa venisse aperta da Robert.

Entrando in salotto, Sherlock si trovò di fronte un incredulo Jack, che ricambiava lo sguardo fisso di Robert con uno decisamente preoccupato, finché non si accorse della presenza di Sherlock.

-Ehi Sherlock!-lo salutò, accennando un sorriso.

-Tu che ci fai qui?-gli domandò il detective.

-La risposta corretta è: “Ciao Jack, come stai?”-lo apostrofò l’altro, imperturbato dai modi bruschi del detective, entrando a sua volta nel soggiorno, superando Robert  ancora fermo sulla porta.

Prima che Sherlock potesse ribattere, Emma seguì il padre nell’appartamento cogliendo di sorpresa il detective( il consueto saluto a Mrs. Hudson, ecco spiegato il mancato rumore di passi sulle scale).

-Ciao Sherlock-lo salutò la bambina, rivolgendogli un sorriso, prima di andare a sedersi sulla poltrona di John.

-Emma! Non dovresti essere a scuola?- le domandò il moro seguendo i suoi movimenti, la fronte leggermente corrucciata.

Emma indossava nuovamente abiti comodi: un paio di jeans ed un maglione rosa, con delle scarpe da ginnastica bianche( doveva  aver lasciato il cappotto sull’appendiabiti accanto alla porta al piano di sotto, con l’intenzione di restare a lungo), con uno zainetto sulle spalle.

-La scuola è chiusa per il Bank Holiday-lo informò la bambina, togliendo lo zainetto e sistemandolo sulle proprie ginocchia.

-Cos’èil Bank Holiday?- domandòil detective.

Jack lo guardò incredulo per qualche istante prima di scuotere la testa.

-John! Jack ed Emma sono qui!- esclamò Sherlock avvicinandosi alle scale che conducevano alla camera da letto del dottore.

Nei brevi attimi che seguirono, Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo alla madre, consapevole  che la donna  stava osservando tutto attentamente, cercando le possibili connessioni fra Sherlock e i due nuovi arrivati: doveva forse fare le presentazioni?

Prima che potesse prendere una decisione, sentì il rumore della porta aprirsi sopra di sé e dei passi rumorosi sulle scale annunciare l’arrivo nel salotto di John.

-Ehi, che ci fai qui?-domandò il dottore sorpreso a Jack, prima di abbassare lo sguardo su Emma che, correndogli incontro gli aveva allacciato le braccia alla vita- Ehi tesoro!-la salutò con un sorriso affettuoso, chinandosi poi per ricevere un bacio sulla guancia.

-Zio John! Che fine ha fatto il tuo bastone?-domandò curiosa la bambina.

-E’ ovvio che l’influenza positiva si sta già facendo sentire…-commentò ironico Jack, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

Prima che la situazione potesse degenerare, John decise di prenderne il controllo.

-Jack, Emma questa è Lady Violet Holmes, la mamma di Sherlock.

Lady Violet, le presento il mio amico Jack Micheal e sua figlia Emma-

Ritrovando il proprio contegno, Jack fece un lieve cenno con il capo verso la donna.

-Piacere di conoscerla Lady Violet-la salutò.

-Salve, mi chiamo Emma-disse a sua volta la bambina, strappando un sorriso alla donna.

-Bene ora che abbiamo superato i noiosissimi convenevoli…E’ ovvio che tu abbia bisogno di qualcosa, e che questo favore riguarda Emma, altrimenti non sarebbe qui…-s’intromise Sherlock, chiaramente annoiato.

-Puoi guardare Emma quest’oggi?-domandò Jack rivolto a John.

Il dottore aggrottò la fronte, ma restò in silenzio.

-Oggi io ed Emma avremmo dovuto passare la giornata insieme: Mary è impegnata con una delegazione giapponese e mi aveva concesso un giorno in più per stare con Emma; avevamo programmato tutta la giornata, ma sono stato richiamato al lavoro…-spiegò l’uomo.

-Dio benedica l’America!- commentò Sherlock.

John si lasciò andare ad una risatina che portò Jack ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

-Non è divertente Sherlock!

Avrebbero dovuto andarsene ieri, ma l’ultimo meeting è stato spostato a domani per qualche ragione top secret per noi comuni addetti ai lavori…- si lamentò Jack.

-E’ stato spostato perché Mycroft passerà la giornata alla Tenuta con nostra madre, e siamo invitati anche noi-spiegò Sherlock.

-Chi è Mycroft?-domandò Jack.

-Davvero?-chiese John nello stesso momento, sorpreso lanciando uno sguardo al detective.

-Te lo avrei detto non appena saresti tornato in salotto…-disse Sherlock rivolto a John.

-Non è un invito è un ordine a cui non può tirarsi indietro-s ’intromise Lady Violet.

John annuì lentamente.

-Beh se neanche il Governo Britannico può esimersi da quest’invito, non possiamo certo farlo noi- commentò facendo nascere un ghigno sul volto di Sherlock-Mi dispiace, hai provato a chiamare una baby sitter?-domandò rivolgendosi a Jack.

-Dove vuoi che la trovi una baby-sitter di martedì mattina e all’ultimo momento?

Inoltre Emma  voleva passare un po’ di tempo con te e Sherlock-aggiunse.

-Davvero?-chiese il moro.

-Ah Jack, questo è un colpo basso anche per te…-commentò John.

Emma scosse velocemente la testa e corse verso Sherlock, afferrandogli la manica della vestaglia, sorprendendo tutti i presenti nella stanza.

-E’ vero!

Ho raccontato alla mia maestra della nostra visita al museo e lei mi ha fatto i complimenti davanti a tutta la classe; così ho pensato che avremmo potuto visitare qualche altro museo e che lo zio John ed io avremmo potuto insegnarti qualcos’altro sul “DoctorWho”…-iniziò la bambina.

-Così hai pensato di scambiare un po’ della mia conoscenza con le istruzioni su come costruire quella macchina del tempo?-domandò Sherlock.

Emma sospirò, leggermente frustrata.

-Ti ho già detto che nessuno può costruire il TARDIS, a meno che non sia un Signore del Tempo…- ribatté Emma.

-Soltanto perché nessuno c’è mai riuscito prima non significa che sia impossibile; bisogna soltanto trovare le istruzioni adatte-continuò imperterrito Sherlock.

Emma lo fissò per qualche istante, chiaramente indecisa se credergli o meno prima di lasciarsi andare ad un  altro sospiro.

-Io ti racconto quello che so sul TARDIS, e tu mi aiuti a fare bella figura con Miss Porter aiutandomi nella mia ricerca, ci stai?-domandò poi a Sherlock.

-Mi sembra abbastanza ragionevole-rispose Sherlock.

Soltanto una volta raggiunto quell’accordo il moro rialzò lo sguardo, trovando quattro paia di occhi fissi su di sé: si voltò verso John e notò lo sguardo incredulo e allo stesso tempo rapito( era eccitazione quel leggero velo che copriva gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo?).

-Non va bene?-gli domandò corrucciando la fronte.

John scosse la testa, restando in silenzio.

Si voltò poi verso sua madre, altrettanto incredula.

-Se spostiamo il pranzo nella casa a Londra, Emma può venire con noi-le disse.

-Ho già mandato un messaggio a Mycroft per avvertirlo del cambiamento di programma-lo informò la donna.

-Davvero?-chiese Jack, sorpreso.

-Non sei stato presente alla conversazione che ho avuto con tua figlia?

Abbiamo da fare, è necessario che venga con noi-rispose Sherlock.

-Giusto!-rispose la bambina.

-Volete scusarci un minuto?-s’intromise John, muovendosi verso la camera da letto di Sherlock, seguito l’attimo dopo dal moro.

-Sei sicuro Sherlock?-domandò ancora John, dopo aver chiuso la porta della camera.

-Non avrei detto nulla altrimenti.

Mi piace Emma, è intelligente e furba come ha dimostrato dall’accordo che mi ha proposto; inoltre ti conosco e sapevo che nonostante le tue rimostranze iniziali avresti finito per aiutare Jack e questo mi avrebbe lasciato da solo al pranzo con mia madre, Mycroft e Lestrade fuori città probabilmente per l’intera giornata.

Inoltre non ti era permesso di tirarti indietro, dato che mia madre ha intenzione di avere un colloquio con te.

Quindi se la presenza di Emma è il prezzo da pagare per averti con me, ben venga- concluse Sherlock.

John lo fissò qualche istante, prima di avvicinare il viso a quello del moro e posare un bacio lieve sulle labbra perfettamente disegnate.

-Quello che è successo prima di là con Emma…-disse poi, accarezzandogli i capelli neri.

-Non andava bene?-chiese Sherlock.

-Andava benissimo- rispose il dottore prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Sherlock si rilassò momentaneamente contro John, nascondendo il viso nel collo dell’altro, prima di respirare profondamente.

-Se davvero dobbiamo passare la giornata con tua madre sarà meglio che inizi a prepararti.

Io intanto torno di là-disse John, sciogliendo il loro breve abbraccio e voltandosi verso la porta.

Rientrato in salotto, John trovò Jack impegnato a fare le ultime raccomandazioni alla figlia, mentre Mrs. Holmes era impegnata a trafficare con il proprio cellulare.

-Allora è deciso: Emma passerà la giornata con noi.

Per te va bene Jack?-domandò il biondo all’amico.

-Credi che sarei qui altrimenti? Se mi dai l’indirizzo vengo a prenderla verso le sei-

John lanciò uno sguardo a Mrs. Holmes che sembrava ancora terribilmente impegnata con il proprio telefono ed alzò le spalle.

-Puoi venire direttamente qui, non vorrei inavvertitamente rivelare qualche segreto di Stato…-commentò ironico John.

Jack alzò un sopracciglio, ponendogli una domanda muta, prima di scuotere la testa.

-Ok sarà meglio che  vada…-disse avvicinandosi ad Emma, nuovamente seduta sulla poltrona di John e impegnata a leggere, posandole un bacio su entrambe le guance-Divertiti e soprattutto fa la brava mi raccomando-le disse prima di avviarsi verso la porta.

-Sarà meglio che vada anche io-disse Mrs. Hudson entrando nel salotto e fermandosi di fronte al dottore- Sarei una pessima padrona di casa se i miei ospiti arrivassero prima di me-aggiunse con un sorriso che John aveva visto più volte sul volto di Sherlock.

John l’accompagnò alla porta e le fece un piccolo cenno con il capo in segno di saluto.

-A più tardi John…-lo salutò la donna, prima di scendere seguita dall’assistente i diciassette scalini che l’avrebbero condotta in strada.

L’uomo richiuse la porta alle loro spalle e prese un respiro profondo: sarebbe stata una giornata molto lunga.

Il primo pensiero che balzò alla mente di John quando posò lo sguardo su Holmes House fu di essere improvvisamente finito in un film, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro di vedere Hugh Grant aprire la porta.

La casa di città degli Holmes consisteva in un intero palazzo di tre piani, nel West End, in Charlotte Street, con una facciata di mattoni ed una vivace porta celeste.

Al loro arrivo vengono accolti da una governante, che Sherlock chiamò Myrtle e da cui venne chiamato Signorino, malgrado fosse vicino ai quarant’anni, provocando un sorriso divertito da parte di John ed Emma e facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo al detective.

La casa, composta da due salotti, quattro camere da letto, due studi(uno con libri antichi e l’altro con una libreria provvista di titoli più moderni),una spaziosa cucina, un giardino e quattro bagni, era totalmente diversa da tutto ciò che John avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Mai, nella sua vita da adolescente o in quella da adulto, John si era trovato a contatto con tanta eleganza, lusso e buongusto: l’uomo proveniva da una famiglia del ceto medio, dove era considerato un lusso avere un nuovo elettrodomestico( ricordava ancora il sorriso raggiante di sua madre quando avevano potuto comprarsi l’aspirapolvere), e confrontarsi con la disparità del suo stile di vita e quello di Sherlock lo lasciò senza fiato per qualche istante.

John era consapevole che l’amante proveniva da una famiglia agiata, bastava dare uno sguardo ai suoi vestiti di sartoria per capirlo, ma l’uomo non aveva mai dato peso al denaro, circostanza dimostrata più volte dal fatto che senza l’assegno della sua pensione o il suo stipendio, alcune volte si sarebbero trovati senza luce o riscaldamento.

-Se questa è la tua casa di Londra, posso solo immaginare come sia la Tenuta- commentò.

Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-E’ casa di mia madre, non mia…-ribatté Sherlock.

Dopo aver fatto un piccolo giro turistico ed in attesa dell’arrivo di Mycroft e Greg, i tre si sistemarono in uno dei salotti.

-C’è qualcosa in particolare di cui non dovrei parlare con tua madre?-domandò lanciando uno sguardo al detective.

L’uomo alzò le spalle.

-Non credo, probabilmente avrà un dossier completo su tutte le nostre azioni fin dal momento in cui ci siamo conosciuti ad oggi-commentò.

John accennò un sorriso.

-Mycroft può essere davvero accurato quando vuole…-si limitò a commentare.

Il moro si limitò a mugugnare.

L’istante dopo il suono del campanello arrivò fino a loro, annunciando l’arrivo degli ultimi ospiti.

-Sei pronto?-chiese John, preparandosi a sua volta ad affrontare un’intera giornata con i due fratelli Holmes.

-Preferirei affrontare un’orda di Yazuka a mani nude piuttosto che essere qui…-rispose il detective sincero.

Ancora una volta, John sorrise, lasciando cadere la mano sinistra sul ginocchio più vicino del moro, stringendolo leggermente per rassicurarlo.

-Finirà presto e saremo di nuovo a casa… Poi non  sei da solo, ci siamo io ed Emma a proteggerti.

Non è vero Emma?-domandò alla bambina sorridendole.

La bambina annuì.

-Se sei spaventato posso essere la tua guardia personale e allontanare tutti i cattivi-disse guardando Sherlock.

Le labbra del detective accennarono un sorriso, ma l’arrivo di Mycroft e Greg gli impedì di rispondere.

-Salve a tutti- salutò il maggiore degli Holmes, perfetto come sempre  nei modi.

-Salve ragazzi-salutò Greg, rivolgendo un cenno del capo a John che venne prontamente restituito.

-Lestrade…Mycroft, vedo che la dieta non sta dando i suoi frutti-disse Sherlock in segno di saluto.

John si lasciò scappare un sospiro, sicuramente il primo di una lunga serie, e si rivolse ai due uomini, che nel frattempo avevano preso posto sul divano di fronte a loro.

-Greg, Mycroft.

Posso presentarvi  Emma?

Em, loro sono…-disse John facendo le presentazioni.

-Tu sei il nome sulla lapide-disse la bambina, guardando Mycroft.

Il funzionario britannico si irrigidì e fissò la bambina sospettoso, mentre Sherlock si lasciò scappare un sorriso divertito.

-Chiedo  scusa?-le domandò, cortese come al suo solito.

-Qualche settimana fa, io Sherlock e lo zio John siamo andati al museo con i dinosauri e Sherlock mi ha mostrato la lapide con i nomi di chi da del denaro al museo e c’era anche il tuo-gli spiegò la bambina.

Leggermente più rilassato, ma sempre in tensione quasi si aspettasse un attacco a sorpresa da un momento all’altro, Mycroft annuì.

-Capisco…-

John guardò Greg, chiaramente divertito dal breve scambio di battute, cercando un argomento di conversazione per risolvere qual momento di imbarazzo, ma Emma lo batté sul tempo ancora una volta, questa volta guardando Sherlock.

-Tu e Mycroft non vi assomigliate affatto…-commentò.

-Il fatto che condividiamo lo stesso DNA è già un grosso inconveniente-commentò il detective, come se quella risposta mettesse fine alla discussione.

-Di solito i fratelli e le sorelle hanno lo stesso colore di capelli o di occhi, oppure hanno il naso simile-

-Sherlock e Mycroft hanno gli stessi zigomi-disse Greg.

-La stessa intelligenza-aggiunse John.

Emma  lo fissò in silenzio, chiaramente poco soddisfatta, finché Sherlock non si sporse in avanti, entrambi i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e incontrò lo sguardo della bambina.

-E’ un po’ come River Song e AmyPond.

Hanno lo stesso DNA, sono mamma e figlia, ma se  si escludono i capelli rossi hanno poche cose in comune; una è decisamente più avventurosa ed amante del pericolo, mentre l’altra, malgrado ami l’avventura allo stesso modo sente il bisogno di stabilità, di continue rassicurazioni, di qualcosa che le ricordi che c’è un mondo oltre le sue avventure con il Dottore.

Lo stesso capita con i fratelli: si può avere gli stessi genitori ed essere completamente diversi,  oppure essere  due gocce d’acqua ma non avere nulla in comune-disse senza allontanare lo sguardo da Emma.

La bambina aggrottò la fronte per qualche istante, prima di alzare le spalle.

-Tanto per sapere…-s’intromise Mycroft, portando il detective a rialzare lo sguardo sul gruppo di adulti- Ma cosa diamine stai parlando?-chiese.

Emma scosse la testa, sconsolata.

-Lascia stare Myc…Piuttosto sono curioso: tu saresti Amy o River?-chiese Greg curioso.

Sherlock incontrò per un’istante lo sguardo di John, che ricambiò lo sguardo incuriosito e allo stesso tempo colpito da quel discorso così poco “Holmesiano”, e dopo una veloce occhiata tornò a guardare l’ispettore.

-Ovviamente nessuno dei due Lestrade.

Io sono Rory Williams-rispose prima di alzarsi in piedi e incamminandosi verso uno dei corridoi.

 

 

Lo studio in cui si trovavano era caldo ed accogliente.

Era chiaramente quello più antico, come dimostravano i testi in varie lingue tutti perfettamente allineati sugli scaffali della libreria  ed i vari ritratti che adornavano le pareti.

John aveva sperato di avere tempo a sufficienza per prepararsi a quell’incontro, invece Mrs. Holmes gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarla nello studio al piano  superiore, quasi avesse paura di perdersi frale varie stanze della casa.

Seduto su una poltrona di pelle rossa dall’alto schienale, a poca distanza da Mrs. Holmes, John trattenne il fiato, non sapendo bene cosa aspettarsi: non era la prima volta che si sottoponeva a quel genere di colloqui, ma di solito si trovava di fronte un padre diffidente e ben deciso a spaventarlo con ogni mezzo possibile.

Aveva avuto la sua dose di “Se fai soffrire mia figlia te ne pentirai amaramente”, ma aveva la netta sensazione che, in questo caso, nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua scomparsa, tanto sarebbe stato accurato il lavoro da parte del Ministero per cancellare ogni traccia fisica della sua esistenza.

-Respiri Dottor Watson.

Prometto che cercherò di rendere quest’incontro il più piacevole possibile.

Sherlock non mi perdonerebbe mai se facessi altrimenti-gli disse la donna con voce serena.

John accennò un sorriso, cercando di rilassarsi.

-Come le ho detto  questa mattina nel suo appartamento, ho sentito molto parlare di lei-iniziò.

-Posso solo immaginare quanto siano dettagliati  di dossier di Mycroft- commentò John, strappando un sorriso anche alla donna.

-Devo però confessarle che quando ho sentito parlare di lei per la prima volta, quando mi hanno detto che si sarebbe trasferito a Baker Street con mio figlio, sono entrata subito in apprensione-confessò.

John aggrottò la fronte: era davvero un soggetto così pericoloso?

-Non mi fraintenda…

L’ultima volta che Sherlock ha condiviso un appartamento con un estraneo, non è andata molto bene-disse lasciando cadere per qualche istante il silenzio.

-So che a prima vista Sherlock non da l’impressione della persona estroversa e socievole, ma non è sempre stato così; quando era piccolo era un bambino dolce e affettuoso, estremamente curioso e pieno di domande, ricordo che si portava sempre dietro un taccuino su cui scriveva tutte le domande più urgenti da fare a me o a suo padre, e alle volte faceva ad entrambi le stesse domande per controllare che le nostre risposte combaciassero e che non lo stessimo prendendo in giro-raccontò la donna sempre con un sorriso a distenderle le labbra.

John sorrise a sua volta: non era difficile immaginare un bambino magro e dai capelli neri con uno sguardo inquisitivo, alla ricerca dei dati già così fondamentali per la costruzione del suo palazzo mentale.

-Durante l’adolescenza, questa famiglia è diventata il suo porto sicuro: il riparo dove poter essere sé stesso, malgrado la timidezza che si era impossessata di lui, senza aver paura di essere denigrato o preso in giro per la sua intelligenza-

-Posso solo immaginare cosa abbia dovuto affrontare…-commentò John, sentendo un sentimento protettivo per il proprio compagno.

Mrs. Holmes si portò alcune ciocche di capelli dietro l’orecchio e sospirò.

-E’ stata dura, ma malgrado tutto Sherlock sapeva che poteva contare su di noi, nonostante io fossi spesso lontana  da casa per lavoro o Mycroft fosse partito per Cambridge.

Poi un giorno tutto ha iniziato a crollare…-

La donna portò lo sguardo dietro la poltrona rossa su cui sedeva John, chiaramente persa nei propri pensieri, ed il dottore decise di restare in silenzio e di lasciarle il tempo necessario per riprendersi.

-Mio marito era più grande di me: la sua intelligenza era fuori dal comune ed è stata la prima cosa che mi ha colpita in lui.

Sono davvero felice che i nostri figli abbiano ereditato la sua saggezza ed il suo ingegno...-commentò quasi fosse un pensiero più per sé stessa che per John-Era un’analista al parco durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale…-

-Il parco? Vuol dire  Bletchely Park?-la interruppe John incredulo- Suo marito era un eroe di guerra!-esclamò orgoglioso.

Mrs. Holmes accennò un sorriso.

-Quando ho conosciuto Alastair, io ero una studentessa e lui un professore di biologia e chimica, il tipo di corsi che non ci era permesso di frequentare, perché ritenuti inutili per il nostro futuro di madri e mogli di famiglia…-commentò con una smorfia sarcastica che tante volte il dottore aveva visto sul volto di Sherlock.

-Comunque, Alastair vide qualcosa in me, qualche cosa che lo convinse ad aiutarmi con i miei studi ed in seguito lo portò a spronarmi a portare avanti la mia carriera, malgrado avessimo due figli e fossimo entrambi due persone molto impegnate-

-Perché Sherlock non parla mai di suo padre? O di lei?-chiese John, incapace di frenare la propria curiosità.

Fino a quel momento John aveva sempre attribuito quella ritrosia ad una freddezza nei rapporti famigliari, a dei genitori assenti o che avevano disconosciuto Sherlock a causa del suo passato con le droghe o per il suo lavoro, ma sentir parlare Mrs. Holmes lo aveva portato a ricredersi e a chiedersi perché Sherlock gli avesse tenuto nascosta quella parte di sé, quando fra loro non c’erano segreti.

Mrs. Holmes sorrise.

-Gregory mi ha fatto la stessa domanda quando si è trovato al tuo posto e, contrariamente a Sherlock, Mycroft ha un ritratto di Alastair nel salotto del loro appartamento.

Credo che sia un meccanismo di difesa: sia Mycroft che Sherlock erano molto legati al padre; le conoscenze di mio marito hanno favorito la scalata di Mycroft agli inizi della sua carriera e Sherlock aveva trovato in suo padre un degno avversario intellettuale.

Alla sua morte Mycroft si è chiuso in sé stesso, assumendo il ruolo del capofamiglia, mentre Sherlock si è ritrovato da solo, completamente perduto…-

-Ed è stato allora che ha iniziato a fare uso di droghe-continuò John al posto suo.

Lady Violet annuì, restando nuovamente in silenzio per qualche istante, cercando di scacciare dalla mente i terribili ricordi che quel periodo portava con sé.

-Le dirà che lo ha fatto per noia, per aiutare i propri processi cognitivi, ma la verità è la morte di Alastair ha completamente distrutto il suo spirito…Ed io non ho saputo proteggerlo.

E’ stato dopo quell’esperienza, dopo la droga e durante la riabilitazione che si è costruito quella corazza di indifferenza che indossa ogni giorno e che tiene tutti lontano.

Con un’unica eccezione…Lei-

John la fissò sorpreso dal cambiamento di discorso repentino.

-Io?-

Lady Violet annuì, sorridendo nuovamente.

-Deve aver notato qualcosa…-commentò la donna.

Questa volta fu John a restare in silenzio, concedendosi qualche istante per riflettere: era stato ovvio fin dal primo istante che il loro rapporto era diverso da quelli che il detective aveva con Lestrade o con Molly,anche se non era mai riuscito a capire cosa lo rendesse diverso.

Non avevano fatto nessun cambiamento per adattarsi l’uno all’altro, non c’era stata nessuna contrattazione(esclusa ovviamente quella nel laboratorio del Bart’s appena incontrati)… Erano semplicemente scivolati l’uno nella vita dell’altro, incastrandosi perfettamente.

Come due pezzi di uno stesso puzzle.

-Posso parlare per me stesso…

La nostra amicizia è stata fin da subito diversa da quelle che ho avuto in passato: questo perfetto estraneo che in meno di due minuti riesce a raccontarmi la storia della mia vita…Straordinario.

Mi ha lasciato senza parole.

Ma sono sicuro che ha letto i dossier e che è già a conoscenza di questo-commentò scuotendo leggermente la testa.

-So per esperienza personale che non è facile vivere con mio figlio-disse Lady Violet.

-Sono d’accordo.

Inoltre lei ha  visto il nostro appartamento: è decisamente più piccolo di questa casa e presumo della vostra Tenuta.

Eppure non c’è una superficie che non sia occupata  da giornali, fogli pieni di appunti e cartelle provenienti da Scotland Yard; in un giorno qualunque abbiamo dei funghi che crescono sotto il lavandino e che non possono assolutamente essere disturbati per il bene della Scienza, e delle parti del corpo mozzate in frigorifero proprio accanto al cibo, ma siamo perennemente a corto di latte-disse John concedendosi una risatina.

-Malgrado tutto questo, ogni volta che ho un incubo Sherlock inizia a suonare il violino incurante del fatto che sia notte fonda, soltanto per tranquillizzarmi e aiutarmi a riprendere coscienza di me stesso; sa di dover restare in silenzio ed in disparte quando ho avuto una brutta giornata al lavoro ed ho bisogno di tempo per lasciarmi tutto alle spalle e sa quando alzare la temperatura del riscaldamento per evitare che i muscoli danneggiati della mia spalla si intorpidiscano-disse elencando tutte le piccole attenzioni che Sherlock aveva sempre avuto per lui e che ora sembravano piccoli gesti d’amore.

-Come si è sentito quando è scomparso?-gli domandò la donna cautamente.

John abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani; si era aspettato una domanda del genere, ma questo non impediva al suo cuore di battere tropo velocemente o alle sue mani di diventare umide di sudore.

-Perso…Completamente perso-disse prima di prendere un lungo respiro per cercare di tranquillizzarsi- Quando Sherlock è scomparso, i miei sentimenti erano confusi, così non riuscivo a spiegarmi perché perdere il mio migliore amico fosse così doloroso; mi era già capitato di perdere amici e compagni di pattuglia durante i miei anni di servizio nell’Arma, ma non ho mai sofferto per nessuno come…-disse incapace di finire la frase.

Si schiarì la gola e rialzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Lady Violet, che gli offrì un sorriso dolce in risposta.

-Sherlock spesso dice che sono la sua “bussola morale”…Io senza di lui avevo perso la mia direzione-

-Come si è sentito al suo ritorno?-domandò ancora la donna.

-Non è stato facile.

E’ difficile ancora adesso.

Ci sono stati dei giorni in cui non ci siamo scambiati neanche una parola, ma abbiamo continuato a seguirci con lo sguardo quando l’uno o l’altro usciva dalla stanza per essere certi che l’altro non vanisse da un momento all’altro.

Alla fine siamo stati costretti ad affrontare il problema, abbiamo parlato a lungo e credo che ora ci troviamo entrambi su un terreno comune pronti a ricominciare-rispose.

Lady Violet annuì, incrociando le gambe in un gesto elegante ed autoritario allo stesso tempo.

-Mi riterrà vecchia scuola, ma devo proprio chiederglielo: quali sono le sue intenzioni verso Sherlock?-si decise a chiedergli.

John accennò una risatina.

-Ad essere onesti mi sarei aspettato questa domanda da Mycroft-le confessò prima di tornare serio.

Ripensò alle parole che Sherlock gli aveva detto la sera prima ed il lungo discorso che avevano avuto quella stessa mattina, poco prima dell’arrivo di Mamma Holmes e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si scoprì fiducioso nel futuro.

-Se dipendesse da me, gli chiederei di sposarmi.

Non adesso naturalmente, non con tutti i problemi che abbiamo al momento, ma decisamente fra un paio d’anni cercherei di mettergli l’anello al dito.

Comprerei un cane e continuerei la nostra solita vita, magari leggermente meno pericolosa, finché non saremo  troppo vecchi per correre dietro i criminali-

-Cosa glielo impedisce?-gli domandò Lady Violet.

John immaginò per un breve istante un possibile matrimonio, l’espressione sul viso di Sherlock nel vedersi presentare l’anello, la consapevolezza che nessuno potrà mai  separarlo da Sherlock.

Era soltanto un bel sogno…

-Lui non accetterebbe mai-

 

 

-Mi piace la tua casa.

E’ più grande all’interno-

Sherlock era riuscito ad essere civile con suo fratello per dieci minuti.

Un record, visto che l’ultima volta che si erano trovati faccia a faccia aveva appena scoperto del passato da farmacodipendente di John e aveva un desiderio irrefrenabile di prendere a pugni quella maschera supponente e autoritaria.

Inoltre conosceva sua madre: aveva intenzione di parlare con John e avrebbe fatto in modo di avere quel colloquio il prima possibile, anche prima di pranzo, anche se questo avrebbe potuto compromettere l’umore dei commensali se qualcosa fosse andato per il verso sbagliato.

Sherlock però era fiducioso.

Era certo che Mammina non avrebbe trovato nulla di sbagliato in John, che avrebbe capito all’istante che l’uomo era la sua perfetta metà e avrebbe dato loro la sua benedizione; in caso contrario, Sherlock avrebbe ugualmente continuato a vivere la propria vita con John al suo fianco, ma questo avrebbe comportato un drastico cambiamento nei suoi rapporti con la propria famiglia.

Avrebbe dovuto tagliare ogni rapporto con sua madre  se questa si fosse mostrata contraria per qualche assurda ragione alla sua relazione con John?

Doveva ammettere con sé stesso che non aveva considerato quell’eventualità e, codardamente, decise di non pensarci neanche in quel momento perché non in possesso di tutti gli indizi necessari.

Era stato allora che Emma era entrata correndo nella sala da pranzo, seguita a pochi passi da Lestrade.

-Che ci fai qui?-le aveva chiesto Sherlock, osservandola mentre le si sedeva accanto.

-Mi hai promesso di aiutarmi con la mia ricerca, te ne sei dimenticato?-aveva risposto la bambina, sistemando lo zainetto sul tavolo.

Sherlock aveva alzato lo sguardo sull’ispettore e lo aveva trovato assorto nei propri pensieri, gli occhi assenti fissi su Emma.

Era successo qualcosa, qualche cosa che aveva turbato Lestrade e che chiaramente aveva a che fare con Emma…no non con Emma, con i bambini in generale.

-Sei turbato-aveva detto rivolgendosi all’uomo.

Greg si era riscosso dal proprio torpore e lo aveva fissato qualche istante prima di annuire.

-Sì, ma ti pregherei di non indagare e lasciarmi stare… Ho già troppe cose per la testa per combattere anche con te-aveva commentato.

-E’ chiaro che hai litigato con mio fratello…-

-Sherlock-lo aveva ammonito Lestrade.

-Va bene, va bene… Se vuoi continuare a rimuginare inutilmente sulla vostra discussione analizzando all’infinito le sue parole fa pure, ma personalmente penso che avresti bisogno di un parere superiore-

Greg si era lasciato andare ad una risata amara.

-E’ proprio per colpa di una mente superiore che mi trovo in questo stato, non credo che un’altra mente eccelsa possa risolvere le cose-aveva risposto Greg prima voltargli le spalle ed uscire dalla stanza.

Sherlock aveva spostato lo sguardo su Emma che si era limitata ad alzare le spalle prima di muovere il proprio libro di storia verso di lui.

Avevano lavorato per quaranta minuti, unendo le poche conoscenze che Sherlock aveva sulla Rivoluzione Francese, le nozioni del libro, ed i ricordi di Emma, riuscendo a mettere insieme due pagine di ricerca.

-Questa è casa di mia madre.

Casa mia è Baker Street-la corresse Sherlock.

-Oh, anche quella mia piace: nessuno fa i biscotti  al cioccolato come Mrs. Hudson-commentò Emma.

Sherlock annuì distrattamente, impegnato a sfogliare le pagine del libro di storia.

-Perché zio John non usa più il bastone?-gli chiese ancora la bambina.

-Non ne ha più bisogno-rispose il detective.

-Sì, ma perché?-insistette la bambina, alzando lo sguardo sull’uomo e costringendolo così a interrompere ciò che stava facendo e ad incontrare i suoi occhi.

Sherlock restò in silenzio qualche istante, chiedendosi se usare parole più semplici oppure se raccontarle la verità nel suo modo diretto e crudo.

-Tu lo sai perché John usava il bastone?-le domandò sondando il terreno.

-Perché la sua gamba era ferita e aveva bisogno d’aiuto per camminare-rispose prontamente Emma.

-Tecnicamente era la sua spalla ad essere ferita, il dolore alla gamba è un dolore immaginario-la corresse istintivamente Sherlock.

Emma aggrottò la fronte, chiaramente confusa.

Il detective sospirò, iniziando a sentirsi frustrato.

-Qualche volta, quando ci capita qualcosa di molto brutto, rimaniamo molto spaventati e se John fosse stato un bambino non ci sarebbero stati problemi, avrebbe avuto degli incubi, ma con il tempo il suo cervello lo avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare-le spiegò Sherlock.

Dall’espressione sul volto della bambina, però, capì di non aver fatto un gran lavoro fino a quel momento.

-Come definiresti John?-le domandò cercando di aiutarla a capire.

-Divertente-rispose prontamente Emma.

-Soltanto?-

-Affettuoso. Gentile…Ha un buon profumo-aggiunse alla fine facendo sorridere Sherlock.

-Già, è vero…Io invece vedo un uomo forte e coraggioso.

Un uomo che, malgrado abbia vissuto qualcosa di davvero brutto, ha superato le sue paure (“ _i suoi demoni_ ”) ed è stato capace, con un piccolo aiuto, di liberarsi del simbolo delle proprie debolezze: il bastone-concluse.

Emma lo fissò per qualche istante pensierosa, rielaborando in parole più semplici il suo discorso.

-Quindi tu lo hai guarito?-gli chiese, sporgendosi leggermente verso di lui.

Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-Possiamo interpretarla in questo modo-rispose.

Lo sguardo di Emma era ancora fisso sul suo volto quando, stringendo le dita attorno alla sua manica destra lo tirò giù verso di sé posandogli un bacio sulla guancia, lasciando Sherlock incredulo.

-Questo per cos’era?-le domandò dopo essersi schiarito la gola.

-Per aver curato lo zio John-rispose Emma, nuovamente impegnata con la propria ricerca.

Sherlock si chiuse nel silenzio, non sapendo cosa dire o fare in risposta a quel gesto spontaneo di affetto.

Un lieve rumore attirò la sua attenzione e i suoi occhi si mossero nella stanza fino ad incontrare quelli di John e per un’istante si sentì mancare il fiato: nessuno lo aveva mai guardato con tanto amore e tanta dolcezza negli occhi e Sherlock sperò sinceramente di meritarli e allo stesso tempo che John potesse leggere nel suo sguardo la stessa adorazione.

 

 

Un rumore inaspettato lo svegliò.

Non era il rumore tipico di un ladro che compie un effrazione.

Non era Mrs. Hudson che approfittava del silenzio per lasciare qualche dolce o la posta del mattino.

Era un rumore che non aveva mai sentito e che non si sarebbe mai aspettato al 221B di Baker Street.

Il pianto di un bambino.

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata alla forma ancora addormentata accanto a sé e si liberò dal loro abbraccio, rizzandosi a sedere ed afferrando la propria vestaglia prima di uscire dalla camera da letto, il rumore di quel pianto ancora nelle orecchie.

Possibile che un cliente si fosse portato dietro un neonato?

Impossibile.

Mrs. Hudson lo avrebbe avvertito se qualcuno avesse chiesto di vederlo per sottoporgli un caso; inoltre non c’erano altri rumori tranne il pianto del bambino.

Entrò nel salotto e si richiuse la porta alle spalle e fu allora che lo vide il cesto di vimini sul divano: era bianco panna, con due manici che sporgevano da entrambi i lati ed una coperta di lana leggera che copriva la piccola forma all’interno.

Accanto al cesto, sul divano, c’era una borsa blu marine.

Cautamente, quasi avesse paura ci fosse dell’esplosivo all’interno del cesto, Sherlock si avvicinò al divano e quando fu ad un passo di distanza, lo vide: un viso rosso, congestionato dal pianto, si muoveva all’interno, agitando in aria i piccoli pugni.

In quel momento, quasi avvertendo la sua presenza il bambino smise di piangere e due occhi azzurro ghiaccio lo fissarono, calamitando la sua attenzione.

Nel breve silenzio che seguì, Sherlock osservò la striscia di capelli neri, gli zigomi leggermente sporgenti, malgrado avesse soltanto pochi mesi e si sentì mozzare il fiato.

_No…Non è possibile…_

Fu allora che si accorse della busta bianca sistemata sul tavolino da caffè.

La aprì velocemente strappando la busta e una volta lette le poche parole all’interno capì che tutto era distrutto.

Tutto il futuro che aveva immaginato, sognato, che era arrivato ad credere possibile sarebbe stato annientato non appena John si fosse alzato.

John non lo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Con ancora in mano il biglietto si lasciò cadere accanto al cesto di vimini, le dita di entrambe le mani fra i capelli.

_Hamish_.

_Hamish James Holmes_.

 

 

 


	8. Bugiardo ed incosciente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Se tu avessi voluto,noi avremmo potuto stare bene.
> 
> Stare veramente bene.
> 
> E tu a tutto questo hai rinunciato. Ed ora cosa ci rimane?"
> 
> \- "I segreti di Brokeback Mountain"-

In una giornata normale, il cellulare diMycroft Holmes riceve una media di cinquanta messaggi e ventinove telefonate.

In una giornata considerata moderatamente stressante per l’inglese medio, il cellulare diMycroft Holmes riceve un minimo di settanta messaggi e cinquanta telefonate, in qualsiasi emisfero del mondo si trovi.

In una giornata critica, sia per la sicurezza nazionale sia per il proprio privato, la media dei messaggi e delle telefonate che arriveranno sul numero diMycroft Holmes supererà abbondantemente il numero a tre cifre.

Da sempre una persona pratica,Mycroft ha una suoneria standard per ogni chiamata o messaggio in entrata, da sempre avverso alle mille suonerie diverse che distraggono l’attenzione e che negli ultimi anni sono diventati oggetto da collezione al pari dei francobolli o dei fermacravatte.

Soltanto una persona ha una suoneria particolare.

Una persona talmente complicata da essersi guadagnato un intero codice segreto.

Quella mattina,Mycroft si trovava nello studio nel proprio appartamento nonostante il sole non fosse sorto ancora del tutto, cercando di rimettersi in pari con il lavoro e rimediare al ritardo che una giornata con sua madre aveva provocato.

Sarebbe stato incline a concedersi qualche ora di sonno se Gregory fosse stato a casa, nel letto accanto a lui, ma l’uomo aveva deciso di tornare a Scotland Yard non appena avevano salutato Mammina, nascondendo la propria irritazione, il disagio che la sua compagnia gli provocava dietro al proprio dovere di poliziotto.

Era successo qualcosa…Qualcosa che era sfuggito alla sua attenzione, qualcosa che aveva innervosito Gregory, ma per quantoMycroft si sforzasse non riusciva a mettere il dito sul problema.

L’uomo aveva passato la notte in commissariato e, malgrado non fosse la prima volta che si arrangiava a dormire ricurvo sulla propria scrivania,Mycroft non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se sarebbe tornato a casa per cambiarsi d’abito o se avesse prima aspettato di avere la certezza di trovare l’appartamento vuoto.

C’era qualcosa che non andava… E se non voleva che Gregory si allontanasse lentamente e inesorabilmente da lui doveva scoprire cos’era.

La vibrazione del suo cellulare sul piano della scrivania di mogano lo riscosse dai propri pensieri e lo portò a lanciare uno sguardo sullo schermo dell’Iphone.

“ _La rondine ha lasciato il nido_ ”

Mycroft aggrottò la fronte e strinse il telefono fra le lunghe dita affusolate portandolo a poca distanza dal viso: allegate al messaggio c’erano due foto.

John Watson, i vestiti strattonati senza alcun ordine, con la sacca militare su una spalla, davanti alla porta del 221 di Baker Street; la foto successiva lo ritraeva muoversi velocemente verso la fermata della metropolitana poco distante, le spalle in fuori nella tipica posa militare che tante volte il funzionario britannico gli aveva visto durante l’assenza di Sherlock.

La cosa che lo colpì maggiormente fu l’espressione sul volto di John: lo aveva visto neanche ventiquattro ore prima ed era sorridente e affabile come soltanto il buon dottore, grazieall’influenza di suo fratello, sapeva essere.

Quell’affabilità era completamente sparita, lasciando il posto ad un dolore chiaramente inaspettato cui si aggiungeva una latente rabbia.

L’espressione di un uomo che ha perso tutto.

Oh Sherlock…

Cos’altro aveva combinato quell’idiota di suo fratello?

Mandò un veloce messaggio per chiedere ulteriori informazioni, alzandosi velocemente in piedi e preparandosi ad una visita a Baker Street, preoccupato per quello che avrebbe trovato ad attenderlo, quando sentì la vibrazione che annunciava la risposta alle sue domande.

Una risposta che dimostrò ancora una volta quanto suo fratello potesse essere ignorante nelle questioni di cuore.

“ _Un piccolo falco è atterrato nel nido_ ”

 

 

**07.30 Scotland Yard HQ**

Aveva bisogno di dormire.

Era stanco di trangugiare caffè scadente, delle montagne di rapporti che sembravano ingombrare perennemente la sua scrivania, della poca professionalità dei ragazzi della sua squadra, Donovan e Anderson per primi.

In quel momento odiava tutto e tutti…Voleva soltanto essere a casa, nel proprio letto e dormire per dieci ore consecutive.

Ma tornare a casa significava ritrovarsi faccia a faccia conMycroft e lui non si sentiva ancora pronto ad affrontare il compagno.

Con la sua mente superiore, l’uomo aveva capito subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma aveva accettato il suo silenzio e le sue bugie senza altre domande, forse spaventato di quello che sarebbe successo affrontando quel discorso.

Perché gli uomini Holmes avevano tanta paura di affrontare i problemi?

Pronti a risolvere crisi internazionali nel giro di poche ore o a saltare nella traiettoria di una pistola, ma quando si trattava della loro vita privata erano totalmente incompetenti.

Greg si strofinò il viso con una mano e si diede dello stupido per l’ennesima volta.

Tutto stava andando così bene ieri, si stavano divertendo e per una volta poteva rilassarsi senza preoccuparsi di una telefonata improvvisa che avrebbe finito per rovinare i suoi piani.

Aveva finalmente conosciuto Emma, dopo aver sentito tanto parlare di lei da John e Jack e l’aveva trovata una bambina furba e allo stesso tempo interessante, restando colpito da come riuscisse ad attirare l’attenzione del sociopatico Numero Uno Sherlock Holmes.

Ovviamente quando la situazione era diventata troppo intima, Sherlock era andato a rinchiudersi nei meandri della casa, per rafforzare la sua aura di burbero solitario e poco dopo John era stato precettato per il consueto colloquio che Mrs. Holmes imponeva ai pretendenti dei suoi figli.

Così lui e Mycroft si erano ritrovati da soli con Emma, impegnata a leggere uno dei libri di Harry Potter, chiacchierando serenamente, finché la bambina non aveva rialzato gli occhi dal volume e puntato lo sguardo su Mycroft.

-Tu e Sherlock avete dei nomi buffi-gli aveva detto.

Mycroft Holmes, abituato a discorrere con politici, capi di Stato, agenti del MI6 e teste coronate, era rimasto qualche istante interdetto alle parole di Emma.

-Sono nomi di famiglia-le aveva risposto alla fine.

Emma aveva annuito.

-Sherlock è il tuo unico fratello?-aveva chiesto poi.

-Fortunatamente sì-era stata la replica.

Emma lo aveva guardato confusa.

-Perché? Sherlock è divertente-

A quelle parole Gregory si era lasciato scappare un sorriso: soltanto un bambino poteva trovare Sherlock divertente.

Mycroft doveva pensarla allo stesso modo visto il modo in cui aveva assottigliato le labbra in un chiaro segno di disapprovazione e aveva preso un respiro profondo.

-E’ un modo singolare per descriverlo-si era limitato a commentare- Fai sempre tutte queste domande?-le aveva chiesto l’attimo dopo.

-Mia mamma dice che sono troppo curiosa, ma la mia insegnante dice che la curiosità è un bene…Tu che ne pensi?-aveva risposto la bambina.

Mycroft era rimasto in silenzio, incapace di trovare la risposta adatta, ed era stato allora che Greg era intervenuto per tirare il compagno fuori da quell’impasse.

-Ehi Emma, hai fame?- le aveva domandato cambiando deliberatamente argomento.

La bambina aveva scosso la testa, perdendo interesse per la sua conversazione con Mycroft e tornando al proprio libro.

Greg aveva rivolto un sorriso al compagno e aveva posato una mano su quelle del moro, in un gesto rassicurante.

-Tutto bene? Mi sei sembrato in difficoltà e ho pensato di venirti in aiuto-gli aveva detto continuando a sorridergli.

-Ti ringrazio…Riesco a gestire un meeting con capi di Stato pronti ad azzannarsi alla gola senza neanche una palpitazione, ma quella bambina mi spaventa un po’- aveva ammesso abbassando leggermente la voce per non farsi sentire da Emma.

Greg aveva sorriso nuovamente.

-E’ solo una bambina Myc… Sarebbe potuta andare peggio-

-Peggio di così?-aveva chiesto l’altro poco convinto.

-Sarebbe potuta essere una teenager-aveva risposto Greg.

Mycroft era rimasto in silenzio qualche istante, considerando le sue parole, prima di fare un lieve cenno con il capo.

-Credo tu abbia ragione-

-Sembra apprezzare la compagnia di tuo fratello, chi l’avrebbe mai detto…-aveva commentato Greg lanciando uno sguardo alla bambina.

-Non vedo cosa ci sia di tanto strano: l’emotività di mio fratello è bloccata a quella di un bambino di cinque anni, è pertanto logico che si trovi perfettamente a suo agio con Emma-gli aveva fatto notare.

Greg si era limitato a fare un mugugno per esprimere la sua approvazione.

-Ti ha davvero spaventato?-gli aveva domandato poi tornando a voltarsi verso l’uomo.

Mycroft aveva sospirato, chiaramente infastidito nel mostrarsi debole, anche di fronte al proprio compagno.

-Certo che no…

Sono soltanto impreparato a trattare con i bambini, Sherlock escluso ovviamente.

Quando Sherlock ed io siamo nati, i nostri cugini erano già quasi tutti adolescenti quindi la sola compagnia che abbiamo avuto durante la nostra infanzia è stata quella dell’altro e delle varie tate ed istitutrici-

Greg aveva accarezzato le nocche della mano destra dell’uomo con il proprio pollice, invaso da un istintivo bisogno di stringere Mycroft a sé e fargli sentire il proprio calore, fargli capire come le cose fossero diverse ora, quanto lui fosse amato ed indispensabile.

-Ci si fa l’abitudine…-aveva risposto l’altro alzando le spalle in un gesto noncurante.

-E’ per questo che non hai mai pensato di costruirti una famiglia?-

Cogliendolo di  sorpresa, Mycroft aveva ridacchiato a quella domanda, incontrando poi i suoi occhi.

-Io? Tu sei la prova vivente che avere una famiglia era impossibile per me, a meno di andare contro me stesso-gli aveva fatto notare.

Cercando di non interpretare in modo sbagliato quelle parole, Greg aveva alzato le spalle.

-Beh ora non più-aveva risposto.

-Già, adesso è addirittura impensabile-aveva ribattuto con sicurezza l’altro.

Malgrado i suoi sforzi, una leggera rabbia aveva iniziato a impossessarsi di lui.

-Che significa?-

-Andiamo Gregory…

Due uomini con le nostre responsabilità, con i rischi che il nostro lavoro comporta, non possono davvero baloccarsi con quest’assurdità di avere una famiglia.

Inoltre, vista la nostra età, quando e se finalmente riusciremo ad avere un figlio saremmo entrambi troppo vecchi per assicurargli una sicurezza economica, un futuro… Decisamente l’ambiente poco adatto per un bambino-aveva risposto in tono deciso Mycroft.

Gregory lo aveva fissato in silenzio per qualche istante, incerto su cosa rispondere finché non aveva sciolto l’intreccio delle loro mani e aveva annuito lentamente.

Fortunatamente Emma aveva scelto quel momento per alzarsi in piedi, zaino fra le mani per chiedergli di accompagnarla alla ricerca di Sherlock.

Ancora adesso Greg non sapeva decidere cosa lo avesse infastidito maggiormente.

Era stato il modo in cui Mycroft aveva liquidato il discorso?

Il modo in cui aveva deciso che sarebbero stati soltanto loro due per i prossimi quarant’anni?

O il fatto che avesse preso quella decisione senza consultarlo, neanche stesse affrontando un problema di sicurezza nazionale?

Dannazione erano una coppia, avrebbero dovuto parlarne insieme prima di prendere delle decisioni così importanti sul loro futuro!

Greg non aveva mai pensato all’idea di avere dei figli: in parte per le motivazioni che Mycroft aveva esposto il giorno prima, ma in parte perché la sua ex moglie non poteva averne, così si era sempre detto che andava bene così, che con l’amore non avrebbero sentito la mancanza dei figli.

Poi era arrivato il divorzio e per un lungo periodo nella sua vita c’era stato soltanto il lavoro.

Ma ora c’era Mycroft…Ed il pensiero di costruire una famiglia insieme non era poi così terribile come l’aveva fatto sembrare il maggiore degli Holmes.

Il suono del suo cellulare lo fece sobbalzare e lo riscosse dai propri pensieri.

-Lestrade- disse  rispondendo al telefono.

Per alcuni istanti ci fu il silenzio, permettendogli di leggere il nome sullo schermo.

_John_.

-John, sei tu?-lo chiamò ascoltando i rumori in sottofondo.

Traffico, una strada trafficata, una voce femminile registrata.

Un autobus…

Che ci faceva John a quell’ora su un autobus? Era diretto al lavoro per un turno alla clinica?

-Greg…Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore-disse finalmente l’uomo.

L’ispettore aggrottò la fronte, rizzandosi a sedere sulla sedia; c’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva nella voce di John, qualcosa di bagnato e gracchiante.

Qualcosa che risvegliò un ricordo sgradevole nella sua mente e che riportò il detective indietro ad un periodo della loro vita che credeva finito per sempre.

Un’idea gli balzò subito alla mente, ma la scacciò con insistenza.

-Ti ascolto-

-Devi tornare a lavorare con Sherlock-disse il dottore.

Greg sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivata quella richiesta; era consapevole che presto o tardi il detective sarebbe diventato talmente insopportabile da infastidire anche l’unica persona al mondo capace di tenergli testa, ma aveva creduto di avere qualche  altro giorno visto l’atteggiamento rilassato dei due uomini il giorno prima.

-John, lo sai che non è possibile…- gli disse premendo gli angoli del naso fra due dita.

-Greg ascoltami… Sher…-disse interrompendosi per schiarirsi la voce- Non lo sto chiedendo per lui, ma per me.

Ho bisogno di sapere che ci sarà qualcuno a controllarlo-

Quelle parole portarono l’ispettore ad alzarsi in piedi di scatto, incapace di dare un nome alla sensazione fastidiosa che si stava velocemente impossessando di lui.

-John dove sei?-gli domandò.

-Promettimi che lo terrai d’occhio mentre non ci sono-gli chiese nuovamente il dottore, la voce più ferma.

Malgrado le molte domande che si affollavano nella sua mente, Greg prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi, consapevole che non avrebbe ricevuto nessuna risposta.

-Ascolta…Perché non ci incontriamo da qualche parte e proviamo a…-tentò un’ultima volta.

-Promettimelo Greg-ripeté per l’ennesima volta John.

Malgrado l’idea di tornare a lavorare con Sherlock non lo riempisse di gioia, non c’era altro che potesse fare, almeno per il momento.

-Te lo prometto-rispose.

L’attimo dopo dall’altra parte della cornetta arrivò il suono della comunicazione interrotta.

Muovendosi velocemente, Greg afferrò il soprabito dalla sedia di fronte alla scrivania, lo indossò ed uscì dal proprio ufficio, dirigendosi verso gli ascensori incurante della voce di Donovan che lo chiamava alle sue spalle, il cellulare nuovamente all’orecchio alla ricerca di qualcuno che potesse dargli qualche spiegazione.

Aveva una lunga chiacchierata da fare con Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

**06.30 221B Baker Street**

_La prima cosa di cui John fu consapevole al suo risveglio era stata l’assenza di Sherlock nel letto._

_Un rumore insolito lo aveva svegliato, ma il silenzio che in quel momento avvolgeva il loro appartamento lo portò a convincersi che si era trattato di uno sbaglio._

_Probabilmente era arrivato al suo orecchio dalla strada oppure doveva averlo sognato._

_Ormai sveglio, malgrado l’orario, si strofinò il viso con una mano e si rizzò a sedere, rabbrividendo leggermente al freddo che i vecchi mattoni dell’appartamento non riuscivano a bloccare malgrado la finestra chiusa; si massaggiò la spalla, cercando di riattivare la circolazione nei nervi danneggiati e facendo scrocchiare il collo prima di alzarsi in piedi e afferrare la vestaglia di tartan, attaccata alla porta della camera._

_Si allacciò la cintura in vita e uscì dalla stanza, sbadigliando ancora leggermente assonnato._

_La prima cosa che vide fu il groviglio di riccioli neri ormai così familiari spuntare dal divano, tutte e dieci le dita affondate nei capelli, quasi volesse contenere il caos dei propri pensieri fra le sue mani._

_Quella vista fece sorridere John: una persona normale non sarebbe stata capace di pensieri più evoluti del bisogno di caffè a quell’ora del mattino, ma il suo compagno non era come gli altri comuni mortali._

_Se lo conosceva almeno un po’, in quel momento la sua mente era impegnata in tangenti mentali completamente estranee a lui e al resto della popolazione e che, nonostante tutto Sherlock riteneva noiose._

_Forse era proprio quello a renderlo ancora più adorabile ai suoi occhi…_

_Il sorriso di John si ammorbidì a quel pensiero, consapevole che Sherlock avrebbe potuto farlo a pezzi se avesse scoperto cosa stava pensando in quel momento, ma il dottore sembrava incapace di controllare i propri pensieri._

_Finalmente, per la prima volta da anni, era felice._

_Tutto quello che aveva desiderato gli era stato offerto su un piatto d’argento e lui aveva soltanto dovuto allungare la mano per stringere a sé quel metro e ottanta di genialità, cattive maniere, timidezza e fascino._

_Era un rapporto nuovo, in fondo erano passati solo due giorni, ma il pensiero che finalmente quel meraviglioso e straordinario uomo fosse finalmente suo, lo faceva sorridere neanche un’adolescente alla prima cotta._

_Fece un passo nel salotto diretto verso Sherlock per augurargli il buongiorno ed iniziare la giornata e fu allora che sentì di nuovo quel suono._

_Un chiacchiericcio infantile che tante volte aveva sentito alla clinica, ma che non aveva ragione di  esistere nel loro appartamento._

_Bastò un altro passo verso il divano e lo vide: lì, proprio accanto a Sherlock c’era una cesta di vimini color panna, finora nascosta dallo schienale alto del loro divano, con all’interno un bambino._

_John aveva sempre amato i bambini; aveva sempre pensato che in un futuro indefinito sarebbe diventato padre e per qualche anno, prima di partire per l’Afghanistan quella possibilità non era sembrata molto remota grazie alla sua relazione con Susan e al loro desiderio di sposarsi e formare una famiglia._

_Poi il destino aveva deciso diversamente…_

_-Ehi…Ma guarda chi abbiamo qui-disse avvicinandosi al bambino con un sorriso affettuoso._

_Incerto se prenderlo in braccio o meno, ma leggermente spaventato dalla possibilità che potesse scoppiare a piangere, decise di lasciarlo nella cesta per il momento, facendo un veloce controllo medico per essere sicuro che il bambino stesse bene: doveva avere fra i sei ed i nove mesi, era paffuto, ma non in maniera eccessiva e dal modo in cui muoveva le piccole manine verso di lui sembrava molto vispo._

_La prima cosa che notò furono i capelli neri che gli ricordarono istintivamente quelli di Sherlock,  malgrado l’assenza dei ricci, portandolo a lanciare uno sguardo al detective che ancora non aveva cambiato posizione sul divano e sembrava non essersi accorto della sua presenza._

_-Ma sei una meraviglia…-disse ancora John al bambino, accarezzandogli le piccole mani con un dito._

_Il piccolo gli rispose in maniera scoordinata, facendolo ridere._

_Fu allora che John notò due cose contemporaneamente: la prima fu la borsa blu marine, di ottima fattura e chiaramente costosa, sistemata accanto alla cesta di vimini, con le iniziali HH ricamate in bianco in bella vista._

_La seconda fu qualcosa che aveva visto soltanto in un’altra persona al mondo… L’unico consulente detective esistente al mondo._

_Due occhi blu ghiaccio ricambiarono il suo sguardo in curiosa attesa._

_Continuando ad accarezzare la mano del bambino, John si voltò verso Sherlock, che aveva finalmente districato le dita dai propri ricci ma sembrava intenzionato a scavare un buco sul pavimento con la sola forza dello sguardo._

_-Come mai hanno lasciato qui questo bambino?-gli domandò  John, cercando di riportarlo alla realtà, a coinvolgerlo in quello che stava succedendo nell’appartamento._

_Il silenzio che ricevette in risposta gli fece capire che aveva chiesto la domanda sbagliata._

_John sospirò, leggermente seccato, e tentò un nuovo approccio._

_-Ok…Se si fosse trattato di una assurda prova per un caso saresti in giro per la stanza sprizzando energia nervosa alla ricerca di possibili collegamenti…-rifletté John._

_Quelle parole almeno ebbero l’effetto di riscuotere Sherlock che scattò in piedi e si avvicinò alla finestra accanto al leggio._

_-Non essere ridicolo!-lo rimproverò dandogli le spalle._

_John restò in silenzio qualche istante, muovendo il proprio sguardo fra Sherlock ed il bambino, prima di parlare nuovamente._

_-Sappiamo almeno il suo nome?-gli chiese sperando che quella semplice domanda non provocasse un nuovo attacco d’ira._

_Inspiegabilmente i muscoli della schiena del detective si irrigidirono e l’attimo dopo, Sherlock si voltò leggermente per incontrare il suo sguardo._

_C’era qualcosa di insolito negli occhi di Sherlock, qualcosa che John non aveva mai visto prima: rassegnazione._

_Da quando Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo più testardo, più determinato al mondo, si lasciava andare alla rassegnazione?_

_-Hamish._

_Si chiama Hamish-_

_John aggrottò leggermente la fronte, portando poi lo sguardo sul bambino._

_-Poveretto._

_Ha tutta la mia comprensione-commentò, prima di voltare le spalle ai due e avviarsi verso la cucina._

_Aveva disperatamente bisogno di una tazza di tea._

_Accese il bollitore e si mise all’opera per preparare due tazze, il chiacchiericcio di Hamish ancora nelle orecchie, cercando di capire chi o perché quel bambino fosse arrivato nel loro appartamento._

_-Non hanno lasciato nessuna lettera insieme al bambino?-domandò lanciando uno sguardo al detective, impegnato a  scrutare l’orizzonte dalla finestra._

_C’era qualcosa di impalpabile, qualcosa che cercava di farsi spazio a pugni e calci nella sua mente, facendosi largo fra gli altri pensieri per ottenere la giusta attenzione, qualche cosa collegata con l’impossibile comportamento di Sherlock e probabilmente anche con la comparsa del bambino nel loro appartamento._

_Era forse figlio di qualcuno che conoscevano?_

_Se non fosse stato per i capelli neri avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse figlio di Mycroft, ma l’uomo non avrebbe mai lasciato la propria progenie a contatto con Sherlock, se non fosse stato strettamente necessario._

_Lanciò un’ulteriore sguardo al detective, nelle orecchie il chiacchiericcio del bebè e per un’istante si chiese se il piccolo avesse fame, quando era stata l’ultima volta che avesse mangiato, prima che quella sensazione tornasse ad assalirlo nuovamente._

_C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva?_

**“Tu vedi, ma non osservi”**

_Cosa c’era da capire?_

_John sospirò e premette due dita agli angoli del naso, cercando di calmarsi: non erano neanche le sette del mattino e Sherlock era già insopportabile; inoltre si era aggiunto l’inconveniente di risolvere la misteriosa identità di quel bambino e perché si trovasse lì…Quella giornata si stava rivelando di minuto in minuto sempre più complicata._

_Si avvicinò nuovamente al bambino per controllare che stesse bene e non avesse bisogno di nulla e in quel momento il suo sguardo cadde su un rettangolo di carta pergamena abbandonato sul pavimento._

_-Sherlock ho trovato qual…-disse raccogliendolo e iniziando a leggere le poche frasi scritte a mano._

“Hamish James Holmes.

John aveva ragione, è un ottimo nome per un bambino.

Abbine cura. IA”

_John fissò quelle tre righe a lungo, incapace di staccare lo sguardo dal quadrato di pergamena e improvvisamente quella sensazione ebbe senso._

_I capelli neri._

_Il chiacchiericcio continuo sinonimo di un cervello sempre in fermento._

_Gli occhi._

_“_ **Hamish. Nel caso vi servisse un nome per vostro figlio** _”_

_Era stato proprio lui a dargli quell’idea…_

_Stupido._

_Era stato un povero stupido a credere di aver imbrigliato Sherlock Holmes._

_Mentre il biglietto scivolava nuovamente sul pavimento mal trattenuto dalle sue mani tremolanti, John ricordò il colloquio in cui Mycroft gli aveva annunciato la morte di Irene e del bisogno di mentire a Sherlock per permettergli di chiudere definitivamente il capitolo “Irene Adler”._

_“Soltanto Sherlock Holmes poteva salvarla questa volta”_

_-Soltanto Sherlock Holmes può salvarla questa volta…E a quanto pare lo ha fatto-mormorò._

_Mosse leggermente la testa per incontrare lo sguardo del detective, ma Sherlock continuava ostinatamente a fissare il panorama di fronte a sé, consapevole di aver fatto qualcosa di davvero sbagliato._

_Un’altra volta._

_Perché un uomo così intelligente continuava a fare errori così madornali?_

_Lo aveva appena perdonato per essersi finto morto per tre anni, per averlo lasciato indietro ed essere andato in giro per il mondo a combattere contro criminali ricercati in tutto il mondo e spietati assassini mentre lui contemplava il suicidio e si lasciava andare al piacere proibito dei farmaci, ed ora ecco l’ennesima bugia._

_Incarnata in quel bellissimo bambino… Hamish._

_-Quanti mesi ha?-gli domandò con una voce che non riconobbe._

_-Sette-_

_Almeno si era degnato di rispondere, si ritrovò a pensare il dottore._

_John annuì, malgrado l’altro non  potesse vederlo, impegnato in un rapido calcolo._

_Ventidue mesi fa mentre Sherlock era con Irene, lui stava iniziando il suo percorso di riabilitazione…_

_Mentre Sherlock era impegnato a portarsi a letto Irene, a combattere criminali internazionali e a fare un bambino, lui stava combattendo contro le formiche che sentiva camminargli sottopelle, il desiderio di chiudere gli occhi e dormire per tre giorni di fila, dicendosi che in fondo un’ultima pillola non gli avrebbe fatto male, che nessuno lo avrebbe saputo, e cercando un motivo sensato che gli impedisse di buttarsi sotto il primo treno della metropolitana che si avvicinava alla banchina._

_Senza aggiungere altro si mosse nel salotto verso le scale, diretto alla propria camera da letto, iniziando a vestirsi con i primi abiti che gli capitarono sottomano._

_Una miriade di pensieri si muovevano nella sua testa, scontrandosi l’uno contro l’altro: avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni qualcosa, possibilmente la faccia di Sherlock, avrebbe voluto urlare, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva spaventare il bambino, e per la prima volta in due anni aveva il forte desiderio di buttare giù qualche pillola._

_Con in mano il suo maglione beige, il dottore si fermò, lasciandosi cadere sul letto notando il lieve tremore che era riapparso nella sua mano destra._

_Perché era stato così stupido da credere di poter costruire qualcosa con Sherlock?_

_Era davvero così disperato da non accorgersi che il detective gli stava mentendo di nuovo, oppure aveva evitato di guardare in faccia la realtà soltanto perché finalmente tutto sembrava essere tornato alla “normalità”?_

_Seduto sul bordo del letto, John  si prese la testa fra le mani, le dita serrate fra le ciocche bionde, incapace di respirare profondamente per qualche istante, prima di scuotere velocemente la testa e rialzarsi in piedi di scatto._

_Non avrebbe permesso a Sherlock Holmes di distruggergli la vita per l’ennesima volta._

_Guardandosi intorno cercando di riorganizzare i propri pensieri, John si infilò il maglione e prese la fedele sacca militare, compagna di tante avventure, da sotto il letto, avvicinandosi all’armadio e prendendo dei vestiti quasi alla cieca, per poi uscire dalla stanza e scendere nuovamente le scale._

_La prima cosa che vide rientrando nel salotto fu che Sherlock si era finalmente allontanato dalla finestra, osservando attentamente ogni suo gesto, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre si infilava le scarpe, mentre ficcava il portafogli ed il cellulare nelle tasche dei pantaloni, lasciando le chiavi dell’appartamento sulla scrivania._

_-John…-_

_-No-lo bloccò il biondo  con voce ferma._

_-Mi dispiace…-disse il detective._

_A quelle parole una risata amara risuonò nel salotto e per un breve istante i loro sguardi si incontrarono: uno chiaramente ferito, arrabbiato e deluso, mentre l’altro sinceramente confuso e spaventato._

_-Per cosa?_

_Per cosa ti stai scusando Sherlock? Lo sai almeno?_

_Oppure lo hai detto soltanto perché sai che è la cosa giusta da dire?-gli domandò John, le dita serrate contro una bretella della sacca._

_Sherlock restò in silenzio, sinceramente confuso: qual era la risposta giusta?_

_Cosa doveva dire per far tornare tutto com’ era il giorno prima?_

_-E’ proprio questo il problema…-si limitò a dire John prima di voltargli le spalle ed uscire dall’appartamento._

_Senza sapere se e quando vi avrebbe fatto ritorno._

 

 

08.30 Baker Street 221B

_Avresti dovuto dirmelo. SH_

Malgrado non lo avesse rimproverato, era chiaro che Mrs. Hudson non fosse felice per la presenza di Hamish nell’appartamento.

Anche lei, come John, a prima vista era stata attirata dal bambino iniziando a fargli le solite moine, ma una volta accortasi dell’assenza di John dall’appartamento e venuta a conoscenza del suo patrimonio genetico, la sua espressione si era tramutata in una di totale disapprovazione.

Ciononostante aveva accettato di cambiare e far mangiare il piccolo soltanto nell’interesse del bambino, consapevole che per il momento occuparsi di Hamish non rientrava nelle priorità di Sherlock.

-La prossima volta che avrà fame dovrai cavartela da solo giovanotto-gli disse prima di uscire dall’appartamento diretta al piano di sotto.

Sherlock osservò il piccolo, nuovamente addormentato dopo essere stato cambiato e nutrito e per un breve istante si scoprì invidioso della sua spensieratezza.

Con indosso ancora il pigiama e la vestaglia blu, Sherlock si mosse per il salotto in una serie di movimenti frenetici avvicinandosi alla finestra, prendendo in mano il violino per poi l’istante dopo riporlo nuovamente nella custodia e ritornare a sedersi sul divano, inviando un messaggio dopo l’altro, indeciso se mandare il messaggio più importante.

Era passata un’ora da quando John era uscito dal loro appartamento.

Da un momento all’altro suo fratello sarebbe apparso sulla porta dell’appartamento, pronto a fargli una lezione sulle responsabilità, concedendo alla fine di prendersi cura del bambino o di trovare qualcuno più qualificato che lo facesse al posto loro.

Cos’era passato per la testa di Irene?

Quello che era successo fra di loro era stato un errore, un madornale errore che Sherlock non aveva potuto cancellare dalla propria mente e che aveva finito per catalogare come un “esperimento da non ripetersi”.

Malgrado non fosse la prima esperienza sessuale della sua vita, Irene era diversa dai suoi precedenti compagni di letto... In fondo lei era sempre stata diversa.

Un’enorme puzzle: la prima donna a solleticare la sua attenzione dopo anni in cui il suo interesse incondizionato era concentrato sul suo lavoro.

Non erano state le circostanze del loro primo incontro, neanche il discutibile fatto che gli si fosse presentata completamente nuda davanti per metterlo a disagio, ciò che lo aveva veramente colpito era stata la sua intelligenza.

Per un certo periodo aveva creduto di aver trovato uno spirito affine....Peccato si fosse accorto troppo tardi che il suo vero spirito affine, quello che le menti semplici chiamano “anima gemella” era John.

John…Dov’era in quel momento?

Le possibilità che si fosse presentato a casa di Harry erano minime: malgrado i loro rapporti fossero molto migliorati durante la sua assenza, c’erano ancora molte zone d’ombra in cui i fratelli evitavano di addentrarsi per non riaprire vecchie ferite ed un periodo di forzata convivenza non avrebbe fatto altro che portare a galla le loro differenze.

Sarah aveva trovato da poco un nuovo fidanzato e chiederle ospitalità, malgrado la loro vecchia amicizia, avrebbe causato dell’imbarazzo e portato a delle domande indiscrete a cui John non avrebbe risposto volentieri.

Lestrade ormai viveva con Mycroft quindi lo escludeva a priori dalla lista e Mike aveva due bambine, sicuramente non l’ambiente adatto per John in quel momento.

Era corso a rifugiarsi fra le braccia di Jack?

Una rabbia inaspettata si materializzò nello stomaco di Sherlock, al solo pensiero dei due uomini insieme; aveva provato a superare la propria diffidenza e a cercare di “venire incontro” all’ uomo per il bene di John, malgrado la cosa non gli facesse affatto piacere, ma ora Sherlock era tornato nuovamente a vestire i panni del cattivo ed era certo che Jack ne avrebbe approfittato per riportare John nel suo letto.

Il suono del proprio cellulare lo riscosse dai propri pensieri, portandolo ad abbassare lo sguardo sullo schermo illuminato.

_Avresti voluto parlarne davanti ad una tazza di tea? IA_

Sherlock si lasciò scappare un gemito frustrato e fu sul punto di lanciare il proprio cellulare contro il muro, trattenuto soltanto da un nuovo messaggio in arrivo.

_E’ un bambino tranquillo. Non ha ripreso da nessuno di noi due. IA_

Questo era capace di vederlo da solo, non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto!

Da quando era arrivato Hamish non aveva fatto altro che chiacchierare fra sé e sé per tenersi compagnia, mangiare e dormire.

Se si escludeva il pianto che aveva annunciato la sua presenza nell’ appartamento non aveva più versato una lacrima, anche se Sherlock era convinto che quel primato sarebbe cambiato non appena suo fratello avrebbe fatto la sua comparsa.

Quasi richiamato dai suoi pensieri, la porta al piano di sotto si aprì e, dalla breve conversazione che arrivò a Sherlock, l’uomo capì che il Governo Britannico era venuto a fare la conoscenza di suo nipote.

Alzandosi in  piedi si sistemò sulla propria poltrona, accavallando le gambe in un gesto aggraziato e per un’istante si chiese se prendere il violino fra le mani e torturare Mycroft con suoni sgraziati e fastidiosi, ma poi si ricordò della presenza di Hamish e cambiò idea.

Pochi attimi dopo la porta dell’appartamento si aprì e Mycroft, perfettamente a suo agio in uno dei suoi completi a tre pezzi, fece la sua comparsa sulla soglia.

I due fratelli si fissarono per qualche istante, scrutando il volto dell’altro per leggervi quante più informazioni possibili: in quel brevissimo lasso di tempo, Sherlock fu in grado di scoprire che Lestrade non era rientrato a casa la sera precedente, preferendo restare al commissariato, che il problema visibile sul volto dell’ispettore era assente su quello del fratello, dandogli motivo di credere che, malgrado fosse consapevole che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, non era ancora riuscito a capire cosa; che la notizia di Hamish aveva colto anche lui di sorpresa, ma che allo stesso tempo era curioso di fare la conoscenza del nuovo membro della famiglia Holmes; infine che prima di presentarsi a Baker Street aveva controllato i movimenti di John, accertandosi che l'uomo fosse sano e salvo e che ci fosse qualcuno con lui per aiutarlo a superare quel momento.

Dal canto suo, Mycroft fu sorpreso dalla miriade di emozioni che si affacciavano sul volto di Sherlock per una volta privo della solita maschera di indifferenza: c’era la sorpresa per quella scoperta inaspettata, la rabbia per essere stato raggirato e la collera che Sherlock rivolgeva verso sé stesso per essersi lasciato imbrogliare ancora una volta(Oh…Certo Irene, non avrebbe potuto essere nessun’altra…), la preoccupazione per l’assenza di John, ma soprattutto chiara e lampante sul volto del giovane uomo c’era la stessa espressione che Mycroft aveva visto soltanto un’ora prima sul volto di John nella foto.

L’espressione di un uomo che aveva perso tutto.

Senza parlare Mycroft si diresse verso il divano e rivolse uno lungo sguardo al bambino, prima di rialzare gli occhi ed incontrare quelli di Sherlock.

-Ti assomiglia-gli disse mettendosi comodo nella poltrona di John.

Sherlock restò in silenzio, intrecciando le lunghe dita all’altezza dello stomaco, in una posa inusuale ma che sperava trasmettesse sicurezza.

-Mammina sarà felice di sapere che almeno uno di noi ha portato avanti il nome della famiglia…-commentò ancora il funzionario britannico.

-Dov’è John?-chiese Sherlock incapace di trattenersi ulteriormente.

Doveva sapere se i suoi sospetti erano fondati, se davvero era bastato così poco perché John tornasse a cercare conforto fra le braccia di Jack.

Aveva bisogno di sapere prima di potersi concentrare sul resto…

Interpretando il significato nascosto dietro la sua domanda Mycroft si concesse un lieve sorriso chiaramente divertito.

-Aldershot. Ha preso il primo treno disponibile dalla stazione di Waterloo.

Credo che a quest’ora sarà già arrivato a destinazione-lo informò.

Aldershot.

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? John era nato lì e suo padre viveva tuttora nella cittadina, era normale che avesse cercato conforto nella sua famiglia, lontano da Londra.

Lontano da lui…

-Sapevi dell’esistenza del bambino?-gli domandò Mycroft, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

Sherlock si limitò a fare un mugugno.

-In fondo anche un uomo inesperto come te avrebbe dovuto sapere che c’era questa possibilità…Se consideriamo poi il tuo gusto impeccabile nella scelta della madre…-aggiunse.

-Non lo sapevo-rispose fra i denti, chiaramente infastidito.

Mycroft restò in silenzio, spostando lo sguardo sulla cesta di vimini, dove incurante di quello che succedeva intorno a lui, il piccolo Holmes continuava a dormire beato.

Lasciando andare il proprio ombrello contro il bracciolo destro, Mycroft si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla cesta, chinandosi leggermente su di essa portando entrambe le mani ai lati del bambino, sollevandolo lentamente ancora avvolto nella coperta bianca e posandolo contro la propria spalla sinistra, incontrando lo sguardo incredulo di Sherlock.

L’ultima volta che aveva preso in braccio un bambino così piccolo era stato quando era un bambino a sua volta, quando all’età di sette anni sua madre aveva portato Sherlock a casa dall’ospedale e li aveva fatti incontrare per la prima volta; ricordava ancora la paura di tenere un fagotto così piccolo fra le sue braccia paffute, con il timore che potesse fargli male in qualsiasi modo, anche involontariamente.

Ricordava l’odore peculiare che aveva sentito annusando i capelli di Sherlock, inspiegabilmente soffici, e di come avesse capito per la prima volta la propria responsabilità nei confronti di quel bambino, il bisogno di proteggerlo e tenerlo al sicuro a tutti i costi.

Anche se Sherlock aveva fatto di tutto per rendergli le cose difficili…

Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo sul bambino addormentato fra le sue braccia e tornò a sedersi, sistemandosi in modo che la testa fosse appoggiata contro la sua spalla e le gambe leggermente ripiegate del piccolo fossero sulle sue cosce, concedendosi un ultimo sorriso prima di tornare a incontrare lo sguardo di Sherlock.

-Che nome ha scelto Irene?-gli chiese.

-Hamish-rispose il moro, cercando di nascondere il proprio stupore alla vista che gli si parava davanti.

Se quello che gli mostravano i suoi occhi stava accadendo realmente, all’inferno doveva essere iniziato il processo di glaciazione…

Mycroft inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato, poco felice della scelta.

-Hamish James Holmes-disse ancora l’altro.

-Tipico di Irene…Probabilmente l’avrà interpretato come uno scherzo a causa del malanimo che ha da sempre accompagnato i rapporti fra Moriarty e John-commentò Mycroft.

Oppure un omaggio a due grandi menti, pensò Sherlock guardandosi però dall’esprimere il suo pensiero.

-Che hai intenzione di fare?-gli domandò invece.

Quella situazione andava risolta al più presto e per come la vedeva Sherlock prima quel bambino fosse sparito da Baker Street e maggiori sarebbero state le possibilità di farsi perdonare da John.

Il funzionario britannico lo guardò, restando in silenzio chiaramente in attesa di maggiori informazioni.

Sherlock sospirò frustrato.

-Hai già in mente qualcuno che possa occuparsi di lui?-

Un sorriso ironico apparve sulle labbra del maggiore degli Holmes, portandolo a lanciare un nuovo sguardo al piccolo appollaiato sulla sua spalla.

-Perché non suo padre?-gli domandò.

Un’espressione di scorno apparve sul volto di Sherlock, prima che il moro scuotesse velocemente la testa, muovendo i riccioli ribelli in una coreografia improvvisata.

-Andiamo Mycroft…

Tu sai bene quanto me che non sono neanche capace di prendermi cura di me stesso, come pensi che potrei occuparmi di Hamish?-gli domandò con lo stesso tono che usava per ragionare con Anderson.

-Quando pensi di iniziare?

Hai trentasette anni Sherlock, e credo che questo bambino sia lo stimolo di cui avevi bisogno per fare ordine nella tua vita.

Irene l’ha affidato a te perché tu sei l’unico che può rapportarsi con lui-gli fece notare.

Sherlock scosse ancora una volta la testa, alzandosi in piedi, nuovamente pieno di energia nervosa.

Proprio in quel momento il rumore di passi sulle scale portò i due uomini a rivolgere lo sguardo verso la porta lasciata aperta da Mycroft dove, l’istante dopo si materializzò la figura di Greg Lestrade.

La prima persona su cui si posarono i suoi occhi fu Sherlock.

-Mi spieghi che diavolo hai combinato questa volta?-gli domandò avanzando nel salotto con un’aria battagliera.

Fu soltanto quando si trovò nel centro del salotto che la sua visione periferica registrò la presenza di Mycroft nell’appartamento; ciò che lo lasciò con il fiato a metà fu il fagotto fra le braccia.

Anche in seguito, dopo aver analizzato la situazione con calma e in modo razionale, Gregory Lestrade sarebbe stato incapace di capire se ciò che lo aveva sorpreso maggiormente era il bambino pacificamente addormentato fra le braccia del suo compagno oppure Mycroft, perfettamente a suo agio con un bimbo di pochi mesi in braccio.

Incapace di staccare lo sguardo dalla coppia, Greg indugiò con lo sguardo per qualche istante, chiedendosi perché l’universo si stava accanendo in quel modo su di lui, mettendogli davanti la prova concreta che il compagno sarebbe stato un padre perfetto, proprio mentre nella sua testa continuava a imperversare il caos a causa di quel desiderio inaspettato e proibito.

Come al solito, fu la voce di Sherlock a farlo tornare al presente.

-Oh…-

A Greg bastò uno sguardo per capire che il detective aveva messo insieme tutti i pezzi e aveva capito cosa lo turbava.

Doveva bloccarlo prima che quel brillante idiota aprisse la bocca mettendo in piazza i suoi pensieri…

-Sta zitto Sherlock!-lo ammonì fissandolo con uno sguardo serio.

I due uomini si fissarono per qualche istante finché il moro non gli rivolse un minimo cenno con il capo.

-Che accidenti hai combinato questa volta?-domandò poi Greg tornando a posare lo sguardo sul bambino che, nel frattempo, aveva iniziato a muoversi nel bossolo di coperte che lo avvolgeva.

-Non capisco perché sia così facile per te presumere che sia colpa mia quello che sta succedendo…-ribatté chiaramente seccato il detective.

-Vorresti dirmi che non è così? Che la comparsa di quel bambino e la scomparsa di John non sono collegate?-gli domandò l’ispettore.

-Non lo sapevo!-ripeté per l’ennesima volta Sherlock, alzando leggermente la voce, provocando un suono di protesta da parte di Hamish.

-Devi imparare a controllare la tua emotività fratellino…Ormai sei un papà-commentò Mycroft accarezzando la schiena del bambino ormai chiaramente sveglio.

Sempre più infastidito dalla situazione, Sherlock si avvicinò alla cucina, un disperato bisogno di tea, ma la vista delle due tazze lasciate a metà sul ripiano della cucina proprio dove le aveva abbandonate John lo costrinse a tornare indietro, fermandosi accanto al camino.

-Non sapevi cosa stavi facendo oppure non sapevi di essere padre?-domandò Greg.

-Adesso stai diventando fastidioso di proposito-si limitò a commentare Sherlock-Oppure credi che la mia grande intelligenza non comprenda il processo riproduttivo?-chiese poi alzando lo sguardo sull’uomo.

-Chi è la madre?-lo interrogò ancora Greg, sinceramente curioso sistemandosi sul bracciolo destro del divano.

-Lei non è importante al momento-

Malgrado John non avesse mai fatto nomi, nei tre anni precedenti, c’erano state alcune occasioni subito dopo il coming out del dottore, quasi sempre facilitate dall’alcool, in cui l’uomo gli aveva raccontato di come uno dei suoi più grandi rimpianti, unito al non aver saputo riconoscere i propri sentimenti in tempo, fosse quello di non aver saputo attrarre l’attenzione di Sherlock come “La” donna.

_-Sherlock avrebbe fatto di tutto per averla…E lei gli ha spezzato il cuore-_

Certo John gli aveva detto che questa misteriosa donna era morta, ma data la presenza di Sherlock nel salotto, non era difficile immaginare che anche questa misteriosa donna era scampata in qualche modo al Triste Mietitore.

-Brutto idiota! E’ lei la madre, non è vero?

La donna-disse cominciando a vederci chiaro in quella situazione.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.

-John ti ha parlato di Irene…-

-Lascia perdere…Come si chiama?-disse ritornando a posare lo sguardo su Mycroft ed il bambino.

Il piccolo, ora perfettamente sveglio, era impegnato a muovere le dita paffute sul mente di Mycroft che sembrava felice di farsi prendere a schiaffi.

A Greg bastò uno sguardo per notare tutte le somiglianze fra Sherlock ed il bambino e per un istante si dispiacque per John: non solo aveva dovuto scoprire che il proprio compagno lo aveva tradito, ma ora esisteva una prova vivente di quell’infedeltà.

Un piccolo Sherlock in miniatura…

-Hamish-rispose il moro.

-Ah Sherlock questo è davvero meschino-lo rimproverò Greg, riportando lo sguardo sul detective.

-Non è stata una mia scelta!-si difese l’uomo.

Anche se, dovendo essere perfettamente onesto con sé stesso, Sherlock avrebbe scelto lo stesso nome.

Per alcuni istanti nella stanza cadde il silenzio, interrotto soltanto a tratti dal chiacchiericcio allegro di Hamish, finché Greg non si lasciò andare ad respiro profondo.

-Ora che si fa?-domandò senza rivolgersi a nessuno dei due uomini in particolare.

Mycroft incontrò il suo sguardo per la seconda volta dal suo ingresso nell’appartamento.

-Ora Sherlock si prenderà cura di Hamish ed io farò in modo che abbia tutto il necessario per…-iniziò il funzionario britannico.

-Ora la mia priorità è parlare con John!-s’intromise il detective iniziando a camminare avanti ed indietro nello spazio libero fra il tavolino ed il divano .

-Non credo sia una buon’idea al momento; quando mi ha chiamato questa mattina…-disse Greg.

-Hai parlato con John?? Che aspettavi a dirmelo?-esplose Sherlock, chiaramente frustrato.

L’inaspettato volume della voce dell’uomo sorprese Hamish che si immobilizzò per qualche secondo, le mani a poca distanza dal viso di Mycroft, prima che il suo volto si trasformasse in un’espressione scontenta, sull’orlo delle lacrime.

-Dannazione! Vuoi cercare di controllarti?-disse Mycroft riprendendo il fratello, affrettandosi a confortare il bambino.

Per nulla turbato dall’espressione feroce sul volto di Sherlock, Greg annuì.

-E’ stata una conversazione breve, due minuti al massimo…-gli spiegò.

-In due minuti sarei stato capace di capire anche il colore delle sue scarpe!- ribatté Sherlock, continuando a camminare avanti ed indietro.

-Siamo tutti a conoscenza della tua superiorità deduttiva, ma anche io ho le mie doti, altrimenti perché credi che sia corso qui per farti la ramanzina?-gli domandò a sua volta.

-Non farmi domande stupide, sai benissimo che non ti piacerebbe la risposta…

Cosa ti ha detto?-chiese l’uomo sinceramente curioso.

Greg lo fissò per un istante prima di alzare le spalle.

-Mi ha chiesto di ricominciare a lavorare con te-spiegò.

Un’espressione dubbiosa si manifestò sul volto del moro, rischiarata pochi attimi dopo quando la situazione assunse un significato nella sua mente.

-Oh…-

Malgrado tutto, John non aveva smesso di preoccuparsi per lui…

-Già…Mi ha fatto promettere che ti avrei tenuto d’occhio durante la sua assenza, e che ti avrei coinvolto nuovamente nelle operazioni di Scotland Yard; non ha specificato per quanto tempo sarebbe stato lontano ed io non gliel’ho chiesto.

Sarebbe stato più facile parlare con un muro di gomma-commentò Greg.

Sherlock annuì lentamente, perso nei suoi pensieri permettendo a Greg di lanciare uno sguardo al proprio compagno, ancora completamente concentrato su Hamish.

Osservando il modo in cui interagiva con il bambino, il modo in cui gli accarezzava le mani, o anche il cenno serio con cui sembrava concordare ad ogni parola del piccolo, Greg si chiese ancora una volta perché Mycroft avesse deciso in modo categorico di non avere una famiglia.

-Che si fa adesso?-domandò senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare.

-Anthea si è già messa in moto perché il necessario per Hamish venga consegnato qui…-cominciò Mycroft.

-Non hai proprio intenzione di cambiare idea, vero fratello caro?-lo apostrofò Sherlock senza guardarlo.

Mycroft restò in silenzio qualche istante, muovendo il proprio sguardo fra Hamish e Sherlock.

-Potrei mandarlo in affidamento.

Cercare la famiglia perfetta, che lo accudirebbe con amore e non gli farebbe mancare nulla, facendolo crescere come un bambino normale.

Ma sappiamo entrambi che non lo è-disse con voce inespressiva.

Sherlock si fermò davanti alla finestra, dando le spalle ai due uomini, ovviamente concentrato sulle parole del fratello.

-E’ un Holmes.

Inizierà a camminare prima di compiere un anno e a parlare correttamente nei prossimi mesi.

Quando arriverà il momento di andare all’asilo, la sua intelligenza sarà già al pari con un bambino di sei anni e questo gli causerà non pochi svantaggi nel relazionarsi agli altri.

Hai dimenticato com’eri a sei anni Sherlock?-domandò Mycroft, chiaramente deciso a non perdere quella battaglia.

Il detective scosse la testa, allontanando dalla mente quei pensieri sgradevoli che malgrado anni di tentativi non era mai riuscito a cancellare del tutto.

-Inoltre è tuo figlio…-commentò quasi sovrappensiero Mycroft.

-Questo cosa vorrebbe dire?-domandò il moro voltandosi di scatto per incontrare lo sguardo del fratello.

L’altro non rispose, limitandosi a fissare il fratello negli occhi per alcuni secondi, prima che Sherlock si lasciasse andare ad un suono indispettito e voltasse di nuovo le spalle, gli occhi sulla strada.

A trentasette anni, Sherlock era capace di controllare in minima parte le proprie deduzioni, lievemente consapevole dell’impatto che certe rivelazioni avrebbero potuto avere sulla vita della persona che aveva brillantemente dedotto.

A sei anni, invece, era totalmente incapace di gestire la situazione: dal suo punto di vista, le persone sottoposte al suo “scrutino” dovevano essergli grate per le rivelazioni che lui scopriva con un solo sguardo.

Ma, ovviamente, nessuno era felice nel veder rivelati i propri segreti di fronte ad estranei, soprattutto da un bambino di sei anni.

Era davvero disposto a lasciare che qualcun altro sopportasse le stesse angherie e gli stessi maltrattamenti che aveva subito lui durante l’infanzia per colpa di bambini ignoranti e spaventati dalla sua intelligenza superiore?

Si sarebbe davvero lavato le mani di Hamish, cancellando il suo ricordo dal suo palazzo mentale, quando era consapevole di essere l’unica persona capace di aiutarlo a trovare la sua strada e ad esprimere il proprio potenziale al massimo?

Irene aveva agito alle sue spalle, aveva stravolto la sua vita ancora una volta, proprio adesso che tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto, ma Sherlock poteva vedere chiaramente il disegno che si nascondeva dietro quella scelta: il desiderio di dare ad Hamish il meglio per diventare un grande uomo, come ogni madre avrebbe fatto.

E, malgrado i loro molti difetti, niente era meglio della famiglia Holmes.

Non c’era altra soluzione.

Senza parlare, si voltò nuovamente verso Mycroft, incontrando il suo sguardo e annuì.

Hamish era ufficialmente parte della famiglia.

 

 

 

**Aldershot 14.00**

 

Tornare a casa gli era sempre sembrato un ritorno all’infanzia, all’affetto e alle eccessive attenzioni di sua madre e al sorriso bonario e l’ umorismo pronto e mai greve di suo padre, le ore passate di fronte al vialetto di casasulla bicicletta di seconda mano per imparare a guidarla senza le piccole ruote di sicurezza.

Un piccolo bozzolo di amore e serenità che era stato fortemente intaccato dalla rivelazione di Harriet della sua omosessualità: Elisabeth, sua madre, aveva passato mesi ad interrogarsi su che cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato per provocare un cambiamento così radicale nella sua unica figlia, ma lentamente grazie all’aiuto di Clara, la meravigliosa Clara, era riuscita a venire a patti con la novità e soprattutto ad accettarla.

Malgrado Harry lo dipingesse come il figlio modello che tutte le mamme sognano di avere, anche John aveva provocato la sua dose di dispiaceri prima a causa di qualche rissa da ragazzo e poi con la sua decisione di entrare nell’esercito.

Anche in quel caso, mentre suo padre aveva accettato pacificamente la sua scelta, nonostante la preoccupazione e le molte riserve, sua madre aveva passato due giorni a piangere ogni volta che posava lo sguardo  sul ragazzo, cercando di fare leva sul suo senso di colpa, senza però riuscire a fargli cambiare idea.

Gli anni erano passati e molte cose erano successe: sua madre era morta, Harry si era lasciata andare nella voragine dell’alcool mandando all’aria il proprio matrimonio con Clara e mettendo a rischio la propria carriera di avvocato, John era stato ferito sul campo ed era stato rimandato a casa con onore e, malgrado cinque anni prima non avesse voluto imporre la propria presenza nella casa paterna, ora aveva il disperato bisogno di tornare a casa.

L’unico posto al mondo dove, era certo, sarebbe sempre stato accolto a braccia aperte.

Arrivato alla stazione aveva preso un taxi e in pochi minuti si era ritrovato davanti alla porta rossa, dalla vernice leggermente scolorita, che da sempre gli augurava il bentornato a casa.

Bussò due volte sul vetro smerigliato al centro della porta e restò in attesa; pochi istanti e la porta si aprì sulla figura solida e rassicurante di suo padre.

John restò immobile per qualche istante, osservando l’uomo che aveva di fronte: Hamish George Watson era un uomo di sessantacinque anni, dai capelli biondi ormai completamente ingrigiti, il naso di John sotto gli occhi di Harry e un fisico che, nonostante l’età avanzata per John era ancora sinonimo di sicurezza e forza.

Era nato subito dopo la guerra e fin da bambino aveva dovuto imparare a badare a sé stesso e a suo fratello William; appena raggiunta l’età legale era entrato nelle cucine di un ristorante, come lavapiatti imparando con il tempoil mestiere di cuoco dove aveva lavorato per trentacinque anni, prima di chiedere il pensionamento anticipato per poter restare accanto a sua madre, improvvisamente malata.

Era stato suo padre ad occuparsi di lui quando era uscito dall’ospedale nei mesi successivi alla morte di Sherlock, stabilendosi per due mesi a Baker Street, navigando fra i vari oggetti di Sherlock, senza mai chiedergli di liberarsene, era stato lui a metterlo con le spalle al muro quando il suo problema con i tranquillanti era diventato impossibile da ignorare e John era sicuro che fosse stato lui a contattare Sherlock la sera del suo incontro all’ Anonymous Addicted.

Quando quella mattina lo aveva chiamato dalla stazione di  Waterloo per informarlo che sarebbe tornato a casa per qualche giorno, l’uomo non aveva fatto domande e con un po’ di fortuna non ne avrebbe fatte per giorni prima di costringerlo a parlare.

-Ciao papà-lo salutò accennando un sorriso.

Mr. Watson si concesse un ulteriore istante per scrutare il volto di suo figlio prima di farsi da parte e lasciarlo entrare in casa.

-Figliolo…-lo salutò a sua volta mentre richiudeva la porta di casa.

Ritornare a casa significava fare un salto nel passato.

Niente era cambiato negli ultimi diciassette anni: i mobili erano gli stessi che i suoi genitori avevano comprato insieme, i soprammobili mostravano l’amore decisamente discutibile di sua madre per le statuine di ceramica, le fotografie alle pareti raccontavano quarant’anni di vita in comune fra gioie e dolori.

Osservando una foto dei suoi genitori sorridenti, John sentì un nodo stringergli la gola…Anche Baker Street sarebbe diventata così dopo anni di vita in comune?

Allontanò quei pensieri e lasciò cadere la sacca accanto al divano, incontrando nuovamente lo sguardo di suo padre.

-C’è del tea caldo se hai voglia di una tazza-gli disse l’uomo.

John annuì.

-Ho dato aria alla tua vecchia stanza, ho evitato di cambiare le lenzuola per non fare spiacevoli scoperte…-commentò ancora, riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso.

Come tutti gli adolescenti, c’era stato un periodo della sua vita in cui John non riusciva a smettere di pensare al sesso, e al piacere che poteva derivare da esso; molte notti erano trascorse nel silenzio e nel comfort del suo letto viaggiando con l’immaginazione e con il solo ausilio della sua mano per lenire la pressione che sembrava essersi impossessata di lui.

Purtroppo, come molti adolescenti prima di lui, anche John era stato colto sul fatto.

L’unica cosa positiva, se così poteva definirla, era che a scoprirlo era stato suo padre.

L’imbarazzo era stato comunque enorme, ma non c’erano state discussioni mortificanti sul perché sentisse il bisogno di masturbarsi, come sarebbe successo con sua madre.

-Vuoi fare colazione?-gli domandò ancora l’anziano genitore.

-Non ho fame…Credo che andrò a sdraiarmi per qualche ora se per te va bene-gli disse.

L’uomo alzò le spalle.

-Non ho certo intenzione di sconvolgere i miei piani perché tu hai litigato con il tuo fidanzato-commentò suo padre.

John abbassò la testa, annuendo lentamente, evitando di ribattere.

Il rumore di passi che si allontanava lo portò a rialzare lo sguardo, scoprendosi da solo nel salotto.

-Ha chiamato tua sorella; ha detto che passerà a trovarti una volta uscita da lavoro-disse suo padre dal corridoio.

John lo raggiunse, osservandolo mentre si infilava il cappotto, un espressione confusa sul volto.

-Cosa viene a fare? Aldershot è a un’ora e mezza da Londra-

Suo padre si limitò ad alzare le spalle, trattenendo il suo sguardo.

-Gli Watson restano uniti-rispose semplicemente-A più tardi.

Cerca di non finire tutta la mia marmellata!-gli disse voltandogli le spalle e aprendo la porta.

Completamente solo John ritornò in salotto, osservando le foto alle pareti quasi alla ricerca di una risposta.

Il suo sguardo indugiò più volte sulla figura di sua madre, sentendo la sua mancanza e soprattutto disperatamente bisognoso del suo abbraccio e dell’enorme quantità di dolci che preparava ogni volta che c’era un problema.

_Niente libera la mente dai pensieri come darsi da fare in cucina_ , era solita dire sua madre.

Peccato che ne lui ne Harry avevano ereditato il talento in cucina dei loro genitori.

Sistemando nuovamente la sacca su una spalla, uscì dal salotto e si diresse verso le scale diretto al piano di sopra.

La sua camera era da sempre la prima porta in cima alle scale, proprio accanto a quella di Harry e alla destra del bagno; a qualche metro di distanza, proprio in fondo al corridoio c’era la camera dei suoi genitori.

John sospettava che anche lì, come al piano inferiore, erano avvenuti pochi cambiamenti, e ne ebbe la conferma una volta aperta la porta della stanza: l’ultima volta che aveva dormito lì era stata la notte prima della sua partenza per il campo d’addestramento, quasi venticinque anni prima.

Il letto ad una piazza e mezza era ancora sistemato contro una parete, alla destra del cassettone a tre cassetti che aveva sempre contenuto i suoi vestiti e di fronte alla scrivania con l’immancabile lampada a braccio, sua compagna di molte notti passate a studiare; vecchi trofei vinti grazie al rugby erano sistemati ordinatamente sugli scaffali di finto legno e le pareti erano ancora coperte dai poster di band musicali e del DoctorWho.

John era certo che controllando sotto il materasso avrebbe trovato le riviste pornografiche che vi nascondeva da ragazzo.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e lasciò cadere la sacca militare accanto alla scrivania prima di gettarsi a faccia in giù sul letto; per un lungo istante restò immobile, inspirando il vecchio odore di lavanda che da sempre associava alle lenzuola dei suoi genitori.

Chiuse gli occhi e per la prima volta da quando si era chiuso la porta di Baker Street alle spalle permise al suo cervello di riflettere su quello che era successo quella mattina: Sherlock aveva un figlio.

Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo capace di chiudere ermeticamente i propri sentimenti, di annullarli dal proprio palazzo mentale neanche fossero “dati difettosi”, aveva un figlio.

Un bambino dai capelli neri e dagli occhi azzurri ghiaccio che crescendo sarebbe stato la copia esatta del consulente detective…

John sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto, cercando di mettere ordine nel caos che imperava nella sua mente.

Era incredibile come tutto fosse cambiato nel giro di ventiquattro ore!

Il giorno prima aveva incontrato Mamma Holmes e le aveva confessato la sua intenzione di vivere il resto della vita con Sherlock, mentre ora tutto ciò che riusciva a pensare era che il figlio di Irene Adler si trovava nel “loro” salotto placidamente addormentato.

Ancora una volta Irene era riuscita a sconvolgere le loro vite.

Perfettamente onesto con se stesso, John ammise che gran parte del suo problema era proprio la donna: se Sherlock avesse avuto una relazione senza senso, oppure la storia di una notte, mentre era impegnato in giro per il mondo, non avrebbe provato tutto quel rancore nei confronti del detective.

Ma Sherlock aveva messo Irene al primo posto.

Lo aveva fatto quando lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva finto di credere alla sua bugia, e lo aveva fatto nuovamente quando si era rivolto a lei durante la sua assenza.

John prese un respiro profondo e cercò di controllare la rabbia che sentiva crescere dentro di sé.

Se solo Sherlock fosse stato sincero… Se solo mi fossi fidato del mio istinto.

Quella sera quando finalmente Sherlock gli aveva raccontato cosa era successo durante l’assenza, a John era bastato uno sguardo per capire che il detective aveva omesso qualcosa, ma per la prima volta quella sera erano riusciti a parlare come un tempo, senza silenzi tesi o senza litigare come succedeva troppo spesso dal ritorno di Sherlock, così aveva preferito non indagare ulteriormente sperando che ciò che non sapeva non avesse avuto delle conseguenze.

Come sempre, quando si trattava di Sherlock Holmes, si era dovuto ricredere…E ora era al buio.

Che cosa doveva fare?

Doveva mettere la parola fine alla loro relazione lavorativa e personale?

Doveva chiudere cinque anni, no diciotto mesi di vita in comune, proprio ora che era ad un passo dall’ottenere tutto ciò che desiderava?

Lasciare Sherlock significava trovare un nuovo appartamento, rinunciare alla vita movimentata e senza un attimo di noia che aveva sempre vissuto con il detective; rinunciare alla sua amicizia con Greg perché ormai l’uomo era legato al maggiore degli Holmes, e soprattutto perché Sherlock considerava l’ispettore come una figura paterna fondamentale nella sua vita.

D’altra parte poteva cercare di ingoiare il proprio orgoglio e accettare quel bambino…In fondo il piccolo Hamish non aveva nessuna colpa, non aveva chiesto lui di avere per madre la persona più meschina ed elusiva del mondo.

Accettare Hamish avrebbe però significato accettare il tradimento di Sherlock e non il tradimento della loro neonata coppia, ma della sua fiducia e del legame di amicizia che li aveva uniti fin dal principio.

Rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale, John cercò di svuotare la mente da quei quesiti senza risposta e fissò il muro per qualche istante prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi concedendosi un ultimo pensiero.

Qualsiasi decisione avrebbe preso non sarebbe stata facile da raggiungere…

Quando riaprì gli occhi, la prima cosa di cui si accorse fu il cambiamento di luce nella stanza, ora considerevolmente diminuita lasciando la camera avvolta in una semioscurità.

Doveva essersi addormentato nonostante il caos che imperversava nella sua mente.

La seconda cosa di cui si rese conto dopo qualche istante fu la figura seduta sul suo letto nella penombra che avrebbe facilmente scambiato per Sherlock se non fosse stato per il viso delFifthDoctor che lo fissava dal muro.

Era assurdo pensare come un tempo, prima della sua convivenza con Sherlock, la sola idea di un estraneo nella sua camera lo avrebbe reso  attento e reattivo in pochi secondi, la pistola già stretta fra le dita.

-Quanto ho dormito?-domandò all'ombra vagamente familiare.

-Abbastanza-rispose Harry.

John si stiracchiò, strappando un gemito ai muscoli atrofizzati  della spalla, prima di rizzarsi a sedere, concedendo uno sguardo alla sorella.

Lui ed Harry non erano mai andati molto d’accordo: fin da quando erano bambini, sua sorella aveva approfittato dei pochi anni di differenza fra di loro per trattarlo come il suo piccolo schiavetto finché John non era stato grande abbastanza per ribellarsi.

Con l’adolescenza le cose erano peggiorate, soprattutto dopo il coming out di Harry: John si era eletto  difensore della sorella contro bulli e omofobi, malgrado fosse consapevole che Harry era capace di difendersi da sola, ritrovandosi spesso con i segni dell’ultima rissa ben evidenti sul volto.

Soltanto grazie all’incontro con Clara, i due fratelli si erano riavvicinati per poi perdersi nuovamente a causa del divorzio e dell’alcolismo, ma soprattutto di Sherlock che Harry vedeva come una sanguisuga che si approfittava della bontà d’animo di John.

Ma era stato proprio Sherlock a far tornare i loro rapporti amichevoli grazie a La Caduta e al crollo emotivo e fisico che John aveva avuto a causa della sua scomparsa.

Nella speranza di aiutare il fratello, Harry aveva iniziato il programma di recupero per uscire dall’alcolismo e aveva spinto John a fare lo stesso, trasformando la cosa in una competizione.

**_Se ci riesco io puoi farcela benissimo anche tu..._ **

Ed aveva avuto ragione.

Malgrado i segni che anni di abuso d’alcool avevano lasciato sul suo viso e, sicuramente, sul suo corpo, Harriet Watson non toccava una goccia d’alcool da quasi due anni.

-Ti andrebbe qualcosa da bere?-gli domandò la donna.

John si strofinò una mano sul viso ancora assonnato e annuì, seguendola l’attimo dopo fuori dalla camera e giù per le scale.

-Dov’è papà?-le domandò una volta in cucina, aiutandola nella preparazione del tea.

-Ogni mercoledì si incontra con i suoi amici del “Circolo degli Scacchi” e cenano insieme-gli rispose Harry versando l’acqua calda nelle tazze.

John alzò un sopracciglio.

-Da quando papà sa giocare a scacchi?-

-Aveva bisogno di un hobby dopo la morte della mamma…La scelta era ristretta: o scacchi o giardinaggio-disse la donna, aprendo la dispensa e tirando fuori una scatola di Digestive al cioccolato.

-Così ha scelto gli scacchi-

-No ha scelto entrambi-commentò pratica Harry.

John sogghignò, un immagine di suo padre coperto di macchie d’erba e terra ben vivida nella mente.

I due fratelli tornarono in salotto e si sedettero uno di fronte all’altro sul divano, sorseggiando per qualche istante il proprio tea avvolti dal silenzio della stanza.

-Che è successo John?

Deve essere qualcosa di grave, altrimenti non avresti lasciato il tuo appartamento…-chiese Harry, guardandolo di sottecchi.

L’uomo scosse la testa.

-Non ne voglio parlare-disse semplicemente.

-Quindi dobbiamo far finta che avevi soltanto bisogno di passare del tempo a casa, di vedere papà e tutte quelle stronzate lì?-ribatté Harry chiaramente poco convinta.

John alzò le spalle.

-Almeno per il momento-

Harry lasciò che il silenzio cadesse nuovamente nel salotto e si concentrò sul suo drink, rubando un paio di biscotti dal piattino al centro del tavolo.

-Ho una nuova ragazza-annunciò poi improvvisamente.

John incontrò il suo sguardo, leggermente sorpreso: da quando il divorzio da Clara era diventato ufficiale, Harry non aveva mostrato nessun interesse nel rifarsi una vita con un’altra donna.

-Non sapevo fossi a caccia-commentò bonario.

-Nemmeno io. Figurati che non l’ho detto neanche a papà, tu sai quanto era affezionato a Clara-

-Già io invece non la potevo vedere…-disse John ironico.

Quando le due donne si erano separate, contrariamente alla convenzione comune, John si era schierato con Clara, usando la sua telefonata intercontinentale a settimana durante i primi mesi per dimostrarle che nonostante si trovasse nel bel mezzo del deserto le era vicino e le voleva bene.

-Oh sta zitto, sto cercando di renderti partecipe della mia vita-lo rimproverò la sorella.

-Scusa, va avanti-

Harry prese un respiro profondo ed incontrò il suo sguardo prima di ricominciare a parlare.

-Si chiama Amanda.

Lavora nel mio studio legale, ed èun avvocato  anche lei.

Qualche mese fa alcuni membri dello studio sono andati a bere un drink per mantenere i buoni rapporti fra colleghi…Non guardarmi così, ho bevuto un ginger ale neanche fossi una donna incinta!-disse subito, notando il cambiamento d’espressione negli occhi di John.

L’uomo sorrise divertito e riportò la propria attenzione sulla propria tazza.

-Comunque… Quella sera abbiamo parlato a lungo e abbiamo scoperto di avere molte cose in comune, così ci siamo scambiate i numeri di telefono e qualche giorno dopo ci siamo incontrate fuori dal lavoro-concluse, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

John sorrise a sua volta, prima di riavvicinare la tazza alla bocca.

-Avete già fatto sesso?-domandò prima di prendere un nuovo sorso.

-John! Credi davvero che racconterei una cosa simile al mio fratellino?-rispose lei, fingendosi scandalizzata.

L’uomo rise.

-Se non ricordo male lo hai già fatto…Con tutte le tue ex fidanzate-le fece notare alzando un sopracciglio in modo malandrino.

John aveva sempre avuto fortuna con il sesso femminile, in parte grazie al suo fascino e ai suoi modi gentili, ma in parte anche grazie ai racconti di Harry: sapere cosa aveva funzionato con sua sorella lo metteva in una posizione di vantaggio, rendendolo consapevole di cosa eccitava o meno una ragazza.

-Non ha portato molta fortuna…-commentò Harry con lo stesso tono ironico.

-Stai forse dicendo che è colpa mia se le tue storie sono finite male?-

Harry gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante.

-Naturalmente tesoro-

Gli anni di vita in comune durante l’adolescenza li aveva resi maestri nell’arte del camuffamento: erano bravissimi a scambiarsi insulti come se fossero complimenti, aggiungendo alla performance un sorriso smagliante per evitare di incorrere nei rimproveri dei loro genitori.

John sospirò e scosse la testa.

-Comunque… Non voglio vantarmi, quindi tutto ciò che dirò è che qualcosa è successo ed è stato davvero fantastico-confessò.

-Meno male non volevi vantartene…- disse John- Durerete abbastanza a lungo per fare la conoscenza di questa meravigliosa dea del sesso?-aggiunse rivolgendo a sua sorella lo stesso sorriso smagliante che si era visto rivolgere poco prima.

-Guardi sempre il lato positivo della vita, vero Johnny?-gli domandò lei sarcastica.

Quelle parole riuscirono a mandare in pezzi l’atmosfera scherzosa che i due fratelli avevano creato, facendo tornare John al presente e ricordandogli perché si trovasse lì e non a Baker Street.

-Lo ero…Almeno fino a questa mattina-mugugnò.

Ancora una volta il silenzio cadde nel salotto mentre i due fratelli concentravano la loro attenzione sulle tazze che ancora stringevano fra le dita, malgrado fossero mezze vuote e tiepide, finché Harry non parlò nuovamente.

In quei brevi minuti, John si domandò cosa stava succedendo a Baker Street: il bambino si trovava ancora lì, oppure Sherlock aveva trovato il modo di affidarlo a qualcuno?

Era riuscito a contattare Irene e le aveva riconsegnato Hamish neanche fosse un pacco postale?

Oppure, il piccolo si trovava ancora lì affidato alle cure amorevoli di Mrs. Hudson?

Da quando aveva interrotto la telefonata con Greg quella mattina, aveva spento il proprio cellulare, ben consapevole che Sherlock avrebbe tempestato il suo numero di messaggi per attirare la sua attenzione e costringerlo a parlargli.

-Sei pronto per dirmi cosa è successo?-gli domandò cauta.

-Non hai proprio intenzione di lasciar perdere, vero?-chiese John staccandosi dai propri pensieri.

La donna si limitò a scuotere la testa.

John sospirò e si sporse leggermente in avanti per posare la tazza sul tavolino.

-Qualche anno fa, prima che Sherlock scomparisse, ci imbattemmo in una persona durante un caso…Una donna.

Il suo nome era Irene.

Lei era una Dominatrix e fu il solo essere umano ad stuzzicare l’attenzione di Sherlock Holmes oltre James Moriarty.

Durante le nostre indagini lei morì, o almeno inscenò la sua morte e per mesi Sherlock fu semplicemente miserabile…-disse John, lasciando la frase a metà.

John ricordava ancora perfettamente le interminabili sessioni al violino, le noti tristi e strappalacrime che il detective aveva tirato fuori dallo strumento.

-Qualche tempo dopo ricomparve, chiedendo nuovamente il nostro aiuto… Non so cosa successe fra loro, ma ancora una volta lei sparì, lasciandolo con il cuore spezzato-

-Sono andati a letto insieme?-chiese Harry, lo sguardo fisso sul suo volto.

John evitò di rispondere alla domanda e continuò il suo racconto.

-Qualche mese dopo, il fratello di Sherlock mi confidò che Irene era morta, questa volta sul serio, e che per il bene di Sherlock avremmo dovuto mentirgli e dirgli che si trovava negli Stati Uniti nel programma di protezione testimoni.

Per mettere la parola fine a quel capitolo della sua vita.

Così sono andato da lui e gli ho mentito, sinceramente convinto che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, per Sherlock e anche per me, per liberarci finalmente di quella donna-concluse l’uomo.

-Cosa è successo invece?-lo incalzò Harry.

John si lasciò andare ad un respiro frustrato e si strofinò gli occhi con le dita di una mano.

-Oh Dio…Ho bisogno di un whiskey!-

-Serviti pure-rispose la donna.

John scosse la testa.

-Non lo farei mai-ribatté lui incontrando i suoi occhi.

-Non stai rispondendo alla mia domanda Johnny!-gli fece notare lei.

-Perché non è facile!-rispose John alzando leggermente la voce.

Harry lo fissò qualche istante, notando i segni che solcavano il volto dell’uomo, l’aria turbata così insolita per suo fratello che non lo aveva abbandonato un’istante fin da quando si erano seduti sul divano.

Doveva essere successo qualcosa di serio per affliggerlo in quel modo.

-Com’era quest’Irene?-domandò invece.

-Lei era…è bellissima.

Ed intelligente; forse troppo intelligente, anche per la sua stessa sicurezza.

Io stesso volevo portarmela a letto la prima volta che l’ho vista!

Avevamo preparato un piano elaborato per non farci scoprire, ma quando ci siamo trovati faccia a faccia con lei, Irene sapeva perfettamente chi fossimo e ci ha accolto completamente nuda, cercando di mettereSherlock in difficoltà.

E’ stato difficile non guardarle il seno…-confessò sincero.

Harry ridacchiò.

-Hanno avuto una storia all’epoca?-gli domandò incalzante.

John alzò le spalle.

-Non lo so…Davvero non lo so.

Sherlock è sempre stato misterioso al riguardo, anche se…-

**_“Finché non implorerai pietà per due volte…”_ **

L’uomo scosse la testa.

-Perché questa donna è improvvisamente importante?

Credevo voi due foste finalmente una coppia-commentò Harry.

John prese un respiro profondo, consapevole che ormai era impossibile continuare a scappare dalla realtà.

-Perché…-disse incontrando lo sguardo di Harriet- Questa donna è la madre di suo figlio-rivelò.

Un espressione incredula apparve immediatamente sul volto di sua sorella, con tanto di bocca spalancata dallo stupore.

-Cosa?-gli domandò quando si fu leggermente ripresa.

-Irene era stata condannata a morte in Iran e lui andò a salvarla da morte certa.

Durante i tre anni della sua scomparsa, si sono incontrati di nuovo e  hanno avuto un bambino… Ed ora questo bambino è nel nostro appartamento a Baker Street.

Si chiama Hamish-aggiunse.

-Mi stai prendendo in giro?-chiese Harry incredula.

-Ho la faccia di uno che scherza?-domandò a sua volta John.

Harry lo fissò per qualche istante, la stessa espressione scioccata ancora dipinta sul volto.

Tutto aveva immaginato tranne la cosa più semplice… Un bambino.

Era impensabile che Sherlock Holmes fosse diventato padre!

-Cazzo!-commentò.

John annuì lentamente, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso la credenza dove era conservato il whiskey.

-Cosa farai adesso?-si sentì chiedere-Come hai reagito?-

-Non ho detto nulla, soprattutto per non spaventare il bambino.

Ho preparato la sacca e sono venuto qui-disse versandosi un doppio whiskey.

Per l’ennesima volta la stanza fu avvolta nel silenzio, mentre John si lasciava avviluppare dal calore che ogni sorso di whiskey faceva esplodere nella sua gola fin nello stomaco ed Harriet cercava le parole giuste per continuare l’argomento.

-Se Clara…-iniziò John, facendo scattare lo sguardo della donna sulle sue spalle.

-Se Clara avesse avuto un bambino durante la vostra separazione per poi tornare con te e chiederti di perdonarla…Lo avresti fatto?-le domandò John voltandosi ed facendo incontrare il loro sguardi.

Harry restò in silenzio qualche secondo, riflettendo sulla domanda.

-E’ diverso Johnny…Se glielo avessi permesso, lei sarebbe rimasta accanto a me anche nei momenti peggiori, ma non potevo rovinare la sua vita insiemealla mia…

Ero una persona orribile allora e lei ha avuto il peggio di me-disse sincera.

John tornò a sedersi sul divano, a poca distanza dalla sorella, facendole sentire la propria vicinanza ma senza prenderle la mano, consapevole che Harry si sarebbe  chiusa nel suo guscio all’istante.

-Credo che l’avrei perdonata.

Penso che avrei accettato il bambino e lo avrei cresciuto come se fosse stato un po’ anche mio, perché quello sarebbe stato il mio modo contorto di dirle “Mi dispiace per tutta la merda che hai dovuto sopportare a causa mia”.

Ma la tua situazione è diversa…-

John abbassò la testa, fissando la propria mano destra abbandonata in grembo, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco.

-Non so cosa fare…

Non so se questa volta sarò capace di ritornare indietro-

 

 

**221B BAKER STREET 18.00**

 

Anche Molly era rimasta affascinata da Hamish.

Le era bastato posare lo sguardo sul bambino che le si erano illuminati gli occhi, neanche si fosse trovata davanti ad un nuovo cadavere da analizzare.

Neanche un ora dopo la partenza di Mycroft, Anthea e due tirapiedi avevano consegnato quella che poteva considerarsi una fornitura annuale di pannolini, latte in polvere, olio Johnson, crema Vaseline unito ad un guardaroba che secondo le stime della donna sarebbe stato sufficiente per i prossimi mesi, con  una culla, una carrozzina ed alcuni libri guida per neo genitori.

Prima di andarsene, Anthea aveva lanciato uno sguardo a Hamish e aveva sorriso, quasi volesse con quel piccolo gesto dare la sua approvazione.

Consapevole della propria ignoranza in materia, Sherlock aveva chiesto aiuto all’unica persona che, oltre a John e Mrs. Hudson, avrebbe potuto essergli davvero utile in quella situazione.

Quando finalmente Molly si era presentata all’appartamento, Sherlock aveva dovuto subire nuovamente quello sguardo di rimprovero che lo aveva accompagnato tutto il giorno ogni volta che si nominava John, ma l’attimo dopo la donna era totalmente stregata da Hamish.

-Mi stai fissando di nuovo-la informò Sherlock senza guardare.

Erano nel salotto, lui seduto nella sua poltrona e Molly sul divano con Hamish sulle ginocchia ed era impossibile non notare gli sguardi circospetti che la donna gli rivolgeva ogni due minuti prima di tornare ad occuparsi del bambino.

Sherlock sentì Molly sorridere e voltò la testa verso di lei, incontrando il suo sguardo.

-Me ne fai una colpa?

La vecchia me sarebbe devastata da questo bambino-commentò.

-La vecchia Molly così chiaramente innamorata di me?-domandò lui, senza cattiveria nella voce.

-Non essere maleducato Sherlock…-lo rimproverò benevola lei-Non dimenticare che sono qui per aiutarti.

Che ne dici di cominciare dalle basi?-gli domandò alzandosi in piedi, Hamish stretto fra le braccia.

Il detective sospirò, chiaramente poco felice della situazione, ma si alzò a sua volta, seguendo la donna in cucina.

-E’ pulito questo lavandino?-gli domandò.

L’uomo si limitò ad annuire, ricordando l’insistenza di John nell’avere almeno qualche metro in cucina completamente libero da batteri, culture e agenti patogeni dove poter  cucinare senza paura.

Nell’ora successiva Molly gli mostrò le “basi”.

Iniziò con il fargli vedere quali erano le misure necessarie per rendere perfetto il bagnetto di un bambino, quanto sapone utilizzare, quale era il modo giusto per sostenere Hamish durante il bagno, come lavargli i capelli evitando di mandare la schiuma negli occhi, ripetendo più volte la stessa spiegazione senza stancarsi e incoraggiandolo quando lo vedeva timoroso o titubante.

Dopodiché gli mostrò come asciugarlo e idratarlo con la Vaseline crema e soprattutto, gli fece vedere quali erano le mosse per mettere un pannolino, senza però chiuderlo del tutto, lasciandolo provare.

Forse grazie alla fortuna del principiante o al suo intelletto superiore, Sherlock non ebbe nessun problema ad eseguire quel compito, ricevendo un sorriso soddisfatto come ricompensa.

-Non capisco cosa ci sia di così difficile…E’ piuttosto evidente qual è il retro e qual è la parte frontale-si limitò a commentare il detective, facendo ridacchiare la giovane donna.

Quando Hamish fu rilassato e con abiti puliti indosso, Molly gli mostrò come preparare il biberon, le dosi esatte di latte in polvere e di acqua, come controllare l’effettiva temperatura della bevanda sul polso per evitare che il bimbo iniziasse a urlare a squarciagola a causa del latte troppo caldo.

Quando il biberon fu pronto, Sherlock lo porse a Molly, che durante la preparazione aveva tenuto Hamish, perché facesse mangiare il piccolo.

-Hai mai tenuto in braccio Hamish da quando è arrivato?-gli domandò la donna, un espressione pensierosa in volto.

Il moro scosse la testa.

-No, non volevo essere contaminato dai germi di Mycroft…-commentò, il braccio ancora  teso verso di lei in attesa che lo liberasse dal biberon.

-Gli abbiamo appena fatto il bagno, non credo che ci siano germi di alcun tipo…Va a sederti  sul divano-gli disse.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.

-E’ ora che tu prenda in braccio tuo figlio-spiegò la donna precedendolo nel soggiorno.

L’uomo sospirò frustrato e si lasciò cadere nella poltrona, il biberon ancora in mano; l’attimo dopo Molly gli era accanto, liberandolo della bottiglia e sistemando Hamish fra le sue braccia.

-Sistemagli un braccio lungo la schiena…così…-lo istruì.

Per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella pazzia, Sherlock si concesse un istante di pausa per far vagare lo sguardo sul piccolo corpo fra le sue braccia.

Quello era suo figlio.

Non aveva mai pensato ad avere figli…Aveva sempre creduto che sarebbe morto prima di compiere trent’anni.

Eppure fra le sue braccia c’era la prova che quel traguardo era stato superato, che il ragazzo che sperava di mettere fine alla sua esistenza il prima possibile per far tacere il dolore e il rumore nella sua testa era in qualche modo riuscito a sopravvivere, a trovare delle persone che lo capivano ed amavano malgrado il suo comportamento brusco.

Molly gli porse il biberon e lui lo avvicinò al viso del bambino, finché la tettarella in lattice non fu fra le labbra di Hamish.

-Mycroft vuole che sia io ad occuparmi di lui-disse senza staccare lo sguardo dal bambino, ora impegnato a succhiare voracemente.

-Posso capire il suo punto di vista-commentò Molly, seduta comodamente sul divano poco distante da lui.

Sherlock staccò lo sguardo dal viso di Hamish e lo puntò sulla donna.

-Davvero?

Non riesco neanche a prendermi cura di me stesso, come posso occuparmi di lui?-le domandò.

-Il solo fatto che tu abbia chiesto il mio aiuto è la dimostrazione che anche tu la trovi una buona idea.

Non avresti passato un ora a fare pratica per qualcosa che ritenevi inutile o noioso…-gli fece notare lei.

Sherlock tornò a fissare Hamish, inclinando leggermente il biberon per facilitargli le cose.

-Come l’ha presa John?-si sentì chiedere.

-Credo che la sua assenza sia un’ottima risposta alla tua domanda-rispose lui senza guardarla.

Per qualche istante il solo rumore che si udì nel salotto fu il risucchio rumoroso di Hamish, finché Sherlock non tornò a posare lo sguardo su Molly.

-Non so cosa fare Molly… Non sapere le cose mi spaventa-confessò.

La donna restò in silenzio, osservando padre e figlio insieme prima di accennare un sorriso.

-Ti assomiglia molto…Inoltre sembra che tu gli piaccia-commentò indicando il modo possessivo in cui la manina di Hamish era posata sulla mano destra di Sherlock-Tutti i neo genitori hanno paura all’inizio, ma imparano con il tempo: sarai anche un genio Sherlock, ma in questo sei uguale agli altri.

Farai i tuoi errori, imparerai e la volta successiva saprai qual è la cosa giusta da fare-gli disse con voce calma.

-E se dovesse odiarmi?-le domandò evitando il suo sguardo.

-Stiamo parlando di Hamish o di John?-chiese Molly.

-Entrambi-

Un’espressione affettuosa, corredata da un sorriso leggermente divertito apparve sul viso di Molly.

-Sherlock tuo figlio ha soltanto sette mesi.

Per il momento tutto quello di cui ha bisogno è qualcuno che si occupi di lui, che gli cambi i pannolini e che lo rassicuri quando piange.

Qualcuno che lo ami…E malgrado le tue continue proteste, io sono certa che tu sia la persona più indicata-gli disse con voce serena.

L’uomo incontrò nuovamente il suo sguardo, posando allo stesso tempo il biberon vuoto sul tavolino a  poca distanza dalla poltrona.

-Sistema Hamish contro la tua spalla e dagli dei piccoli colpetti sulla schiena con il palmo aperto per fargli fare il ruttino-lo istruì Molly, osservandolo attentamente mentre Sherlock eseguiva i suoi ordini.

Il suono di un mormorio incomprensibile arrivò all’orecchio di Sherlock, portandolo a lanciare uno sguardo verso il bambino, perfettamente a suo agio fra le sue braccia, quasi avesse riconosciuto all’istante il legame che li univa.

-Tu sei il solo che si possa prendere cura di Hamish, e lui avrà qualcuno con cui confrontarsi che non sarà spaventato dalla sua inusuale intelligenza, che non permetterà che venga preso di mira o che faccia i suoi stessi sbagli quando le “voci” nella sua testa saranno troppo rumorose.

Hamish ha bisogno di te quasi quanto tu ne hai di lui-disse Molly, affascinata dalla scena che le si presentava davanti.

-Credi che mi lascerà spiegare?-domandò ancora Sherlock, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

Molly non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni per rispondere a quella domanda.

-Non lo fa sempre?-domandò a sua volta, il sorriso sereno ancora sulle sue labbra-Ma malgrado lo conosco da molti anni, non posso dirti se riuscirà a perdonarti.

Perché non gli hai detto la verità Sherlock?

Anche nella mia cieca adorazione per te mi ero resa conto che lei era diversa-non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedergli.

L’uomo sospirò profondamente e lasciò cadere il silenzio per qualche istante riflettendo attentamente su come rispondere alla domanda.

-Irene era diversa, ma non per i motivi che credete tutti…-disse, interrompendosi sentendo il ruttino di Hamish.

Lanciò uno sguardo al bambino e lasciò che Hamish posasse la testa contro la sua spalla, più comodo, e lo fissasse brevemente con gli occhi che combattevano contro il sonno, prima di tornare a fissare il muro davanti a sé.

-All’inizio era solo un altro caso, una sfida… un puzzle che non riuscivo a risolvere.

Poi improvvisamente era svanita, lasciandomi soltanto l’amarezza di non aver risolto il mistero ed uno stupido telefono pieno di messaggi maliziosi-

-Perché le hai salvato la vita se ti aveva spezzato il cuore?-domandò Molly sinceramente curiosa.

L’accenno di un sorriso incurvò le labbra di Sherlock: Irene non gli aveva spezzato il cuore, non aveva provocato lo stesso dolore che l’assenza di John gli aveva inflitto in quei tre lunghi anni, ma aveva lasciato una crepa ben visibile nella sua armatura e nel suo cuore.

Dando ad occhi inesperti l’impressione che stesse soffrendo per amore.

-Dovevo farlo. Non potevo lasciarla morire.

Quando siamo diventati amici tu ed io?-domandò poi muovendo la sua attenzione sulla donna.

-Dopo il tuo finto suicidio-rispose Molly aggrottando la fronte.

-Non prima-

-Me ne ricorderei altrimenti-ribatté la donna.

Sherlock annuì brevemente.

-Quando ho conosciuto Irene il suo scopo era spostare la mia attenzione altrove, farmi perdere interesse su Moriarty: ha usato il suo charme, hatentato con il suo corpo e quando ha capito che non sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento, ha messo in mostra la sua arma migliore, la sua intelligenza.

E’ stato allora che siamo diventati amici.

Una versione evoluta, complicata e incomprensibile ai poveri comuni mortali, ma che si adattava perfettamente alle nostre esigenze.

Naturalmente mi voleva ancora morto per via di Moriarty ma questo non ha impedito alla nostra amicizia di svilupparsi-spiegò cercando di usare termini semplici.

-Che carina…-commentò sarcastica Molly.

-Irene è stata la prima “estranea” a capire cosa stava succedendo fra me e John, forse ancor prima che noi ne fossimo pienamente consapevoli e, convinta di aver trovato il mio punto debole, cercò di approfittare della situazione, ma fece un errore… Malgrado tutto ciò che sapeva su di me, su John e anche su sé stessa, si innamorò di me-

-Come puoi definirlo un’errore?-domandò la donna chiaramente confusa.

-Quale beneficio ti ha portato essere innamorata di me?

Che grande gioia ha ricevuto John dai sentimenti che prova per me?

Nessuno.

Entrambi avete sofferto a causa dei sentimenti che provavate nei miei confronti e lo stesso è successo ad Irene: ha cercato di usarmi per raggiungere il suo scopo, per ottenere qualche vantaggio contro mio fratello, ma il suo sentimento verso di me è stata la sua disfatta-

Fu allora che Molly capì.

Capì perché Sherlock aveva salvato quella donna malgrado i problemi che gli aveva creato con John, il sentimento di tristezza che lo aveva accompagnato per settimane dopo la sua scomparsa, e perché per anni Sherlock avesse continuato a nascondere i propri sentimenti per John, malgrado fossero evidenti a tutti tranne che al dottore.

Sherlock era stato ferito da una persona di cui si fidava, una persona meschina ed sleale, ma che lui reputava una delle persone di cui si potessefidare, e a scatenare il tradimento era stato in parte il passaggio dall’amicizia all’amore, almeno da parte di Irene.

-Quindi in parte è giusto affermare che mi abbia spezzato il cuore, ma non è successo per la perdita di un’amante, ma per la scomparsa di un’amica-concluse Sherlock, una mano impegnata in lente carezze sulla schiena di Hamish.

-Ecco perché l’hai salvata…Ma perché hai mantenuto il segreto?-domandò ancora la donna.

-John non l’ha mai sopportata…Era addirittura più geloso di te e devo ammettere che sono stato insopportabile per qualche tempo dopo la sua presunta morte.

Quando John venne da me per dirmi che Irene era entrata in un programma di protezione testimoni in America potevo leggere le bugie chiaramente sul suo viso, mi sarebbe bastato quello per scoprire la verità.

Se poi aggiungiamo il trascurabile fatto che ero ritornato dall’Iran pochi giorni prima…Avrei potuto dire la verità allora, in quel momento, ma John è un terribile bugiardo.

Potrei affidargli la mia vita senza avere il minimo dubbio, ma non ero io ad essere a rischio.

Così ho mentito, ed ho accettato la bugia che mi veniva raccontata, con la certezza che quel capitolo della nostra storia era definitivamente chiuso.

Non ho mai pensato saremmo arrivati a questo-concluse Sherlock.

Molly fissò il piccolo Hamish, ormai profondamente addormentato, avvinghiato a Sherlock e sorrise lievemente prima di incontrare nuovamente lo sguardo del detective.

-Ne sei pentito?-gli domandò curiosa.

-E’ l’amica o la futura mamma che vuole saperlo?-domandò l’uomo ricambiando il suo sguardo.

Un’espressione incredula apparve all’istante sul volto di Molly, mentre la donna si rizzava a sedere in una posizione più rigida sul divano, quasi fosse stata la sua postura a farla scoprire.

-Come hai fatto? Non l’ho neanche detto a James…-mormorò.

-Hai preso qualche chilo dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti e solitamente non sei il tipo di persona che tende ad ingrassare facilmente, i tuoi occhi brillano ogni volta che guardi Hamish, probabilmente immaginando il tuo bambino, e per finire dalla tua borsa spunta una ricetta per delle vitamine che sono prescritte solo durante la gravidanza-spiegò tutto d’un fiato, come al suo solito.

Molly sorrise.

-Non mi sorprende che Scotland Yard sia così malridotta se Dimmock non riesce neanche a mettere insieme questi pochi indizi-commentò poi.

-Sherlock…-lo rimproverò subito la donna-L’ ho scoperto da poco anche io e non ho nessun sintomo evidente, quindi non mi sorprende che James non se ne sia accorto-

Sherlock accennò a sua volta un sorriso, prima di posare nuovamente lo sguardo su Hamish, indeciso se continuare a tenerlo in braccio o se posarlo nella cesta di vimini.

-Non sono pentito-

Molly posò lo sguardo sull’uomo e lo osservò scrutare il bambino, catalogando tutte le particolarità e informazioni nel suo palazzo mentale come soltanto Sherlock sapeva fare.

-Malgrado quello che succederà in futuro non sono pentito-ripeté.

E sorprendentemente, Sherlock si accorse che quella era la verità.

 

 

**ALDERSHOT 11.30**

 

Quando quella mattina si era svegliato, sua sorella era già andata via.

Del resto soltanto chi non conosceva l’ebbrezza della vita londinese, o chi stava scappando come lui, decideva di confinarsi in quella piccola città, così tranquilla e noiosa.

Dopo una doccia veloce, era sceso a far colazione, trovando tutto l’occorrente dove era sempre stato, sugli stessi scaffali, negli stessi barattoli addirittura sugli stessi ripiani nel frigo.

Suo padre era entrato in cucina mentre era John era impegnato a imburrare una fetta di toast, il tea già in infusione sul tavolo nella tazza che aveva sempre usato da ragazzo.

-Dormito bene?-gli domandò l’anziano genitore, i vestiti leggermente macchiati di terra che rivelavano il suo lavoro in giardino.

John annuì.

-Ti va una tazza di tea?-gli chiese a sua volta.

-Ho già fatto colazione e ho appuntamento con dei vecchi amici fra un ora, dove verrà servito dell’altro tea, quindi è meglio che lasci un po’ di spazio-commentò l’uomo sedendosi comunque a tavola.

John prese il proprio piatto e si sedette alla destra dell’uomo, nel posto che da sempre era riservato a lui, rivolgendogli un sorriso prima di prendere un sorso dalla propria tazza.

-Qualcuno che conosco?-domandò per non far cadere il silenzio.

Suo padre scosse la testa.

-Amici che ho conosciuto dopo la tua partenza.

Quali sono i tuoi programmi per la giornata?

Stare seduto sul divano a guardare i talk show della mattina e crogiolarti nei tuoi problemi?-gli domandò il vecchio con un sorriso ironico.

John ricambiò il sorriso prima di scuotere la testa.

-Veramente avevo pensato di fare un salto alla vecchia ferramenta e comprare della pittura.

Voglio rimettere a posto la porta…Alla mamma sarebbe venuto un attacco isterico a vederla in quelle condizioni-commentò.

Suo padre annuì lentamente.

-In effetti non passava anno senza che mi costringesse a riverniciarla.

Mi sembra una buona idea. Ti pagherò dieci sterline come quando eri ragazzo-aggiunse.

John ridacchiò.

-Quindici e chiudiamo l’affare-

L’uomo scosse lentamente la testa.

-Non un centesimo di più…Hai intenzione di andare a trovare tua madre?-gli domandò ancora.

John annuì, posando la tazza sul tavolo dopo un lungo sorso.

-Avevo intenzione di farlo nel pomeriggio, vuoi venire con me?-

Ancora una volta suo padre scosse la testa.

-Credo che sia meglio tu vada da solo, avete molte cose di cui discutere…-disse alzandosi in piedi.

John seguì l’uomo con lo sguardo e gli rivolse un sorriso quando i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo.

Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo, dirgli che apprezzava quello che stava facendo per lui, ma Hamish Watson non aveva bisogno di parole, sapeva perfettamente cosa stava attraversando suo figlio, anche se né John né Harriet si erano lasciati scappare nulla.

-A più tardi-lo salutò l’uomo prima di voltargli le spalle ed uscire dalla cucina.

John finì in fretta di fare colazione e, dopo aver preso la propria giacca dall’attaccapanni accanto alla porta uscì in strada.

Era sempre una strana sensazione ritrovarsi ad Aldershot: quelle strade lo avevano visto bambino, avevano visto i suoi primi tentativi con le bici e poi con le auto, erano state testimoni delle sue risse e dei corteggiamenti serrati che rivolgeva alle ragazze, lo avevano visto ubriaco e completamentesobrio mentre cercava di far rientrare a casa Harry senza svegliare i loro genitori.

Mr. Hubbert, il proprietario del negozio di ferramenta lo riconobbe quasi subito, coinvolgendolo in una conversazione che lo tenne impegnato per ben dieci minuti ripercorrendo tutte le maggiori tappe della sua adolescenza e dandogli notizie di Samantha, sua figlia, anche lei fra le conquiste di John, prima di chiedergli cosa ci facesse nella sua bottega.

Dopo aver comprato il barattolo di vernice ed i pennelli adatti, John rientrò a casa, indossando abiti più confortevoli e adatti al lavoro che si prestava a compiere, mettendosi subito all’opera.

Per un’ora si concentrò sul lavoro, deciso a dare il meglio di sé, neanche sua madre dovesse uscire da un momento all’altro per controllare come procedeva la ritinteggiatura con un piatto di biscotti in una mano e una tazza di tea nell’altra.

Fu quando era impegnato a ridipingere gli angoli che si accorse di essere osservato.

Allontanò lo sguardo dalla porta e lì, fermo sul marciapiedi di fronte alla casa dei suoi genitori, trovò Sherlock Holmes in tutto il suo splendore: un paio di pantaloni neri, una camicia grigia coperta quasi sicuramente da un giaccia nera nascosti dall’immancabile cappotto.

Da un marsupio porte-enfant assicurato contro il torace spuntavano le gambe e la testa di Hamish.

Riportando lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock i loro occhi si incontrarono e per un’istante, John sentì il desiderio di andare accanto all’uomo e assorbire il suo carisma, il suo calore.

_Dio quanto mi sei mancato…_

Allontanando lo sguardo dall’uomo e posandolo nuovamente sulla porta, John si concentrò  di nuovo sul proprio lavoro.

-Che cosa ci fai qui?-gli domandò senza staccare lo sguardo dalla porta rossa.

-Vuoi che ti dica che ero nei paraggi?-domandò a sua volta il detective.

-Va a casa Sherlock-

-Ho intenzione di restare qui finché non avremmo parlato-ribatté con voce sicura il moro.

Un suono ironico scappò dalle labbra dischiuse di John.

-Peccato che io non abbia nessuna voglia di discutere di quello che è successo-gli fece notare.

Ci fu un breve istante di silenzio e, quando il detective parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era più vicina e leggermente più bassa, in quel tono di voce che da sempre provocava reazioni inaspettate in John.

-Beh, tu ed io sappiamo che sono un uomo decisamente ostinato… Resterò qui finché non mi darai ascolto-disse testardo.

A quelle parole, John allontanò lo sguardo dalla porta e lo posò sul detective ora fermo accanto allo scalino che conduceva alla porta rossa.

-Non vedi davvero l’ora di parlare dei tuoi sentimenti?-gli domandò acido.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-Ovviamente no…Allo stesso tempo, tu non vedi l’ora di mettermi a conoscenza dei tuoi sentimenti, di farmi sapere quanto le mie azioni ti hanno ferito…-ribatté Sherlock nel solito modo analitico in cui esponeva i fatti.

-Smettila- lo ammonì John.

-John!-

Al suono della voce estranea i due uomini spostarono lo sguardo verso destra dove Mr. Watson, osservava la scena, muovendo la propria attenzione ora su Sherlock ora sul proprio figlio.

-Mr. Watson- lo salutò Sherlock.

-Mr. Holmes, vedo che ha perso un’aiutante ma ha guadagnato un bambino…-commentò, lo sguardo ora concentrato su Hamish.

-Cosa c’è papà?-

-Potreste continuare a litigare in casa? Non vorrei che Mrs. Fleming venisse a conoscenza di tutti i particolari della tua vita privata-disse lanciando uno sguardo alla casa accanto e rivolgendo un gesto di saluto alla donna che, ovviamente era intenta ad ascoltare la loro conversazione dietro le tende.

John annuì alzandosi in piedi, lasciando poi cadere il pennello sporco di pittura sul giornale sistemato accuratamente sulla veranda.

I due uomini seguirono Mr. Watson in casa fino al salotto dove l’anziano genitore si fermò sulla soglia della stanza, lanciando un breve sguardo a John che si era lasciato cadere sul divano quasi a peso morto, incurante delle mani sporche di pittura per poi tornare a fissare Sherlock, a poca distanza da sé.

-Sarà meglio che mi occupi io del bambino per il momento.

Come si chiama?-domandò avvicinandosi al detective.

Sherlock slacciò con estrema attenzione il porte-enfant e consegnò Hamish nelle mani dell’uomo.

-Hamish-rispose.

L’uomo lo fissò per qualche istante.

-Non so se sentirmi onorato o offeso…-commentò Mr. Watson scostando leggermente il cappotto di Hamish per vederne il viso.

-Non è stata una mia decisione-disse il detective.

Mr. Watson alzò brevemente lo sguardo prima di tornare ad osservare il bambino.

-Ora sono decisamente offeso-

-Papà potresti lasciarci soli  per qualche minuto?-s’intromise John, leggermente seccato.

-Certamente…Se avete bisogno di qualcosa sarò in cucina-annunciò prima di uscire dalla stanza con Hamish.

Rimasti soli, i due uomini lasciarono cadere il silenzio.

Dal canto suo John voleva  soltanto tornare fuori in veranda e continuare il suo lavoro prima che la vernice si raffreddasse, senza dover affrontare discorsi complicati che avrebbero portato con sé urla e recriminazioni.

Almeno per una volta Sherlock avrebbe potuto lasciarlo in pace, concedergli il tempo necessario per riflettere su quello che era successo; aveva bisogno di tranquillità, di isolamento per avere la lucidità mentale fondamentale per decidere sul proprio futuro.

Invece, come al solito, avrebbero dovuto giocare secondo le regole del grande Sherlock Holmes…

-Volevi parlare…-gli disse senza guardarlo.

Un rumore alle sue spalle gli fece intuire che Sherlock si era allontanato dalla parete più lontana del salotto, avvicinandosi alla poltrona di suo padre.

-Ho deciso di prendermi cura di Hamish-lo informò il detective.

Quelle parole non  colpirono particolarmente John; lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso se la situazione fosse stata al contrario e malgrado tutti fossero convinti che Sherlock fosse una macchina priva di sentimenti, lui era l’unico a sapere la verità.

L’unico che conosceva il vero Sherlock.

-E’ tuo figlio…-si limitò a rispondere.

-Voglio che ritorni a casa-aggiunse il moro.

Un suono ironico scappò alle labbra dischiuse del biondo: per una volta non era disposto a soddisfare ogni desiderio del detective.

-Mi dispiace, ma non sono ancora pronto a tornare-gli disse.

Ancora una volta, Sherlock si mosse alle sue spalle ma questa volta John non riuscì a ricostruire i suoi movimenti.

-Lo sarai mai?-domandò ancora Sherlock.

-Ad essere sincero non lo so…-

Perché dovevano affrontare quel discorso adesso?

Non era  ancora pronto, non aveva avuto il tempo per  metabolizzare quello che era successo… Aveva bisogno di stare da solo!

-Cosa ti impedisce di farlo?-chiese ancora Sherlock.

A quelle parole, John si voltò incontrando finalmente lo sguardo di Sherlock, a poca distanza da sé.

Gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio che aveva sempre amato, da sempre abituati a nascondere le proprie emozioni, ora non facevano nulla per nascondere la confusione ed il senso di smarrimento che si agitava in Sherlock.

Per un breve istante John si sentì in colpa per la pena che aveva inflitto all’amico, ma si ricompose ricordando il caos che si era scatenato nella sua mente alla comparsa di Hamish e che imperversava tutt’ora.

-Vuoi davvero sentirmelo dire?-gli domandò con voce rassegnata.

-John…-tentò Sherlock, pronto a quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

Nello spazio di un’istante, John era in piedi fermo accanto al caminetto, di nuovo distante dal detective, lottando con tutte le proprie forze per non lasciarsi andare alla rabbia.

-Come hai potuto…Mi hai mentito per anni e avresti continuato a farlo se non fosse stato per Irene ed i suoi trucchi-disse, entrambe  le mani strette sul bordo del camino.

-Per la stessa ragione per cui tu mi hai guardato negli occhi e mi hai mentito: ho fatto ciò che ritenevo meglio per noi-rispose Sherlock con voce calma e posata.

-Stronzate!-ribatté John alzando la voce, tornando a voltarsi per incontrare lo sguardo dell’uomo- Ancora una volta volevi essere in vantaggio, avere la certezza di essere a conoscenza di qualcosa che nessuno di noi, neanche Mycroft sapeva-

Le mani affondate nelle tasche del cappotto, Sherlock alzò le spalle.

-Forse…Ma non è questo che ti dà realmente  fastidio.

Avanti John ammettilo-lo stuzzicò.

Il biondo si coprì la bocca con una mano per qualche istante prendendo un respiro profondo, cercando di controllare la rabbia che sentiva pronta ad esplodere alla prima parola sbagliata, al primo accenno di tono sarcastico, fissando a lungo lo sguardo di Sherlock.

-Perché lei?-si decise a chiedere.

Era quello che lo tormentava, Sherlock aveva ragione.

Nonostante avesse sofferto a causa sua, Sherlock aveva scelto  Irene al posto suo per distruggere la ragnatela di Moriarty.

-Irene aveva i contatti giusti, è riuscita a procurarmi luoghi sicuri e munizioni al momento giusto, mi ha messo in contatto  con alcuni dei bersagli ed infine conosce una vasta gamma di veleni.

Inoltre sapeva che ero vivo-concluse in tono pragmatico.

-Che ragazza fortunata…-commentò John in tono acido.

-Devo ricordarti che anche tu hai avuto una lunga schiera di amanti mentre io ero lontano?-gli fece notare Sherlock.

John assottigliò gli occhi, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

-TU ERI MORTO IDIOTA! Io non ti stavo tradendo- ribatté in un ruggito.

Sherlock lo fissò, per nulla impressionato dalla sua rabbia ed incrociò le braccia all’altezza del torace.

-Ed io invece sì-constatò.

-Tu sapevi che ero vivo mentre andavi a letto con lei…Metti in moto il tuo enorme intelletto e trai le tue conclusioni-commentò John.

-Se può farti stare meglio non siamo andati a letto insieme per amore-disse Sherlock, sinceramente convinto che quell’informazione potesse aiutare la sua causa.

-Oh allora è tutto risolto, fammi preparare le valigie- rispose acido il dottore.

-Risparmiami il tuo sarcasmo… E’ per via di questo atteggiamento che non ti ho mai detto che Irene era ancora viva, che le avevo salvato la vita; sei sempre stato geloso di lei, anche se non ho mai capito perché-aggiunse.

-A quanto pare avevo ragione…-mormorò John.

-Se ci pensi non credo tu avessi motivo di comportarti come un fidanzato geloso: all’ epoca non eravamo neanche una coppia-gli fece notare Sherlock, razionale.

John restò in silenzio qualche istante, abbassando lo sguardo e fissando la punta delle proprie scarpe da ginnastica.

-Non so neanche se siamo una coppia adesso…-mormorò.

Sherlock emise un sospiro frustrato, portandosi tutte e dieci le dita fra i ricci, come faceva spesso durante un caso difficile per favorire la concentrazione.

-Davvero non riesco a capire perché va bene che tu abbia fatto sesso con decine di uomini, ma è sbagliato che io sia andato a letto con Irene.

Dov’è la differenza?-chiese sinceramente confuso.

-Dannazione Sherlock come fai a non capire la differenza?

Quegli uomini non hanno mai significato niente, non hanno mai avuto una cazzo di possibilità con me, nessuno di loro, non importa quanto si impegnassero per far colpo su di me.

E  sai perché?

Perché ogni fottutissima volta, malgrado stessero competendo con un maledetto fantasma, io sceglievo sempre te.

Tu invece no-gli disse guardandolo negli occhi, malgrado si sentisse patetico anche solo ad ammettere quella che ormai considerava una debolezza.

-Tu hai scelto lei quando le hai salvato la vita e me lo hai tenuto nascosto, malgrado mi vedessi in difficoltà fra la verità e la stronzata del programma di protezione testimoni e lo hai fatto di nuovo quando sei andato con lei a combattere contro gli uomini di Moriarty-aggiunse.

Questa volta toccò a Sherlock lasciarsi andare a quello che sembrò un grido frustrato, mentre l’uomo si avvicinò a John quasi volesse afferrarlo per il maglione e scuoterlo finché non fosse tornato in sé.

Con uno sforzo sovrumano si fermo a due passi di distanza e lo fissò con occhi fiammeggianti, puntandogli un dito accusatore contro.

-Non mi scuserò per averti salvato la vita!

Non l’ho fatto al mio ritorno e non lo farò mai!-gli disse fra i denti.

-Avrei potuto aiutarti!-ribatté John con lo stesso livore.

-No John non potevi!- esplose Sherlock.

Il biondo lo fissò, chiaramente colpito da quelle parole e in quel breve istante, il silenzio che scese nel salotto fu assordante.

Sherlock sospirò e si allontanò di alcuni passi dal dottore, voltandogli le spalle brevemente prima di incontrare ancora una volta il suo sguardo.

-Eri controllato ventiquattrore su ventiquattro dagli uomini di Moriarty, anche il minimo errore avrebbe mandato a monte l’intera operazione.

Se avessi provato a contattarti, e credimi ho pensato a centinaia di modi in cui avrei potuto farlo durante la mia assenza, loro lo avrebbero saputo e tu saresti morto… Il tuo dolore, quello che hai dovuto sopportare in questi tre anni per colpa mia sono stati la migliore copertura che potessi avere.

Loro hanno creduto alla mia morte grazie al tuo dolore-concluse.

John allontanò lo sguardo dal moro, improvvisamente bisognoso di rannicchiarsi in un angolo e piangere senza alcuna vergogna.

Quale essere umano infliggeva volontariamente la sofferenza che John aveva dovuto sopportare soltanto per proteggersi le spalle, per portare avanti la propria missione?

Sherlock Holmes, ovviamente.

-Allora sarei dovuto morire.

Avrebbe reso ancora più reale la tua copertura- mormorò, ripensando a quante volte era arrivato vicino a quell’obiettivo.

Con un movimento veloce, Sherlock fu davanti a lui, entrambe le mani ai lati del suo viso, gli occhi a cercare quelli blu del dottore.

-Non dire così…Non devi neanche pensarlo-gli disse, una vena di panico nella voce.

John allontanò le mani dal viso, liberandosi dalla stretta di Sherlock.

-Perché no? Se io fossi riuscito in uno dei tanti tentativi maldestri che tuo fratello o Greg sono riusciti a bloccare, tu saresti tornato a casa prima e non avresti avuto motivo di attraversare i quattro angoli del globo alla ricerca di assassini e criminali internazionali.. Magari avresti  potuto crearti una famiglia con Irene-

-Hai prestato ascolto a tutto quello che ti ho detto negli ultimi giorni?-gli domandò Sherlock, cercando di liberarsi dai brividi che le parole di John gli avevano provocato.

-Come faccio a crederci ancora Sherlock?-gli domandò a sua volta John.

Sherlock restò in silenzio, osservando la tensione nei muscoli delle spalle e della schiena di John, le occhiaie che gli infossavano gli occhi e per l’ennesima volta l’espressione rassegnata che era ben visibile sul volto dell’uomo.

-John guardami…-disse quasi sottovoce.

Accompagnato da un sospiro rassegnato, John rialzò lo sguardo sul detective.

-Tutto quello che ho detto negli ultimi giorni è vero…Io voglio che il mio futuro sia con te…-gli disse incerto.

-Finché il prossimo segreto non verrà a galla-mormorò.

Sherlock scosse la testa con veemenza.

-Nessun segreto. Te lo prometto-

Non c’era niente che John desiderasse di più che credere alle parole di Sherlock e dovette quasi far violenza su sé stesso per non andargli incontro e rifugiarsi fra le sue braccia, nascondere il viso nell’incavo fra il collo e la spalla, dove il profumo di Sherlock era più forte e dimenticarsi quei giorni di lontananza.

In fondo Irene era uscita nuovamente di scena, lavandosi le mani di Hamish neanche fosse un pacco postale, quindi perché rovinare la propria vita e quella di Sherlock per un errore, quando l’arrivo di Hamish li avrebbe resi una famiglia?

In fondo si era trattato solo di un errore…

-E’ successo soltanto una volta?-domandò.

Gli bastò osservare il cambiamento d’espressione sul volto di Sherlock per avere la sua risposta.

-Sei volte.

Eravamo a Berlino quando è successo la prima volta…E’ stata Irene a farsi avanti-gli rispose il detective.

-Le altre volte?-lo incalzò John.

-Sono stato io a cercarla-confessò.

John annuì lentamente, sentendo montare nuovamente la rabbia che per un po’ era stata attenuata da altre emozioni contrastanti unita ad un sentimento che finora non aveva fatto la sua comparsa in modo così prepotente: la gelosia.

Ancora una volta aveva avuto ragione, ma mai prima d’ora aveva desiderato di essere nel torto.

-Mh… Credo sia meglio che tu vada, ci vuole più di un’ora per tornare a Londra e Hamish finirà per stancarsi troppo…-gli disse alzando lo sguardo sull’orologio a muro.

-John…-

-No Sherlock.

Ho bisogno che tu te ne vada. Adesso-lo interruppe l’altro in tono brusco.

Sherlock fece un paio di passi verso la porta prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso John che evitò accuratamente di incontrare il suo sguardo.

-Quando ritornerai a casa?-gli domandò per la seconda volta.

-Non lo so-rispose John.

-Tornerai?-

Le probabilità di un suo ritorno a Baker Street al momento erano minime e sembravano assottigliarsi ulteriormente con ogni domanda e ogni parola che lui e Sherlock si scambiavano.

-Non lo so-rispose sincero.

Sherlock fece altri due passi fermandosi accanto alla soglia del salotto e fissò John, l’uomo che era entrato nella sua vita con il semplice intento di condividere un appartamento e che velocemente era diventato il suo migliore amico, l’oggetto segreto del suo desiderio e l’unica persona al mondo per cui avrebbe messo a rischio la propria vita contro Moriarty ed i suoi scagnozzi.

L’unico uomo che avesse mai veramente amato.

-Tutto quello che ho detto negli ultimi giorni è vero.

Ieri mattina mi hai chiesto se sapevo il motivo per chi ti stavo chiedendo scusa…Mi dispiace che tu stia soffrendo per le conseguenze di un mio errore, che sia difficile per te accettare Hamish per ciò che rappresenta…

Ma non posso tirarmi indietro.

E’ un Holmes ed io sono l’unico che possa stargli accanto…E vorrei che tu facessi parte del mio futuro e del suo.

Sei davvero pronto a rinunciare al futuro che avevamo immaginato soltanto due giorni fa solamente perché non riesci a perdonare l’ennesimo stupido errore?

C’è un’ultima cosa che devo dirti e poi me ne andrò…Se tu fossi morto io ti avrei seguito.

Mrs. Hudson e Lestrade avrebbero avuto un cecchino a controllare ogni loro mossa per il resto dei loro giorni, ma se tu fossi morto quella battaglia non avrebbe avuto alcun senso per me-concluse.

L’attimo dopo era sparito, lasciando John a combattere con i suoi pensieri rumorosi cercando allo stesso tempo di controllare il battito impazzito del proprio cuore.

 

 

 

 


End file.
